Shades of Green
by GreenScar1990
Summary: It all started with their first contact. Then she developed a plan to seduce the Green Goliath in hopes of destroying The Avengers. But what happens when she starts falling in love with him? Could it be that Hulk & Shego care for each other? R & R please
1. Chapter 1: The First Contact

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter One- The First Contact**

**Avengers Mansion**

It was a normal evening at the mansion, with several members of The Avengers waiting for any news of a global threat. Most of the team was accounted for and were there, those included that were included: Thor, Wasp/Janet Van Dyne, Captain America/Steve Rogers, Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Hank Pym, and lastly the most powerful of the group... The Incredible Hulk.

The only members that were absent from the group were Tony Stark/Iron Man, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, and T'Challa/Black Panther. It appeared that Tony was busy with a meeting at Stark Industries that he was forced to attend, while Clint was off to see his partner/girlfriend Barbara "Bobbi" Morse at one of the SHIELD facilities, and T'Challa was busy rebuilding Wakanda back to its former glory from the latest destruction that siege the otherwise peaceful country.

Surprisingly, the villain activity and major threats to the planet have been low, for it seemed like all the major villains were busy hiding. Then again, they were more than likely to be buying their time and waiting for the right moment to strike! It was only a matter of time before The Avengers would be needed, but for now... everything was peaceful.

Though while most of the members were relaxing, there was one of them who was tired of sitting around and doing nothing. That one member of the Avengers was none other than the gamma powerhouse known as the Hulk. In truth, he enjoyed the combat and the fighting, for every time he went into combat, Hulk could once again prove that he is, and forever will be, the strongest one there is.

However, right now Hulk was way beyond bored, and from listening to Thor and Hank talk about stuff he really couldn't give a crap about to Wasp trying to engage in a conversation with him, he was about ready to explode into a fitful rage just for some entertainment. He really needed to get out of the mansion, and go somewhere and do something... anything!

"So friend Pym, these... particles cause you to shrink and grow?", Thor asked curiously.

"I guess if you want to put it that way, then yes, the particles can cause myself to shrink down down to a minuscule level or grow to a massive size, depending on the situation. You see it's really simple once you study up on the human body and learn...", Hank managed to answer before being silenced by Hulk's massive smashing through the steel table.

"Are you ready to shut up yet?", Hulk growled, his eyes settling on the Thunder God and the scientist.

"Whoa! Somebody is a little cranky today, huh?", Janet teased, giggling despite the glare she received from the Hulk when he turned to face her.

"Mind your own business, pixie-girl!", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes as he stared at his female teammate.

"Calm down everyone! I know that any one of you would like nothing better to do than go fight some villains, or at least some HYDRA goons, but so far they've been laying low. So, until we're needed, we'll just have to keep ourselves busy until then.", Captain America said in a commanding tone.

It was quite common for Captain America to defuse any conflict that could arise between his fellow teammates. Being the leader of the team, it was his job to make sure that there was no fighting amongst fellow members, for the last thing this team needed was a confrontation that could cause the team to disassemble. It was this reason alone why Steve Rogers stepped in before anything else could be said.

A silence fell over the room, but it was only momentary as Thor continued his conversation with Hank Pym, while Janet once again tried to get a conversation started with Hulk. Hulk, however, was not interested in conversation, or talking in the very least. Still, he had nothing better to do, so he might as well try to have a conversation with Janet... at least until he thinks of something else to do that is.

"So... Hulk?", Janet spoke gently.

"What do you want, Janet?", Hulk answered, looking at her, but seemingly uninterested in talking.

"What do you do in your spare time, Hulk?", Janet asked innocently.

"Why do you care?", Hulk retorted.

"Well, we're all friends, and if we're going to work as a team we have to get to know one another, don't we?", Janet retorted back, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Hmph. Fine, go ahead and ask whatever you want.", Hulk muttered.

Janet smirked, for she was glad that she finally gotten Hulk to have a conversation with her, which was very difficult to say the least. He always seemed so distant from the other members of the team. She always felt that the Hulk was longing for someone to talk to and to understand him. There was just something tragic about the Hulk, which caused Janet to show sympathy for the gamma goliath. If only there was something she could do, or maybe someone whom he could relate to when it came to his unique personality and appearance.

It was often that Hulk was usually very sarcastic or independent, even more so than any of the team members. But being the kind and understanding young woman that she is, Janet was intent on helping the Hulk in any way she could. After all, if anyone stood a chance of understanding Hulk better than anyone else on the team, it would have to be Janet Van Dyne.

_I wonder why he is always so grumpy? Even after being with us this long, he still keeps himself distant from the rest of us. I wonder if it has anything to do with his heart being broken by Betty Ross? Maybe he just needs a best friend or someone special in his life? Janet thought to herself, glancing at the Hulk as he remained silent in the seat beside her._

"Okay, do you have any friends? Other than us, I mean?", Janet asked.

"No, I don't need any friends.", Hulk stated as he answered her question.

"Okay... what do you do in your spare time... when you're not smashing villains or something?", Janet asked innocently.

"Exactly what I'm doing now... nothing.", Hulk answered, letting out a bored sigh.

"Well... do you have any family?", Janet asked, continuing her questioning undeterred.

"I've got a cousin... other than her... they're all dead.", Hulk answered, a slight frown appearing across his features briefly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Hulk.", Janet responded sincerely.

"Save your pity, Wasp. Get on with the questions!", Hulk growled lowly.

"Okay, jeesh! I was only trying to provide you with some emotional support!", Janet exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I said before, I don't need anything from anyone! Next question... you might as well ask them now before I lose interest.", Hulk replied, anger returning to his voice once again.

Hulk wasn't really angry at Janet, for he viewed her as the closest friend he had on the entire team. When Hulk almost crushed her during that time when the Enchantress drove him mad, the Green Goliath spent many sleepless nights awake, guilt consuming his psyche for weeks after that event. It was one of the many reasons why he temporarily left the Avengers, for the thought of losing control and nearly killing Wasp was enough to bring tears to his emerald hued eyes.

"Very well, since we're talking about friends & family, do you have anyone special in your life?", Janet asked.

This question seemed to stop Hulk dead in his tracks, and it actually made him think over the question that Janet asked him. All his life, since the very day he was spawned by the gamma bomb, Hulk had always been labeled as nothing more than a monster. But there was one person that actually wanted to understand him... someone that actually cared about him... that person was none other than Betty Ross.

Still, even with Betty Ross, Hulk knew that she was more in love with puny Banner than him. It left a hollow spot in the Hulk's heart, for Betty loved Bruce Banner, but nobody actually loved him... nobody loved the Hulk. Janet seemed to sense the growing sadness within the Hulk, feeling concern for her big green skinned teammate, who suddenly appeared to be sad and depressed once again.

_Oh, I hope I didn't ask something too personal! Even under all that rage and muscle, Hulk still has feelings and emotions like the rest of us. I just wish that he would find someone that would love and understand him. Someone who wouldn't break his heart like Betty Ross. But who? Most of the girls I know are either taken or not interested, though I do remember that Valkyrie was kinda fond of Hulk. Especially after he saved her when we were fighting against Loki's forces. Janet thought to herself as she awaited Hulk's response to her question._

"No.", Hulk answered in a low voice.

"So... you don't have a girlfriend?", Janet asked.

"No!", Hulk growled, some of his rage seeping back into his voice.

"Sorry I asked. Ya know, it's good to have someone who can understand you. To have someone to love you unconditionally... to actually care about you... what I mean to say is, that there's someone out there for you, Hulk. You may not realize it, and you can say that you don't need anyone, but in reality, all you want is to be with a girl that loves you for... well you.", Janet said, her voice sincere and devoid of any deceit.

"Whatever.", Hulk replied, getting up from his seat.

_Stupid Janet! I don't need anyone! I'm the Hulk! The strongest one there is! Love is for puny humans like Banner! But I'm not like the puny humans, I'm not like Janet, and I'm not like puny Banner! Hulk's mind raged as he continued walking onward._

Hulk proceeded to walk towards the door, intent on exiting the mansion. Whether it was Janet's words that struck the right spots in his nerves, or just his need to get out and away from his teammates, he didn't really know. All that was certain was that he wanted to leave, and he didn't care where he actually went. It was no surprise to Hulk that he heard a familiar voice that demanded his attention.

"Hulk! Where do you think you're going?", Captain America demanded.

"Anywhere I want!", Hulk roared in response, smashing through the two huge wooden doors.

Out of the Avengers, it was Janet who seemed the most concerned about Hulk's exit from the mansion. She hoped that what she said didn't offend or hurt Hulk in any way, for she just wanted to help him. He was her friend, who saved her life, as well as the lives of all the members on the team at one point of time or another. She was happy with her friendships with her other teammates, and all she wanted was for Hulk to be with someone who could understand him as well as she knew her friends. She wanted him to be happy... she wanted Hulk to be with a girl that would love him, and appreciate him for who he is.

"Guess Tony's gonna have to order a new set of doors.", Hank remarked, looking at the splintered remains of the large wooden doors.

"Aye, this be the hundredth door Hulk has smashed in one of his fits of anger.", Thor added in agreement.

"What did you say that ticked him off, Janet?", Captain America asked, turning his gaze towards his fellow female teammate.

"Nothing. I just talked to him... asked a few questions... nothing major, just regular conversation.", Janet lied, not really wanting to explain her private discussion with Hulk.

"Worry not, for Hulk just needs some time to himself. He will return as always.", Thor assured his fellow teammates.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Thor. He hasn't let us down yet.", Captain America remarked.

"You've got to admit, despite his bad attitude, his heart is in the right place.", Janet added, a light smile crossing her features.

"Yes. You've got a point, Jan.", Captain America agreed, letting out a heavy sigh.

_I just wish he would learn to control that temper of his! I hope that wherever Hulk has gone, I hope he stays out of trouble for once. It would be better for all of us. Steve thought to himself as he took a seat in one of the chairs._

**New York City**

**Several Hours Later**

Resting atop a skyscraper, Hulk looked out at the crescent moon that shined high above the sky. He had been sitting here for hours, not really thinking of anything, other than staring at the stars that lit up the night sky and the crescent moon that shined the brightest against the dark blue-black heavens. Whenever he wanted to be left alone, Hulk would always come to this same place, for it seemed to set his mind as ease.

Little did Hulk know that he was going to encounter someone that he'd never expected to meet. It was this person... this beautiful and yet deadly female... this first contact between them... that would forever change both of their lives. Glancing down at the buildings below, it was then that Hulk noticed someone moving in the night, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, before landing close by in a dark section of several warehouses.

Intrigued by the sight of this unexpected arrival of this individual, Hulk rises to his feet and leaps in the direction of the person who caught his attention, hoping to catch them if only to amuse his curiosity. Landing with his usual devastating impact, Hulk looks around, noticing the faint scent of a natural shampoo that lingered in the air. The smell was pleasant with a scent similar to several exotic tropical fruits and flowers.

_Mmm... whoever it is, they smell really good. Hulk thought to himself, inhaling the sweet scent through his nostrils._

Hulk caught sight of something moving, and against his better wishes, he followed the shadow of his fleeing target. He came to a open area in the warehouse shipping yard, unaware that now he was the one being watched. It was when Hulk turned did the shadowy figure launch itself at him with a flying kick! However, Hulk was fast to react, grabbing the leg of his attacker and tossing her aside to land in a crouch just one hundred meters away.

The female figure rose to her full six foot tall stature before stepping into the moon light, revealing that her skin was a pale green in color, and her hair was as black as the night skies. She was wearing a green and black jumpsuit, which seemed to fit her body like a second skin. Hulk never expected this person to be a woman... a really beautiful woman... with eyes as green as his own.

There was just something about her... something that made her all the more appealing to him. Whether it was the pale green skin, her long dark raven hair, or her stunning beauty, he could not tell. There was just something about her that he really liked. As Hulk's eyes investigated this woman, so did her own eyes look upon his massive form with particular interest.

Shego had just arrived to New York several days ago, for she was going to attempt to do what no villain could ever accomplish... to destroy the Avengers! While she didn't exactly know how she would actually accomplish this feat, she knew that she had to study her enemies before going into her planning stages. She had long quit working for the moronic Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky nearly four years ago after the Lorwardian Invasion.

_Pfft! Some invasion, and there was only two aliens! Shego mused as she recalled the events. _

_Hell, the Avengers took on threats that would make the Lorwardian Invasion seem pathetic by comparison. They've taken on major threats like Graviton, Kang The Conqueror, HYDRA, The Leader and the monsters of Gamma World, AIM, and god knows how many other threats! No wonder I took up this challenge, for everything else was just too easy, especially since Kimmie isn't even in my league anymore. Shego mused to herself, keeping her eyes on the Hulk as she did._

The Avengers were the biggest of the big leagues, which made them the best there is at what they did. It was this challenge that caught Shego's interest in attempting to take down the Avengers by herself. It was a major challenge... one that might be nearly impossible... but that's the reason Shego was here in the first place. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was a challenge!

"Well, what do ya know? And here I thought I was the only green skinned person in New York.", Shego sneered as she looked at her gigantic foe.

"You guessed wrong, sweetheart!", Hulk replied, glaring at Shego as she got into her fighting stance.

It was only then when Shego really looked at the over eight foot tall towering green skinned behemoth that she finally realized who she was up against! She was going up against the most powerful member of the Avengers... the strongest one there is... The Incredible Hulk! She examined the Hulk, looking at his massive muscular body, complete with inhumanly huge muscular arms, legs, abdomen, and a vast chest that was as green as the rest of his body.

Overall, Shego was very impressed by Hulk's physique, but the same couldn't be said about his purple shredded pants. It just didn't seem to fit his appearance in the least, even if they kinda matched with his green skin color. Taking her time, she also realized that his hair was also a dark green-black in color, and his eyes were also of an emerald green color much like her own.

_Hmm... not too bad. Get him some decent clothing and he might actually attract a lot of attention from the opposite sex. I guess those old sayings are true... size does matter and he definitely has the size... and green is so very sexy. Shego mused before giving herself a mental slap, while also realizing that Hulk was staring directly at her._

"What's the matter? Haven't seen a girl with green skin before?", Shego quipped, temporarily resting her hands on her hips.

"No, it's just that I've never seen a girl dress up as a green and black clad clown before!", Hulk retorted with a smirk, enjoying the look of outrage that appeared on the female's face.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?", Shego growled, enraged by Hulk's comment, which hit the right nerve.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry.", Hulk replied with sarcasm dripping from every word.

_Okay, who the heck does he think he is? I'm the one that is supposed to be mocking him and using sarcastic remarks! I don't care that he is the Hulk or how good he looks! Wait! What? Where did that last thought come from? No, focus! He's just insulted you, Shego! Now, it's time to make him pay! Shego told herself, her eyes glaring at Hulk, who stood smirking before her._

"Oh, you're going to regret using sarcasm on me, monster!", Shego snarled as she ignited her hands in green plasma.

"Look who's talking!", Hulk replied, clearly not threatened by Shego in the least.

"I'll tell you who I am, Hulk! My name is Shego, and I can assure you that you'll remember my name!", Shego responded before running at Hulk at full speed.

Hulk swung a wild strike with his right fist, but Shego easily dodged and delivered a barrage of kicks and punches to Hulk's abdomen and chest. But to her surprise, her blows were barely fazing the Green Goliath, who seemed more amused by her blows than hurt. She didn't know how it was possible for him to be standing, for she knew that those blows would have easily broken Kimmie's bones if they connected, but they had no apparent effect on the Hulk whatsoever!

_Oh, snap! I think that hurt my fists more than I hurt him! It's like punching adamantium... or tank armor at least! I'm so stupid! Of course they didn't have no effect on him! This guy eats nuclear bombs for breakfast, and takes on powerhouses like Graviton and the Abomination with about as much effort as walking in the park! So... if I can't hurt him with my regular quick strikes... maybe I should go all out and add my plasma for extra strength! Shego thought to herself as she glared at the Hulk, who was continuing to swing his massive fists at her, which she barely managed to dodge._

It was then that Shego knew that she was going to have to really let loose with all of her strength, which she always seemed to hold back greatly in her past battles with Kimmie. She was going to show ole Jade Jaws what she really could do when she was angry! Shego leaped at Hulk, delivering a powerful kick to his face followed by a barrage of brutal blows with her plasma encased hands, drawing small amounts of green blood from the giant as he slightly staggered back from the assault. Hulk shook his head as he staggered back from the barrage of blows, which actually hurt him to a degree, and yet he was also impressed somewhat that Shego was able to hit so hard.

_Not bad. She can actually throw a punch. I think I'm starting to like her. Hulk mused to himself as he continued to battle with the enraged female villainess. _

Shego pressed the advantage, leaping forward and slashing the Hulk's chest with her claw tipped gloves encased with plasma, drawing blood and a snarl of rage from Hulk. More blows followed as Shego continually struck Hulk in the face and abdomen, but it seemed no matter how many small wounds she would inflict or how many of his blows she dodged, he would always manage to keep fighting! It was Shego's frustration that made her fail to dodge a vicious backhand punch from the Hulk, the power of the strike sending her soaring through the air before smashing through several reinforced concrete walls before coming to a crashing halt against a extremely solid concrete wall.

Shego's body was embedded in the reinforced concrete, her body aching in pain as she fell onto the ground flat on her stomach. Never before had she'd been hit so hard, and never had she felt so much pain, for it felt like her entire body was broken. She had taken beatings from her battles with Kimmie that didn't hurt like this! Hell, even her battles with Warmonga, and her later battle against Warmonga and Warhok didn't cause her nearly as much pain!

_Ow! I think he cracked my ribs! It feels like I almost got my spine shattered from the impact! God, this is really painful! I should have known better than to get into a fight with the Hulk! I always knew that my pride would get me into trouble! Shego mused, unaware of the sound of heavy approaching footsteps._

If she would walk away from this without any broken bones, it would be a miracle! Distracted by the combination of her musings and her pain, she was unaware of Hulk's approach until he loomed over her, looking down at her with his green eyes. She managed to look up at him, defiance clearly written on her face, for she wouldn't back down from anyone... not even the Hulk!

"This fight is over. If I wanted to crush you, you'd already be smashed! So, if you've got anything to say, you'd better say it now.", Hulk informed her as their eyes locked.

There was only silenced, as Shego stared defiantly at Hulk, who continued to look at her. Hulk kneels down and offers her his gigantic right hand, which Shego looked at before striking it away. She was not weak... she didn't need anyone... she was a powerful independent woman! The last thing she wanted or needed was for anyone to think she was weak! Hulk got to his feet, looking down at Shego with a look that was a mixture of confusion and anger.

_I don't want or need his help! He may be the strongest one there is, but I'm still not weak! All my life, I've been treated like a monster and a villain by everyone, so what makes me think that he'll be any different! Even when I'm angry at him, why can't I look away from his green eyes? Why am I even looking at him? What's come over me? Shego wondered to herself, her defiant glare remaining on her face as she stared into Hulk's eyes._

_Stupid Shego! Why doesn't she just give up? Why won't she allow me to help her? Hmph! She's just like all the rest of the puny humans. She might have green skin like me, but she doesn't know what it is like to be hunted or to be treated like a monster! What made me think that she'd be any different? Hulk thought angrily, baring his teeth in a savage snarl._

"Fine! Help yourself up! I don't need this! I don't need you! I don't anyone! I'm outta here!", Hulk snarled as he turned his back on Shego and began slowly walking away.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Hulk!", Shego hissed in rage.

"Watch me, glow-girl!", Hulk snarled in response before resuming to walk away.

Upon hearing those words, Shego slowly stood back up to her feet, anger coursing through her veins like never before! She was practically glowing with a savage emerald rage! She ignited her hands in emerald green plasma, but it didn't stop there... it kept encasing its way throughout her body until she was consumed with her own plasma energy, much like the phoenix of legend!

It was when Hulk noticed the bright green light that he turned to look at Shego, only to be blasted with the full extent of her emerald plasma power! The powerful energies were much like Iron Man's uni-beam, only green in color, and just as powerful and painful as the raw energies burned at Hulk's flesh! Shego continued unleashing all of her energy, even while the Hulk kept moving against the powerful destructive energies, making his way towards Shego.

But soon enough, Shego felt herself becoming weaker, until finally she couldn't keep unleashing her plasma powered energies, dropping to her knees as the plasma that consumed her body became extinguished. It was when she looked up that she realized that Hulk was looming over her once again, his flesh completely healed and intact, despite Shego unleashing her full unrestrained plasma power upon him.

Before she could react, Hulk lifted her up in his arms and held her in his crushing grip, his arms squeezing the very life out of her body. Shego tried to break free, but it was of no use, for Hulk's grip was like a vice as his massive arms applied more crushing pressure, enough to nearly make Shego shout out in pain. Little did Shego know that Hulk didn't really intend to hurt her, for if he really wanted to crush her, she would be dead. Instead, he was going to make her surrender, and judging from her no longer attempting to struggle, it would be very soon. He wouldn't admit it, but Hulk honestly liked holding her in his arms, for it felt so natural.

"Give up, Shego! If you do, I'll let you go.", Hulk informed, keeping his grip on the pale green villainess.

Shego tried as hard as she could to escape, but she could not break free from Hulk's crushing embrace, for it was just a struggle to even move. Then, an idea came to her, one that she was sure that would work on the big green brute. Shego let an evil smirk cross her features, which caused Hulk to look at her with confusion, for how could he predict what was on the beautiful villainess' mind.

_What's she smiling about? I don't like that look. It makes me feel kinda uneasy. Hulk thought to himself, keeping his eyes on the pale green skinned villainess._

Shego was within the distance to pull off her plan, since her face was so close to Hulk's own, and now was the best time to try it out! Without warning, Shego quickly leaned close and captured Hulk's lips with her own, giving him a passionate kiss. Hulk's eyes widen in shock from this unexpected treat, enjoying the smoldering embrace of his lips with Shego's own, which eventually causes him to release his grip on Shego, allowing her to drop on the ground with a thud.

_Wow! I can't say that I didn't enjoy that kiss. Who would have guessed that Hulk would have been such a good kisser? Shego mused to herself as she quickly dusted off the dirt that gathered on her jumpsuit during her fall from Hulk's embrace._

Shego quickly got to her feet, but what she seen next surprised even her. She looked at Hulk, who seemed lost and confused after the kiss. It might have been her imagination, but Shego could swear she seen a small tear fall from his right eye and slowly stream down his cheek before he turned away from her. Shego looked at him curiously for a few moments, noticing that his shoulders had slumped slightly and his head had lowered, before he turned to look at her once again.

Hulk's face was etched with a deep sadness and another emotion that Shego knew all too well... loneliness. For some strange reason, Shego couldn't help but feel the need to comfort the jade giant. She stepped towards him, only for him to let out a savage snarl of rage and pain, causing her to step back away from the Hulk. He made a mistake to show weakness to this woman, and that would not do for the strongest one there is!

_What have I done? Stupid emotions! Make me weak! I ain't weak! I don't need love! I don't need friends! I don't need anyone! I'm the Hulk! The strongest one there is! All I want is to be left alone! But... she kissed me. It felt so wonderful... could she love me? Could she love Hulk? No! Shego is no better than the others who've hurt me! Hulk thought to himself, unsure of his mixed feelings regarding Shego and the kiss._

He looked at Shego, who was staring at him, as if waiting for him to respond to her presence. Hulk could stay with her and talk, but that was simply out of the question, for the Green Goliath was of action and not words. Besides, he really didn't know what to think or what to say regarding Shego and his feelings towards her. It was then that Hulk decided to take the route he took 90% of the time, which was to act aggressive and leap away to be alone.

"Leave me alone.", Hulk said before leaping off into the distance, leaving Shego all by herself.

Shego stood by herself, contemplating the events that had just happened, wondering why Hulk didn't continue fighting her. She knew more than enough about the Hulk, that she known for a fact that the green behemoth would often relish in participating in combat, but in this case something was wrong. She really didn't know what, but the emotions and sadness in his green eyes spoke volumes.

_Why did he look so depressed and lonely? Why did he react the way he did when I kissed him? You'd think that he would have smashed me, instead of acting like a tortured soul? Shego wondered to herself, trying to think of a reason of why the Hulk left her in one piece instead of smashing her into the pavement like a bug._

It was then that a brilliant idea came to Shego's mind, causing her to allow an evil grin to grace her features. Now, she had a solid plan to destroying the Avengers! It was so simple, and it made her wonder why she couldn't think of it sooner! She would befriend and seduce the most powerful member of the Avengers, the Hulk, and then use him to destroy the Avengers from within!

All she had to do is get the big Green Goliath to fall for her and befriend the other Avengers, and when the time was right, she would use and manipulate the Hulk to destroy them all! With the Hulk's immense power and loyalty to only her, she would accomplish something which no villain or evil organization ever could... she would conquer the world! Best of all, nothing would be able to stand in her way!

However, another thought came into Shego's mind, reminding her of the way Hulk looked at her. She knew very little about the green behemoth, other than what she seen on the news and that the world labeled him as nothing more than a monster. But tonight, she'd seen a different side of the Hulk, a side that few others had ever seen or even known to exist. What she saw wasn't a monster, but a being that was just as lonely as herself. One that shared many similarities with her, even if she wouldn't admit it. It made her wonder even more about his reaction towards the kiss.

_Could it be that he liked the kiss? Could it be that Hulk actually likes me? Shego asked herself before once again giving herself a mental slap. There is no time to for me to worry about if he has feelings for me! Besides, Hulk probably wouldn't be interested in a romantic relationship anyway. Wait! What did I just think? No, I must not get involved with Hulk in such a way! I've got a plan to execute! I've got an entire world to conquer! Shego reminded herself as she began running off into the darkness of the night._

She could hear the sirens of police cars and firetrucks blare loudly into the night, echoing in the city that is the Big Apple. Shego had a plan, and now she had to go to the one place she knew would be the place where the Hulk would be going to stay. Shego was going to Avengers Mansion!

**Author's Notes**

**Well, here is the first chapter, and I hope all of you readers enjoy it! If you haven't noticed, this story is based in the same universe as the animated series, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! It's an awesome show, and I can proudly say that I'm a huge fan of the series. Easily the best animated series in a long time! My advice, check it out!**

**If you've seen the show, you realize that they finally gave Hulk the ability to talk, just like in the comics. In case some of you haven't known, Hulk could speak in perfect sentences ever since his first appearance in 1962. He's not the dumb caveman that speaks in broken sentences like most believe, and I'm glad that they've finally gave him the respect he rightfully deserves!**

**I had this story planned ever since watching the micro-episodes of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but decided to wait until I actually watched the two-part series beginning Breakout, and just recently the episode entitled Some Assembly Required, which was an excellent episode. I really liked the fact that Wasp was the only member who wanted to reach out and be Hulk's friend, despite his dislike of the other members... especially Thor.**

**I always knew that Wasp was going to be the supportive member of the team, and you can see it here in my story, as she tries to get Hulk to open up and have a conversation with her. So, plan on her being a major character in this story. By the way, if you're wondering how the fight between Hulk & Shego came to be, it was basically inspired by Hulk's confrontation with Hawkeye & The Black Widow. Basically, it's Shego's speed against Hulk's strength, more or less.**

**Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Two- Surprises**

**Avengers Mansion**

Hulk had just arrived back to the mansion after his encounter with Shego. The confrontation he had with the beautiful villainess had left him feeling uneasy, for reasons he couldn't quite understand. In fact, he was having extreme difficulty in getting her image out of his head! Hulk remembered everything about her... her long raven hair, her tall athletic build, her pale green skin and her lovely emerald green hued eyes, and most of all her beautiful face.

While a part of his mind made him feel amorous just thinking about Shego, another part was in constant rage for allowing himself to be affected by her in that way. It wasn't like him to be attracted to just any female, even beautiful ones, but what made Shego the exception? He just couldn't figure out why he felt attracted to her! It was like she had him under a spell or something, one that he couldn't overcome!

_I never should have left the mansion! I should have not bothered following her after I caught sight of her! Why did I have to meet her? Why did I have to meet Shego? Why am I acting this way? What makes me think that she's different from Betty? Hulk asked himself as he continued to walk through the halls of the mansion. _

Much to his surprise, Hulk didn't run into any of his fellow Avenger teammates. It was a good thing too, because in his state of mind, Hulk wasn't going to tolerate getting chewed out by any of them. Hulk stopped by the library, peeking in and seeing Thor, who was seated in his usual chair. It wasn't much of a surprise, for Hulk knew that Thor would be in the library, for it seemed like the Asgardian Thunder God spent most of his time in that particular room.

Hulk did not announce his presence to Thor, instead choosing to continue walking through the halls of the mansion, intent on going to his room for a good night's rest. Besides, the last thing Hulk wanted was to talk to Thor, for the two still had quite a dislike for one another. It didn't really matter to the Hulk, because if Thor got in his face, Hulk could easily beat the blond Asgardian warrior within an inch of his immortal life! He did it several times before, and Hulk knew that he could do it again.

Hulk continued walking, not paying attention to his surroundings, for what was the point? Right now, all of his thoughts were on one person... Shego. He always told himself that he needed nobody, but then when Janet talked to him earlier, and after his confrontation with Shego... he honestly didn't know what to think anymore. So deep was Hulk in his thoughts, that he didn't notice or recognize Janet's room as he walked past it, nor did he notice that her door was open and that she had seen him.

When Janet saw Hulk walk past her doorway, she noticed that his usual angry scowl and his strong and silent face were absent, replaced by a expression that was both placid and emotionless. While most of the Avengers wouldn't have noticed if something was bothering Hulk, Wasp was the exception, for she seemed to have a great sense of knowing if something was truly wrong with the big Green Goliath. Feeling that it was her responsibility, Janet placed down her magazine and got up from her bed.

Janet then proceeded to walk out of her room, following the Hulk, who still seemed unaware of her approach. Deciding that it was best to make him aware of her presence, Janet gently poked Hulk in the back with her index finger, hoping that he would notice. This tactic seemed to work, causing Hulk to stop in his dead in his tracks and turn to face Janet, who greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Hulk! Need to talk?", Janet greeted in her usual warm and friendly tone.

"What do you want, Janet?", Hulk demanded, crossing his arms over his vast chest.

"Nothing. It's just that you seemed... oh, I don't know... troubled and I was wondering if you'd want to talk.", Janet admitted sincerely, tapping her fingers together in a nervous gesture.

"Listen, tonight was not a good night! I don't feel like talking, understand?", Hulk growled angrily.

_I wonder what's got Hulk so cranky this evening? And here I thought he was grumpy when he left! Something must have happened to him. Yet I can't help but wonder what exactly? Oh, well. I'll find out when he's ready to tell me. I mean, he eventually talks to me and tells me what's wrong anyways. Janet told herself, his eyes remaining on her gigantic fellow teammate._

"Okay... can I say at least one thing before you retire to your room?", Janet asked, resting her hands on her hips, raising a challenging eyebrow as she did.

"Go ahead, Janet.", Hulk answered, releasing a sigh that seemed to take some of his anger away.

He wouldn't admit it, but Hulk did have a soft spot for Janet, which could be the only reason why he actually really tolerates her out of all the Avengers. Honestly, he really didn't want to talk, but since Janet was here and had something to say, Hulk figured that he would allow her to have her way just this once. After all, it could help him ease his troubled mind and might actually help him regarding his feelings towards Shego.

"I just want to let you know that you're not alone, Hulk. We're your friends, and if need anyone to talk to, I always be here for you.", Janet informed sincerely, reaching out and grasping Hulk's right hand with her own, holding it gently within her small hands.

_Well, at least I can still talk to Janet. Ha! Still looking out for me as always. Maybe I should tell her about what happened, if only to calm her curiosity? Nah! Besides, then she'll start getting ideas in her head, and the next thing I know, Shego will arrive here and claim that she likes me. Like that's gonna happen! Hulk mused to himself, giving Janet's hands a gentle squeeze with his massive grasping right hand._

"Thanks, Janet.", Hulk replied, releasing her hands from his gentle grip.

"Don't mention it.", Janet responded with her usual carefree tone of voice.

Janet smiled, for she felt like she had finally gained Hulk's friendship and his understanding. Hulk returned Janet's smile with a small one of his own, which seemed to make her even more, causing her to lunge forward and hug him in a gentle and loving embrace. Hulk gently returned Janet's embrace with a gentle squeeze of his own before breaking free and continuing to walk down the hall, intent on making his way to his room for a good night's rest. After all he had been through, a good long rest was just what Hulk needed.

Janet had to smile to herself as she watched as Hulk departed to his room. She only hoped that he would find someone that would understand and love him for who he is. Janet knew that under all that muscle and rage, was a being with a noble and gentle heart, for she knew that better than anyone. She knew that Hulk could be aggressive and very dangerous, but only if he was provoked first. She could only hope that Hulk would find a girl that would love and accept him for who he is, for if anyone deserved a chance at happiness, it would be the Hulk.

_He's not so bad. A sweetheart who's just a little grumpy from time to time. I bet if he had a beautiful girlfriend, he wouldn't be so angry and depressed all the time. But what girl could go out on a date with Hulk and not be intimidated by him? I mean, other than his cousin Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Valkyrie, Betty Ross and myself, I don't think Hulk knows that many women. _

_Let alone any that wouldn't be intimidated by him. Then again, I do remember Valkyrie kissing him on the cheek under the mistletoe during Christmas, and she has said that she was kinda fond of the Hulk. Perhaps it's better to wait and see. Maybe someone will come along and be the answer to Hulk's love life. I can only hope that it's soon. Janet mused to herself, turning and walking back to her room._

Little did she know of who would be coming to visit the Hulk later that very same night! However, right now, Hulk was all alone. It was common for Hulk to be alone, for he has gotten quite used to it over the years, especially when you're on the run from the U.S. Army and an obsessed General all the time. It was during these moments alone that Hulk would think to himself.

Hulk entered his room, taking a seat on his bed while facing the large mirror that revealed his own reflection. For what seemed like hours, Hulk stared at nothing but his own reflection, the only reoccurring thought being his earlier confrontation with Shego. It was then that an old friend would pay him a visit, and that friend was none other than Hulk's alter-ego, Bruce Banner.

While Hulk was given and/or has full control of their body, Bruce is still able to offer Hulk any advice or his opinion if the need ever would rise. Right now, its seems like it couldn't have come at a better time, for the Hulk appeared to be unsure as to what to do about his emotions regarding Shego. While anybody else that may have entered the room wouldn't have seen anything, Hulk could clearly see Bruce Banner standing just several feet away from him.

"You know, it's okay if you actually care for someone. Who knows, something good might come out of it.", Bruce offered in an optimistic tone.

_Puny Banner! Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong! Why can't he just leave me alone? The last thing I need is to hear his whining! What business is it of his anyway? Hulk's mind raged as he glared at his human alter-ego, not taking too kindly to Bruce Banner's sudden appearance._

"What do you want?", Hulk snarled in response to his alter-ego's remark.

"I'm just saying that Janet is right, and you shouldn't be angry with yourself regarding this Shego woman.", Bruce replied in a calm tone.

"Funny, I don't remember asking for your opinion.", Hulk retorted, glaring at his alter-ego.

"I know you, Hulk. You don't have to be a monster, and you don't have to be alone for the rest of your life. If you care enough for someone, if you love them, if you love Shego, then you should let her know. You don't have to fear your emotions and your feelings, Hulk.", Bruce replied, trying his best to reason with the Hulk.

"Shut up, Banner! I don't need anyone! Not the Avengers, not Shego, and especially not you!", Hulk roared in rage, rising from his bed and smashing his fist through the wall in a fit of anger.

_Why do you let your anger control you and your actions, Hulk? Why won't you allow someone to get close to you? The Avengers are your friends. You have feelings for Shego. Why won't you let them get close to you, Hulk? Why won't you let her get close to you, Hulk? Bruce wondered sorrowfully to himself, unable to answer these questions himself._

Bruce just shook his head in defeat, for he knew that there was no reasoning with his alter-ego when he was like this. Many would misinterpret Hulk and Bruce Banner as a split personalities, but actually they were more like two beings who were sharing the same body. It was complicated, and anyone who wouldn't think more deeply about the subject probably wouldn't understand. None the less, the Hulk and Bruce Banner were two different beings entirely, for it was very apparent that the two barely held contempt for one another.

"I can see that you're in no mood to listen to reason, so I'll leave you alone, Hulk. But I meant what I said, Hulk. If you care for her, if you care for Shego, you should let her know.", Bruce said in a defeated tone before vanishing back to Hulk's subconscious mind.

Hulk just stared at the mirror, looking over the image of the brutish monster that people claimed him to be for so many years. His body was massive, beyond anything natural or human, his gigantic one thousand eight hundred pounds of solid muscle and bone making him stand out amongst even the largest and most powerful heroes. Hulk stood an impressive eight feet six inches tall, which was nearly two feet more than Thor's own height of six foot seven.

Hulk growled at his own reflection, anger still coursing through his veins as he walked back and collapsed back onto his bed, causing the mattress to smash down greatly from his immense weight. It was a good thing that Tony special ordered a bed made especially for someone of Hulk's immense size, for his last bed was far too small to sleep in or to support his immense weight.

Hulk closed his eyes, allowing some of his rage to disappear, allowing a peaceful and calming sleep to finally embrace him. The night was calm and peaceful, as everyone within Avengers Mansion was resting peacefully in their own rooms. Little did any of them know that someone was about to arrive uninvited to the mansion. Someone who had been waiting for this exact moment, especially after her earlier confrontation with the Hulk.

Shego stood on the roof of Avengers Mansion, planning on entering the mansion and finding Hulk's room. Still, she had to be very cautious, for Tony Stark's security systems were some of the best there is on the entire planet! She had to make sure that she would be able to get in to the mansion without alerting any of the security systems within, which was going to be a difficult task to say the very least.

_Well, now is as good a time as any to break in. I'm going to hate myself later for doing this, but if I'm going to be able to gain Hulk's trust and loyalty, I'm going to have to seduce him as well as befriend. It shouldn't be that tough to get done. I bet I'll have the green brute drooling over me within a day or so. Still, I really hate the idea of acting all nice and friendly with the Hulk and the Avengers, even if it does serve as a higher purpose in the long run. Shego thought to herself, getting herself ready to sneak in to the Avengers Mansion._

It was going to be tough, but it was more than worth it if she could make Hulk fall for her by using her womanly charms to seduce him. Then, it would be only a matter of time for her to turn the Hulk against the Avengers, and only then could she conquer the world with the Hulk's unstoppable might! With the speed and the agility of a panther, Shego leaped through one of the windows, silently entering Avengers Mansion. She was still very cautious as she made her way through the many halls of the vast mansion, making sure not to make a sound or run into any of the other Avengers. The last thing she needed was to run into the likes of Thor, Captain America, or even Wasp.

It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself in a fight, it was just that this particular mission required stealth, rather than destructive force. Unknown to Shego, the mansion's automated security system, known as JARVIS, had caught her presence. However, Shego discovered one of the many JARVIS tech devices on the wall, thus causing her to blast it into oblivion with a small burst of emerald green plasma. It was too late, for JARVIS soon contacted the only member that was actually awake at this time of night, and that member was none other than the mighty Thor!

"Pardon me, sir. It would appear that something is wrong.", JARVIS announced, causing Thor to raise his head slightly to listen to the security device.

"What be thy concern, ethereal voice?", Thor questioned, waiting for JARVIS to respond.

"I have no physical evidence of this, but I do believe that we may have an intruder in the mansion.", JARVIS informed.

"Worry not, for I shall investigate this matter.", Thor replied, getting up from his chair and exiting the library.

Thor began walking through the halls of the mansion, cautious and wary of any attack that would come from the intruder that would dare enter the home of the Avengers. Shego heard approaching footsteps, causing her to hide in the dark shadows of the halls. She became silent, watching until she seen the person who was the cause of the footsteps, discovering it to be the Asgardian warrior known as Thor, the God of Thunder.

Shego kept quiet, for she knew more than enough about Thor to know that she was physically outmatched. Then again, she knew that during her brief fight with the Hulk earlier, that she wasn't a match for the green goliath, but she didn't know until it was too late. But in this case, she knew whom she was dealing with, and it wouldn't be wise to start a fight with Thor in the first place.

_I hope Blondie doesn't see me. I really don't want to be picking a fight, considering I'm still a bit sore from my last big fight. Better to keep quiet and wait for the right moment to sneak past the Thunder God. Besides, I wouldn't get the chance to surprise Hulk if I got into a fight. Shego mused to herself, unaware of the smirk that crossed her features at the thought of seeing the Green Goliath again._

Thor was still patroling the halls, making sure that there wasn't any intruders in sight, his uru hammer Mjolnir raised and ready if its use would be needed. He was unaware of Shego as she darted in and out of the shadows, making her way towards the other rooms of the Avengers. She knew where each of the Avengers stayed, and it was all thanks to some spying she had done at night since she arrived in New York City a few days prior to her confrontation with the Hulk.

Shego quietly passed the room of Janet Van Dyne/Wasp before continuing down the hall, coming to a stop in front of the Hulk's room. She had to act fast, for she knew that Thor would soon be coming back to investigate at any moment! Quietly, Shego opened the door to Hulk's room, walking in silently before easily closing the door shut. Shego let out a heavy sigh of relief, finally glad that she had made it to Hulk's room without getting caught.

"That was close. Thought for sure blondie would have seen me.", Shego whispered to herself, her emerald green eyes scanning the room.

It was then that she noticed the massive form of the Hulk sleeping on a very large bed, his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled oxygen. Shego walked over to the bed, gently resting herself down on the bed, glancing down at the Hulk's sleeping form. Shego allowed a light smile to grace her features, for she couldn't believe how peaceful Hulk looked while he was sleeping. She reached her hand out to brush away a few strands of Hulk's dark hair away from his face. Removing her gloves from her hands, she then lightly caressed his face with her fingertips, enjoying the feel of his green flesh against her own.

_He isn't really that bad looking... quite handsome actually._

She shook the last thought out of her head. Ever since her encounter with Hulk, and especially after the kiss they briefly shared, Shego couldn't help but feel some sort of connection. It was quite hard for her to truly understand, for she didn't know why she was feeling this way regarding the Hulk. Could it be that this connection she felt for him was something more than admiration? Could it be something much more deeper?

_No! I can't possibly feel that way about him! Could I? Argh! Get those thought out of your head! This is not the time to think that way about him! Just stick with the plan, and then once I rule this planet, I'll deal with my growing fondness for the Hulk later. Shego told herself, not quite believing her own reasoning._

It was then that she felt tired, allowing herself to let out a silent yawn, stretching out her arms as she did so. She might as well go through with her plan starting now. Besides, she was already in bed with Hulk, and she couldn't go anywhere else without being caught by any of the other Avengers. Anyways, she was getting very sleepy and Hulk's body looked like it would be very comfortable to sleep atop of.

_It might actually feel good sleeping with Hulk in his bed. I'm sure he wouldn't mind waking up with me in his arms. God knows, I wouldn't mind being held in a protective embrace within his arms, let alone waking up with him. Shego thought before once again giving herself another mental slap. No! Bad Shego! You do not dare think of such thoughts! She commanded herself, trying to ignore the blood that rushed up her face and colored her pale cheeks._

Although, she couldn't deny that Hulk was very appealing to her, for reasons she didn't quite understand. Maybe it was because he had green skin like her, or that he was powerful and violent like her, or perhaps it was something much more deeper that she herself couldn't describe. Whatever it was, she was unsure as to how or why she was having these emotions regarding the Green Goliath.

_Could it be that I have more in common with Hulk than I even realized? Is there some strange reason for my attraction to him? Could it be that there is more to him than meets the eye? Shego silently asked herself, her eyes once again focusing on the sleeping form of the Hulk._

It was once again that she then realized how sleepy she was, allowing yet another yawn to escape her mouth. A light smile crossed her face as she rested herself on the bed, laying her head gently down on Hulk's vast chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. For the first time in her long lonely life, Shego felt utterly untouchable and completely safe. She felt something else as well, a feeling that nobody had ever given her or that she had ever felt before. She felt accepted.

She was a bit surprised when Hulk's right hand gently came to a rest on the small of her back. Shego let out a small chuckle, for not since she was fifteen had she felt like this, to have someone hold her. In her opinion, it was even more heavenly to be held in Hulk's gentle embrace than any others, for it seemed to calm all of her senses. Never before had she ever felt so relaxed and carefree. Who would have guessed that it would take someone like Hulk to actually make Shego feel this way?

"Once I rule the world, I just might keep you all to myself.", Shego whispered, closing her eyes as a peaceful slumber began to claim her.

It wasn't long before sleep claimed Shego, her body relaxing against the Hulk's own, his arms holding her in a gentle embrace. It was the first time in a long time that she had ever remembered sleeping so peacefully. Shego rested atop Hulk's form throughout the entire night, each of them sleeping peacefully. The long hours of the night went one, until eventually morning came to New York City and Avengers Mansion. One could only speculate what would happen once Hulk awakened from his sleep, and even more intriguing... what would the Avengers think of their new guest?

**Avengers Mansion**

**Morning- 9:30 AM**

Most of the Avengers were awake and enjoying breakfast, with the exceptions being Hank Pym and Tony Stark. Tony was off to do his usual work at Stark Industries, while Hank was busy working on some of his tech at one of the institutions. However, the mansion was far from being empty, for Janet was among the first to be awake and was her normal perky self.

Thor had been awake for most of the night, since he was a god and didn't require any sleep whatsoever. Captain America/Steve Rogers was also among the three of his teammates that were enjoying breakfast, but it became clear to them all that one of their teammates had yet to awaken from his sleep. That member was none other than the Hulk, but then again none of them knew that the Green Goliath had some late night female company with him, who was still resting peacefully even as the other Avengers enjoyed their breakfast.

It wasn't like Hulk to miss out on breakfast, and it was only a matter of time until one of the three members would volunteer to check up on him. But right now, the conversation was focused on the supposed entry of an unknown person within Avengers Mansion, this intruder who entered while most of them slept. Little did they know that the person who sneaked inside the mansion was indeed a female, but not just any female, for the intruder really was the infamous villainess known as Shego.

Being the leader of the Avengers, it was up to Captain America to question his fellow teammates, hoping that at least one of them would have seen something. You could never be too careful, for the Avengers still had countless enemies, who knew where they were located. It would be a disaster if a siege would befall the Avengers when they would least expect it or when they would be at their most vulnerable.

"Did you find anything, Thor?", Steve Rogers asked, his blue eyes focusing on the Asgardian God of Thunder.

"Nay, I found nothing of the intruder.", Thor answered.

"Well, maybe it was just a mistake JARVIS made.", Janet suggested.

"I highly doubt that. Tony's security system rarely, if ever, makes a mistake. Whoever or whatever was in the mansion, they must have been really stealthy to sneak past Thor without him seeing or hearing it.", Steve replied, looking slightly uneasy by the fact.

"I wonder if Hulk seen anything?", Thor wondered, resting his right fist under his chin.

"I don't know, but we can find out.", Steve remarked, turning his attention towards the door that would lead out of the kitchen.

"I'll go wake him. I don't think he would like anyone else disturbing him other than me. God knows how he'd react if you or Thor woke him up.", Janet volunteered, shrinking down in size.

"Good idea, Janet. Besides, from the way he's been acting lately, the last thing we need is to get into a brawl with him.", Steve remarked, knowing full well of what the Hulk was capable of if he was enraged.

"Aye, it would not be wise to anger Hulk when he's so... unpredictable.", Thor added, taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

While the other members of the Avengers finished their breakfast, Janet flew up the stairs before returning to her full human size. She resumed walking silently towards Hulk's room, hoping that he was in a good mood for once, but then again she couldn't recall a morning that Hulk wasn't grumpy. It just seemed that lately he has been more aggressive than usual, which is saying something considering Hulk's temperament.

_Oh, I really hope he's not too grumpy this morning. I really don't want to meet Hulk when he's got up from the wrong side of the bed! Not that I'm scared... okay, maybe I'm a little bit intimidated by his bad temper, but he's never intentionally harmed me or anyone else. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry. Janet thought to herself, approaching Hulk's room._

Slowly and quietly as possible, Janet stalked towards the door to Hulk's room. Reaching the door, she slowly turned the handle, slightly opening the door to peer inside his room. But what she saw then shocked her beyond anything else she had ever seen in her entire life! There, in the bed, sleeping peacefully atop the Hulk, was a beautiful young woman with long raven hair and pale green skin. Janet noticed Hulk's hand resting on the small of the woman's back, and that her head was laying directly on the Hulk's massive vast chest. It all made sense now!

_Well, that certainly explains who the identity of the intruder last night was, for it just has to be her. But why did she choose to sleep in the bed with Hulk? It doesn't make sense unless... Oh my god! She's Hulk's girlfriend! That's the only possible conclusion that it could be! Hulk has a girlfriend, and she's sleeping with him... right now... at this very moment... in our mansion! Janet gasped as she came to this conclusion, shutting Hulk's door as quietly as possible._

It was then that a joyful smile crossed Janet's features, her heart beating with a warm happiness at the sight that she had just seen with her own eyes. She remembered how happy and relaxed Hulk looked as he was sleeping with his girlfriend resting on top of him. She could barely keep herself from leaping with joy at finding out about this wonderful discovery. She remembered how sad and depressed Hulk had been these past couple of months, but now that he has a girlfriend, she hoped that he would finally find happiness. Janet hoped with all of her innocent heart that Hulk had finally found someone who would actually care and love him unconditionally for who he is.

Janet quietly opened Hulk's door again, allowing herself one last glance at the sleeping couple inside. It could be easily said that she was always a romantic at heart, and just seeing these two together made her feel a bit amorous. She silently closed the door before turning away and walking back down the hall, releasing a joyful sigh of happiness as she did.

_Aww, they're so cute together! I can't believe that I'm the first one to find out! This is so unexpected! Who would have guessed that Hulk would already have a girlfriend? I can't wait to give the news to his cousin Jen. Not to mention I have to tell Carol, even if she won't believe it until she actually sees it for her own eyes. They're seriously going to flip out once I tell them! Janet thought excitedly, as she finished walking down the remainder of the hall._

Transforming down to her diminutive size once again, Janet/Wasp flew through the halls and down the stairs, making her way back towards the kitchen. She continued flying until she reached the kitchen, where her teammates were awaiting for her return. Upon arriving back into the kitchen and transforming back to her normal human size, Janet hummed a light joyful tune before taking a seat and enjoying a fresh cup of coffee.

Her joyful tone did not go unnoticed by Thor nor Captain America, who looked questioningly at the cheerful young female member of the team. While neither of them were sure, they couldn't help but feel that Janet was hiding something from them. They knew that they could trust their fellow teammate, but there was just something about her mood that caught their interest. Regardless, both Thor and Captain America were going to find out, one way or another!

"Why so cheerful all of a sudden, Janet?", Steve Rogers/Captain America asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just happy is all.", Janet replied with a lie, not about to let word of her discovery out to the others just yet.

"So, how is our friend Hulk, Janet?", Thor asked, curiously looking at the brunette.

"Oh, yeah... about Hulk... he's still sleeping.", Janet informed, taking another sip of coffee.

"I see... then I guess he did not see the intruder either.", Thor remarked, carefully eyeing his female teammate.

"Oh, I don't think we'll have to worry about that.", Janet blurted out before realizing what she had just said.

"Why do you say that, Janet?", Thor questioned.

"Well... it's just that... I... err.. umm.. what I mean to say is... I'll just shut up now.", Janet replied nervously, feeling uneasy about keeping the identity of the intruder secret from her teammates.

"Janet... are you hiding something?", Captain America questioned, looking at her with a curious gaze.

"Aye, you seem... nervous. Are you hiding something from us, Wasp?", Thor asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Janet fidgeted in her seat, feeling quite uncomfortable with Thor and Captain America staring at her with demanding eyes. She was hoping that none of her fellow Avengers would notice her strange behavior or her more than normally cheerful mood, but it would seem that they could sense it even without her telling them. She didn't mean to let those words slip out, but it was too late now, for her teammates wanted answers!

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I just had to open up my mouth! This is what I get for trying to keep Hulk's secret relationship... well, a secret! I can't tell them about Hulk's secret girlfriend though! I'll just have to keep lying for as long as I can. Janet thought to herself as she glanced nervously at her two fellow teammates._

"No, I'm not hiding anything. Honest! I've got nothing to hide!", Janet finally answered.

"I know you're lying, Janet. Now, come on! You can tell us.", Captain America replied in a stern tone.

"Aye, we are teammates, are we not?", Thor asked, hoping that Janet would reconsider.

"Yeah, we're teammates, but it's just that it's kinda personal.", Janet answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"Knock, knock! Guess who's back?", Tony Stark announced as he entered the kitchen.

"He's not alone either!", Hawkeye added as he and Hank Pym walked into the kitchen.

"By the way, what's so personal, Jan?", Hank asked his female assistant.

"Well, now that we're all here, how about telling us. What do you say, Janet?", Tony said as he and the other remaining members took their seats at the table.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**Oh, the suspense! Yes, some really interesting things are gonna happen in the next chapter! Hulk is going to wake up with Shego, but the question is... how is the Green Goliath going to react? And how long will Janet be able to keep her secret about Shego being Hulk's supposed girlfriend from her fellow teammates?**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Three- Discovered**

**Avengers Mansion**

**The Kitchen**

"Well? Are you just gonna sit there and fidget with your fingers, or are you going to talk to us, Janet?", Hank asked his female assistant.

It was times like this that Janet wished that she had kept her mouth shut. It wasn't the first time her words got her in trouble, and she doubt it would be the last time either. Still, she was going to try her very best to keep Hulk's secret girlfriend a secret from the others for as long as she could. However, the problem was that she didn't know how to dodge the subject now that it was out in the open.

She wasn't that good at lying, for she was always one of those people who couldn't tell a lie, even if her own life depended on it. She was just too honest for her own good, and the with the current situation with her hiding Hulk's secret from her other teammates was proof of that fact. She looked at her five teammates, glancing briefly at each of them, which didn't seem to help settle the uneasiness that she was feeling at the moment.

_This is so not how I wanted to start the morning! Why does stuff like this always seem to happen to me? I didn't ask for this! Still, I have to keep Hulk's secret safe from the others, because it would be wrong if I would tell them something like this, especially if it's not my place to tell them. Janet thought to herself, thinking of a way to persuade the others to drop the subject._

"I... I don't think it's my place to tell you.", Janet replied, finally finding her voice.

"Come on, Jan. If it involves the identity of who the intruder was, we all have a right to know.", Tony responded, trying to persuade Janet into telling them the truth.

"Aye, for who knows when this intruder may return and strike us when we're at our weakest.", Thor added, placing his closed fists on the top of the table.

"But what if... and I'm just saying this because I might or might not know this... but what if this intruder, whoever she is... err... I mean, umm... oh boy, this isn't going so well.", Janet rambled, not accomplishing her self made promise to keep Hulk's secret safe.

"So, the intruder is a female. That narrows our search down to half of the people on the planet. Now, come out with it, Janet! I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you to tell us anything that you may know about this intruder!", Captain America ordered in a stern tone.

"I... I can't, Steve! I just can't! Like I said before, it's not my place to tell you... or any of you!", Janet replied stubbornly, setting down her cup of coffee.

Steve Rogers was becoming frustrated, which wasn't good for anyone, for it accomplished nothing. Being the leader of the Avengers, Captain America felt that it was his duty to make sure that everything would be safe for his fellow teammates. He'd seen too many of his friends perish in the battles fought during the war, and he would be damned if he was going to risk the safety of his fellow Avengers! He would not let them die in the same way that Bucky perished! Not while he still walked the face of the Earth!

"Then who's place is it, Janet?", Captain America demanded, slamming his fist down on the table in frustration.

"That would be... Hulk.", Janet answered with a weak smile, noticing the look of utter shock from her fellow teammates.

"What?", came the collective outburst from Thor, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Hank Pym.

"What would the Hulk have to do with the intruder?", Hank asked Janet, his mind in a utter state of confusion.

"Aye, why would Hulk be concerned in this matter?", Thor questioned, utterly baffled by Janet's answer.

"I think Janet knows more than what's she's telling, don't you?", Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his female teammate.

"I don't know what you mean, and even if I did, you wouldn't believe me anyways.", Janet remarked, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Why do you say that, Janet?", Hank asked, a knowing smirk crossing his features.

"I mean that you wouldn't believe me, because I know who the intruder is, and that she is connected to Hulk in a way you wouldn't understand or believe!", Janet exclaimed, before realizing that she had admitted knowing about the female intruder.

_Great job, Janet! You really know how to keep a secret! What are you going to tell Hulk once he finds out? Hey there, Hulk! I just told everyone about you having a beautiful woman in your bed and that she's your girlfriend! They really took it so well. Ugh! I'm such an idiot! Janet chastised herself._

"Oh, fratz! Dang it!", Janet cursed, letting an angry frown cross her features.

"Alright, it's time to spill, Janet. Who is the intruder, and what do you know about her?", Captain America questioned.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Janet finally gave in, for she knew that she had failed to keep Hulk's secret girlfriend a secret from her teammates any longer. She could only hope that Hulk would forgive her. That is if he didn't smash her like a bug for revealing his secret to the other Avengers!

_I'm sorry Hulk. Maybe it's better this way? I mean, it was only a matter of time before they would find out anyway, even if I didn't tell them. Well, since it doesn't pay to keep Hulk's secret from my teammates any longer... I might as well tell them. Janet thought to herself as she looked at the waiting faces of Thor, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Steve Rogers/Captain America, and Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man._

"I don't know who she is by name... but she is the intruder... and she's still here in the mansion even as we speak. She's a very attractive female... at least in her late twenties, has long dark raven hair, and pale green skin. Now, before I say anything more, I bet you're all wondering what does this have to do with Hulk, right? Well, I'm getting to that so wait until I explain it more thoroughly.", Janet began, taking a break to let out another heavy sigh before continuing.

"I didn't know who the intruder was at first until I went up to check on Hulk. Now, what I'm going to tell you is a bit shocking, but it's the 100% truth. Hulk... that is to say he... Hulk has a girlfriend! I peeked inside his room and she was sleeping atop Hulk with her head resting on his chest and his arms around her!", Janet said, noticing the shocked expressions on the faces of her five teammates.

_Janet isn't kidding? Hulk really does have a girlfriend? Hah! I knew that big green love machine could get someone if he would just stop being so damn bitter all the time. I bet the guys won't believe this once I tell them! Who would have thought that the green brute would have ever gotten over Betty? Clint Barton/Hawkeye thought to himself, amused by this little discovery._

_What? Hulk actually having a female companion? Other than his cousin Jennifer Walters or Valkyrie? Is that even possible? Pale green skin? Is she another She-Hulk or just a female superhero? Hank Pym wondered to himself, his eyes remaining focused on Janet._

A calm silence reigned in the kitchen, none of the Avengers making any attempt to say or do anything, for could once hearing that Hulk actually had a beautiful girlfriend? The next several moments went by, with each of the teammates looking at each other before returning to look back at Janet. However, it was Thor that seemed to be the only one capable of breaking the silence, unleashing a strong burst of laughter from his mouth, but none of the other members laughed.

"Good joke, lady Janet. I almost believed you there for a moment.", Thor chuckled, gently slapping his right hand down on the table.

"She's not kidding, Thor. She really meant what she said... Hulk really does have a secret girlfriend!", Steve Rogers/Captain America replied, his tone serious.

Captain America could sense if someone wasn't telling the truth, but he knew that every word that Janet spoke was true. In all honesty, he didn't know quite what to think about this situation, for it really wasn't any of his business. If Hulk has a female that he cares for in a romantic sense, then that was good for him, and it required no further involvement on his part. Besides, it might do the Hulk some good to have a female around who's not just a friend.

"Oh! B-But how is it possible?", Thor questioned, shocked at this recent discovery.

"Ya got me, Thor. Never really thought Hulk would... ya know... have a relationship with anyone. Unless it would be Betty Ross, but then again, that relationship didn't go down so well. Not that it's any of my business. If he has a girl, then good for the Hulk. Who knows, she might make him a little more calmer than he usually is.", Hawkeye answered, a small part of his mind still wondering how Hulk would have gotten himself a girlfriend from out of nowhere.

"Which brings about another question. Why didn't he tell any of us? I mean, yeah, it's really none of our business, but you would think that he would have said something or at least told Janet, seeing as she's the only member of the team he actually likes. Why didn't he tell any of us? It's not like we'd harm her or anything.", Hank remarked, clearly as stunned as the others regarding Hulk's secret relationship.

"I'll tell you why he didn't want to tell any of us. It's because he doesn't trust us, and he's worried that all of you would scare away the only person who really cares about him! I've seen with my own eyes how much they like each other, and I know for a fact that Hulk really cares about her and she really cares about him! Hulk didn't tell any of us, because he knew if he did, all of you would tell his girlfriend stories about him smashing entire cities and whatnot!", Janet exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, come on, Janet! That can't possibly be true!", Hank protested.

"Oh, really? Before Hulk joined the Avengers, before there was even the team, you and all the rest of us, thought that the Hulk was nothing more than a savage monster! Then there was the fight we had with Hulk when he was under the spell of the Enchantress, and he left the team, because he felt that we betrayed him! He feels that we'll turn his only friend... his girlfriend against him! Do you understand now why he never told any of us?", Janet said in defense of her friend, knowing full well that Hulk had more than enough reasons to keep his relationship a secret from the team.

"Aye, she does have a point. We've never really been supportive or given our friend Hulk the trust he truly deserves. I can understand why he has kept this secret from us, for I can't say I blame him. Any one of us would have done the same, if we were in Hulk's predicament.", Thor remarked, understanding the point that Janet was making.

There was a silence that fell on the Avengers once again. They all knew that Janet was right, for there had been many times when they would have failed if it were not for the Hulk. It not only proved how important he is to the entire team, but to the entire world as well. Hulk had saved all of their lives countless times, and it would only seem right to actually give the jade giant some support, so that he knew that he was an invaluable member of the Avengers.

"Janet's right. Hulk has saved us all on more than one occasion, and I think it's high time that we let him know that we've got his back. He must know that we trust him, because for us to be a team, we must trust each other. It's what brought us this far, and it is our faith in each other that has helped us defeat any threat that has come along to threaten our world and the people in it. I know, as well as all of you know, that we couldn't have done it without Hulk's help.", Captain America announced to his fellow Avengers teammates.

"I'm with you one this one, Cap. I know better than anyone that Hulk deserves to be treated as an equal. Besides, it's the least we can do for the big guy.", Clint Barton/Hawkeye agreed, remembering how Hulk saved his team including his girlfriend Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird from harm.

"Well, then I think we can all agree that from now on, we'll be giving our teammate Hulk our full and unconditional trust. Once he and his girlfriend come down, we'll give them a warm Avengers greeting!", Tony Stark announced, raising a glass of milk to toast the occasion.

"Aye verily!", Thor shouted in agreement, raising his hammer Mjolnir high into the air.

"I don't see why not.", Hank said nonchalantly.

"Then it's agreed. We will welcome the Hulk and his female friend with open arms.", Captain America said, getting a positive response from his fellow Avengers.

_This is so great! Not only did I discover that Hulk has a girlfriend, but I also got the others to be supportive of the Hulk! And who knows, maybe I'll be getting a new friend out of Hulk's girlfriend, because I could always need a new friend to go shopping with. Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait until they wake up! Janet thought in excitement, anxious to meet Hulk's new girlfriend._

**Hulk's Room**

**A Few Hours Later**

Shego was the first to awaken from her peaceful rest, letting out a light yawn before rubbing her eyes. It occurred to her that she couldn't remember the last time when she had slept that she felt so good or was so comfortable and relaxed. Without a doubt, it was the best sleep that she had ever experienced, and she couldn't help but wonder if it involved a certain Green Goliath. It was then that Shego turned her attention towards the still sleeping form of the Hulk, whose chest easily rose and fell ever so slightly as he inhaled and exhaled oxygen.

She wouldn't admit to anyone, but she enjoyed resting atop Hulk's chest, having his strong arms holding her ever so gently. Her life was a lonely one, one without friendship or love, and thus it became of no surprise of why she began working as a mercenary for hire and a villainess. But those were just a few of the reasons why she went down that road, for nobody but herself truly knew the whole story of her life, because she never really told any other being. The main reason for that was trust, which could be earned and not given, but unfortunately nobody had ever gained Shego's trust.

Shego let a light smile grace her features as she heard Hulk release a soft moan. Almost unconsciously, Shego reached out with her right hand to lightly caress Hulk's face, the flesh on her palm and fingertips relishing in feeling his smooth skin. She pulled her hand back and watched, waiting to see if Hulk would awaken from his peaceful slumber, even as her mind began to have some very interesting thoughts.

_Ya know, he really is attractive. In a way, he's very cute, despite his greener skin. He's like a giant green guardian. After all, we've both have a lot in common; he's green, he's aggressive, he's sarcastic... just like you. Who knows, if your plan fails, you can always stay around and be with him. It wouldn't be so bad, would it? A part of Shego's mind suggested innocently before Shego gave herself a mental slap._

_No, I can't develop any feelings for him! I must stick with the plan, and given enough time, the world will be mine! Don't let your feelings get in the way! You'll just have to hope that if you do take over the world that he forgives you. Wait! What? Why am I acting this way? Why am I so concerned about hurting or betraying him? Shego questioned herself, unsure of her reasoning, and wondering if she really could actually betray the only person she actually liked._

Shego pushed the thoughts aside for now, but not without some difficulty, and she had good reason to do so at that very moment. Noticing that Hulk was shifting slightly in his sleep, she positioned herself on Hulk's chest with her head resting on her arms which were crossed over his vast chest. Hulk was beginning to awaken from his deep sleep, that much Shego was certain of, for the Green Goliath must have noticed the unexpected weight of her form resting atop his body.

Keeping his eyes closed, Hulk slowly moved his hands up and down along the figure, revealing to him that it was indeed someone, a female to be precise, was resting on his body. Being that he was just awakening from a deep sleep, Hulk slowly opened his eyes briefly, allowing his eyes to adjust before closing them once again. Lifting his head up slightly, Hulk's eyes snapped open, coming face-to-face with Shego, who was smiling at him in a seductive manner.

"Good morning, sport. Did you sleep well? I know I did.", Shego greeted in a sultry tone of voice.

No sooner did he see who it was and hear those words, Hulk bolted half way up from his bed, looking both angry and confused by Shego's intrusion into his bedroom. Hulk propped himself up on his elbows, even as Shego kept her position, wrapping her arms around Hulk's neck to keep herself from sliding off of his muscular body, which she surprisingly enjoyed, relishing in the feeling of his body against her own. Hulk really couldn't understand why she was here, for he never expected to see Shego again, let alone sleeping with him in his own bed.

_How did she find me? Why is she here? How did she get into my room? Hulk wondered, his mind not sure what to think of in regard to Shego's appearance in his bedroom._

While he would never admit it, a small part of Hulk's mind was glad that Shego was here with him, despite the larger part of his mind being enraged for her sneaking into his room while he slept. Raising himself up into a sitting position, Hulk glared angrily at Shego, who continued to smile seductively at him while keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. Being the short tempered gamma goliath that he is, Hulk wasn't in the mood for playing games, because right now he wanted some answers!

"What are you doing here! Why are you here, Shego?", Hulk demanded, his voice filled with rage and surprise.

Shego took this as the starting point for her plan to begin, for the sooner she would seduce the Hulk and gain his loyalty, the sooner she would be ruling the world. She leaned in close, her nose almost touching Hulk's own, her dark emerald green hued eyes focusing on his own jungle green orbs. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to get lost in his eyes, finding it hard to break away from his alluring gaze.

"Is it my fault that I couldn't keep myself away from you?", Shego asked teasingly, removing her right arm from Hulk's neck before proceeding to caress his cheek with her right hand.

"No games, Shego. What do you want?", Hulk demanded once again, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, I had no place to go, okay? And what can I say, I kinda like you, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I would give you some company. Don't you think it's nice waking up with me, Hulk?", Shego answered, pouting out the question.

_I really hate playing all nice and acting so needing and vulnerable, but if I can win Hulk over, it'll be more than worth it. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do or anywhere to go, though a nice visit to a spa resort would be heavenly. Nah! It can wait. Besides, I'm having way too much fun with him. Shego mused to herself, her eyes remaining locked on the Hulk's own._

Hulk let out a sigh, for the last thing he wanted to do was get into fight her because 1) It would cause his teammates to come running to his aid and that was the last thing he wanted; and 2) He strangely didn't want to hurt Shego, for reasons he didn't quite understand. He looked at Shego for a few moments, deciding what he should do regarding the beautiful pale green skinned woman. For what seemed like an eternity, Hulk stared at Shego with an intrigued interest, and she seemed to be doing the same. She didn't look away from his gaze, and neither did Hulk break away from Shego's own alluring stare.

_She's beautiful. Hulk thought to himself before shaking the thought from his mind._

"I didn't say that I didn't like having you here. That is, what I mean is... how the heck did you get in here?", Hulk asked, his voice serious.

"Please, it was way too easy. Plus, Thor, that blond bimbo couldn't see an elephant if it walked by, not to mention that I've entered places with higher security than this place in my life. But is that really what you want to talk about, Hulk?", Shego answered, whispering out the last words in a sweet seductive voice.

"Why did it have to be my room?", Hulk asked, seemingly not affected by Shego's flirting.

"I told you, Hulk. Is it really so hard for you to believe that I might actually like you? Let me tell you something; no man has ever dared to stand up to me, because if they did, they would have been sent to the hospital with more bones broken than they could count. But you... you stood your ground against me without even showing an ounce of fear. Now, if that isn't sexy or appealing, then I don't know what is.", Shego answered truthfully, looking directly into Hulk's green eyes.

Hulk allowed a few moments for Shego's words to sink in, as if to test if she was actually telling him the truth. He had been hurt and betrayed way too many times in his life, betrayed by those who said that they were his friends, only to stab him in the back once it became the right time to strike. So, it was no surprise that Hulk couldn't just trust Shego, for trust had to be earned before it could be truly given. Despite this, a part of him wanted to reach out to Shego, to allow her to get close to him, to earn his trust and friendship. Friendship that could bloom into something much more, if given enough time.

_Let her close. Give Shego a chance. Who knows, something good might come out of it. Don't let your fear and your rage hold you back. Don't allow it to make your decisions. Please, Hulk. Give her a chance. If not for you, then do it for her. Do it for Shego. Bruce's voice pleaded with Hulk in the back of his mind, causing the Green Goliath to let out a low growl of annoyance and anger._

"I still don't trust you, or believe that you actually like me. You'll just be like Betty Ross and all the others! Just like them, you'll say you're my friend and that you care, then the next time I turn my back, you'll do whatever you can to kill me! You're no different then they are!", Hulk snarled, his voice filled with a combination of both rage and pain.

Shego was taken by Hulk's tone of voice, getting a sense of the very rage and pain of betrayal that he must have suffered. She knew that feeling all too well, for it happened to her back in high school, just shortly after she gained her powers from that comet. Even though she had her own agenda to fulfill, Shego couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the Hulk at this moment, for if anyone could understand what it is like for your friends to turn their backs on you, it would have to be her.

"I'm not like them, Hulk. Why did you think I kissed you? Just so I could escape? No, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, Hulk! We're more alike than you know, and all I'm asking for is you to give me a chance. Let me get to know you, and show you that you can trust me. Please, it's all I want. Please, Hulk?", Shego replied in a pleading tone, gently caressing Hulk's face with her fingertips.

She knew that in order for her plan to succeed, she was going to have to act her best, despite really disliking it to a very large degree. Still, she had to gain Hulk's trust, and in order to do that, she would have to let him get to know her. Which meant allowing herself to get close to him, so that in turn, he would become close to her. She had to admit though, there was a part of her that secretly really wanted Hulk to trust and accept her as a friend. There was also a part of her that wanted something more. She gave herself a mental slap, chasing away the thoughts that began to enter her mind.

_No! Bad Shego! You do not want to fall in love with the Hulk! Don't you even dare to think of such thoughts! I'm only acting this way to win him over. Nothing more, nothing less! I'll settle with my emotions later, but right now I have a plan to go through! I swear, the things I do to rule the world. Shego mused to herself, awaiting for Hulk's response to her plea._

Hulk continued to look skeptically at Shego before his expression changed into a more relaxed one as he enjoyed the feeling of Shego gently caressing his face with her fingertips. Without a response, Hulk lifted Shego within his arms before getting out of his bed, setting her down gently on the floor. There was a part of him that longed for a friend, for someone who would accept him and care for him unconditionally. He knew that what Shego had told him was not a lie, but he also knew that he taking a big chance in allowing her to get close.

If she would have been lying to him, she would have been thrown into the next country, but her words held no lies or deceit. It was this reason, this growing trust he seemed to be developing for Shego, that allowed him to make his decision. Hulk knew that he was taking a big risk, but a part of his mind told him that she was worth taking that risk. Besides, like Banner suggested, something good might come out of it.

"Fine. You can stay, but if you betray me like all the others... I will smash you!", Hulk warned, narrowing his eyes briefly as he glared at the beautiful pale green skinned woman that stood before him.

"Don't worry, Hulk. I promise that I'll never betray you. Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're angry.", Shego replied, giving him one of her innocent smiles as she winked coyly.

"Whatever. Now, are you hungry or not?", Hulk questioned, ignoring her attempts to flirt with him.

"Yeah, a little bit. Why do you ask?", Shego replied, resting her hands on her hips.

"Because it's breakfast, and I'm hungry. If you want something, I'll bring it up here to my room where you can eat in peace.", Hulk informed, taking a step towards the door.

"Why? What's wrong with me eating with you in the kitchen?", Shego demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she awaited Hulk's answer.

"Nothing. But the others will start getting ideas. They'll think I've gone soft or that you're my...", Hulk managed to get out before becoming silent.

"Your girlfriend? And what's so wrong about that?", Shego asked, allowing an amused smirk to grace her features.

_Oh, I'm having way too much fun with this! I hate to admit it, but he really is kinda cute when he's flustered. Now, if only my flirting would be actually working. Shego mused to herself in utter amusement._

"Nothing... it's just that... what I mean is... never mind! I really don't need this!", Hulk groaned as he slowly wiped his right hand down his face, feeling utterly flustered by Shego's teasing.

"Look, where you go, I follow. Got it, Hulk? I'm not going to stay imprisoned in this room 24/7. Besides, sooner or later, they're going to find out about us anyways.", Shego replied defiantly, keeping her arms crossed over her chest as she stood her ground.

"Do I get a choice?", Hulk asked himself in a low whisper, unaware that Shego heard him.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, you don't. Then again, you could change my mind if you give me another kiss.", Shego offered, saying the last part in a sultry tone of voice as she rested her hands on Hulk's chest.

"Let's get something straight, Shego. You're not my girlfriend, and there is no "us". As far as we are concerned, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?", Hulk informed, removing her hands from his chest.

Shego let a pout and a discontent frown grace her features, for it seemed like her flirting wasn't getting anywhere with the Hulk. When she first thought up the plan, she'd thought she would have the Green Goliath drooling over her within the hour, or at least within a day at the most. However, it seemed that it was going to take more effort on her part to get Hulk to fall for her, if she truly wanted her plan to succeed. Despite the plan, a part of her was disappointed in the fact that Hulk didn't notice or fall head over heels for her. It hit her once again as to why she was thinking this way about Hulk, causing Shego to give herself yet another mental slap.

_No, Shego! Stay with the plan, and in time, you'll have the big green skinned brute right where you want him! Patience is the key to victory, and if get Hulk to fall in love with you, you'll be able to get him to do whatever your heart desires! All you have to do is be patient and stick with the plan. Shego reminded herself, an idea coming to her as she looked into Hulk's emerald hued eyes._

"Okay, Hulk. We're just friends... for now.", Shego said, her frown turning into a full fledged grin.

"Good. Now, let's go eat. It's 11:30, which means they should be gone from the kitchen.", Hulk remarked as he opened the door, allowing Shego and himself to exit his bedroom.

Just as soon as they left the bedroom, Shego quickly attached herself to Hulk's right arm, leaning her head against the muscular limb as she smiled coyly at him. Hulk rolled his eyes for a brief second before continuing on, moving through the halls of the mansion with extreme caution. He really didn't want to explain Shego's presence to the others, especially to Janet/Wasp, for she would most likely be the one to jump to conclusions.

Hulk could only imagine what the other teammates would do, say, or think once they see him with a beautiful woman like Shego. Speaking of the pale green skinned beauty, Hulk couldn't help but glance at her, noticing that she still held his right arm firmly in her arms. She must have noticed he was looking at her, causing her to give him a loving yet innocent smile.

Hulk quickly averted his eyes from Shego, seemingly unaware of the light coloring that graced his cheeks. Shego seemed to notice, a devilish smile temporarily gracing her features as they came to the stairs, where a brilliant idea came to Shego's mind. At that moment, Shego released Hulk's right arm from her grasp before walking in front of him and standing her ground, giving him a playful smile.

_If this doesn't give him the impression that I like him, I don't know what will._

Hulk looked curiously at Shego for a moment, not sure why she was smiling at him in such a way, but it did managed to unnerve him just a little bit. One thing was for certain, something that Hulk knew, and that was the fact that Shego was up to something. Before Hulk could even think of Shego's intentions or what she was planning, she leaped into his arms, securely placing her arms around his neck, as he held her gently within his inhumanly large muscular arms.

_I knew she was up to no good. I should have known, because whenever Janet is acting all nice and smiling at me, it usually means that she has something planned. Like that time during Christmas, she placed me under some plant that was hanging from the ceiling, and before I even know what's going on, Valkyrie kisses me! Stupid Janet! Stupid Shego! Are all women this crazy? Hulk's mind raged, his eyes remaining focused on Shego's smiling face._

"Carry me?", Shego said in a sweet voice.

"Can't you carry yourself down the stairs?", Hulk questioned, his voice not even showing the slightest of emotion.

"I would, but I'm still a little sore from our little fight we had earlier. So, would you be a gentlemen, and carry me? Please, Hulk?", Shego replied, giving him her own version of the puppy dog pout.

Hulk let out a heavy sigh, not even bothering to argue the matter, for even he knew that he wouldn't win. He honestly couldn't figure out why it was so difficult to resist a request from a woman? Regardless, Hulk began to walk down the stairs, carrying Shego protectively in his arms, hoping that none of his teammates would see him. Unknown to both Hulk and Shego, one such member did see them coming down the stairs, and it was none other than Janet Van Dyne. With a giddy smile on her face, she flew back to inform the others that Hulk and his girlfriend were on the way.

Shego herself seemed fairly relaxed and comfortable, for she couldn't even remember the last time, if any at all, that another human being had treated her with such unconditional care and gentleness. It was definitely something that she could really get used to! As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hulk gently placed Shego down on her feet, while she let a joyful smile grace her features.

"There, you can walk the rest of the way.", Hulk informed, his voice remaining emotionless.

"Thank you, Hulk. You're such a sweetheart.", Shego said in a sweet voice, taking his right arm within her arms once again.

If there was one thing Shego dispised and utterly hated, it was being nice, but she reminded herself that in order for the Hulk to fall for her, she would have to show him that she was capable of kindness and understanding. Once again, she got no reply from Hulk, not that she was expecting one. Still, she really wanted to get to know him, since she had been given this rare chance.

_Besides, some good might actually come out of this friendship. Shego mused to herself, her emerald colored eyes never leaving Hulk's towering form._

Even without looking at her, Hulk could still sense that Shego was staring at him. He really didn't care, but for some strange reason, his curiosity was slightly intrigued by this. It wasn't every day that a beautiful female would stare at him, so Hulk couldn't help but feel the urge to ask her why she was doing it. If only because it was starting to make him ever so slightly nervous.

"Why are you staring at me, Shego?", Hulk asked, not even bothering to look at her as the continued to walk.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just admiring how handsome you look.", Shego answered, smirking as Hulk turned his head to glare at her.

"Nice try, but it isn't working.", Hulk responded evenly.

"Hey, can't blame a girl for trying. Tell me something, Hulk. Are you always so distant?", Shego questioned, her eyes focusing on Hulk.

"Are you always asking questions that shouldn't be asked?", Hulk retorted, his facial features remaining neutral.

"I like you, Hulk. Is it a crime that I just might want to get to know you better?", Shego demanded, her eyes filled with determination and a small hint of defiance.

"Is it a crime to wear a green and black clownsuit?", Hulk retorted, a smirk briefly appearing on his face.

"Oh, and this is coming from a guy who wears torn purple pants, which are so in fashion this season.", Shego replied sarcastically, receiving another brief glare from the Hulk.

"What can I say, they're comfortable.", Hulk retorted, clearly unfazed by Shego's sarcastic remark.

Shego looked at him with a new found sense of respect, for it wasn't often that someone could easily shrug off her sarcastic remarks. Dr. Drakken would be either too stupid to realize that they've been insulted, or in Kimmie's case, they would attempt to fight back with a witty comeback or remark, but even then Shego usually came out on top 90% of the time. Once again, Hulk had managed to surprise her yet again; first by being a complete gentlemen and carrying her down the flight of stairs, and then shrugging off one of her sarcastic remarks regarding his unfashionably torn purple pants.

_Will he never cease to surprise me? Shego mused to herself, once again finding herself becoming more closer to the jade giant beside her. _

They continued to walk, intent on making their way towards the kitchen to enjoy some late breakfast. Suddenly, Hulk stopped, his eyes looking in all directions, as if listening to any sounds of activity from his other teammates. Shego noticed Hulk's uneasiness, her right hand reaching up to cup his cheek, though she was quite unsure as to why she did this, for it was like she did this unconsciously. She gently turned his gaze to meet her own, and for several moments, Hulk did nothing but look at her with his green eyes.

It seemed to last for an eternity, Hulk's green eyes looking deeply into Shego's own dark emerald green colored orbs. Then, as soon as it happened, it ended as Hulk gently brushed her right hand away from his face. She could only imagine what was going through his mind, but whatever it is, it was something that he wasn't willing to talk about. At least not to her at the present.

"What is it, Hulk?", Shego asked, sounding slightly concerned for him.

"It's too quiet. There should be more noise.", Hulk answered, once again listening for any signs of his teammates.

"You worry too much, Hulk. I'm sure they're around. Now, how about some breakfast?", Shego replied, allowing a smile to cross her features.

"Hmm... sounds good to me, Shego.", Hulk responded, allowing a smile to grace his features.

"Glad that you agree with me, Hulk. Ya know, I think this is gonna turn out to be a beautiful friendship.", Shego remarked, resting her head against Hulk's arm as they entered the kitchen.

Once Hulk and Shego entered the kitchen, both of their eyes became wide as they came to look upon the faces of the other members of the Avengers: Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Thor Odinson, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, and Hank Pym/Giant-Man/Ant-Man. It was at that moment that Hulk and Shego glanced at each other quickly before returning their gazes back the Avengers.

Hulk knew that sooner or later his teammates would have discovered Shego, but he didn't expect it to be this soon! It was too late to turn back now, for there was nothing either of them could do. However, one thing was definitely certain. It would seem that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do!

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**Well, it's a proven fact that Janet Van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp, is not that good at keep secrets! Judging from what I've seen of her personality from the series, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, I think if Janet would discover something that involved Hulk having a relationship, I don't think she'd be able to keep it secret for long. As for the reactions of Captain America/Steve Rogers, Hank Pym/Giant-Man/Ant-Man, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Tony Stark/Iron Man, and Thor... I think they would be more than a little shocked... okay really damned shocked if they would discover that Hulk had a girlfriend. It would definitely be a WTF moment.**

**As you can see in this chapter, I'm gonna take Hulk & Shego's relationship as slowly as possible. Right now, Hulk tolerates her, but she isn't quite a friend nor are they romantically involved. Shego has to gain Hulk's trust and acceptence before their relationship goes any further, despite Shego directly flirting with him on a regular basis. You probably won't see any romance until the later chapters, for I really want to build their relationship from two people who tolerate each other, to becoming friends, and then eventually leading to a romantic relationship between the two.**

**Right now, Shego is trying her best to seduce Hulk, but it seems like it isn't working as she had planned. She trys her best, flirting with him and such, but it seems to be getting her nowhere. None the less, Shego is not the kind of person to give up, and besides she likes a challenge. But this challenge may just get her in over her head later down the road.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Team

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Four- Welcome to the Team**

**Avengers Mansion**

**The Kitchen**

Hulk and Shego looked at the gathered Avengers, which included the likes of Steve Rogers/Captain America, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, Hank Pym/Giant-Man/Ant-Man, Tony Stark/Iron Man, and Thor Odinson/Thor. To say that both Shego and Hulk were surprised by their presence would have been a major understatement, considering how wide both of their eyes were as they looked at the gathering of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It was a sight that make any being at least a little nervous, for who could comprehend how any of these heroes react to a situation such as this.

It was times like this that made Hulk wish that he didn't leave his bedroom or get out of bed period, and considering he was sleeping with the very beautiful Shego, he was really starting to consider the logic of not staying in bed with her. After all, it had been a long time since he felt so comfortable, and while he wouldn't admit it to anyone, a part of him loved the fact that Shego had sneaked into his bedroom. However, right now his focus was on his fellow Avengers, not really certain how they would react to Shego's sudden appearance.

Shego herself was a little more than nervous than she normally would be, for the last thing she expected to happen was for the other Avengers to find out about her this soon. While she knew that it was only a matter of time until they would have found out about her being with Hulk, it was something that she never expected, nor could have guessed it to be this sudden, and considering she was only here for about a single night, that made the surprise all the more shocking. She wasn't quite sure how the other Avengers would react to her presence, but she had a feeling that Hulk would come to her defense if things would become sour.

She couldn't say for certain, but she could almost sense that Hulk was going into a protective state of mind, which touched her in a way that made the Green Goliath even more endearing to her. Then, without warning, Hulk lifted Shego in his arms and glared savagely at his fellow Avengers, holding her protectively in his massive arms. Even as Hulk held Shego in his arms, she could feel his hands holding her ever so tenderly in a protective embrace, his glaring eyes daring any of the Avengers to harm her. This was all the proof that Shego needed, and despite herself and the situation, she let a light smile cross her features.

_Well, what do you know? He actually cares about me? I never thought that anyone would care about me enough to protect me from harm, but yet here he is... the Hulk... the strongest being on the planet... willing to protect me from harm. Heh, what are the odds? Shego mused to herself, unaware of the fact that her heart fluttered ever so slightly at Hulk's protective gesture._

"Greetings, Hulk and lovely maiden! Good morning and welcome to our home!", Thor greeted warmly.

"Well, look who it is, guys. It's the big green love machine! Finally came down to get some food, huh?", Clint Barton/Hawkeye remarked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

"Okay... so Janet wasn't pulling our legs after all.", Tony Stark said in utter disbelief.

"Never in my wildest imaginations would I have ever thought that I'd see the day when Hulk would have a girlfriend!", Hank muttered, his voice only loud enough for Janet to hear him.

"See! I told you! Hulk does have a girlfriend!", Janet cheered in her usual cheerful tone.

"Aye, it is a glorious day for our friend. Come Hulk and green skinned maiden! Join us for breakfast!", Thor said, walking up and leading Hulk and Shego to their seats at the table.

Hulk and Shego were seated beside each other, but soon Janet took the seat on the right, trapping Shego between Hulk and herself. Janet offered Shego one of her cheerful smiles, which Shego returned with an uneasy smile of her own. Getting this much attention wasn't something that she was used to, nor did she expect it when she arrived at the mansion. Hulk didn't seem to notice, his attention strictly on his other teammates, giving them all a glare that clearly said, "Leave me alone or I will smash you!".

_Why do I have a feeling that Janet is behind this? She's the only one who could have peeked in my room and seen me with Shego. This is just great! Who knows what she told the others! Could this morning get any worse? Stupid Janet! Always sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong! Hulk thought to himself, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his fellow Avengers._

Thor, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Hank Pym/Giant-Man/Ant-Man, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, and Tony Stark/Iron Man took their seats at the table, their eyes remaining on the supposed couple that is Hulk and Shego. Shego recognized all of them instantly, for she had long been studying the Avengers, and it was quite easy for her to remember them all. Still, she had to act like she was meeting them for the first time, as not to make them suspecious and reveal her real intentions.

"Hi! My name is Janet Van Dyne, but you can call me Wasp or Jan or Janet. Any one of those will do.", Janet said as she grabbed Shego's right hand and shook it excitedly.

"Okay... hi Janet. I see that you're very... cheerful this morning.", Shego remarked, doing her best to keep the smile on her face.

"My name is Thor Odinson. Son of Odin and Gaea. Thunder god of Asgard and protector of Midgard. It is a pleasure meeting you.", Thor introduced himself extending his hand, which Shego gently grasped and shook.

"Nice to meet you, Thor.", Shego replied as she released his hand from her grip.

"My name is Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. I'm sure you've heard of me.", Tony announced with his usual cocky attitude.

If there was thing Shego hated, it was a womanizer like Tony Stark, and his arrogance only made her dislike him even more. She had dealt with plenty of creeps like him throughout her life, high school and beyond, and she had a special way of dealing with those types. Usually, it would involve either beating them to a bloody pulp, threatening and or mocking them until their pride was utterly shattered. After all, just because Tony Stark is a billionaire doesn't mean that he's better than everyone else, nor does it make him a god.

"Oh, I know of you. You're the rich creep who's a womanizer. Just to let you know, if you touch me, I will rip off your arm and shove it down your throat!", Shego replied, giving a threatening glare in Tony's direction.

"Ooh, you've just got burned! I'm starting to like her already.", Janet giggled in amusement.

"Wow! Somebody who's as aggressive as Hulk on a normal basis. You're going to be a lot of fun.", Hawkeye remarked with a chuckle.

"And who are you supposed to be?", Shego questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Name's Clint Barton, but I'm known as Hawkeye.", Clint answered, bowing his head slightly in a greeting gesture.

"My name is Hank Pym.", Hank greeted casually.

"And my name is Steve Rogers, but you may know me as Captain America.", Steve Rogers informed, extending his hand to gently shake Shego's.

Upon hearing that name, Shego could swear that she was shaking hands with a ghost. She had always thought that Captain America had died in the war, and that the guy with the Avengers was just some new superhero that decided to pay homage to one of the planet's greatest heroes. But here he was, Steve Rogers, the original and one and only Captain America, and Shego was shaking his hand! It was an honor to say the very least!

"Captain America? I thought you were dead?", Shego asked, puzzled and shocked that the war hero was still alive.

"That's what everyone else thought, but I'm still alive and well.", Steve Rogers replied in his normal strong commanding tone.

"So, what be thy name, green maiden?", Thor asked politely.

"My name is Shego.", Shego answered calmly.

"Is that really your name or do you have a real name besides that of which you are called?", Thor questioned.

"Well, if you must know, my real name is Sheena Elizabeth Go.", Shego informed, turning her attention from Thor back to Hulk, who was just sitting in his seat with an angry scowl on his face.

"So... not that it's any of our business, but how long have you and Hulk been together? You know, as boyfriend and girlfriend... a couple or whatever?", Janet asked curiously, not noticing the evil smirk that briefly appeared on Shego's face or the way Hulk's eyes widened.

Shego noticed the way Hulk's eyes became wide, which could only mean that he was unsettled by Janet's question. She had planned to flirt with Hulk out in front of the other Avengers when the time was right, if only to amuse herself and to establish that she belonged to Hulk and he belonged to her, which would also allow Hulk to become used to her presence and accept her. It was going to take some time, but Shego knew that she would eventually win over Hulk's affections. Little did she know that even now, a small part of her was already beginning to fall for the Hulk.

_Don't you dare to even think of any romantic thoughts regarding Hulk! You are not allowed to have any feelings for him whatsoever! Still, I've got to admit, this could help me with my plan. If I can get Hulk interested in me, it would keep the Avengers from questioning my motives and why I'm here in the first place. Okay, it's time to have some fun! Shego thought with wicked amusement._

"Well, since you've asked I guess I could tell you.", Shego started only to be cut off by Hulk, who slammed his fist down hard against the metal table, leaving a massive dent in the steel structure.

"Don't you punks have something else to do?", Hulk questioned, his voice seeping with anger.

"I think the big guy wants to be left alone.", Captain America whispered to the others.

"Aye, it would seem Hulk would like some time alone with his maiden. Perhaps it is best that we leave them to enjoy their breakfast.", Thor responded, his voice loud enough for the other Avengers to hear, his eyes looking directly at his fellow teammates.

If anyone could make the other Avengers understand a message or a demand with only a slight glare, it would have to be Thor, for the Thunder God commanded respect. He may not be the leader like Captain America, or the scientist or technological wizards that were Tony Stark and Hank Pym, but when it came to raw power and a commanding presence, Thor could make even the unruliest of men obey his orders. And right now, Thor could tell that Hulk wanted to be left alone with the woman he cared for, and Thor was going to do all in his power to make sure that would happen. He knew all too well what it is like to deal with the Hulk when he was angry or enraged, and it's an experience that Thor could live without having to deal with ever again.

Besides, Thor himself would spend his time alone with the mortal female known as Jane Foster, and he could more than understand that Hulk wanted to left alone with the woman he loves. Being the understanding immortal that he is, Thor rose up out of his seat, intending to leave Hulk and Shego alone in peace. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought of an old proverb that he recalled, something about beauty taming the beast. It certainly fit the situation, for Shego might be the one that could sooth the Hulk's terrible rage.

"Farewell, Shego. It was an honor meeting you.", Thor said sincerely, bowing slightly before heading towards the door that exited the kitchen.

_I guess not even the Hulk can resist the charms of a beautiful woman. Thor mused to himself, walking out of the kitchen and heading for the library._

"Well, I do have more meetings to take care of, and I guess it's best that I actually show up this time. So, I'll see you guys later.", Tony Stark remarked, exiting the kitchen and then the mansion itself.

"I think I'm going to go practice my archery skills. How about you, Cap? Up for some practice?", Clint Barton asked, getting out of his seat.

"Sure, I'll be down shortly.", Captain America replied, watching as Clint exited the kitchen.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Go. I'll see all of you later.", Steve Rogers remarked before exiting the kitchen.

"Well, now that everyone is away, I'll be going to work on some of my projects. You coming along, Jan?", Hank asked his female assistant.

"No thanks, Hank. I'll just be here with Hulk and Sheena.", Janet replied, watching as Hank shrugged his shoulders before walking out of the kitchen.

As soon as Captain America and Hank Pym left the kitchen, Janet got up and took the seat across from Hulk and Shego, allowing herself a better view of the couple. Janet was always the romantic type, and she couldn't help but let out a light sigh of happiness as she glanced at Hulk and Shego, for it felt good to know that Hulk had finally found someone who truly liked him and understood him. True, Janet never could of guessed that it would have been a woman with pale green skin, but then again she guessed that it was one of the things that Hulk found attractive about Shego. Still, Janet was curious as to how Shego's skin became that unique tone of color.

_Maybe she was exposed to gamma or cosmic radiation of some kind when she was younger? Janet wondered to herself, before realizing that both Hulk and Shego were staring directly at her._

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. So, what you want for breakfast?", Janet asked as she got out of her seat and made her way to the fridge.

"Pancakes and stack them high, with a lot of syrup and strawberry jam with bacon on the side. And a tall glass of milk to wash it down.", Hulk answered, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"And what about you, Sheena? Can I get you anything?", Janet asked politely.

"I'll take a cup of coffee and a few pancakes with just syrup. No need to go all out, for I never been much of a big morning breakfast kind of person. If it's no trouble, that is.", Shego answered, glancing at Hulk briefly before returning her attention back to Janet.

Janet went to the fridge and got out a massive stack of pancakes, about a foot tall in height, for the Hulk to feast on while adding three pieces of bacon on the side for the Green Goliath. She retrieved a plate for Shego, placing three pancakes on the plate before setting it down right in front of her before grabbing Hulk's plate and placing it in front of him. Janet then quickly grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and set it on the table before grabbing a large glass for Hulk and a small glass for Shego, filling them up with milk that she retrieved from the fridge.

Then, lastly she retrieved the glass container of strawberry jam, setting it on the table in front of Hulk's plate while also quickly giving out the silverware. As soon as she gave Hulk and Shego their individual breakfast, Janet returned to her seat, her normal cheerful smile on her face. Shego inhaled the smell of the fresh pancakes, enjoying their delicious scent, for it wasn't often that she would get good homemade food.

"There ya go! Enjoy your breakfast!", Janet announced in her usual cheerful tone.

Shego began slowly eating her pancakes, but she couldn't help but notice that Hulk began savagely devouring his food down like a starving grizzly bear! Shego had to admit, she was both impressed and disgusted at the same time, for she didn't know how anyone could possibly devour that much food in such a short time. She took her time with her three pancakes, cutting them up into smaller pieces before taking a bite, while taking a sip of milk once and a while to wash it down.

She eventually finished her pancakes, taking one last drink of her remaining glass of milk before using a napkin to clean her mouth. Just as Shego relaxed into her seat, she couldn't help but notice that Janet was looking at her, curiosity in the brunette's dark blue almost violet colored eyes. Shego could easily sense that Janet was anxious to start asking questions, which means that she'd have to give her some very interesting answers.

Janet was just really excited about the whole situation, ever since discovering it earlier this morning. She had so many questions to ask, and she really wanted to get the chance to answer them. It was because of this that she did not leave to go work with Hank in the lab, for she was just too excited about the new couple living here in the mansion! I mean, who wouldn't want to meet Hulk's new girlfriend?

This could be a chance to make a new friend... and this time it was a female friend! Janet could really use someone that would go shopping with her, and maybe she could finally convince Hulk to go to the store to pick out some clothes, now that Shego could possibly sway him into giving in! There was just so many possibilities in a situation this great, that Janet couldn't help but feel all giddy and cheerful! It was like a wish come true, not only for the Hulk, but herself as well.

"Is there something you want to ask, Janet? If so, you'd better get it out of your system now while you can.", Shego suggested nonchalantly, looking at the brunette across from her, who appeared to be startled out of her thoughts.

_Oh, there is just so much that I want to ask. But what should I ask her first? Should I ask her where she's from or should I ask her about her relationship with Hulk? There's just so many things that I want to ask, but I can't seem to figure out which one I want to ask first. Janet mused to herself, thinking of how she was going to start her conversation with Shego._

"Well, it's just that... do you prefer Shego or Sheena?", Janet asked before continuing.

"Either one will do, Janet. Now, what's on your mind?", Shego stated, keeping her attention on the Janet, noticing that she was fidgeting with her hands.

"How long have you and Hulk known each other? How long have you two been an item? Ya know, dating and all those other things that couples do? How did you meet each other?", Janet questioned, noticing that Hulk was seemingly glaring both at her and Shego.

_You just have to jump to conclusions, don't you? I hate you, Janet. I hope you realize that. Because if my glare could smash, you'd be flatter than those pancakes I've just eaten! Hulk's mind raged, focusing his attention from Janet to Shego, noticing that she had an amused smirk on her face._

"Well, we've just met very recently, so I don't know if you could say we're a couple... yet. Anyways, when I first saw Hulk, I guess you could say... I fell for him instantly. How we met was very interesting, because we got into a little fight, and shortly after that little spat of ours... we shared our first kiss.", Shego answered, turning her attention towards Hulk, looking deeply and lovingly into his eyes as a smile graced her features.

"Awww! You two kissed when you first met? That is so romantic!", Janet replied, looking affectionately at Hulk and Shego.

Hulk wasn't really paying attention to what Janet said, for his eyes were locked onto Shego's own emerald hued eyes. Strangely enough, he couldn't seem to tear himself away from her gaze, and neither could Shego tear herself away from his own. There was just so much emotion and beauty to behold in Shego, which Hulk could only compare to a goddess, and that's just what Shego was... a beautiful goddess of a woman. Out of the corner of his eye, Hulk noticed that Janet was watching them intently, a dreamy affectionate gaze etched onto her face. It was this that caused Hulk to break free of Shego's gaze, causing her to look away as well, but not before she noticed the smirk that briefly appeared on his face, most likely from embarrassment.

"It's not a big deal, really.", Hulk muttered, briefly scratching the back of his neck nervously, even as Shego giggled in amusement.

"Oh, I don't know. Judging by the way you acted, it must have been a pretty big deal, or maybe it meant something to you, Hulk.", Shego responded in a sultry tone of voice, inching closer to Hulk, who gulped nervously as he noticed that Janet was watching with an intrigued interest.

"What are you looking at, pixie-stick?", Hulk demanded, tearing his gaze away from Shego to glare accusingly at Janet.

"Don't mind me, Hulk. It's okay if you want some time with your girlfriend. If you want to kiss her, feel free to do so.", Janet informed, quickly getting a response from the Green Goliath.

"She's not my girlfriend, Janet! She's just a friend!", Hulk growled, glaring at Janet, who seemed unconvinced by Hulk's denial of his supposed relationship with Shego.

"He's playing hard to get. But I don't mind. Then again, I always did enjoy a challenge.", Shego remarked, winking slyly at Hulk, who glared at her for a moment as he crossed his arms over his vast chest.

"Oh, I see now. Don't worry, Sheena. He can't resist your charms forever.", Janet remarked teasingly.

"Shut it, Janet!", Hulk growled, not liking what he was hearing from his female teammate.

_Just what I need! Janet playing match-maker! About next she'll be picking out places for me and Shego to go on dates or something! Like I would waste my time on that! Or worse yet, they'll try to make me go shopping for stupid clothes! Hulk hate stupid clothes! Stupid Janet! Always making things worse for Hulk! What did I ever do to her?_

"Hulk and Sheena sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g... first comes friendship, then comes love, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!", Janet sing-songed teasingly, much to Hulk's discomfort as he glanced at Shego beside him.

"What's wrong, Hulk? Can't stand a little teasing?", Shego questioned, a mischevious yet sultry smile on her face.

"None of your business, Shego.", Hulk growled in response, not even bothering to look at her.

"Aww, I think it's cute when you get angry. It shows me that you actually care.", Shego remarked teasingly, grabbing his right hand and placing it along the left side of her face.

"Whatever.", Hulk replied, pulling his hand out of Shego's grasp while still not daring to look at her.

It was then that Janet got a very good idea of how she could get Hulk to at least somewhat admit that he has hidden feelings and an attraction for Shego. She had to approach it just right, so that Hulk wouldn't notice that he would be going straight into her trap, which she knew that she accomplished. After all, she got Hulk to stand under the mistletoe during last year's Christmas party, so she should be more than capable to pull this off.

"Hulk, can you answer a question for me please?", Janet asked, winking conspiratorially at Shego.

"Fine. What is it?", Hulk responded, turning his attention towards Janet.

"Do you think Sheena is beautiful?", Janet asked, a smirk appearing across her features as Hulk's eyes widened.

Hulk looked around nervously, for Janet's question really caught him off guard, leaving him utterly speechless. Not to mention that Shego was sitting right beside him, with a wicked smirk of amusement on her face, wasn't helping Hulk unease his growing nervousness. He tried to keep his eyes from looking at anything but Shego, but for some reason his eyes eventually settled on her. If there was one thing Hulk disliked, it was the thought that anyone would consider him weak, and it was this reason that he always tried to remain as tough and hard edged as possible.

"Yeah, do you think I'm beautiful, Hulk?", Shego questioned, her emerald eyes locking with his own green hued orbs.

She wouldn't admit it to nobody, but Shego was actually interested in what Hulk actually thought of her. She always regarded herself to be quite gorgeous, but for some strange reason, she was really interested in what Hulk thought about her appearance. Judging from his nervousness, she had a feeling that he considered her to be very beautiful indeed.

_Maybe it won't take as long as I thought to get Hulk to fall for me. Still, I'm curious as to what he'll say. I just hope he finds me to be attractive. I know that I'm attracted to him, and who knows, maybe if I play my cards right, we might become something more than just friends. Wait a minute! Where the heck did that thought come from? Stupid emotions and stupid hormones! I can't fall for the Hulk... I can't have feelings for him... I must stick with the plan! Shego reminded herself as she awaited for Hulk's answer._

"Uhhhh... I... I don't know.", Hulk finally answered, quickly looking away.

Janet seen the disappointed look in Shego's eyes, knowing that she was expecting to hear an actual answer from the Hulk. It was then that she knew that she would have to give Hulk the extra push that he needed, for she knew that the Green Goliath has an attraction to Shego in more ways than one. She wasn't going to give up, at least not until Hulk gave both her and Shego a real answer to her question.

_Besides, if she's going to be with Hulk, that means that I get a new friend and someone to shop with on our days off! I know Hulk really likes her, but how am I going to get him to admit it? Why does he always have to be so stubborn? I need to think of something and fast. Hmm... Wait a sec... yeah, that will work for sure! Janet thought as a brilliant idea came to her._

"What do you mean you don't know?", Janet demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know.", Hulk replied, trying not to look at either Shego or Janet.

"Oh, I think you do know! Now, come on! Tell Sheena the truth, Hulk!", Janet ordered, not relenting until Hulk gave her his honest opinion.

"What do you want me to say? That she's beautiful? Fine! I think Shego is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!", Hulk shouted, his eyes becoming wide with shock as he just realized what he just admitted.

"Grrr... Stupid Janet!", Hulk cursed under his breath.

Shego let her smirk turn into a full fledged grin after hearing Hulk admit that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Oddly enough, Shego felt her heart flutter slightly and had a feeling similar to butterflies in her stomach, which she really couldn't understand. Never in her life had anyone actually admitted that she was beautiful, unless they were threatened into saying so that is, but to hear Hulk sincerely admit it made her really feel like she was indeed beautiful.

"There now, was that so hard to admit?", Janet asked, her usual cheerful smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up, Janet!", Hulk growled.

"Aww, don't worry. I'll give you a gift for the compliment.", Shego said in a seductive voice.

Before Hulk could even react, Shego got up from her seat and proceeded to almost leap into his arms before giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Shego kept her arms wrapped around Hulk's neck, looking lovingly into his eyes, not caring if Janet watched them. Hulk himself couldn't seem to break eye contact with Shego until he heard Janet release a sigh of joy while she looked at them.

"Awww... Love is so beautiful.", Janet said with a dazed smile.

"I really don't need this.", Hulk groaned, taking his right hand and slowly wiping it down his face.

It was exactly at that moment that the Avengers alarm went off, along with their "Avengers Assemble" identity cards. All of the members knew that they had some trouble on their hands, for that was the only time that the alarms and the cards would activate. Hulk was the first out of his seat, lifting Shego and placing her on her feet, but as soon as he did so, Shego clamped onto his right arm. Looking directly into Shego's emerald eyes, Hulk saw a determination that was equal to his own, and he was actually impressed that Shego was once again standing her ground against him.

"What do you think you're doing?", Hulk demanded, looking into Shego's dark emerald green eyes.

"Going with you, Hulk. I'm not letting go of you that easily. Like I said earlier... where you go, I follow... and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind.", Shego replied, allowing a triumphant smirk to grace her features.

"No, Shego! You stay here!", Hulk ordered, pointing his index finger at the fiery female.

"I'm going.", Shego stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hulk clenched his hands into fists, feeling the rage he knew all so well course through his veins, trying to make him go into a berserker rage. It wasn't that he was angry at Shego, but he was actually concerned for her safety, which strangely enough brought out his most occurring emotion... anger and rage. However, once Hulk gazed at Shego's defiant form, her dark emerald green hued eyes sparkling with determination, he found himself becoming calmed by her presence. Closing his eyes, Hulk let out a heavy sigh before opening his eyes to look directly at Shego, his emerald orbs locking onto her own fiery green eyes.

"Fine!", Hulk answered.

"Okay, I think we all agree that Sheena is coming with us. Hank, Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor... you guys go on ahead and we'll meet you there.", Janet said into her earpiece microphone.

"Where are we going?", Hulk questioned.

"To the docks. HYDRA goons are there stealing some weapons of some kind! Now, let's get movin'!", Janet answered, shrinking in size and flying off.

"Let's go.", Hulk ordered, quickly sprinting out of the kitchen with Shego following right by his side.

Hulk and Shego exited the mansion, walking outside past the gate, with several spectators looking at the two green skinned super beings as they stood on the sidewalk. Hulk looked at Shego, knowing that in order for her to travel with him, he would have to carry her in his arms. Without so much of a warning, Hulk lifted Shego bridal style in his arms once again for the third or fourth time today, getting ready to leap off to their destination. Hulk glanced down to look at Shego's face, noticing the smirk that was there as she looked up lovingly to stare into his eyes.

"A girl could get used to this.", Shego remarked, a smile replacing her smirk.

"Hold on tight, Shego.", Hulk ordered, his legs tensing up for the upcoming leap he was about to perform.

"Whatever you say, Hulk.", Shego replied, wrapping her arms tightly around Hulk's neck.

Before another word could be said, Hulk leaped off with Shego in his arms. Soaring through the air, Shego couldn't help but tighten her grip, her arms clutching his neck as tightly as her strength would allow her as she rested her head against his chest. Hulk glanced down at Shego, who was holding onto him like a drowning person, which caused Hulk to smirk briefly in amusement before returning his attention back to the task at hand.

Shego wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy about soaring through the air, thousands of feet from the earth below. The only thing that seemed to give her comfort was the fact that Hulk was holding her protectively in his arms, with her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Still, that didn't mean she liked it any better!

_As much as I'm starting to like him, I will never be able to get used to this! Shego mused to herself as she quickly glanced down to the earth below._

Shego was disturbed from her thoughts as Hulk smashed feet first into the earth, creating a huge crater from the devastating impact as dust and debris exploded into the air. They had arrived to the scene of the battle; the Avengers were in an intense battle with the HYDRA forces, who seemed to be after something that was located at the docks. Hulk set Shego down gently on her feet, facing her with a deadly serious expression, for this was as far as she was allowed to go.

"Stay here, Shego!", Hulk ordered.

"Yeah right! And miss out on the action? Don't think so!", Shego argued, igniting her hands in emerald plasma.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Shego!", Hulk replied, his voice as serious as the expression that was etched on his face.

"Aww... you do care about me, don't you, Hulk?", Shego teased, a smirk appearing on her face.

"As a friend, yes! So stay here!", Hulk ordered once again.

"Look, I'm touched that you care about my safety, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!", Shego stated stubbornly.

Hulk turned away, a savage growl escaping his throat, but he refused to argue with Shego anymore. If she wanted to fight, then Hulk wasn't going to bother trying to stop her, not that he could in the first place. Still, it did not ease his worries about Shego getting hurt, for if something would happen to her, he would never be able to forgive himself. But if there was one thing he did know, it was the fact that Shego was a great fighter, as their first encounter between them had proved.

It was a comforting thought, but Hulk still felt concerned for Shego's safety, even if she was capable of defending herself. Hulk and Shego joined the other Avengers in the attack against the HYDRA soldiers and HYDRA Dreadnoughts, which were great in numbers. Three HYDRA war machines, their design similar to the body and the limbs of an octopus, each with a menacing skull, awaited in the waters of the harbor. As the Avengers battled with the HYDRA soldiers and Dreadnoughts, the other HYDRA recruits loaded the weapons onto the ships as fast as they could.

One of these menacing war machine ships has already been loaded completely full of the cargo full of weapons, which it was sent to retrieve, thus allowing it to leave and vanish beneath the waters of the harbor. Seeing that two of the war machines are still docked, Hulk and Shego come to the same conclusion: They had to stop the HYDRA war machines! They turned to face each other, knowing what had to be done.

"Hulk! You take the one on the right and I'll demolish the one on the left!", Shego ordered, getting a smirk and a nod of agreement from the Green Goliath.

Hulk and Shego run towards the war machines, intent on taking them out, ripping through HYDRA Dreadnoughts and soldiers as if they were mere tissue paper! Hulk leaped at the one war machine, ripping through it and causing it to explode, sending metal pieces of the war machine raining down from the sky. Shego races up and leaps atop the skull of the other war machine, powering up her hands for a powerful blast of emerald green plasma.

Unleashing the super charged blast of green plasma energy, the war machine explodes, the shock waves of the explosion sending Shego flying back. Before Shego could crash to the ground, Hulk leaps into the air and catches her, landing on the ground safely in Hulk's protective arms as they both smiled at their handiwork. The other Avengers couldn't help but quickly glance at Hulk and Shego before resuming their battle with the remaining HYDRA forces, all of them realizing that the two really did make a great fighting force on their own.

"We make a great team, don't we, Hulk?", Shego remarked, smirking at her guardian Green Goliath.

"Yeah, now let's smash the rest of these tin cans!", Hulk replied, charging in to finish off the remaining HYDRA Dreadnoughts with Shego following close behind.

Shego and Hulk attacked the HYDRA Dreadnoughts; Shego blasted and incinerated through their armor with her plasma blasts while Hulk crushed one after another with his massive fists. Thor smashed several of the Dreadnoughts one after another with his mystical hammer Mjolnir, while Hank and Janet attacked several others by shrinking down in size and destroying them from the inside out. Using his bow and arrow, Hawkeye shot several of them full with his explosive tipped arrows, causing the Dreadnoughts that were struck by his weapons to explode!

Iron Man used his repulser beams and various other tech to blast several of the Dreadnoughts into a oblivion, which made him feel all that much better, considering that Hydra used his technology to create the Dreadnoughts. Captain America was using his shield to destroy any of the HYDRA Dreadnoughts that would get in his way, leaping at one and decapitating it with his shield before attacking another. So busy was most of the other Avengers were in destroying the HYDRA Dreadnoughts, that they failed to notice the three Dreadnoughts that were aiming their guns at Captain America. However, Shego did notice this, and did the only thing that she could do.

"Cap! Look out behind ya!", Shego shouted, causing Captain America to turn.

Shego's warning couldn't have come at a better time, for the Dreadnoughts began firing their blasts in the direction of Captain America. Captain America managed to turn just in time to use his shield to protect himself from the blasts before hurling it at the three HYDRA Dreadnoughts. Captain America's shield soared at the three Dreadnoughts, decapitating them once the shield connected, causing each of them to explode and fall over.

Within a few more minutes, the remaining Hydra Dreadnoughts were destroyed, reduced to nothing more than scrap metal by the Avengers. Shego stood beside Hulk, who actually acknowledged her presence, giving her a smirk of amusement. Shego couldn't help but smile at Hulk, looping her arms around his right arm as they stood side by side together.

Janet soon joined the two, returning to her normal size before standing directly beside Shego and letting out a joyful sigh as she looked at Hulk and Shego. Janet knew that Hulk and Shego were becoming closer to one another, for ever since she had seen them together, she knew that they were destined to fall in love. It was an innocent and hopeful thought, one that seemed to be happening, despite neither Hulk or Shego realizing it.

"Good job, everyone. We've destroyed all of HYDRA's Dreadnoughts and stopped their goons. I say that's a mission gone successfully, don't you?", Tony Stark remarked.

"Yeah, but we still have no idea of what weapons they have stolen. Not to mention exactly why they stole them in the first place.", Hank informed, transforming back to his regular size.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's celebrate and congratulate.", Tony replied.

"Since we're all congratulating each other on our victory, should we not praise Shego for coming to our aid?", Thor suggested.

"Yeah, and by the way, thanks for saving my life. I owe you one, Shego.", Captain America remarked, extending his hand in gratitude to the pale green skinned villainess.

"Don't mention it, Cap.", Shego replied, briefly shaking his hand.

"You and Hulk make quite a team. Would you be interested in joining the team? We'd could always use another member. What do you say, Shego? Are you up for being an Avenger?", Captain America asked, his tone completely serious.

"Aye, she and Hulk make a formidable team. Much like myself and Lady Sif back in my home of Asgard. What say you, Shego? Will you join us?", Thor questioned.

Shego was a bit shocked that she was actually getting an offer to join the Avengers. While she really didn't want to do the whole hero gig again, she couldn't help but feel slightly in awe at the chance that has been offered to her. These were the Avengers, the biggest of the big leagues, Earth's Mightiest Heroes! She glanced at the other Avengers: Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man/Giant-Man.

Then she turned her attention to the Hulk, who was looking at her, his face clearing showing that he was somewhat interested in what answer she would give. It became clear to Shego that she was succeeding in winning over Hulk's trust and acceptence... not completely, but enough that he may actually consider her a friend. In her brief time with the Avengers, she had already come to think of them as her family, for they at least appreciated her help and accepted who she was, unlike her brothers and her real family.

_Well, it seems like I might gain their trust faster than I thought. Still, Hulk is going to be the most difficult of them all, but if I take my time it will all pay off later down the road. Until then, this could be an opportunity to learn more about the Avengers, and spend some more time with Hulk. Shego thought to herself, glancing up lovingly into Hulk's green eyes, causing him to smile nervously before turning away from her gaze. Despite herself and her plan, she enjoyed the thought of spending more time with the Hulk._

"I'll join the Avengers... unofficially. Also, I have one condition. I get a room beside Hulk's room and where he goes... I go too. Do we have a deal, Cap?", Shego responded, resting her head against Hulk's arm.

"I think we can arrange that. Welcome to the team, Shego.", Captain America replied with a warm chuckle.

The other Avengers applauded in response to the joining of their newest member. Hulk refused to applaud, but he did allow a light smile to grace his features as he glanced at Shego who stood beside him. Janet was the most excited out of the team, giving Shego an affectionate hug. Shego had to admit, that for once, she enjoyed being appreciated and applauded by others.

"Welcome to the family, Sheena!", Janet cheered.

**Author's Notes**

**And so begins the first signs of the things to come in our story. Both HYDRA and A.I.M. are working with one of the Hulk's deadliest enemies, not to mention one of my favorite Marvel villains. Indeed, they have work to do, and it isn't anything good. That much I can assure all of you readers! It will be definitely be something that will change the world and affect everyone on the entire planet!**

**I really enjoyed writing the interaction between Shego and the other Avengers, and I hope all of you liked it, for it was a pleasure creating the dialogue for each of them. As you can tell, Janet/Wasp is going to be Shego's female friend in this story, which fits once you think about Janet's personality in the series. Also, you might have noticed that I allowed a little development in Hulk and Shego's unique relationship. Right now, Hulk tolerates Shego and quite possibly accepts her as a friend, but there is also some hidden feelings that he has for her as well.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Five- The Challenge**

**Avengers Mansion**

**Hulk's Room**

**1:56 AM**

Hulk was soundly asleep in his bed, completely unaware of the beautiful woman that lay sleeping atop his form. It was Shego, who had once again sneaked into Hulk's room, despite having her own room next door. She was wearing her usual green pajamas, which really blended well against Hulk's emerald green skin as her head rested on his chest, her long dark mane spread across Hulk's upper body like a blanket.

She couldn't sleep in her room, because for some strange reason she didn't feel comfortable. Since Hulk's room was right beside her own, Shego decided to sneak over and rest in bed with him. As soon as she rested in bed with Hulk, she seemed to become more comfortable and it wasn't long before she fell into a peaceful slumber. This wouldn't be the first time in the past few weeks that she had done this, for every night Shego would sneak into Hulk's room to sleep with him in his bed.

There was just something calming and relaxing about Hulk's presence that made her feel safe and protected, as if nothing could harm her. Hulk would wake up to find Shego, usually giving her a glare or remark about her sneaking in his room. She didn't mind or care, and besides, if she wanted her plan to actually succeed, Hulk was going to have to get used to her in more ways than one. Not to mention that Shego really enjoyed the feel of Hulk's solid muscular body or the gentle embrace of his arms as he held her close.

It was nice to know that she had at least one person who knew what she had went through all these years. Shego never had much of a social life, or even time to actually date. Not to mention that most men steered clear of her for many reasons; from her pale green skin tone, aggressive/dangerous nature, and her association as a deadly villainess kept men far away from her. That and she really didn't want any men for that matter, for she was one of those strong independent women who had too much respect for herself to just lay around with anyone.

The last time she had a real relationship was when she was fifteen or sixteen years old, before she got her powers from the comet. But after she gained her powers and unique skin tone, guys avoided her like the plague ever since then. That didn't bother her much, but what really hurt her was when all of her friends, those who she thought would always be there for her, turned their backs on her instantly. Those she had thought were her friends turned on her, called her a green freak, a monster, a villain, and every other cruel name that she could remember from those painful times.

Even in college, she didn't have any friends or anyone who could understand her, and it was because of this that she joined her brothers on Team Go to stop villains after she finished her courses in college. However, that had also failed, for not even her own flesh and blood trusted or cared about her. It was shortly after that that she became a villainess and eventually began working for Dr. Drakken. But that too had only lasted so long before she tired of his idiotic schemes and his degrading remarks, causing her to finally set out on her own.

She was doing better on her own than she ever did when she was working for Drakken, for she could do what she wanted and steal whatever she needed, and nobody could tell her what to do. It was then that she took it upon herself to go after the biggest and most powerful of the superhero teams in the entire world... The Avengers! She didn't know exactly how she would destroy the Avengers, but that all changed when she came into contact with the Hulk. It was then that she formed the perfect plan, but now... she was beginning to question her motives.

She was really starting to care about Hulk, and that really bothered her a lot... it bothered her more than anything she would ever admit! Not only that, it scared her, more than anything that has ever frightened her in her entire life! For the first time in her life, Shego found herself caring for another being other than herself, and it hurt to even think about betraying him. Could she really betray Hulk? Every time she asked herself that, she grew more unsure.

It was only a matter of time before she would have to find out, but could she really hurt Hulk in such a way? Even as Shego lay atop Hulk's form in a peaceful slumber, the Green Goliath began to stir in his sleep. Noticing the familiar feeling of extra weight on his chest, Hulk slowly examined the object, taking his large hands and slowly trailing them up and down the object to determine what or whom it is.

Discovering that it was a human female, Hulk's eyes opened slowly, revealing to him that it was the sleeping form of Shego. She was resting peacefully, her head resting on his chest as the rest of her body lay atop his own, cuddling as close as possible for both comfort and warmth. This was not the first time Hulk caught Shego sleeping with him in bed, and it most likely wouldn't be the last. Still, Hulk was not the type to just share his bed with anyone, and yet for some strange reason, he didn't mind that Shego was resting in bed with him.

On another note, he didn't want anyone to think he was going soft, for if there was one thing that Hulk did not want, it was for anyone to think that he was going soft. Rising up slightly from his bed, Hulk probed Shego in the ribs with one of his large digits, causing Shego to let out a light moan of annoyance, but she still remained asleep. Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Hulk gently shook Shego, this time succeeding in waking her from her peaceful slumber.

"Huh? What? Hulk?", Shego muttered in a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes slightly before releasing a light yawn.

"Why did you wake me up?", Shego asked.

"Why are you sleeping with me? In my bed... again?", Hulk retorted, his tone slightly angry.

"I couldn't sleep, okay? I didn't want to be alone... that's why I always sneak in to your room. I like you, Hulk... I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. When I'm around you... I don't know... I feel safe and comfortable. But if you want me to leave... I'll go.", Shego answered with all the sincerity in her soul.

Shego was about to crawl off of Hulk and leave his room, but before she could do so, Hulk stopped her by placing his hands on the small of her back. This caused Shego to look directly at Hulk, her dark emerald green eyes locking on to his own green orbs. What she seen etched on his face was not anger nor rage, but forgiveness and acceptance. She never thought that anyone would accept and trust her, and yet Hulk surprised her once again. Though it could be that Hulk was too tired or that he was in no mood to argue, but something that Shego seen in his eyes said otherwise.

"No... you can stay, Shego.", Hulk assured her in a calm voice.

"You're not angry? You don't want me to leave?", Shego asked in a quiet voice, seemingly in utter disbelief.

"No... stay and sleep. I don't mind. I've gotten used to it.", Hulk answered, laying back down, his head gently resting on his pillow.

"Thank you, Hulk.", Shego replied, resting herself on Hulk once again.

Hulk looked down as Shego rested her head on his chest, feeling her long dark hair and soft flesh against his own. Closing his eyes, Hulk resumed his peaceful slumber, even as Shego snuggled close to him. Before sleep claimed her, Shego couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt within her heart.

_I don't want to care for him... I don't want to have feelings for him... but yet I can't seem to stop myself. Damn you... damn you, Hulk! Why am I beginning to care about you? Why am I having these feelings for you? Oh, Hulk... what are you doing to me? Shego thought to herself, seemingly unaware of the single tear that fell from her eye and streamed down her pale cheek until it dropped silently on Hulk's chest._

It was then that Shego felt Hulk's hand gently caress her long dark raven hair, relaxing her and banishing any troubling thoughts from her mind. Shego quickly joined Hulk in a peaceful sleep, feeling utterly safe and protected in his strong arms. The thought of betraying Hulk and making that decision was becoming even more uncertain to the pale green skinned villainess, for she was beginning to doubt that that option would ever be possible for her.

**The Training Room**

**The Next Morning**

**11:25 AM**

It has been nearly a month since Shego had arrived at the mansion, and already she has quickly become a trusted member of the Avengers. Mostly, she would spend her time with Hulk or Janet, but some times she would have conversations with Thor, Hawkeye, or Captain America. She enjoyed getting to know the other heroes, for it felt good to actually talk to people who would be willing to listen, unlike her brothers or Dr. Drakken. When she wasn't spending her time with Hulk or Janet, she would usually be training.

It quickly became no secret that Shego was a very skilled fighter, for she would usually be sparring with either Captain America or T'Challa/The Black Panther, and in all of these training sessions, Shego would usually fight either of them to a standstill. It was a very impressive feat to say the least, for both T'Challa and Steve Rogers were some of the best hand-to-hand fighters known in the world. Shego proved that she was just as capable of a fighter as either of them, matching them both in speed, agility, and physical strength.

Needless to say, the other Avengers teammates were also very impressed... well all save for the exception of Hulk, who viewed himself as the strongest one there is, a title which he viewed that nobody but himself could ever hold. Right now, Shego was currently sparring with T'Challa, while the other Avengers members watched on. Shego was enjoying the fight, giving T'Challa a run for his money as she continually blocked, kicked, and punched at her equally agile sparring partner.

Among those who were there and watching were Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, Thor, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man, and lastly Hulk. Hulk would always be close by and would always watch Shego as she practiced her fighting skills with Captain America or The Black Panther. It would seem like he was always staying close, as if he was protecting Shego in some way, like a giant green skinned guardian.

Hulk really didn't understand why he seemed interested in watching Shego, but for some reason he wanted to be there, if only to see how good of a fighter she really is. It was just something about Shego, her beauty and sheer charisma, that always seemed to draw Hulk to her. It was unlike any feeling that he ever had for another living being, a connection that was stronger and deeper than what he developed for Betty Ross. Hulk continued to watch the fight, his eyes never leaving Shego's form, which she always seemed to notice.

_Well, I see that someone is watching me. For a guy who says that he only views me as a friend, he sure does watch me like a hawk. I've been here for almost a month, and Hulk still can't admit that he likes me. I wonder if it has something to do with his heart being broken by Betty Ross? _

_Janet did tell me all about it last week. She said that it really hurt him. That has to be the reason why he's trying so hard not to fall in love with me, out of fear of getting his heart broken. I guess I'll just have to show him that I'm not like Betty, that I won't break his heart. Shego thought to herself, avoiding another of T'Challa's spinning kicks._

Shego back-flipped away from one of T'Challa's kicks, landing directly in front of Hulk, who was slightly caught off guard by her presence. Taking advantage of the situation, Shego quickly planted a gentle kiss on Hulk's cheek before resuming her sparring match with T'Challa, much to Hulk's surprise. The other Avengers smirked directly at Hulk, which he seemed to notice, sending them a threatening glare that made them all quickly advert their eyes back to the fight.

Shego didn't mind, for in fact she enjoyed knowing that Hulk would actually be nearby to watch her. It made her feel that he actually cared about her, and it gave her confidence in herself as well as confidence in that her plan was working. Besides, she enjoyed teasing Hulk, for it was all the more fun if she could do it in front of the other Avengers. Still, she also had to focus on sparring, for T'Challa was excellent at hand-to-hand combat, and she knew all too well that the prince of Wakanda could really hit! Shego dodged several punches, blocked a spinning kick, and back-flipped once again to avoid a leg sweep from the Black Panther. Landing in a crouch, Shego waited until T'Challa leaped at her, for that was when she would strike!

Igniting her right hand in emerald green plasma, Shego threw a plasma bolt directly at T'Challa, scoring a direct hit as the bolt of energy struck against his chest, sending the Black Panther crashing back from its concussive force. Shego smiled in victory, standing to her full height as she glanced at Hulk, giving him a sly wink before walking over to his side. Shego looped her arms around Hulk's right arm, enjoying being close to her green guardian.

"I must say, you're a strong warrior, Shego. It isn't often that someone can match me in combat.", T'Challa remarked, getting off the floor and removing his mask.

"You aren't so bad yourself... for a spoiled rich panther kitten.", Shego replied, getting a few chuckles from the other Avengers.

"Tell me, Shego, how did you get your plasma powers?", Hank Pym asked curiously.

"Well, it's not that interesting. It happened when I was about fifteen-sixteen years old, some rainbow colored comet smashed into me and my brothers' tree house, and the next thing ya know we got powers.", Shego answered nonchalantly, despising herself for even recalling memories about her past.

"I see... so what abilities do your powers give you? I mean, other than throwing concussive bolts of emerald green plasma?", Hank questioned, clearly interested in the subject.

"What is there to know? I can control it, it's green and powerful, and I can make it either concussive or explosive or both at the same time. But I don't look at it as a power, I look at it like it's a curse. I never wanted powers or anything. I just wanted to be left alone in peace.", Shego answered, not really caring for talking about her powers, for it seemed to bring back past memories of being hunted by that little arrogant redhead Kim Possible.

It was then she felt a large green hand grasp her waist, causing her to look up at the Hulk, who seemed to understand and relate to what she had endured through her life. If there was one being on the whole planet who knew what it was like to be given immense power that they didn't want, to be treated as an outcast and a monster, to be unloved and unwanted, it was the Hulk. Shego looked deep into his eyes, once again seeing the understanding and acceptance that she had become familiar with in her time hear at the mansion.

"I know what you mean, Shego. You didn't choose to be who you are, and neither did I, so we both had to endure more than anyone should ever have to. I learned that they can call you whatever they want. Hero... villain... savior... destroyer... but what really matters is what you choose to be.", Hulk said in a calm reassuring tone of voice, much to everyone else surprise.

"Oh, really? Then who am I to you, Hulk?", Shego questioned, curious as to how he'd answer.

"My closest friend.", Hulk answered sincerely, taking and holding both of Shego's hands with his massive left hand.

Stunned by what they had just witnessed, the Avengers could only stare at the two emerald beings. Shego herself was left utterly speechless by Hulk's answer, her heart touched in a way that has never been touched, even to the point where she could almost feel tears coming to her emerald green eyes. Never would she had thought in a million years that anyone would understand or accept her for who she truly is, least of the Hulk. She once again focused her eyes upon the visage of the Hulk's face, seeing that he was smiling, which seemed to cause a light blush to color her pale green face.

It was at that moment that Pepper Potts entered the training room, causing Hulk, Shego, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, Thor, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, and Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man to take notice of her presence. If there was one redhead in the world that Shego actually did not despise, it would have to be Pepper Potts, for the red haired woman was both strong and respectful of others. She also had a very strong and independent personality, which Shego really respected in more ways than one.

Shego especially enjoyed it when Pepper would really tell off that womanizing Tony Stark about his narcissistic attitude, which always brought a faint smile of amusement to her face. Besides, who says that women can't be strong and as resourceful as men? Pepper walked over to Shego, giving her usual serious businesswoman smile to the pale green skinned female.

Pepper was very supportive of allowing another female to join the Avengers, for she felt that Shego could bring in more power and support to the team. She was surprised to learn from Janet of Shego's relationship with the Hulk, and didn't really believe it at first until she noticed that Hulk and Shego were spending most of their time together. It was an unexpected surprise for Pepper, but then again isn't that the way love is supposed to be?

"Hello, Sheena. Am I interupting something?", Pepper greeted warmly, stopping directly in front of Shego and Hulk.

"Not at all, Pepper. What brings you out of the office? Did you finally kick Tony where it hurts?", Shego replied, smirking at the redhead before her.

"Yeah, I wish and as to why I'm here... it's nothing much. Just here to give you your Avengers ID card.", Pepper informed, handing Shego her Avengers identity card.

"Oh, riiight. Why do I need this thing for again?", Shego questioned sarcastically.

"It's so you can enter the mansion. Also it can alert you of any missions that may come up.", Pepper answered calmly.

"Okay, but if I really wanted to get in here, I could do it without much of a problem. As for missions, I've got Hulk here to keep me informed on any missions we have together.", Shego replied, the last bit in a sultry voice as she cuddled close to Hulk.

"I see what you mean. But the main reason I'm here is to inform you of the upcoming party Tony is throwing to help support the New York Children's Hospital, which I actually planned by the way. Anyway, if any of you are going, you will have to bring a date.", Pepper announced to the Avengers.

"Hmph. I'm not going anywhere.", Hulk stated, his tone devoid of any emotion as he began walking away only for Janet to stop directly in front of him.

"Aww, come on! It's for the kids, Hulk!", Janet informed, giving Hulk her signature pout.

"I'm not going!", Hulk stated once again, unfazed by Janet's pout.

"Is that so? Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you, Hulk.", Shego offered, a smirk appearing on her face.

"What?", Hulk questioned, turning to look directly at Shego.

"How about this. I challenge you to a fight, and if I pin you for three seconds, you have to go to the party and take me as your date. It'll be fun for the both of us.", Shego explained, her smirk turning into a devilish grin.

"And if I win?", Hulk questioned, walking over and stopping right in front of Shego.

"If you win, then you don't have to go and we can both just cuddle on the couch for the whole evening. Either way, we both win. So, what do you say, Hulk?", Shego answered, reaching up with her left hand to caress Hulk's cheek with her fingertips.

"No deal, Shego. I'm not going to fall for your trick.", Hulk replied, gently swatting her hand away.

"What's the matter, Hulk? Afraid that Shego will beat ya?", Clint Barton/Hawkeye remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stay out of this, Cupid!", Hulk snarled threateningly, turning to glare at his fellow teammate.

"Aye, you claim to be the strongest one there is, but when a worthy female challenges you to combat, you choose to back down? Is your boast nothing more than words, Hulk?", Thor remarked, standing his ground as Hulk approached.

"I don't back down from anyone, hammer-face!", Hulk shouted in rage, clenching his massive hands into fists.

"Then prove it! If I win, we go to the party... if you win, we don't. Deal?", Shego offered, a smirk still firmly in place on her face.

"Deal!", Hulk finally agreed.

_This should be fun. I always wanted to get into a friendly tussle with Hulk. Of course, I always imagined it in a more comfortable room, as in the bedroom. Wait! Hold on for a second! Why am I thinking about him in that way? I'm not supposed to have any feelings for him! What are you doing to me, Hulk? Shego thought to herself, her eyes glancing at the Green Goliath who was the subject of her thoughts._

Everyone watched as Hulk and Shego made their way to the floor, entering the circular Avengers insignia that marked the smooth marble floor. Hulk and Shego stood a distance of eight feet away from one another, but it seemed so much closer than that for some reason. Hulk cracked his knuckles and then resumed to clenching his hands into fists before he unclenched them once again. Shego stretched her limbs, readying herself for the upcoming fight, knowing that she was going to have to use all of her skills to get Hulk off his feet.

Even as Shego looked at Hulk, who was staring directly at her, she could see that he wasn't really enjoying the idea of fighting her. And to her own surprise, neither did she relish in the thought of actually hurting him, for she couldn't deny that she had developed a strong fondness of the Green Goliath. Never would she had ever thought that she would be concerned for the Hulk, much less develop feelings for him.

_I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want him to hurt me either. Wait a minute, why am I so concerned about hurting him? Stupid emotions and stupid hormones! Always complicating things! Calm down, Shego! You need to focus on a way to knock Hulk off his feet! Shego told herself as she got into her fighting stance while allowing a playful smirk to grace her features._

"Are you ready, lover?", Shego asked teasingly.

"Ready! And just so you know, you asked for this!", Hulk answered before lunging at Shego.

Hulk had no intentions of hurting Shego, for he only wanted to grab her and pin her so that he wouldn't have to go to that dumb party. Unfortunately for Hulk, Shego was much quicker than he thought possible, as Shego flipped over and landed behind Hulk to avoid his grasping arms and hands. Hulk quickly turned, attempting to get a grip on Shego, only for her to avoid his grasp once again.

This went on for several more minutes, with Hulk trying his best to grab Shego, only for her to leap or dodge out of his grasp completely. Try as he might, Hulk seemingly couldn't get his hands on the agile pale green skinned villainess, which was starting to make him grow more and more frustrated. Getting angry, Hulk smashed his fists into the ground, shattering the marble and steel flooring as Shego avoided him once again.

"Hold still!", Hulk snarled in rage, attempting to catch Shego in his grasp once again.

"Not a chance! I plan on winning and the only way to do that is to stay out of your reach!", Shego replied, avoiding a right hook from the Green Goliath.

"Don't make me angry, Shego! You won't like me when I'm angry!", Hulk warned, his tone deadly serious.

"Aww, but I think you're cute when you're angry.", Shego retorted playfully.

"That's not funny!", Hulk shouted, more amused than angry.

"Well, I think it's very funny.", Shego retorted, enjoying the look of outrage on Hulk's face from her teasing.

Shego avoided Hulk's grasp once again, somersaulting over Hulk's towering form and landing on her feet directly behind him. Hulk turned quickly, only for Shego to leap behind him and out of his grasp once again. Unknown to Shego, Hulk was catching on to her avoiding tactics, which gave him an idea as to finally get his hands on Shego. Pretending to turn quickly, Hulk stopped halfway as Shego leaped over him, giving him the chance he was finally waiting for!

"Got ya!", Hulk shouted in victory as he finally grasped Shego in his arms, similar to how he bear-hugged her on the night of their first meeting, only this time his grip was much more gentle.

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks to me like I've got you right where I want you, Hulk.", Shego said in a sultry voice, a mischievous smile coming across her face as she slowly wrapped her arms around Hulk's neck.

Hulk recalled that look on Shego's face before, causing him to remember the first time they met one another, which caused him to remember when she first kissed him. Try as he might, Hulk couldn't help but look directly into Shego's gaze, almost going into a trance-like state as he got lost in her beauty for a few moments. Hulk laughed nervously before letting out an audible gulp, proceeding to briefly bite his lower lip, his eyes looking deep into Shego's own beautiful emerald green colored eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by the other Avengers, especially Janet, who was enjoying this romantic moment that was unfolding before them. They couldn't help but watch, for none of them had ever seen the Hulk in such a predicament like this before. Never did any of them think that even a beautiful woman could sooth the savage ferocity and nature of the Hulk. Well, all with the exception of Janet, who knew that if anyone could sooth Hulk's rage, it would have to be Shego.

_They look so cute together! I wonder if this is similar to how they met? Janet wondered to herself as she watched the scene before her with great interest._

It was then that Shego began leaning up closer, pulling Hulk's face closer to her own, intent on giving him a very special treat. Shego couldn't be sure, but she swore that she'd seen Hulk's cheeks blush a darker shade of green in color as she leaned in closer.

_I hope you enjoy this, Hulk. Because I know that I will. Shego thought to herself as she leaned in closer to Hulk's face._

"Shego? What are you...", Hulk managed to get out before being silenced.

Without warning, Shego gently pressed her lips against Hulk's own, giving him an affectionate kiss for the second time. Hulk couldn't believe that this was happening, that Shego was kissing him, without hesitation or fear. It was wonderful and frightening all at the same time, for he would have never thought that Shego would see him as anything more than a friend. But right now, Hulk was beginning to wonder, could Shego really want more than friendship from him?

While Hulk may have been in shock from the kiss, Shego was really enjoying it, despite the fact that Hulk wasn't kissing her back. Regardless, she enjoyed the gentle embrace of Hulk's lips against her own, not wanting it to ever come to an end. Eventually, Hulk did kiss back ever so slightly, adjusting to the incredible sensations that he was feeling from Shego's lips against his own.

_If I keep this up, it won't be long until Hulk actually falls for me. Then I can move on further with my plan, not that I'm in any hurry. Then again, I always did enjoy a challenge, and Hulk is very appealing. Wait a minute! Where did that last thought come from? No, I can't have feelings for him! I can't care about him! I'm just using him to conquer the world! That is all! Nothing more, nothing less! Shego thought to herself, but for some reason, she felt a painful stabbing pain enter her heart._

_Could you really do that to him? Could you really betray him in such a way? He doesn't admit it, but he cares for you... a lot. He may even care enough that he may actually love you! Could you really live with yourself if you would hurt him in such a cruel way? Could you live knowing that you broke his heart? A voice in Shego's head questioned, which only made the painful feeling of guilt in her heart ache even more. Could she really bring herself to betray Hulk?_

Shego was disturbed from her thoughts when Hulk broke the kiss, releasing his grip on her, allowing Shego to drop gently on her feet to the floor. She looked at Hulk as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact with her, which only made Shego speculate even more. Could the voice in her head have a point? Could Hulk be hiding his true feelings from her?

_Could it be? Does Hulk actually care for me as a a friend... and maybe as something more? Could it be that he loves me? Shego thought to herself before shaking the thought from her head._

Taking advantage of the situation, Shego ignited her right hand in emerald green plasma before proceeding to blast Hulk's right foot with the bolt of energy, causing the Jade Giant to shout in both surprise and pain. Thinking fast, Shego leg sweeps Hulk's left leg right out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor and onto his back with enough impact to crack the marble flooring. Shego smiled to herself as she quickly straddled Hulk's waist, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"One... Two... Three... I win!", Shego smirked in victory as she looked down at the stunned face of her opponent.

_No! It's not possible! I'm the Hulk! The strongest one there is! Shego couldn't have beat me! She cheated by kissing me! That's it! She cheated! Hulk's mind raged, feeling both angry and embarrassed by the outcome of this confrontation._

"You cheated!", Hulk snarled in accusation, an angry frown appearing across his features as he glared up at the woman resting atop his massive form.

"Hey! You said nothing about kissing being against the rules!", Shego teased, a surprisingly girlish giggle escaping her lips.

"You still cheated. You were supposed to fight me, not kiss me!", Hulk argued, glaring directly up into Shego's face.

"Oh, really? If you didn't want me to kiss you, then why did you let me?", Shego questioned, her smirk turning into a mischievous smile.

It was that one question that completely caught Hulk off guard, for he really couldn't come up with an answer or response to Shego's question. Feeling a little more than uneasy, Hulk bit his bottom lip, which caused Shego's smile to grow even more. Shego was really enjoying this, for she couldn't remember a time when she was having this much fun teasing anyone. She wouldn't admit it to anyone other than herself, but she thought Hulk looked cute when he was flustered.

"Well? I'm waiting.", Shego remarked, her mischevious smile still firmly in place.

"Uhhh... I... err... you cheated!", Hulk stated once again, pointing directly at Shego with his index finger as she remained seated atop his form.

"How could I have cheated? Was it or was it not the deal we made of whoever pinned who for three seconds would win? I admit, I did kiss you, but you didn't say anything about kissing being against the rules. Also, I pinned you for three seconds, as required upon our agreement, meaning that I won fair and square. Now, tell me if you can argue with logic like that?", Shego demanded, her victorious smile present as she remained straddling Hulk's waist as she remained seated.

"You kissed me. That's cheating.", Hulk responded, unable to come up with anything else to challenge Shego's own response.

"I thought so. But don't feel so bad, because I know that you enjoyed it. I can see it written on your face, Hulk.", Shego teased, taking her fingertips and caressing Hulk's face.

"Believe what you want, Shego. I still say you cheated.", Hulk grumbled, looking away from Shego.

"Well, you had your chance to win, but since I won the contest, we're going to the party as a couple. So, be a nice boyfriend and go take a shower. We've got some shopping to do!", Shego informed, rising to her feet and extending a hand to Hulk.

"Shopping? What for?", Hulk demanded, gently swatting Shego's hand away.

"What for? You're kidding right? You don't honestly think you're going in those pants, do you?", Shego asked incredulously, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I didn't plan on going at all.", Hulk answered, rising to his feet, towering over the six foot form of Shego.

"Don't you want to look nice for me, Hulk? I know that I want to look my best for you.", Shego pouted, smiling inwardly as she noticed that Hulk was becoming uneasy.

If there was one weakness that Hulk did possess, it is that he had a soft spot for women. However, even then the Green Goliath would only cave-in to certain women, such as his cousin Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Valkyrie, and Janet Van Dyne/Wasp. Regardless, Shego is even more endearing to his heart than any female he has ever met, though he would never admit it to her or anyone. Not even Betty Ross could sway him like Shego could, proving how close the pale green skinned woman is to his heart.

"Fine. Just this once, Shego. I'm only doing this because you won, and because you asked me to. Don't make a habit of it, okay? I still say you cheated.", Hulk agreed in utter defeat, releasing a heavy sigh, muttering out the last part.

"Thank you, Hulk. Now, go take a shower and be ready, because you aren't the only one who has to shop for something special to wear for our date.", Shego replied, standing on her toes to kiss Hulk gently on the cheek.

Much to Shego's surprise, Hulk let a small sincere smile cross his features. For several minutes, Hulk and Shego stared into each others eyes, neither willing to break contact with the other. When Shego looked into Hulk's green eyes, she seen something that no one else had ever given her, not even her own family. She seen a sincere trust and acceptance in his eyes, which unknowingly made her heart flutter ever so slightly.

_He really does trust me. He honestly accepts me for who I am. Could it be that Hulk actually likes me? Could it be that he likes me as more than just a friend? Shego thought to herself, looking intently into Hulk's emerald hued eyes._

"I can't wait to tell Ben Grimm that Hulk got beaten by his own girlfriend. He's sure to get a big laugh out of it!", Hawkeye remarked in a joking tone, seemingly unaware that Hulk had heard him.

Releasing a menacing low growl, Hulk broke eye contact with Shego, proceeding to walk over to Hawkeye, stopping directly in front of the supreme archer. Hawkeye let out an audible gulp as he strained his neck to look up at Hulk's towering form. In one swift move, Hulk grabbed Hawkeye's bow and proceeded to easily break it in half, dropping the destroyed weapon to the floor.

"Take that, Cupid!", Hulk mocked with a smirk, turning to walk away and out of the training room.

"Okay, that was cold.", Hawkeye remarked, sending a glare in the direction Hulk left.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but you asked for it. Next time you might want to think before you talk, Clint.", Pepper informed with a grin.

"Aye, twas your own fault.", Thor agreed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm done with training for today. Janet, Pepper, ya wanna join me for a cup of coffee?", Shego asked, walking up to the redhead and the brunette.

"Sorry, I got some work to do at the office. Maybe next time, Sheena.", Pepper replied, turning and exiting the training room.

"I'm in, Sheena!", Janet said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Good, and you can join me when we go shopping for Hulk and ourselves later.", Shego replied, herself & Janet exiting the training room and heading for the kitchen.

"Can we change out of our current wardrobe and into something more comfortable first?", Janet asked.

"Sure. I'll meet ya in the kitchen afterwards.", Shego replied, both heading towards their separate rooms to change out of their hero attire.

**The Kitchen**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Janet and Shego were seated at the table, sipping at their individual cups of coffee, not really discussing anything important. Shego was wearing a green short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, while Janet wore a yellow short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black khaki pants. Since her arrival to the team, Shego quickly became friends with Janet, finding the cheerful brunette to be very amusing and easy to get along with. Janet reminded Shego of the sister she always wanted, and yet never had in her life.

They both shared many similar tastes in regards to clothing and fashion, hobbies, and not to mention their sarcastic and teasing personalities. She had come to enjoy Janet's company, as did Janet come to enjoy spending time with her new female teammate/friend, for most of her other friends were either far away or too busy to spend time with her. Once in a while, Carol Danvers or one of her other female friends would come to visit and spend time with her, but even then it was only for a short time, leaving Janet to be alone with only her fellow teammates.

However, since Shego came to the mansion and joined the team, Janet finally found someone whom she could spend time with, developing a bond with Shego that was similar to of sisters. When they got together, anything and everything was up for discussion when Janet and Shego came to conversing with one another. One particular subject of conversation between them would sometimes be about a certain Green Goliath, if only because Janet was curious about Shego's feelings regarding the Hulk.

"So, do you have any other siblings or family, Janet?", Shego asked, taking a sip of her coffee from her mug.

"No, no brothers or sisters. How about you?", Janet answered before asking.

"Four brothers... all of them I hate... and I mean that. As for my parents... they're dead and gone.", Shego answered, lowering her gaze ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry.", Janet apologized.

"It's okay, and besides, even when they were living, we were never really close. I guess you could say that I've been on my own all my life.", Shego answered, her words truthful and bitter at the same time.

There was a moment of silence between Janet and Shego, which was unusual since they would normally talk openly about almost anything. However, this time it seemed different, but Janet could only guess that it was because of Shego's relationship with her family. Still, Janet felt like she needed to give Shego a little encouragement, which gave her an idea. It was then that Janet knew exactly what she was going to tell Shego, and hopefully it would bring her out of her silence. It was time to have a very serious talk about a certain green giant.

_Well, here goes nothing. Janet thought to herself, looking directly at Shego while placing her most sincere smile on her face. _

"You know, he really cares a lot about you... Hulk, I mean. He may not act like it or even admit it, but he really does care about you, Sheena.", Janet informed, setting her cup of coffee down on the table.

"Yeah, I know.", Shego replied, allowing a smile to cross her features as she raised her gaze to meet Janet's own.

"I really mean it, Sheena. Before you came here, Hulk never smiled at all. He was always angry and depressed, but when you came into his life you... you changed him. You offered him hope and a chance at love, not only for him, but for yourself as well.", Janet exclaimed sincerely.

"You really think so?", Shego asked in a small voice.

"I know so, Sheena. But I also want you to know that you're also capable of hurting Hulk more than anyone ever could and I just hope that you won't hurt him. Because if you do, I don't think he will ever recover, because when Betty broke his heart, it nearly destroyed him. What I'm telling you is the truth, Sheena. Hulk really cares about you. In fact, he cares more about you than anyone he has ever cared about in his life, which is something that I thought was impossible. I just think you deserve to know that.", Janet replied, her tone calm and yet deadly serious at the same time.

Shego once again felt a stabbing pain in her heart, for she realized that Janet was right, that her connection to the Hulk was not only significant to him, but to herself as well. If she would ever hurt or betray Hulk in any way, she knew that he would never recover from it. It was this painful realization that nearly caused her to shed tears right in front of Janet, but she somehow managed to keep them from flowing down her face.

It was then that Shego began feeling an emotion, one that she thought she would never experience, especially for another living being. What she felt was neither rage or sorrow, but love. For the first time in her life, Shego was beginning to love another human being, she was beginning to fall in love with the Hulk.

_She's right. I could never betray Hulk. I could never hurt him in such a way. But could there be another solution? Could I rule the world without hurting or betraying him? Why did I have to start having feelings for him? Why did I have to start caring for him? Oh, Hulk... what are you doing to me? Shego thought to herself as she glanced up at Janet, making sure to wipe away any tears that had formed in her emerald green eyes._

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him. I could never bring myself to hurt him. I promise you that, Janet. I will do nothing to hurt Hulk.", Shego stated with all the sincerity and love she had in her soul.

"I know you won't, Sheena. I know you care too much about Hulk to do something like that to him. But, as a warning, if you do hurt him... I'll be there to kick your butt!", Janet replied, a teasing smile on her face.

This statement caused both Shego and Janet to burst out laughing at the threat. So embedded was they in their laughter, Shego and Janet failed to notice as Hulk entered the kitchen, his eyes falling on the two females. He stared at the laughing forms of both Janet and Shego before shaking his head in complete confusion. It didn't pay to waste time trying to understand the minds of two complex women.

"Women are crazy.", Hulk said to himself.

It was then that Shego and Janet got enough control over themselves to notice that Hulk was in the room, staring at them with a look that could only be a mixture of curiosity and confusion. His hair was still damp from the water, and both Shego and Janet could detect the scent of Old Spice body wash and cologne coming from his green muscular body. Shego couldn't help but smile as she got up from her seat at the table and walked up to him. Hulk gazed at Shego with a confused and uncertain stare, wondering what she was smiling about. He soon got his answer as Shego gently rested her head against his chest, cuddling as close as possible as she hugged him ever so gently.

"Are you okay, Shego?", Hulk asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm good, Hulk. Just glad to see you is all.", Shego replied, giving Hulk her most loving smile as she wrapped her arms around his left arm, holding it close to her as she rested her head against his upper arm.

"So... who's ready to go shopping?", Janet announced in her usual cheerful tone, leaping from her seat and attaching herself to Hulk's right arm.

"Do I get a choice?", Hulk questioned sarcastically.

"No!", Shego and Janet said in unison.

"Figures.", Hulk muttered, causing Janet and Shego to giggle in amusement.

**Author's Notes**

**In this chapter, I really wanted to go into Shego's inner conflict that revolves around her feelings for the Hulk. She's starting to have strong feelings for him and also really caring about him, which scares her. She has never cared for anyone in her entire life, and now she's starting to have these emotions and feelings regarding Hulk, which she never intended to happen but are happening. She's realizing that she has gotten in over her head, and yet at the same time... she's glad it's happening. **

**I wanted to have an interaction between Shego and Janet/Wasp, for I feel it is then that Shego is finally realizing that there is some things in the world that are worth more than conquering the world. In the coming chapters, Shego will be revealing more about herself and her past to the Hulk, which will allow them to develop their relationship further. Isn't friendship and love sweet?**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Encounters

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Six- Unexpected Encounters**

**Unknown Location**

Within the metal walls of the facility, lurking in the dark shadows, was the deadly villain known as the Grim Reaper, HYDRA's most infamous and lethal agent. The Grim Reaper, like his namesake, wore a long purple cape with a hood, while attached to his right arm was a long menacing scythe. Truly, the Grim Reaper was a fearsome sight to anyone, whether they were allies or enemies.

However, the Grim Reaper was here for a reason, and it was one that involved a deal that the evil organization known as HYDRA made with a person who could bring about a new reign for HYDRA. Still, the evil organization was risking a lot in dealing with this mad villain, but it was a necessary evil that would bring about a glorious victory to HYDRA. But there was a price for asking help from this mad villain, and that price was one that HYDRA barely agreed on, until they realized that conquering the world was more than worth the price.

HYDRA with the aid of A.I.M. has been gathering tons of equipment and numerous other technological wonders that were created by M.O.D.O.C. and the scientists of A.I.M. While the Reaper himself knew very little about this plan that the villain had developed, for just as long as HYDRA would rule the world in the end, he really couldn't care less. The Grim Reaper entered the main control room, coming to a stop several feet away from a throne, his eyes falling upon the mad villain that was seated there.

Seated in the throne was the villainous madman who had developed a plan that would allow him not only to conquer the world, but defeat his most powerful enemy as well. Sitting in the throne, his huge green head pulsing with a incredibly huge mega ego, was the gamma villain known only as The Leader. He glanced at the Grim Reaper, his face remaining emotionless, as if he were deep in thought.

This plan that he had developed was unlike any other that he had created, and it would ensure that he would conquer this world and lead it into the future that was of his own creation. True, he would have to rule the world alongside HYDRA and A.I.M., but it was the only way he could get the supplies that he needed to accomplish his ultimate plan. This plan would be the one that would change the world forever!

"What is it that you wish to know or tell me, Reaper?", The Leader demanded in a bored tone.

"Just wanted to inform you that everything is going as planned. But I would also like to inform you that two of our ships did not come back from the heist last month.", The Grim Reaper informed, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"It matters very little if they did return or not, for this has done nothing to set back my plan. Once I begin, nothing will stand in my way! Then, after the world is conquered, I assure you that HYDRA will be given it's equal part of this planet.", The Leader replied, resting his hands on the arms of the throne.

"I should warn you that the Avengers have another member on their team.", The Grim Reaper remarked.

"I could care less of who the Avengers have on their team, let alone worry about it. It matters not who it is, for there is nothing they can do to stop what I will unleash!", The Leader said arrogantly, unconcerned about this supposed new Avenger.

"Don't underestimate her, for I know what she's capable of. In every battle, you must know who you're up against.", The Grim Reaper remarked, pointing his scythe at the egotistical gamma villain.

"Who is this new Avenger, and what makes you think she'll be a threat to me?", The Leader questioned.

"Her name is Shego, and while I've never fought her, I know that she's impressive in combat. As to why she is a threat... I'm sure you're well aware of your nemesis, the Hulk, am I right? Well, as it appears, Shego is a very close friend of his.", The Grim Reaper informed, showing a holographic image of Hulk and Shego standing together.

"What point are you trying to get across, Reaper?", The Leader questioned, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm just saying that she could be a major threat. If the Hulk sensed that she would be in danger, there is no telling how powerful his drive to protect her could be. You might actually have to deal with the Hulk when he is at his most powerful... so powerful that he could very well defeat anything.", The Grim Reaper answered, shutting off the holographic projector in his left hand.

"I have already taken this into consideration, and it will not matter! I've learned from my past experiences not to underestimate my brutish nemesis. It will not matter how powerful the Hulk will become... it will not matter if Hulk and Shego work together... neither of them nor the Avengers will be able to stop me!", The Leader exclaimed venomously, his voice as cold and harsh as death.

"So, what do you want me to do about Shego?", The Grim Reaper asked.

"When the times comes, you can have the pleasure of killing her yourself.", The Leader answered, an evil smirk appearing across his features.

"Ah, finally someone to kill. It's been far too long since I've slaughtered an enemy. It will be my pleasure.", The Grim Reaper remarked, a sickeningly evil grin appearing on his face.

"Now, leave me in peace. I have no need of your services at the moment, Reaper. Therefore, you are free to report to Baron Strucker, and inform him that my plan is being set in motion.", The Leader informed, earning a nod from the Grim Reaper before he turned and walked away.

As the Grim Reaper exited the room, The Leader became engrossed in his thoughts, making sure that he had covered every possibility and scenario. He would not allow the Hulk to defeat him this time! This time, victory would be his, and nothing was going to stop him! Nothing!

**New York City**

**Fashion Store**

Shego and Hulk, along with Janet, arrived at this fashion store several hours earlier. This was the favorite shopping store of Janet's, and Shego could really understand why, for the store had more than plenty to offer. She always did enjoy shopping for outfits and clothing, for it seemed to always relax her mood, especially after her confrontations with Kimmie and having to deal with the annoying antics of her employer Dr. Drakken.

However, the same could not be said of the Hulk, who was less than thrilled about being here in the first place, and the only reason he was staying at all was because he promised Shego that he would. Still, it didn't mean he had to like it either, for he hated it when people would stare at him and whisper behind his back! The female tailor took Hulk's measurements in order to make sure the tuxedo that they were creating would fit his massive form, and needless to say, a lot of material was needed for Hulk's clothing.

While Hulk waited for his clothing to be finished, Shego and Janet picked up their dresses that they ordered a few days earlier. When the time came for Hulk to try on his newly created tuxedo, he was escorted to one of the many changing rooms. Shego and Janet followed, waiting outside the changing room, both taking a seat in some of the waiting chairs.

The two lovely women looked through one of the sales issues from the store, taking in the sights of the upcoming items that would be on sale later that month. When enough time passed by, Shego set down her magazine, and stood up from her chair. It was time to check in and see Hulk in some decent clothes for once, which she was quite anxious to actually see.

"Alright, come on out, Hulk! It doesn't take this long to put on a tuxedo!", Shego informed, standing fifteen feet away from the changing room.

"No! I'm not coming out!", Hulk shouted from within the room.

"Hulk... don't test my patience! You've known me long enough that if you don't come out, I'm going to go in that changing room and make you come out!", Shego warned, a smirk appearing on her face despite the seriousness of her tone.

"You wouldn't dare, Shego!", Hulk challenged.

"You've got ten seconds and I'm coming in!", Shego warned, awaiting his response before starting the countdown.

"Don't even think about it, Shego!", Hulk snarled in response to her threat.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One! Ready or not here I come, Hulk!", Shego announced, walking slowly over to the changing room.

Hulk was in the room as he listened to Shego's countdown, wondering if Shego was actually serious. The last thing he really wanted was to be in a small enclosed area with a beautiful woman such as her, for it made him feel more than a little uneasy, especially after she kissed him earlier. He began to think about his options for a moment, not really sure if Shego would actually be that bold to enter such a small room.

_She wouldn't dare! Then again... grrr... I really don't need this! Hulk thought to himself before his attention was drawn to the sound of approaching footsteps._

Before Shego could reach the door, it opened and out stepped Hulk, dressed in a tuxedo. He glared at Shego for a brief moment, but she only returned his glare with one of her amused grins. It was very apparent that Hulk did not like wearing the suit, but Shego figured that it wouldn't hurt him just this once to wear something decent. Besides, it wasn't like the Green Goliath had anything else to do other than laying around and watching TV all day and eating snacks.

_I knew that that would get him out of there! Hmmm... not bad... Hulk cleans up pretty well. Not that I didn't find him attractive before, even in his torn purple pants. Not to mention I really liked looking at his god-like physique. Okay, now's not the time to fantasize about Hulk. I'll do that later, at a better time, like when I'm cuddling with him on the couch. Shego mused to herself before shaking the thought from her mind._

"I hate this monkey suit.", Hulk growled, a look of discontent on his face.

"Oh, it's only for one night. Besides, I think you look quite handsome.", Shego replied, walking up and resting her hands on his chest, giving Hulk her best smile.

"Not to mention it's more fashionable and appropriate than showing up in only torn purple pants.", Janet added, giggling in amusement.

"Who asked you, pixie-stick?", Hulk demanded, narrowing his eyes briefly at Janet as she rose out of her chair.

"Oh, I don't know. I think Hulk looks sexier in just his purple pants.", Shego remarked, giving an conspiratorial wink to Janet.

It was times like this that Hulk wondered how he got himself into these kind of situations. The day seemed to start out like any other day, with him waking up with Shego in his bed, having breakfast with her and his fellow teammates, and then watching her in her sparring match with T'Challa. It didn't go wrong until Pepper Pots showed up and announced that charity ball, for it was then that Shego made the challenge, which he just had to accept and lose.

"Whatever. Now, do I have to sit here and wait until you two try on your clothes?", Hulk questioned, his eyes looking upon the two females.

"Not a chance, Hulk. You'll have to wait until the night of the party to see me in my dress.", Shego answered teasingly.

"But I will tell you that you'll like what you see, not that there was any doubt about that.", Shego added in a sultry voice, winking slyly up at Hulk.

"Fine. Can we go now?", Hulk groaned, his tone suggesting that he wanted to be anywhere but this store.

"Okay, we can go. Since we've already purchased and paid for our items and your suit, why don't we take a stroll in Central Park? Just for fun and some fresh air. What do you say?", Janet offered in her usual cheerful tone.

"Do I have a choice?", Hulk asked sarcastically.

"No.", Shego and Janet replied in unison.

Hulk let out a low sigh, lowering his head slightly, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. He looked at Janet and Shego, who stood before him, waiting for his response. He knew it didn't pay to argue with either of the two strong willed women, because he knew that it would either end in a standstill or he would lose. Besides, there was a small part of him that was actually enjoying spending time with Shego and Janet. I mean, who wouldn't mind enjoy spending quality time with these two beautiful women?

"Let's go then.", Hulk said in utter defeat.

"Come on, Hulk. You'll feel better after a good relaxing walk in the park.", Janet assured her friend.

"And if that doesn't, we can always go home to the mansion and cuddle on the couch and watch TV together. I'm sure you'd like that too.", Shego suggested, noticing that Hulk's cheeks became lightly colored with a blush for a few seconds.

"I think a walk in the park will be enough.", Hulk replied, trying to look anywhere but at Shego.

"Aww, Hulk's blushing. I didn't even know that he could do that. That's so cute!", Janet chirped before giggling in amusement.

"Shut it, Janet!", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes to glare at his female teammate.

"So... will you escort us through the park, Hulk?", Shego asked, looping her left arm around Hulk's right arm while her own right arm held her shopping bag containing her packaged dress.

"Yes.", Hulk answered in a low voice.

"But after that, we go back to the mansion! Got it?", Hulk added in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Deal. Now, let's go on our little walk through the park.", Shego agreed, resting her head against Hulk's arm.

Hulk didn't bother responding, even as Janet looped her right arm around Hulk's left arm while her left arm held her shopping bag. Hulk, Shego, and Janet resumed to walk out of the store, taking their time as they passed by people who were walking on the sidewalk. Needless to say, they seemed to attract a lot of attention, for it wasn't everyday that Hulk would be seen in a tuxedo, or be in the company of two beautiful women.

However, neither of the three seemed to notice or care, as they continued to walk towards their destination. Eventually Hulk, Shego, and Janet arrived at Central Park, enjoying the calm and peaceful aura that surrounded them. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun shining warm and bright, which made it all the more refreshing and relaxing to take a walk in the park. Unknown to Hulk, Shego, and Janet, they would have never expected to run into one of their own teammates and a certain lady friend of his, who also just happened to be walking in the park on this beautiful day.

"Hulk, Janet, Shego! Greetings, my friends! What brings you three to the Park?", Thor greeted in his usual warm yet boisterous tone.

Thor and Jane Foster approached the three individuals, coming to a stop just a few feet away. Jane took the time to investigate the three individuals that stood before her. She recognized Janet, and Hulk was easy to recognize, but the pale green skinned female was someone she never met before. However, Jane took notice that she was cuddling very close to Hulk, which made her come to the conclusion that she must be Shego, Hulk's girlfriend.

_She has to be Shego, no doubt about that. She certainly fits the description, that's for sure. She's tall and has an athletic build, long dark raven hair, pale green skin, and is very attractive. Never would have I thought that anyone could get Hulk into a tuxedo. She must really be important to him. Jane Foster thought to herself, allowing a friendly smile to grace her features._

"We just thought a walk in the park on this nice day would cheer Hulk up some. He's a little bit cranky after... well, you know.", Janet responded.

"Yeah, he's a little grumpy after I beat him earlier. But I don't mind, for I think he looks cute when he's angry.", Shego added, smiling up at Hulk as he glared at her for a brief moment.

"I see. And it looks like you did the nearly impossible, Shego. You've managed to get Hulk to wear some new clothes. Jane, you remember Hulk, don't you?", Thor remarked, turning to look at the brunette who stood beside him.

"Hi, Hulk. Nice to see you again.", Jane greeted, waving her hand briefly at the Green Goliath who stood before her wearing a tuxedo.

"Whatever.", Hulk replied, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly not interested in conversation in the very least.

"Ahem... Thor, shouldn't you introduce me to your newest teammate?", Jane Foster suggested, glancing up at the Thunder God.

"Oh! Forgive me. Shego, this is my friend, Jane Foster. Shego is the one I told you about. She and Hulk are together.", Thor introduced.

"So, you're Hulk's girlfriend? It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Shego.", Jane greeted, extending her hand to Shego, who gently grasped it before giving it a quick shake.

Shego looked at the woman known as Jane Foster, examining every detail of the brunette who stood before her. She was an attractive young woman with short brown hair, blue eyes, and average white skin tone. Jane was wearing a light blue short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, which fit her lithe form perfectly. When it was all said and done, Jane was a very attractive young woman, and Shego could clearly see why Thor was interested in her. She also sensed that, like herself, Jane Foster was a strong and independent woman, which was something Shego admired.

"Nice to meet you, Jane. You can call me Sheena, if ya want. Of course, Hulk still calls me by my other name, not that I mind. He's a real sweetheat once you get to really know him.", Shego replied, snuggling close to Hulk, if only to cause him to become more flustered than he already is.

"So... how did you manage to get Hulk into a tux?", Jane asked curiously.

"Well, I made Hulk a deal. I challenged him to a fight, and if I was able to pin him for three seconds, he'd have to go to the charity ball with me as his date. If Hulk won, we'd stay home and cuddle on the couch. But as it turns out, I won the fight, and we're going to the charity ball together.", Shego answered, noticing the glare Hulk was giving her before he took his huge left hand and slowly wiped it down his face.

"I never should have fell for that stupid challenge.", Hulk muttered, not caring if anyone heard him or not.

"So, are you going as Thor's date, Jane? Or has the mighty Thunder God not asked you yet?", Shego asked, noticing Thor's uneasiness.

"Actually... I was going to ask... but I...", Thor said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, now that it's out in the open, why don't you ask Jane now?", Janet offered in her usual optimistic tone.

"Very well. Miss Jane Foster... would you... umm... like to join me... as my date for the charity ball?", Thor asked nervously.

"I would love too.", Jane responded, a cheerful smile appearing on her face.

"Aww... I guess love can be possible between a mortal and an immortal.", Janet said in her usual cheerful voice.

That was it! There was only so much that Hulk could take, and right now, he'd finally had enough! He could deal with going to try on a tuxedo at a store and walking Shego and Janet through the park, but the Green Goliath could not stand to hear any more of this love garbage! All he wanted to do was to go back to the mansion, get out of this monkey suit of a tuxedo, and spend the rest of the day in his room.

"That's it! I don't need this! I'm going back to the mansion! All this love stuff is making me sick!", Hulk shouted in outrage, turning and walking away.

Hulk's outburst surprised the others, for none of them expected the Green Goliath to just snap like that. While most would have just left Hulk walk away to cool off his bad temper, there was one among them that wasn't intimidated by Hulk's rage nor afraid to confront him. Without even a second thought, Shego raced after Hulk, even as the others slowly trailed her just in case she would need any help.

Before Hulk could get four hundred feet away, Shego walked directly in front of him, stopping Hulk dead in his tracks. Hulk looked down at Shego, who stood defiantly before him, which actually impressed him to a small degree. I mean, how many women would actually willingly stand defiantly against a being as powerful as the Hulk? Needless to say, that was a very short list, but Shego was one of those few who wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, least of all the Green Goliath who captured her heart. Still, Hulk was in no mood to take any more of this treatment, and it was about time to remind everyone that he was still the strongest one there is!

"Where do you think you're going?", Shego demanded, resting his hands on her hips.

"Anywhere I want! Now, move!", Hulk responded, anger evident in his voice.

"No!", Shego exclaimed, not moving an inch.

"Shego... don't make me hurt you!", Hulk warned, clenching his hands into fists.

"I'm not moving, Hulk! Unlike everyone else, I'm not afraid of you! You can't intimidate me and I know that you won't hurt me.", Shego informed, standing firmly in place.

"Get out of my way, Shego! Now!", Hulk ordered, his massive muscles flexing as a savage rage began to course through his veins.

"Make me!", Shego shouted in defiance, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rage and frustration consuming his mind, Hulk unleashed a savage roar of such ferocity that it seemed to make the very earth tremble beneath their feet, but Shego did not move or change her defiant expression. She wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone, not even the Hulk. She had faith in him, she trusted him like she never trusted anyone or ever would, because she loved him.

Seeing that his roar did nothing to faze Shego, Hulk raised his fists high above his head, preparing to smash the pale green skinned woman that stood defiantly before him if she refused to move. With one last roar of primal rage, Hulk brought his fists down. But the smashing blow never came, for it was soon revealed why. Hulk's fists had stopped just a foot above Shego's form before they slowly withdrawal. Hulk unclenched his fists, staring at the palms of his massive hands before gazing back at Shego.

Hulk couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Shego. The expression on Hulk's face was that of a being that was filled with sorrow and shame. It was as if he was utterly powerless and was no longer the most powerful being on the entire planet. For the first time in his life, Hulk couldn't bring himself to hurt another being, even when he was fueled by his savage rage. Hulk couldn't do it... he couldn't hurt Shego even if he wanted to, for he realized that his feelings for Shego were in fact real.

Never in his life had he ever recalled caring so much for any being, whether they were Betty Ross or his cousin Jennifer Walters. He cared for Shego, not just as a friend, but something much more. He felt a warmth in his heart, a feeling that he only experienced once, before it was extinguished by the woman that broke his heart. Hulk never expected to ever feel this feeling again, but it was happening once again with Shego. Could it be that he loves her? Yes, it was indeed so. Hulk did love Shego.

Hulk briefly adverted his eyes before looking at Shego once again, noticing that she was looking intently into his emerald green eyes. Shego's emerald hued eyes locked onto Hulk's own green orbs, and it was then that she noticed the uncertainty and sadness that dwelled within them. She had seen the pain, hurt, and shame that was there as well, and she wished that she could comfort him in some way.

_Janet is right. Hulk really does care about me. I never thought that anyone would see anything in me that was worth caring for, and yet why am I so touched and surprised by this? Surprised that he feels this way about me? I never meant to develop feelings for him. I never meant to care about him... but I have. I care about him... I do have feelings for him... I've fallen in love with him. I've fallen in love with Hulk. Shego thought to herself as she came to this realization, feeling a warmth in her heart that she had thought was long dead._

Shego looked into Hulk's green eyes once again, noticing that a single tear had fell from his right eye, slowly streaming down his green cheek. It was at that moment that Shego slowly reached up and cupped Hulk's right cheek within her left hand, just as Hulk closed his eyes, not wanting her to see the shame and uncertainty within his eyes. She then began slowly caressing his skin with her fingertips, causing the Green Goliath to let out a shallow sigh, her gentle touch soothing him.

"Shego... I... I'm sorry.", Hulk apologized in a low voice.

"Shhh... it's okay, Hulk. You're just a little angry. Trust me, I know the feeling. But I'm here for you, I care about you, and I'm always going to be. Everything will be okay. I promise.", Shego replied, her voice soothingly gentle and reassuring as well as sincere.

"Can we go home?", Hulk asked, opening his eyes to come into contact with Shego's own.

"Yes, we can go.", Shego answered, dropping a gentle kiss on Hulk's cheek.

Shego grasped Hulk's right hand within her own, holding it tenderly for a few moments before looping her arms around Hulk's right arm. Hulk and Shego then turned and walked past Janet, Jane, and Thor, who continued to look at them, awestruck at what they had just witnessed before their very eyes. In all the time that they knew him, none of them could ever recall a time when anyone could calm the Hulk from one of his savage rages.

The only person that could actually have a chance of doing so was Betty Ross, but that was before Hulk felt that she had betrayed him, when she had broken his heart. Still, to actually witness Shego standing up to Hulk in one of his rages, then not be harmed in the least, and seeing her calming him down was an extraordinary sight indeed. None of them would have believed it if they wouldn't have witnessed it with their own eyes.

"Wow... I can't believe she did that. He must really like her.", Jane said in awe, staring at Hulk and Shego as they departed.

"Indeed. Never had I thought that any woman could calm the Hulk's rage.", Thor remarked, his tone of voice as surprised as Jane's.

"Well, you know what they say, Thor. Love is the most powerful force in the Universe.", Janet informed, looking on with a smile as she watched as Shego and Hulk continued to walk away.

**Several Days Later**

**The Night of the New York City Children's Hospital Charity Ball**

Out of the Avengers, Shego and Hulk were the last to arrive, exiting from a large black limo and walking inside. Hulk was wearing his tuxedo, while Shego was wearing a beautiful green and black dress, which made her look completely stunning to anyone who could see. She had to smile at the thought of how Hulk reacted once he seen her in her dress for the first time. She could remember how Hulk's mouth being slightly agape, his emerald eyes staring at her with a look that suggested that he was in complete awe of her beauty.

It was nice to know that she could have that effect on him, for she was glad that at least one person honestly felt she was beautiful. They walked inside the building where the charity party was being held, seemingly unaware of the looks they received by those who had also gathered there for the charity. Shego couldn't help but tighten her grasp on Hulk's right arm, for she never really liked going to parties or clubs, finding a nice spa resort to be a lot more appealing and relaxing.

_Hmm... there's an idea. I wonder how Hulk would like to join me for a trip to one of my favorite spa resorts? Shego thought to herself, glancing up at Hulk, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts._

Hulk really did not like crowded parties, for he always felt like people were watching him, and calling him a monster behind his back. If it wasn't for Shego, he wouldn't be here at all, but then again... she was worth it. He would endure this for her happiness, if for nothing else. It comforted him greatly that she actually cared about him, which was something that not even Betty could offer him.

It still hurt to think about Betty, and most likely it always would be. But there was nothing that he could do, for Betty loved puny Bruce Banner. She didn't love him... she didn't love Hulk. It was then that Hulk felt a gentle hand reach up and touch his cheek, causing him to turn and look at Shego, who offered him a warm smile, despite the concern that was in her emerald hued eyes for his well being.

Her touch was soothing, allowing Hulk to temporarily forget the pain of Betty's betrayal and other painful moments that he had endured throughout his life. If there was one person on the entire planet that understood what Hulk was going through and had endured throughout all of his life, it would have to be Shego, for she knew all too well what it felt like to betrayed by those whom you trusted and considered your friends.

"Hulk? Are you okay?", Shego asked gently, caressing his cheek with her fingertips.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just don't like crowds.", Hulk lied, not willing to tell Shego of his past just yet.

"You're not alone. I'm not much of a people person either.", Shego replied, glancing at the people around them.

"What about me?", Hulk asked curiously.

"You're the exception. That's why I like you.", Shego replied, cuddling close, noticing the brief smirk that came across Hulk's features.

In the distance, Shego noticed Pepper and Tony talking to a bunch of corporate businessmen, probably discussing new ways to make more money and products for Stark Industries. Hulk and Shego continued to walk around, catching a glimpse of Thor offering Jane Foster a drink, which she immediately accepted. They eventually seen T'Challa and his date, an attractive African-American with long white hair named Ororo Munroe, who was wearing a lovely white Wakandan dress.

Both T'Challa and Ororo were talking to a bald headed man in a wheelchair, which Shego guessed could only be Professor Charles Xavier, which Ororo had mentioned to her several times during their few conversations with one another. It wasn't long before Hulk and Shego caught sight of Janet, who was looking bored out of her mind, and I guess you would be too if your date was Hank Pym.

Pym was currently talking to a man wearing a normal tux and tie combo, who had a thick mustache and dark hair with with white-gray sides along the temples. While Shego never seen him before, she noticed that Hulk seemed to recognize him instantly. Needless to say, Shego was curious about Hulk's reaction when he looked at the man Hank Pym was having a conversation with.

"You know him?", Shego asked, glancing curiously at Hulk.

"Dr. Strange. He's the magician. He works with puny magic and potions.", Hulk answered, twirling the index finger on his left hand around his temple, causing Shego to giggle in amusement.

It was then that Janet seemed to notice them, perking up instantly and walking towards them, leaving Hank to talk to Dr. Strange. She was really bored, for it seemed like Hank was more interested in conversation than he was in anything else. Janet wanted to have some fun, and since Hank was too busy talking, she might as well spend some time with her friends Hulk and Shego. After all, there wasn't much else to choose from, and she had more than her fair share of listening to Hank talk to Stephen Strange about science and the mystical arts. Janet proceeded to walk over to Hulk and Shego, who slightly waved and offered the cheerful brunette a welcome smirk of their own.

_At least I have Hulk and Shego to talk to, otherwise I would go crazy. Janet mused to herself as she came to a stop in front of the green skinned couple._

"Hi, Sheena! Hi, Hulk! Enjoying the party?", Janet asked.

"Not really. Personally, I would rather spend my time in a nice relaxing spa resort.", Shego replied, smirking mischeviously.

"I know what you mean, Sheena.", Janet agreed, for it was a long time since she had been to any spa.

"What's a spa resort?", Hulk asked curiously.

"It's a place to relax, and don't worry, because I plan on taking you along with me the next time I plan to go to one. Then you'll find out what real relaxing is all about, instead of just laying on the couch and watching TV all day.", Shego answered, giggling at Hulk's confused expression.

"What's wrong with laying on the couch?", Hulk demanded, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Nothing. Especially if I get to cuddle with you.", Shego teased, noticing the change in color in Hulk's cheeks.

"Joke all you want, and say what you want, but we're still just friends, Shego.", Hulk replied, not quite believing what he was saying, and apparently neither did Janet or Shego.

"Who says I was joking? You like me and you know you do.", Shego retorted, a smirk of victory on her face.

"Yeah, otherwise why would you be spending so much time with her?", Janet added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm... I... she... that is... err...", Hulk rambled uncertainly, unable to answer Janet's remark.

"Can't think of one reason, can you Hulk?", Shego asked in a knowing tone.

"No, I mean... GRAAH! Forget it.", Hulk growled, feeling utterly frustrated and confused by his emotions regarding the beautiful pale green skinned beauty standing beside him.

"I knew it! You do like Sheena! Admit it, Hulk! You love her!", Janet teased, much to Shego's amusement and Hulk's outrage.

"Shut up, Janet! I never said anything!", Hulk stated, trying not to look at Shego.

"Oh, somebody is in denial BIG TIME!", Janet teased, receiving a glare from the Green Goliath.

"It's okay. I'm a very patient woman, and I don't intend to ever leave him, so I'll wait. What can I say, I've fallen for you, Hulk.", Shego remarked, looking up into Hulk's eyes, noticing as his expression softened and a small smile graced his features.

Hulk, Shego, and Janet were interrupted from their thoughts by a boisterous voice. It was a voice that Hulk knew all too well, causing him to snarl in rage, for he knew it could only belong to one of his sparring partners and one of his oldest foes. Sure enough, several hundred feet away from Hulk, Shego, and Janet stood none other than Ben Grimm, otherwise known as the Fantastic Four member, The Thing.

Ben Grimm was joined by his date, a beautiful girl wearing a blue dress with blond hair known as Alicia Masters, who were having a conversation with Clint Barton/Hawkeye and his date Barbara Morse/Mockingbird. They were laughing about something, something which Hulk could only guess involved him, for what other reason would Clint Barton be talking to Ben Grimm if he couldn't tell of Hulk's defeat at the hands of Shego. This was more than enough reason to cause Hulk to walk his way over, glaring at Ben Grimm before making his presence known, towering over the four individuals before him.

"Jade Jaws.", Ben Grimm sneered, his baby-blue colored eyes falling upon the Hulk.

"Stone-face!", Hulk growled, fixating a savage glare at his old sparring partner.

"Ben, who is it?", Alicia asked.

"It's the Hulk... and he's wearing a tux.", Ben Grimm informed, glaring at the Green Goliath that stood before him.

"What are you doing here?", Hulk demanded.

"I always come to support the kids, Mr. Green. By the way, I heard ya got beaten by your girlfriend. Not sure you can hold the title of the Strongest One There Is, considering you got your green butt kicked by a girl!", Ben Grimm remarked, an amused smirk appearing on his features.

"Watch it, stone-face! Unless you want to get smashed! And this time, I won't stop until you're nothing but a pile of rubble!", Hulk warned, clenching his hands into fists.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see ya try!", Ben Grimm challenged, raising his stony right fist.

It was at this moment that Shego and Janet intervened, hoping to stop this fight between the two behemoths before it could actually begin! It wasn't that Shego didn't think that Hulk wouldn't win, but she didn't want him to be blamed for starting a fight either, which he clearly didn't. Lucky for Shego, she wasn't the only one who wanted to stop this fight before it would begin, for Alicia Masters didn't want to see Ben getting into a fight either.

"Ben! Please, no fighting!", Alicia pleaded, holding on tightly to his stony left arm.

"Hulk, no fighting! okay?", Shego informed, wrapping her arms around Hulk's massive right limb.

"He started it!", Hulk and Ben said in unison, both glaring at one another.

"Actually, if anyone is to blame, it would be Clint. You told Ben about Shego pinning the Hulk, didn't you?", Janet questioned, glaring at her fellow teammate.

It was at that moment that all eyes fell upon Clint Barton, whose eyes widen briefly at the accusing stares he recieved from the individuals around him, knowing that he had been caught in the act. He wasn't intentionally going to tell Ben Grimm about Hulk getting beat by Shego, but then he recalled how the Green Goliath snapped his bow, thus causing him to seek a little payback. And what better way to get back at the Hulk than telling Ben Grimm of Hulk's greatest defeat at the hands of a woman? It was just too good to pass up!

"Yeah, I might have. So?", Clint admitted, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"So shouldn't you apologize?", Janet questioned.

"Hey! Hulk broke my bow! I think that makes us even.", Clint stated, getting a light jab in the ribs from his date Barbara Morse.

"Is that so? Well, I hate to tell you, but Hulk isn't the only one who got beat by me. I've fought both T'Challa and Steve Rogers to a standstill several times, and I even got some wins over them too. If I do recall, I kicked your behind several times in our few sparring matches. The last time I really did a number on you or don't you remember after I knocked you out cold? Did you tell Ben or Bobbi about those nasty bruises and cuts I gave you, Clint?", Shego responded with an evil smirk.

"Well, she sure told you.", Barbara Morse/Mockingbird remarked with a chuckle.

"Your girlfriend has a lot of spunk, Green-skin.", Ben remarked.

"You can say that again.", Hulk replied with an amused smirk.

"Okay. Now, that we've settled that matter, can you two at least get along for one night?", Janet asked, giving a Ben and Hulk a pleading smile.

Ben looked at Alicia, and he knew that he didn't want to upset her by causing a fight. He loved Alicia with all of his heart, and would do anything for her. True, he really didn't like the Hulk, but he knew that he was going to have to at least try to keep the peace, if only to keep Alicia happy. He would try to reason with the Hulk, but only because he wanted Alicia to enjoy herself at the party.

While Ben looked at Alicia, Hulk locked eyes with Shego, sensing that she too didn't want him to fight. Hulk didn't want to upset Shego, and he found himself not wanting to ruin their first date, even if it was just between friends. And yet for some reason, his feelings for Shego were much more than just that of friends, for he could not deny it. He didn't like Ben Grimm, in fact he almost despised the stony brute to some degree, but Hulk knew that if he wanted to keep Shego happy, he would have to at least keep the peace between himself and Ben Grimm, for Shego's happiness at least.

"I guess. Whatta ya say, Hulk? Truce?", Ben Grimm offered, looking directly at his green skinned former enemy as he extended his stony right hand as an offering of peace.

"Truce.", Hulk agreed, grasping Ben's stony hand and giving in a brief shake.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, would Hulk's girlfriend like to introduce herself?", Alicia asked in her usual gentle tone.

Shego's eyes investigated the blond haired woman that stood before her, taking in the fact that she was wearing a lovely blue dress. There was something about Alicia, her mere presence, which seemed to make Shego feel comfotable and relaxed, as if sensing her gentle nature. Being the polite and reasonable woman that she is, Shego could only treat Alicia with the same kindness.

"Hi, my name is Sheena Elizabeth Go, but most call me either Shego or Sheena.", Shego introduced herself, gently shaking Alicia's hand before shaking Ben's stony hand briefly.

"It's nice to meet you, Sheena. Is it alright if I see you?", Alicia asked.

"Can't you see me now?", Shego asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, because I'm blind.", Alicia informed in a giggled in amusement, a gentle smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that you were blind. But yeah, you can if you want.", Shego replied, feeling a little embarrassed that she didn't notice that the blond girl in front of her was blind.

Alicia approached Shego, slowly reaching out her delicate hands and caressing every point of Shego's face, taking in every detail. By doing this, Alicia could see exactly what a person would look like, down to every minor detail without actually having actual vision to show her. She resumed for a few more seconds before stopping and stepping back.

"You're a beautiful woman, Sheena. I can understand why Hulk finds you attractive. But it's not just your looks, for it's your personality too, isn't it?", Alicia remarked, a knowing smirk spreading across her features.

"Well, I...", Shego began, only to become silent.

Before Shego could properly respond to Alicia's question, a familiar song began to play over the speakers, one that Shego personally enjoyed. It was the song entitled "Never Say Never" by the musical group known as The Fray. While it was true that she enjoyed certain rock and hip-hop songs, Shego couldn't deny that she also enjoyed a good romantic song once in a while. One thing was certain, and that was that she wanted Hulk to dance with her, for she wanted a special moment with him during this special night.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one, Alicia.", Shego replied as she pulled Hulk away with her.

"Come on, Hulk! I want to dance!", Hulk said in an excited tone of voice, much to the Green Goliath's shock.

"Shego... I... I can't dance.", Hulk admitted as Shego pulled him out to the dance floor.

"Don't worry, I'll lead.", Shego responded.

It was then that Hulk and Shego began dancing slowly, his massive right hand holding her small left hand within his gentle grasp while his right arm was wrapped around her waist. They slowly danced to the song, Shego leaning close and resting her head against his chest. Hulk couldn't help but look down at Shego, noticing how beautiful she was as they danced together in a slow rhythm. Sensing that Hulk was looking at her, Shego looked up at him, her gaze meeting his own, both seemingly in a trance as they continued to dance.

Then, Hulk lowered himself closer, his forehead resting against her own as they looked into each others emerald colored eyes. Even after the song ended, they continued to gaze deeply into each others eyes, neither of them willing to break the contact that was made between them. It was moments like this that Shego wished would last for an eternity. She never felt so happy, so accepted, and so loved in her entire life.

"Wow...", Hulk stated in a low voice, and to his surprise, Shego actually blushed upon hearing it.

"Yeah... wow.", Shego replied, a smirk appearing across her features, which seemed to cause a smirk to appear on Hulk's features as well.

Across the dance floor, Steve Rogers/Captain America was standing alone, watching as other people who were enjoying the party passed him by. It was hard to imagine what he was going through, with most of the people he knew dead and gone, there wasn't many that Captain America could relate to. The modern world was a strange one to him, but none the less, Steve Rogers adapted to this change.

It was his inspiration and leadership as a soldier of war that made him the prime candidate to be the leader of the Avengers. Since becoming the team leader, the Avengers have had no trouble facing the devastating threats that would threaten the world, or in some cases, the Universe. It made him very proud to know how far they came from being a group of heroes that were strangers, then eventually becoming a team. So deep in thought was Steve Rogers, that he failed to notice the four individuals who approached him.

"Hello, Steve! Mind if we join you?", Nick Fury greeted.

"Not at all, sir. And who are these three people? Agents of yours?", Steve Rogers questioned, glancing at the three individuals who stood beside the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

One was a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, wearing a violet colored dress, with green colored eyes and long red hair that was held back in a ponytail. Beside her was a young man, also in his early twenties, wearing a normal tux and tie combo, with blond hair and brown eyes. The last individual was a woman in her mid or late forties, supporting an eye patch over her right eye, wearing a simple black dress, while her hair and eyes were of a dark chestnut brown in color. They looked like S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but then again, Steve wouldn't bet on that, especially in regards to the blond haired young man.

"Not exactly. Steve, I would you like to meet a student of mine, Ms. Dr. Betty Director. She's the leader of Global Justice, which is a spin-off of S.H.I.E.L.D. that focuses on smaller villainous activities and threats to the world. Miss Director, this is Steve Rogers, otherwise know as Captain America.", Nick Fury introduced.

"Mr. Rogers, it is a honor to finally meet you.", Dr. Director greeted, extending her hand to the super solider who gently yet firmly grasped it before giving it a quick shake.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Director. So, who might these two be then?", Steve Rogers replied, gesturing to the blond haired boy and the red haired female.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, sir. It's great to finally meet a real American icon such as yourself, Mr. Rogers.", Kim answered, shaking Rogers' right hand briefly.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Kimberly.", Steve Rogers replied, smiling warmly at the young redhead.

"And you, son?", Steve Rogers asked, looking at the blond haired young man.

"Ron Stoppable... is my name, sir... wow! I can't believe I'm shaking hands with the Captain America! This is just a honor! I mean, I've heard stories about you from my grandfather, but I never actually thought I would meet you in person!", Ron exclaimed in excitement, eagerly shaking Steve Rogers' extended hand.

"Thank you, but I was just a man trying to serve his country and save his people. Now, I do all of that and save the world.", Steve replied with the utmost sincerity.

"Don't degrade yourself, Steve. You're a hero to hundreds of millions of people all around the world.", Nick Fury interjected.

"That may be, but I couldn't have done it without my teammates.", Steve informed the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Captain America... err... I mean Mr. Rogers... is it alright if I can meet the other Avengers?", Ron asked sheepishly, nervously twiddling with his hand.

Captain America had to smile at Ron Stoppable, amused by the blond haired boy's child-like sense of wonder. In some ways, the young man reminded Steve Rogers of a younger version of himself. Being the generous and good natured man that he is, Steve didn't see any harm in introducing Ronald, Kimberly, and Ms. Director to his fellow Avengers. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything else to do at the party.

"Not at all, Ronald. It would be a pleasure to introduce you to my teammates.", Steve Rogers answered, escorting the four individuals through the crowd, hoping to find his fellow Avengers.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**It was interesting to get into Hulk's conflicting emotions regarding Shego. I believe he's starting to realize that he cares for Shego as a friend and possibly something more. I wanted that to be shown in the scene where Hulk goes into one of his berserker rages, but yet having Shego stand up against him. It was at that moment that he realized that he really cares for her... more than he has cared for anyone in his entire life... and I think it scares him to a point. Hulk is still in denial regarding his growing feelings for Shego, while she has accepted the fact that she really cares about him.**

**It was at this point that Hulk realized that he couldn't hurt Shego, even if he wanted to, and how many people other than Betty Ross could stand their ground against Hulk in one of his rages and not be scared or at least intimidated in some way? Even Betty was fearful of Hulk's rages in the comics, so to have Shego stand firm against Hulk when he's enraged is an extremely rare sight. That and I think it was touching scene to see Shego reach out to Hulk and tell him that she cares for him.**

**As expected, we have cameo appearances of several Marvel characters such as Storm/Ororo Munroe, Professor Charles Xavier, and Dr. Stephen Strange. What can I say, the Marvel Universe has thousands of cool characters and I felt like I needed to have a few in this story. I know most of you were expecting an encounter between Hulk and Ben Grimm/The Thing, because it was just too good to pass. As for having Dr. Director, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable showing up... I've been planning that for a while.**

**By the way, if you're wondering, Hulk wearing a tuxedo in this chapter is a homage to the Gray Hulk/Mr. Fixit persona seen in Peter David's run on the Hulk character, and is also paying tribute to Greg Pak's upcoming Mr. and Mrs. Hulk/The Spy Who Smashed Me storyline. Anyways, enjoy and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Emerald Emotions

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Seven- Emerald Emotions**

**The Charity Ball**

Steve Rogers was escorting Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Miss Director to meet some of his Avengers teammates. Nick Fury had left after getting a message from S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, and judging from his expression, it wasn't something good. Not that it surprised Steve, who continued to escort Dr. Director, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable to meet his fellow teammates.

The first they came into contact with was Thor, who was talking to Jane Foster in regards to Asgard and his place on Midgard. Thor was quick to notice Steve as well as the three individuals that were following him, wondering what they were doing and what their intentions were. Sensing that they were of no threat to himself, Thor did what any Asgardian would do, which was to warmly greet these new guests.

"Thor! I would like you to meet three friends of Nick Fury. Allow me to introduce Ms. Betty Director, Ms. Kimberly Possible, and Mr. Ronald Stoppable.", Steve Rogers announced to the Asgardian warrior, Steve's right hand gesturing towards the three individuals.

"Greetings, mortals! I am Thor. Son of Odin and god of thunder. And this is my date, Jane Foster, a mortal as brave as any I have ever known.", Thor greeted with his usual boisterous voice.

"Wow... KP, I'm actually standing in front of a god! This is so awesome!", Ron whispered in excitement.

"So... Thor... are you really a god or is it just a claim that you make?", Kim asked curiously, not really buying the whole immortal god concept.

"Aye, I am a god and immortal. My father is the Sky Father Odin, King of Asgard, and my mother is Gaea, the elder goddess of Earth. But if you need proof that I am a god, than look here mortal maiden, for I shall show you Asgard and the other nine realms.", Thor replied, lifting his mystical uru hammer Mjolnir and opening a small portal to view Asgard itself.

Kim and Ron looked through the portal, their expressions suggesting that they were in complete awe, as they looked upon the mystical realm known as Asgard. Never in her life had Kim believed that such a place could exist, let alone be real, and yet here it was being shown to her and Ron right before their very eyes. She glanced at Ron, who seemed to be in just as much shock and awe as she was, for she could only imagine what thoughts went through Ron's mind at this point of time.

The portal then revealed the other remaining seven of the nine realms: Alfheim, home and realm of the Light Elves; Nidavellir, home and realm of the Dwarves; Jotunheim, home and realm of the Giants; Svartalheim, home and realm of the Dark Elves; Hel, the realm of the Dead and home of the Asgardian goddess Hela; Muspelheim, home and realm of the Demons; and lastly Vanaheim. These places were truly breathing taking, almost unbelievable, but yet they existed! Then, as suddenly as it had opened, the small portal closed right before their eyes.

"Okay, I believe you and I admit it. You really are Thor. You're really a god.", Kim admitted, still in awe at what she had seen as she and Ron looked at the tall muscular blond haired Asgardian god of thunder with a new found sense of respect.

"Wow... that was so cool! I actually got to see Asgard!", Ron exclaimed in excitement, feeling like a kid all over again.

Thor could not help but feel amused by the blond haired young man, who's innocence was like that of a child's. He couldn't recall meeting such a mortal that was as unique as Ron Stoppable, for the blond haired young man was certainly more high spirited than most of the mortals that he'd met during his travels throughout Midgard. Regardless, it was an honor to know that he could bring awe and a sense of wonder to these mortals, whose lives he protected on a daily basis.

"You're a very excitable mortal, aren't you?", Thor chuckled in amusement.

"So, Mr. Thor... where is your other teammates?", Ms. Director asked, looking around.

"They're here of course, Ms. Director. Just not where we stand.", Thor answered.

"Speaking of teammates, have you've seen any sign of Hulk and Sheena, Thor?", Steve Rogers questioned, looking around for the green skinned couple.

"Nay, I have not seen them as of recent. Maybe they've went to have some time to themselves.", Thor replied honestly.

"We've seen them earlier, but we haven't seen them since then.", Jane Foster informed, recalling when she seen them earlier as Thor offered her a drink.

"I hate to bother, but I gotta ask, who's Sheena?", Kim questioned, crossing her arms over the front of her dress over her chest.

"And if I heard right, you said she was with the Hulk. As in the same Hulk who smashes entire army bases and cities with ease? The same Hulk who can pretty much trash everyone or anything that gets in his way?", Ron added in question, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"Sheena is our unofficial member of the team. You could say that she and Hulk are a couple. They're certainly close to one another, which is not too surprising once you realize how similar they are.", Steve Rogers answered, noticing the shock on Kim and Ron's faces.

"Yeah, we all had a hard time believing it too. But it's no secret that Sheena and Hulk care a lot about each other. That and Hulk's grown very protective of her since she joined our team about a month ago.", Steve added, a light smirk across his features.

"Interesting. I would like to meet this Sheena. Never thought any living being could calm a monster like the Hulk, much less have romantic feelings for him.", Ms. Director remarked, her interest intrigued.

"You are mistaken, Ms. Director. Hulk is no monster, for he is as noble a warrior as myself. I would proudly stand by his side against even the most powerful forces of evil, for I know that they would tremble at our combined might.", Thor replied, defending his teammate's honor.

"I have to agree with Thor, Ms. Director. Hulk may be grumpy from time to time, but he's certainly not a monster in the very least.", Jane Foster informed, gladly agreeing with Thor.

"Tell that to General Thunderbolt Ross and his daughter Betty Ross. Still, I would like to see the woman who tamed the monster, if only to congratulate her.", Ms. Director retorted, receiving a brief glare from the god of thunder.

Despite himself, Thor couldn't help but briefly clench his hands into fists, feeling outraged that Ms. Director would insult one of his most trusted allies. He knew that despite his temper, Hulk had a heart of a warrior, and found it unfair that many mortals viewed him as nothing more than a savage monster. Thor knew better than anyone that Hulk was a hero, and that he was far from being a monster. True, at first he and Hulk shared a very antagonistic relationship, but after some time both heroes have grown to mutually respect one another.

"I wouldn't worry about seeing Sheena and Hulk, Ms. Director.", Steve Rogers remarked.

"Why do you say that, Captain?", Ms. Director questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Let's just say I having a feeling they'll be showing up very soon.", Steve Rogers answered, a knowing smirk appearing on his features.

Unknown to Kim, Ron, and Ms. Director, Hulk and Shego were approaching them, with Janet following close by their side. Ever since the dance, Hulk and Shego have not been able to keep from staring at one another, not that either of them minded. Janet could only smile, for she recognized that look on their faces, and she knew right away that love was blossoming between Hulk and Shego.

So distracted in their mutual affectionate staring was Hulk and Shego, that neither of them noticed the three individuals that stood talking to Captain America, Thor, and Jane Foster. It was short lived however, once Shego looked away from Hulk's gaze and stopped three feet away from her long time nemesis... Kim Possible! Upon seeing one another, Kim and Shego traded savage glares of hatred, and the individuals consisting of Janet Van Dyne, Thor Odinson, Jane Foster, Steve Rogers, Ms. Director, and Ron Stoppable couldn't help but feel the tension rise in the air around them!

"Shego!", Kim hissed venomously upon seeing her long time pale green skinned nemesis.

"Kimmie!", Shego sneered, her eyes glaring at the redhead wearing the violet colored dress.

"Uh-oh!", Ron and Rufus said in unison.

"It's been a long time, Shego... almost four years to exact!", Kim remarked in a icy tone.

"Still hunting me as always, Princess!", Shego snarled in response.

Not wanting a fight to break out, Captain America soon stepped in to keep the peace. He recognized the look of hatred in both Shego and Kim's eyes, for it was not unlike the hatred he shared with his nemesis Baron Zemo. Regardless, Steve was going to find out what all of this was about and hopefully keep the peace, which meant making sure that a fight didn't break out between Kim and Shego.

"What's going on here!", Steve Rogers demanded in a commanding tone.

"Aye, do you two know each other?", Thor questioned, intently watching the two women.

"You could say that. Shego here is a villainess. My arch-nemesis to be precise!", Kim answered, clenching her hands into fists.

"I was one, Kimmie! That part of my life is dead and over! I'm a member of this team, and the only person I work for is me! Get it through your stupid head!", Shego shouted in outrage.

"Hah! Yeah right! Like I would ever believe you!", Kim retorted, stepping close enough to come face-to-face with the pale green skinned villainess.

"Hey! Back off, red!", Janet shouted, coming to Shego's defense.

Janet didn't know who this red haired girl was, but she wasn't about to let her get away with insulting or hurting her best friend, that much she was sure of! Sheena was one of the few people that Janet actually enjoyed hanging around with, for most of her other female friends had their own lives to live and couldn't spend as much time with her, and Janet knew that it was even more difficult to find a friend that shared the same interests as her own. Regardless, Janet wasn't about to let some red haired witch bad mouth her best friend! Not while she still breathed!

"Everyone calm down! Sheena here is a member of the Avengers. She has been for a while now.", Steve Rogers informed, noticing the looks of pure shock on the faces of Kim, Ron, and Ms. Director.

"Wait a sec! Shego is the unofficial member of the team? That can't be right... she's a bad guy! Uh, I mean girl.", Ron exclaimed.

_This is just too weird, even for someone like me. I mean, Shego being a member of the Avengers? That doesn't make sense! And her being with the Hulk... well, actually that does make sense. Both have green skin, both are violent, both have short tempers. Yeah, I could definitely see them being together. That I can accept, but Shego as an Avenger? I can't be... or can it? Ron wondered to himself._

"You can't be serious! She's evil! How is it that she is a member of your team?", Kim demanded, her rage warring with her confusion.

_Is this a bad dream or is this really happening? Shego is a member of the Avengers? Have they lost their minds? I could and should be asked to join the Avengers! Not Shego! At least I'm good! She's evil! It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! They can't possibly be serious, could they? Kim's mind raged, unable to accept the fact that Shego was a member of the most powerful and well known hero team on the entire planet._

"I have to agree with Kimberly on the subject, Captain Rogers. Shego here is one of the most infamous female villains known in the world, and I find it hard to accept that you would allow her to join your team. She used to work for a low ranking villain named Dr. Drew Lipsky, otherwise known as Dr. Drakken.", Ms. Director remarked, her one eye settling on Shego.

Ms. Director backed away when Hulk sent a low menacing growl in her direction, his right arm pulling Shego closer into his protective embrace. Hulk's green eyes glared savagely at the forms of Kim, Ron, and Ms. Director, his rage boiling through his veins and urging him to lash out and crush these puny insects that would intend to harm his beloved Shego. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that his fellow Avengers were present and that he didn't want to leave Shego unprotected at this moment.

"With all do respect, Shego has saved my life during a previous encounter with HYDRA forces, and she has been a valuable member ever since. So what if she's had a troubled past? It doesn't matter, because I think she deserves a chance as much as anyone. If all of you remember, Hulk was also given this chance, and he has become an important member of the team ever since, and not to mention he has saved all of our lives on countless occasions.", Steve Rogers/Captain America informed.

"Aye, and she has proven herself worthy of being an Avenger.", Thor added sincerely.

Shego couldn't believe that not only was Captain America/Steve Rogers standing up for her, but apparently so was Janet Van Dyne/Wasp and Thor! She glanced up at Hulk, noticing that he was glaring savagely at Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Dr. Director. She also noticed that Hulk's right arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. She couldn't help feeling her heart flutter as she glanced up at Hulk, feeling herself becoming even more amorous in the presence of her green skinned guardian.

"That doesn't matter! That was the Hulk! This is Shego! She's evil!", Kim protested, pointing her index finger accusingly at the former villainess.

"That was four years ago, Kimmie! Is it so hard for you to believe that I've changed? Is it so hard to believe I've found friends that actually accept me for who I am? I've even found the one person who I care about more than the world itself! Why won't you accept that?", Shego exclaimed, not backing down an inch.

"Hah! You in love with the Hulk? What would you know about love and friendship? You have to have a heart to care and love someone, Shego!", Kim challenged with a dangerous smirk.

"Hulk is my heart, Princess! He's done more for me than anyone else has in my entire life!", Shego exclaimed, glaring savagely at the redhead who stood before her.

Every fiber of her being wanted to leap at the redhead and beat her within an inch of her life, but Shego knew that that wouldn't solve anything and would most likely create only more problems for herself. Not to mention what might happen if Hulk felt that she was in danger, for she knew that Hulk's strength and power could kill in just one blow, and the last thing she wanted was for Hulk to kill anyone, even if it was Kimmie. She had to keep her cool, for as long as she did that, Hulk would retain his composure.

"I know you, Shego. You can't be trusted! You're nothing but a villain, a freak, and most of all... a monster!", Kim hissed.

It was that last remark from Kim Possible, that last word that finally enraged Hulk beyond the point of holding back any longer! It brought back the painful memories of people shooting him, blasting him, and calling him the cruelest of names imaginable. It also brought back the most painful memory of all... the memory of when Hulk fought against the largest Hulk-buster force ever assembled!

It was during that time that he finally tired of Thunderbolt Ross and his relentless attacks and attempts to kill him, causing Hulk to go into a destructive berserker rage unlike any other! After destroying the Hulk-buster forces, Hulk attacked and destroyed the gigantic fifty foot tall Hulk-buster Robot, ripping and smashing it until it was nothing but scrap metal! Within the robot was none other than his worst enemy, General Thunderbolt Ross, who was more dead than alive after this encounter with the Hulk!

Destroying the giant robot, Hulk nearly killed his worst enemy, but before he could do so, Betty Ross stepped in to save her beloved father. She kneels beside her father's bloody and unconscious form, before turning her gaze towards the Hulk, her eyes filled with anger and disgust as tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. It was on this day Betty Ross betrayed him... it was on this day that she called Hulk a monster! It was this flashback that finally caused Hulk to come to Shego's defense and lash out against her attackers!

"Don't you ever call her that!", Hulk roared, stepping forward, causing Kim to fall backwards, tripping and landing on the solid floor.

"KP!", Ron shouted as he rushed to her side, kneeling beside his girlfriend and holding her in his arms as the Hulk loomed over them.

They could see the savage rage within the Hulk's green eyes, a rage that could make even the mightiest of beings, whether they were mortal or immortal, tremble with fear! It was foolish for anyone to ever enrage the Hulk, but what's even more suicidal is threatening the one that the Green Goliath loves, which in Hulk's mind, that's exactly what Kim Possible had done!

"Stupid humans! You hunted Shego, just like Ross hunted me! You're no better than he is! Why can't you leave us alone! But you won't, will you? You'll keep attacking us, hunting us, until we decide that we've had enough! Well, guess what? Hulk has had enough of you!", Hulk snarled in a rage most savage, clenching his hands into fists as he raised them high above his head, intent on smashing the puny humans that lay at his feet.

"Hulk! Don't! She isn't worth it! Please, don't do it!", Shego pleaded as she placed her hands on his vast chest, trying to calm him down as she gazed up into his emerald hued eyes.

Hulk glanced at Shego, seeing the look of concern in her eyes, which seemed to calm some of his rage. Shego's presence once again calmed him, but not completely, for he still felt the burning rage boil within his blood. Hulk continued to glare at Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Dr. Director, wanting nothing more than crush the life out them, but he knew that he couldn't. Shego was right, they weren't worth killing, for that would only prove that he is indeed a monster, which Hulk knew that he wasn't.

It was lucky that Shego was able to calm him, for god knows what could have happened if she wasn't there to calm the Hulk's rage, for it could have resulted with Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director getting killed or at least having all of their bones broken! It wouldn't have mattered to Hulk, for nobody called Shego a monster, because she wasn't! She was the only person he truly cared for, and to see or hear anyone that would dare insult her was unacceptable! After hearing Kim call his beloved those cruel names, it was too much for the Hulk to stand, for there was only so much that the Green Goliath could take!

Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk dropped his fists to his sides, his eyes staring into Shego's own as her presence began to sooth his rage. Slowly, Hulk raised his right hand, proceeding to gently caress Shego's face with his gigantic fingertips. A gentle smile briefly crossed his features before his gaze fell upon Kim and Ron once again, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the two young adults who remained on the floor, even as everyone else watched the scene unfold before their very eyes.

"Listen and listen good, you little red gnat! If you ever come near or intend to harm Shego, I'll SMASH you like a bug! And that goes for anyone and everyone! If you want Shego, you have to deal with me, and I won't think twice about taking any of you out!", Hulk snarled savagely, his voice seething with rage.

Shego looked at Hulk, utterly awestruck that he was standing up for her. What was even more impressive was the fact that he not only silenced Kimmie, but that he also put the annoying little redhead in her place, which was something that she couldn't even accomplish! Still, she didn't want him to hurt anyone, even if it was her worst nemesis. Because Shego knew that if Hulk wanted to, he could crush anyone in this room with relative ease, whether they mortal or immortal, enemy or friend.

"Hulk? Are you okay?", Shego asked gently, despite herself still being in awe that Hulk told Kimmie off.

"I'm fine. Come on, Shego. Let's go.", Hulk answered, his voice more calm than it was just a few seconds ago.

"One second, Hulk. There is one last thing I've got to say. It's something that I've been wanting to say for a long time.", Shego replied, returning her gaze down towards Kim and Ron.

In all honesty, Shego still didn't like Kim, in fact she hated the red haired heroine. Regardless of her animosity towards Kimmie, she knew that she couldn't hang on to the past any longer, for as far as her past was concerned, it was dead and gone. Those times were over, which meant that it was time to move on, it was time to embrace her new life with the people she cared about and the Green Goliath she loved.

"Listen good, Kimmie, because I'm only going to say this once. Our rivalry, as far as I'm concerned, is dead. I'm happy for the first time in my entire life, and I've got better things to do than beat the snot out of you. I've found my place in this world, and I wisely suggest that you leave me alone! If you don't, you're not just going to be dealing with Hulk, because you'll be dealing with all of us. All of the Avengers... because if you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us, and we will not hesitate to strike you down!", Shego warned, holding on tightly to Hulk's right arm as they glared at the redhead.

"In other words, mess with us, and you will be beat up!", Janet added with a smirk.

"Okay. Now I'm ready to go, Hulk.", Shego informed, smiling up at the Green Goliath.

Hulk merely nodded before walking away with Shego, making their way towards the exit, not even glancing back at their fellow teammates or at Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director. Steve Rogers, Janet Van Dyne, Thor, Jane Foster, Dr. Director, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable watched as Hulk and Shego disappeared from sight. It was then that Kim slowly rose to her feet, looking utterly shocked by the events that had unfolded before her during this evening.

Kim continued to look in the direction that Shego and Hulk left, still unsure as to what just happened. Could she have been wrong? Could it really be possible that Shego has changed? She never expected Shego of all people to actually change, let alone care about anyone other than herself. But she admitted right here in front of everyone, that Hulk was her heart, that she literally said she loved him. Could it be? Could love really change a person this much?

"Well, that could have went better.", Steve Rogers remarked, his eyes looking off in the direction that Hulk and Shego.

"Aye, but it also could have been worse.", Thor added, knowing that it could have been worse if the Hulk would have truly went berserk.

"Well, I hope you guys learned a lesson out of this. In this case, the lesson is never attack someone that Hulk cares for, or you'll be smashed!", Janet responded, gesturing towards Kim, Ron, and Ms. Director.

"I'll keep that in mind.", Ron said meekly.

Even as they walked out of the party, Shego couldn't help but look affectionately at Hulk, who didn't seem to notice Shego's look of pure adoration. She couldn't believe that he stood up for her, because throughout all of her life, nobody had ever done this. Not her brothers, not her parents, and certainly not Dr. Drakken have ever done such a thing for her, even when she needed it. Leave it up to someone like the Hulk to be the one who would stand by her side and fight for her when she needed it.

_I'll admit that I really didn't like running into Kimmie, but it was all worth it just to see Hulk put that smug little red haired witch in her place! Still, why is there a part of me that isn't so surprised that he stood up for me? Granted, I never thought that heroes like Captain America or Thor would stand up for me either. Janet, on the other hand, I could see doing that, but as for the others... that was a complete and utter surprise._

_Granted, it's a lot more than any of my brothers ever did, or even my own parents. I guess that's why I've dropped the plan, for I couldn't turn against the very people who actually trust me. That and I never want to hurt Hulk... I'm not like Betty Ross... I won't betray him like she did. It's funny, because if someone would have asked me a year ago if I would fall in love with the Hulk, I'd probably would have laughed in their faces. But yet here I am. I've fallen for him... I'm in love with Hulk. Who would have guessed? Shego mused to herself, continuing to look at her beloved Green Goliath as they walked out of the building._

Without so much as a warning, Hulk lifted Shego in his arms and leaped off into the distance, intent on taking themselves far away from this place. As always during one of their jumps together, Shego held on tight, pressing herself against Hulk's body for reassurance and safety. Hulk couldn't help but look down at Shego for a moment, noticing a smile on her face, before Hulk was forced to returning his gaze out over the vast city that was New York as he soared through the air. In that one leap, they landed at the entrance of Avengers Mansion, and not surprisingly they were both greeted by JARVIS.

"Greetings, Hulk and Shego. Welcome back to the mansion.", JARVIS announced on the speakers, opening the gate to allow Hulk and Shego to enter.

Hulk gently set Shego down on her feet before resuming to walk up to the mansion doors and entering the vacant mansion, not hearing so much as a sound. Even as they slowly walked up the stairs to their rooms, Shego kept her eyes on Hulk, wondering what was going through his mind after the events that happened at the charity ball. She was curious as to what set him off, and Shego could only come to one conclusion. It involved Betty Ross. Still, she wanted to talk to Hulk, hoping that he would tell her if anything was bothering him. Not to mention that this could also be a good time to have some fun with him, maybe tease him just a little bit.

"So... what are we going to do now?", Shego asked, her tone slightly suggestive.

"I don't know. Wanna watch some TV?", Hulk offered casually.

"Sure, if it means I get a chance to cuddle with you, then I guess I could stand to watch a few cartoons. Just let me get into something more comfortable, okay?", Shego replied, walking to her room only to stop at her entrance, turning to look at Hulk who was watching her.

"What?", Hulk asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he looked at Shego.

"Nothing. I just want to say thanks for standing up for me. I really appreciate it, Hulk. Nobody has ever done that for me. Not to mention I enjoyed seeing how easily you put Kimmie in her place. Just out of curiosity, what did she say that ticked you off?", Shego asked, her eyes focused on the Green Goliath that stood just twelve feet away from her.

Hulk lowered his gaze, not wanting Shego to see the pain in his eyes as he recalled that painful moment when Betty hurt him. He really didn't want to tell Shego about Betty, at least not yet, for it was still too painful for him to tell about the one woman that he loved that ultimately broke his heart. It wasn't that he didn't trust telling Shego or didn't want to, for he actually wanted to tell Shego about what happened, but it's just that he wasn't ready to tell her yet. But for right now, he'd just have to tell her something else, something that would only hint at something that happened to him without actually telling her the full story.

"She just hit the wrong nerve. I didn't like the way she was treating you. You deserve better than that.", Hulk answered, his voice completely honest and sincere.

"Aww, you do care about me. That's so sweet.", Shego remarked in a teasing tone, actually touched that Hulk admitted that much.

"Yeah... well... just don't read too much into it.", Hulk replied, rubbing the back of neck nervously as he looked away from Shego's gaze.

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I would leave and never return?", Shego asked teasingly.

"NO! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay!", Hulk stated sincerely, walking over to Shego.

When Shego looked up into Hulk's green eyes, she seen no lies or deceit in them, but there was concern, fear, loneliness, and a deep sorrow that was held within them. She almost couldn't believe it, but Hulk was actually serious. He didn't want to see her leave. He didn't want to lose her. It was then that Shego realized that Janet was indeed right about Hulk's connection with her. Hulk cared a lot about her and she knew if she would leave him, Hulk would never recover, for it would shatter his already wounded heart.

But Shego wasn't going anywhere, even if she wanted to leave, she couldn't do it. She cared too much about the Hulk, and she knew that she would never leave his side, because she loved him. Besides, there was no way she was going to hurt Hulk like Betty Ross did, that much is certain! She would always be there for him, just as he would always be there for her. Sensing Hulk's growing fear that she was considering on leaving him, Shego reached up and gently cupped his left cheek in her right hand, her fingertips gently caressing his face and soothing his mind.

"Hulk, you don't have to worry. I'm not leaving the mansion or leaving you.", Shego assured in a gentle voice.

"Promise?", Hulk asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I promise.", Shego answered, a smile gracing her features.

"Good. Because it would be very boring without you here.", Hulk remarked, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"Oh, so you do like me, don't you?", Shego teased accusingly.

"I didn't say that.", Hulk argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why were you so scared that I would leave?", Shego retorted, resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not answering that.", Hulk replied, keeping his arms crossed over his vast chest.

While he wouldn't admit it, Hulk actually really liked having these little arguments with Shego, for it provided him with some very amusing entertainment. Still, there was no need for her to know that. And besides, he at least had to keep his pride, if nothing else. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to think he was soft, even if it was Shego. However, Shego wasn't about to give up on finding out the truth in regards to his feelings towards her, because after all she still enjoyed a challenge. She knew that Hulk liked her, for she known ever since their first meeting that he had an attraction for her, but making him admit it was not going to be easy!

"Okay, that just proves my point that you really like me. Admit it!", Shego teased, enjoying herself greatly in this friendly challenge.

"No.", Hulk stated firmly, refusing to look at her.

"Come on, Hulk! Just this once?", Shego asked sweetly.

"Uh-uh! Not happening!", Hulk growled, a slight smirk appearing on his features.

"Please?", Shego pouted, looking deeply into Hulk's emerald hued eyes.

If there was one thing that could get Hulk to drop his guard, it was Shego's pouting face, which would seem to always have the desired effect on the Green Goliath. There was just something about her pout that was both stunningly beautiful and yet saddening at the same time. It took a few minutes, but eventually Hulk caved in to defeat, and he knew that it probably wouldn't be the last time if the situation would ever concern Shego.

"I like you, Shego. Happy now?", Hulk admitted after releasing a heavy sigh.

"Very. I'll see ya downstairs, Hulk.", Shego replied, giving him a sly wink before entering her room and closing the door.

"At least now I can get out of this monkey suit.", Hulk said to himself as he walked to his room to change out of his tuxedo.

Several minutes later, Hulk exited his room, once again wearing his torn purple pants. As the old saying goes, it isn't the clothes that make the man, but the man who is in the clothes. This saying could never be more true for the Hulk, because fashion was not something he cared about in the least. That and other than Shego or Janet, who would be foolish enough to make any snark remarks about his pants?

It was then that Hulk noticed that he didn't hear anything from Shego's room, causing him to walk over to her room and knock on the door. When nobody answered, Hulk opened the door and walked in, surveying the entire room. There seemed to be no sign of Shego, but none the less Hulk continued to look around. It could be possible that she is already down in the room watching TV, but yet why didn't Hulk hear her walk out of her room? Feeling slightly concerned, Hulk felt the need to call out to Shego, and hope that she would answer.

"Shego? Shego! Are you in here? Where did she go?", Hulk shouted, becoming frustrated as he ran his right hand through his dark hair.

Unknown to Hulk, Shego was actually behind the door, waiting for the moment when Hulk would turn around. She had shed her dress and was now wearing a green short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, for she felt she would need something more comfortable and flexible to execute her devious sneak attack on the unsuspecting Green Goliath. Now was Shego's chance as Hulk turned directly towards her, and before he knew it, Hulk was tackled back onto Shego's bed. The next thing Hulk seen was Shego laying directly on top of his body, her head resting on her arms which were crossed over his vast chest.

"Well... looks like I pinned you again, Hulk. Do I get a reward this time?", Shego said in a sultry voice, leaning close to rub her nose against Hulk's own.

"No! And that wasn't funny, Shego!", Hulk growled, narrowing his green eyes to give Shego a slightly angry glare.

"Can't a girl have some fun?", Shego mock pouted, only to recieve another angry glare from the Green Goliath that she rested atop of.

"Not funny.", Hulk growled, looking away from Shego.

_Well, I see that I've upset him. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but it was only for some fun. I guess I should really apologize for tricking him like that. At least it ensures me that he really cares about me, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have looked so worried when he was searching the room or even called out for me. I'll have to give him a little gift for being so tolerant of my playful actions. Shego thought to herself, wanting to cheer the Hulk up after upsetting him._

"Okay. I'll admit I shouldn't have worried you like that. I'm sorry, Hulk. Okay? I just wanted to surprise you, and to give you something.", Shego apologized, her tone of voice completely sincere.

"Give me what?", Hulk asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he faced her.

"This.", Shego answered, dropping a light affectionate kiss on Hulk's lips.

"I just wanted to thank you for going to the charity ball with me as your date and standing up for me. It means a lot to me, because nobody else has ever stood by my side like you have, Hulk.", Shego explained, giggling at Hulk's slightly flustered expression.

_Wow... some gift. How does she do it? How is she able to make me feel like this? I guess I'll never know. Hulk mused, staring up into Shego's emerald green eyes._

"Umm... you're welcome. So... can we go watch TV now?", Hulk replied, looking up into Shego's emerald hued eyes.

"Aww, do we have to? I mean, it's so comfortable in here... with just you and me.", Shego said with a teasing pout.

"Shego... we're just friends.", Hulk replied, despite his inner emotions telling him otherwise.

Shego had to smile in amusement at Hulk's denial, for she knew that his feelings for her were much deeper than that of just friends. She wasn't not fool, but she couldn't help but be amused by Hulk's uneasiness in regards to their relationship, for she thought it was cute. She wasn't bothered by it, for she knew that sooner or later, Hulk would show his true feelings for her, and until that happens, she was going to have some fun with him.

"If you say so, Hulk. But you and I both know that we're more than friends, but since I'm very a patient woman, I'll wait until you finally realize that. So for now, we're just friends. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you.", Shego informed, giving Hulk a sly wink and a seductive smile before crawling off of his body and offering him her hand.

"If that's what you want.", Hulk responded, sitting up from her bed.

Hulk accepted her hand, gently grasping it in his massive hand as he fully rose from her bed, releasing her hand once he was on his feet. He couldn't suppress a smile as he smiled down at Shego, who smiled back and looked deeply into his green eyes. It was then that Hulk and Shego resumed to walk out of her room, heading towards the stairs that would lead them to the lower levels of the mansion and to their destination.

A few hours passed, and Hulk found himself curled up on the couch with Shego in his arms, both of them leisurely watching TV. They were mostly watching action movies and cartoons, which was good because neither of them seemed to care for those romantic films that would usually attract normal couples to the couch. Hulk couldn't help but glance down at Shego, giving her a gentle squeeze and being rewarded by her snuggling closer to his form.

Twisting up to look at Hulk, Shego smiled innocently which he returned with a small smile of his own before resuming to watch the movie on TV. Neither Hulk nor Shego really said anything to each other in the past few hours, for it just seemed like there was nothing to really talk about. Whether it was because they were both at peace and relaxed cuddling together on the couch or that neither of them wanted to talk about their pasts, no one could really answer or be for sure of the reason.

Still, Shego was a bit curious as to what set Hulk off and caused him to lash out at Kimmie at the charity ball. It was then that she decided that now was as good of time as any to talk to Hulk, and hope that he'd be willing to talk to her about it. It wasn't going to be easy, but if anyone could get Hulk to talk, it would have to be her. Besides, she really wanted to sooth his mind from those thoughts and hope that she could help him deal with his past pain involving Betty Ross.

"Hulk? Can I ask you something?", Shego asked in a gentle voice.

"What is it, Shego?", Hulk questioned, looking down at Shego as she shifted her position to lay on her back.

"What did Kimmie say that ticked you off?", Shego asked, her eyes locking with Hulk's own.

"I told you... I didn't like her calling you something you're not... and she just hit the right nerve.", Hulk answered, looking away from Shego's gaze.

"What do you mean? I was a villain once, ya know. I'm more than willing to admit that I was a bad girl. Not to defend Kimmie or anything, because I hate her guts, but she did have a point.", Shego responded, grasping Hulk's face gently within her hands and forcing him to meet her gaze.

"That doesn't matter. I don't care what you were then or now. You're my friend and I wasn't going to stand by and let her say those things. You have no idea how much I wanted to smash her like a bug! She had no right to call you something that you're not. You're not a freak, Shego... you're not a monster.", Hulk replied, looking deeply into Shego's emerald hued eyes.

"And neither are you, Hulk.", Shego assured, not breaking eye contact with him.

"How can you be so sure?", Hulk questioned.

"Because I know you, Hulk. I trust you and accept you for who you truly are, not what others think you are. I'm not like Betty or her father. When I look at you, I don't see a monster. I see a brave and powerful hero, who's been treated as something that he's not, but saves the world anyway. I know that Betty hurt you, Hulk. Janet told me all about it, almost two weeks ago when I asked her why you try to keep yourself distant from me. But I just want you to know that I'll never hurt you, that I'll always care for you, and that I'll always be with you.", Shego said with all of love and sincerity of her soul, reaching up with her right hand and caressing Hulk's face with her fingertips.

"I know. I trust you, Shego.", Hulk replied, gently grasping Shego's hand within his own as he looked deeply into her eyes.

As the hours passed, Shego eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, her face nuzzling into Hulk's chest. Hulk was still awake, his eyes focused on Shego's sleeping form. A light smile crossed Hulk's face as he gently caressed Shego's face with his right hand before taking it through her long dark raven hair, causing her to stir ever so slightly in her sleep. Never had Hulk felt so relaxed in another's presence as he was in Shego's, feeling a relaxing comfort that he had been longing for all of his life. Hulk gently hugged Shego's sleeping form, keeping his arms around her in a protective embrace as he rested his head down and went into a peaceful slumber.

It was late that night when all of the Avengers returned to the mansion, and it was one of them in particular that spotted Hulk and Shego sleeping together on the couch. She could only smile to herself at this beautiful and touching sight as she retrieved a blanket and proceeded to cover the sleeping forms of Hulk and Shego with it. Upon looking at them one last time, Janet let out a silent sigh as a joyful smile crossed her features before she turned and leave the room.

"Love is so beautiful.", Janet whispered to herself, allowing one last glance back at Hulk and Shego's sleeping forms.

**Author's Notes**

**I bet some of you are wondering why the likes of Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Wasp would stand up for Shego, even though she has a infamous past as a villain? Well, I believe that Captain America is a person who believes in seconds chances and redemption. I mean, if you think about it, Hulk was considered a villain/monster before he joined the team in the series, but once he proved himself, the Green Goliath became a valuable member of the team.**

**Not only Hulk, but Hawkeye as well was considered a villain, both in the early comics and in the series when he was framed by Black Widow. But Hawkeye, like the Hulk, proved himself to the team and became a valueable member ever since then. So, I believe the Avengers are a team that believes in redemption and second chances. I mean, even some villains can have a change of heart.**

**Hulk's reaction to the situation was to be expected, for he viewed Shego's past to be similar to his own. Hulk viewed it Kim as a person who always hunted Shego, much in the same way that General Thunderbolt Ross hunted him, which is something that Hulk can really relate to and understand when it comes to Shego's past. It is why Hulk quickly came to Shego's defense, and I think Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director should consider themselves very damn lucky to have walked away without any harm done to them, because the Hulk could have ripped through them like wet tissue paper if Shego wasn't there to calm him down!**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations Part One

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Eight- Revelations**

**Part One**

**Avengers Mansion**

It was a peaceful morning in the mansion, the sun was rising just as the last remnants of night began to fade away, and it was just about time for most of the Avengers to awaken from their sleep. It was on the couch that Shego and Hulk lay resting in a peaceful slumber, the Hulk's massive arms holding Shego close in a protective embrace as her face remain nuzzled against his chest. It was Shego who was the first to slowly open her eyes and awaken from her peaceful slumber, a smile slowly crossing her features as she looked at Hulk, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Never in her entire life had she ever slept so peacefully as she has been while sleeping with the Hulk, for she always felt relaxed and utterly safe in his presence. It was pleasent to know that she was with people who actually accepted her for who she is, and even better that, she found one that actually loved her. Speaking of her beloved Green Goliath, she couldn't help but notice that he stirred ever so slightly in his sleep.

_Well, Hulk is still asleep. Which means that I can have some fun. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little morning teasing, and besides it's not like he hasn't had enough sleep. Shego thought to herself as a playful smile came across her features._

It was at that moment that Shego reached up and slightly tickled Hulk's nose with her index finger, causing his nose to twitch slightly as he released a low growl. Shego then slowly traced Hulk's jawline with her finger, making him slightly twitch in his sleep, while Shego giggled softly in amusement. Shego continued her tickling session, with Hulk somehow remaining fast asleep, but then again, Hulk was one of those types that could sleep through almost anything. Without warning, Hulk shifted in his sleep, turning to lay on his back and taking Shego with him for the journey.

Shego found herself resting atop Hulk's form, her head on his chest while his arms held her in a gentle embrace, much like a person would hold their pet or a teddy bear. Shego didn't mind, for she had come to enjoy her usual sleeping position atop Hulk's form, and it made it all the better for him to see her whenever he would awaken from his peaceful sleep. She inched herself closer until she was literally staring down into Hulk's face, her nose almost touching his own.

She reached forward and began caressing Hulk's face with her hands, causing the Green Goliath to let out a low moan of pleasure. Shego enjoyed the smoothness of Hulk's green flesh, reminding herself of her own smooth pale green skin tone. She continued to caress Hulk's face until she noticed that he was starting to wake up, causing her to stop and lean her face close to his own, their noses touching as she awaited for Hulk to open his eyes.

Hulk slowly opened his eyes, coming face-to-face with Shego's smiling visage, her emerald green hued eyes locking onto his own green orbs. Hulk wasn't that surprised to see Shego laying atop his form, for he had gotten used to waking up with her after the first couple of times. He couldn't suppress the smile that crossed his features as he looked deeply into Shego's eyes, feeling rather happy to see his beloved girlfriend.

"Good morning, Shego. Did you sleep well?", Hulk asked, stretching his body ever so slightly.

"Yes, I slept very well. Thanks to you, Hulk. You really know how to make a girl feel comfortable.", Shego replied, giggling as she rubbed her nose against Hulk's own.

"Good to know that someone appreciates me.", Hulk remarked, reaching up and gently cupping Shego's cheek with his left hand.

"So... are you up for some breakfast with me?", Shego offered, placing her right hand against Hulk's left hand as it remained resting on her cheek, relishing his soft gentle touch.

"Mmm... good idea.", Hulk agreed, lifting Shego in his arms as he rose up from the couch, setting Shego down gently as he stood to his feet.

"I knew you would see it my way.", Shego giggled, looping her arms around Hulk's right arm.

Hulk and Shego walked in to the kitchen to have their morning breakfast, which was normal as normal can be in Avengers Mansion. Shego and Janet shared some small talk together, while Hulk mostly kept quiet, usually only talking to Shego or in some instances Janet. They were joined by Thor, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, T'Challa/Black Panther, and finally Hank Pym/Ant-Man.

There was the usual small conversation between teammates, but mostly the breakfast was mostly uneventful... with the exception that everyone of the Avengers seemed to notice the extreme closeness and loving bond that seemed to have formed between Hulk and Shego. While usually the two green skinned beings would spend most of their time together on a regular basis, it couldn't help but be noticed that something was blossoming between them. Janet especially noticed this between them, for she had been expecting this to happen since the first time she caught Hulk and Shego sleeping in bed together on the one eventful night just a mere month ago.

It was now certain that an incredible event, an impossible possibility had been given creation, and all the proof they needed was right in front of their eyes. Hulk, the most powerful and most aggressive member of the Avengers, the savage Green Goliath that is the strongest one there is, had fallen in love with Shego. Now that didn't mean Hulk was going to admit it to any of them, but yet it didn't have to be told, for all of them knew just by looking at Hulk as he cuddled close to Shego that something had blossomed.

After breakfast, each member of the team went their separate way, as they normally did. Thor left the mansion, most likely to meet with Jane Foster, or to return to Asgard for a temporary visit. Steve Rogers, T'Challa, and Clint Barton went their separate paths for the day, but as to where they went no one really knew... at least not the rest of the team that is. Hank Pym went to his lab in the mansion as always, while Janet went to her room to relax and think of some activities that she could do for the rest of the day.

As for Hulk and Shego, they returned to the couch to watch some television together, at least until Shego decided she really needed a good hot shower. Hulk escorted Shego to her room, carrying her up the stairs, much to Shego's surprise before coming to a stop at the entrance to her room. Hulk gently placed Shego on her feet before stepping back to leave a distance of three feet between them. Shego couldn't help but smile at her green guardian, who returned her smile with one of his own.

"Ya know, you didn't have to carry me up the stairs if you didn't want to.", Shego informed, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I know.", Hulk replied with a light smile.

"So why did you?", Shego asked, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face.

"No reason.", Hulk answered, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh-huh... I still say you're not telling me the real reason, but I'm going to let it go for now. I'll see ya once I get out of the shower. Okay, Hulk?", Shego remarked in a knowing tone.

"Yeah, I'll be here.", Hulk responded.

Shego turned to walk away slowly, as if waiting for Hulk to give her a response, which she couldn't help but feel like he was at any moment. Little did she know that Hulk was thinking all morning about what activity he could do with Shego today, considering that there wasn't nothing else to do in the mansion other than watch television or work out in the training room. He wanted to do something special for Shego, to show her that he cared about her and that he would always be there for her, not just as a friend, but as something more as well.

But that was the problem that Hulk was having trouble figuring out at this point of time. Biting his lower lip, Hulk looked at Shego as she was about to enter her room for her morning shower, and he knew that it was now or never. Summoning all of his strength of will, Hulk opened his mouth to speak to the beautiful pale green skinned woman that stood just several feet away from him. This was his chance, the chance to tell Shego something important, something that he'd been wanting to tell her for quite some time.

"Shego...", Hulk said in a voice loud enough for her to hear him, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Yes, Hulk?", Shego asked, her gaze meeting his own.

"Nothing.", Hulk answered in a low voice as he released a sigh, letting his head and shoulders slump in a mixture disappointment and utter frustration.

"Oh, that reminds me.", Shego remarked with a smile.

Before Hulk could ask, Shego quickly raced up to him and planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek, much to his surprise and enjoyment. It definitely got Hulk's spirits up, causing him to smile as Shego giggled in amusement before turning and walking back to her room, stopping at the entrance. Shego noticed the affectionate look in Hulk's emerald green eyes, causing her to smile at him with a look that was both amorous and amused.

_Even after being here for a month, I still can't believe that I found so much more than I was looking for. I set out to destroy the Avengers, but instead I end up joining them. I wasn't looking to make friends, but I've become close friends with Janet and the others. I wasn't looking for love, and here I've fallen head over heels for the Hulk. And you know what? I've never been more happy with the outcome. Life is just full of surprises. Shego mused to herself, her eyes staring affectionately at the Green Goliath._

"I'll see you soon, Hulk.", Shego said in a seductive voice, closing and locking her door as she went about to take her soothing shower.

As soon as he was sure Shego was in her room, Hulk growled in frustration, clenching his massive hands into fists. He wanted to do something special for Shego, but he really didn't know where to begin or what to actually do. I mean, other than his former love Betty Ross, his cousin Jennifer Walters, and a few other women, Hulk really didn't have much experience with women. That is unless you count his fellow teammate Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp, who's one of his closest friends.

It was then that Hulk got an idea of who could help him with his problem involving Shego. Hulk turned and walked past his room and stopped directly in front of Janet's room. Raising his fist slightly, Hulk gently knocked on Janet's door, hoping that she would hear him and hoping even more that she could help him figure out what unique surprise he could give Shego. Hulk heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and seconds later, Janet opened the door, greeting him with one of her usual cheerful optimistic smiles.

Janet was seemingly always in a good mood, for she always appeared to be the most optimistic and charismatic member of the team. She could also be serious and strong as well, especially if the need would arise during a mission, but she mostly chose to be laid back. She was also the most supportive member of the team, and she was always willing to help out her friends and teammates whenever something was bothering them. In this case, Hulk was the one in need of her help.

"Hi, Hulk! What's up?", Janet asked, gazing at the Green Goliath with her lovely dark blue eyes.

"Hi, Janet... Listen... is it okay if I talk to you... alone?", Hulk replied, his face emotionless yet his voice clearly revealed to Janet that something was bothering him.

"Okay, come on in.", Janet answered, stepping aside and allowing Hulk into her room before closing the door.

Hulk glanced around Janet's room, surprised to notice that the room wasn't girlish, but it was very decorative. The room definitely fit Janet's warm and optimistic personality very well, that much was certain as Hulk continued to glance around the room. Janet grabbed Hulk's right hand within her own hands, leading him to her bed where he took a seat, while Janet pulled up a chair and took a seat.

_I wonder what Hulk wants to talk about. It must be something important, because he rarely comes to me for help. I wonder if it has something to do with Sheena? Yeah, it has to be! I mean, why else would Hulk be here asking for my help? Janet thought to herself, her eyes not leaving the Jade Giant who was seated on her bed._

"So... what is it you want to talk about, Hulk?", Janet asked, her curiosity intrigued.

"No... not until you promise that you don't mention this to anyone!", Hulk stated, crossing his arms over his vast chest.

"Aww, come on! I won't tell! I can keep a secret!", Janet exclaimed, a slight pout appearing on her face.

"Yeah, like you kept the secret of Shego sleeping with me in my bed when you first discovered her?", Hulk retorted, giving Janet a slight glare.

"Okay, you have a point. But that wasn't my fault... and I may have been a little too excited. Okay, maybe it was my fault that everyone found out about you and Shego a little too soon for your liking. Still, they would have found out sooner or later anyway, even if I didn't sneak a peek in your room that morning.", Janet admitted, tapping her fingers on her jeans.

"Listen, I know you need to talk to someone, and who else besides me or Shego would be willing to listen? I mean, you came to me for a reason, and whatever it is, I can keep it a secret. You can trust me, Hulk.", Janet assured with the utmost sincerity.

Hulk looked at Janet for a few moments, deciding if he could really trust her with this or not. She did make a very valid point, and there wasn't anyone else that he was willing to talk to about his current situation. Besides, he wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing this for Shego, because she was worth it. Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk ran his right hand through his dark hair before returning his gaze towards his fellow Avengers teammate and friend Janet Van Dyne.

"Fine. I trust you, Janet. But... if you breathe a word of this to anyone...", Hulk managed to get out before Janet interjected.

"I know, "Hulk Smash!". I get the concept.", Janet remarked with an innocent smile.

"So... what is it that you want to talk about?", Janet asked once again.

_This isn't going to be easy. How do I say it or try to explain it to Janet? I know she'll probably scream once I ask her this. Stll, she's the only one who can help me. Where's Banner and his stupid advice when I actually need it? Not that he would know anything anyway, because he's just puny Banner. He's only smart when it comes to science tricks, but dumb when it comes to most other things. Well, here goes nothing. Hulk mused to himself, preparing to ask for Janet's help on the situation that he's faced with._

"Janet... where... where do you take somone... someone you really like... someone you like more than a friend... out on a date?", Hulk questioned, biting his bottom lip slightly as he awaited for Janet to answer.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe it! It's finally happened! I never thought it would ever happen! You're going to ask Sheena out on a date, aren't you? That's why you came to me for advice, isn't it?", Janet gasped in shock, her eyes wide and her hands slapped on either side of her face.

"Yes.", Hulk answered in a voice that was loud enough for Janet to hear, lowering his head slightly.

It was after giving his answer that Hulk knew that it was only a matter of seconds until Janet would unleash a shrill cry of joy. Janet was always the very excitable type of woman, and after hearing this incredible news that involved two of her best friends who were in love were going on a date, she'd probably explode from excitement, and needless to say, the wait wasn't a long one! Three... Two... One... and right on cue, Janet did just that!

"Awww, that is so cute! I'm so happy for you both! You've fallen in love! This is... so unexpected and yet it's... too incredibly romantic for words!", Janet exclaimed, nearly leaping out of her chair and briefly embracing Hulk in a affectionate hug, much to his surprise.

She couldn't believe that it had finally happened. Janet couldn't believe that Hulk, the most headstrong and stubborn person she had ever known, had fallen in love with Sheena. Two of her closest friends, both of her green skinned teammates, had finally fallen for each other. It was almost too good to be true, and yet she had to admit, there was a part of her that knew that it was going to happen. She had so many questions to ask, so many things that she wanted to know, but for now she had to settle with helping Hulk in romancing Shego.

"So, did you ask her yet? Have you've bought flowers or candy? Did you choose a place to take her? Did you plan a romantic dinner? Are you taking her on a walk on the beach?", Janet questioned randomly in excitement until Hulk silenced her by covering her mouth with his right hand.

_Oy! She really needs to calm down or take a chill pill or something. I can't remember Janet being so excited, even though she's normally perky. I should have known that she'd act like this when I would tell her this. Hulk mused to himself, his emerald eyes focusing on the lovely brunette that was seated in the chair in front of him._

"No... that's why I came to you. I don't know what to do... I've never been on a date.", Hulk admitted, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, removing his hand from Janet's mouth.

"Oh, yeah... right. Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away.", Janet remarked in embarrassment, her cheeks becoming lightly colored with a blush.

"So... what should I do? Shego deserves the best, and I want to make sure she gets the best, because that's what I want for her. Can you help me, Janet?", Hulk asked, looking directly at his female teammate.

It was at that moment that Janet took some time to investigate the Green Goliath, her blue eyes locking onto his own emerald green orbs, wondering if Hulk was really serious. It didn't take her long to come to the conclusion that Hulk was indeed very serious, for the look in his eyes and his expression were all the evidence that Janet needed. She couldn't believe that Hulk was very much in love with Sheena, even after Betty literally ripped out his heart and basically stomped on it, the Green Goliath's heart seemed to persist and accept another woman that loved him for who he truly is.

"Wow... you're serious. You really do love Shego, don't you?", Janet asked in awe, receiving a slight nod of confirmation from the Green Goliath.

"All right, you want my help? You've got it!", Janet informed cheerfully with a smile.

"Well? I don't got all day, Janet! What do I do?", Hulk stated, his patience wearing thin.

"Okay! Take it easy, Hulk! Just let me think this through for a second. I mean, it isn't everyday that you come to me for advice, let alone about asking a beautiful female out on a date.", Janet replied, giving herself some time to think out how to give Hulk the best possible advice.

She wanted to make sure that Hulk would take Sheena out on a date that she would never forget, but she first had to give him some advice on what to do. She knew all the basics, but she had to be sure that Hulk knew where to take Sheena on their date. It was time for Janet to give Hulk some advice and instructions on making sure that this date would insure that Sheena/Shego would have a great time and impress her, which was exactly what Hulk wanted.

"Okay, the first thing you have to do is take her some place nice. A restaurant or at least some place that serves food that isn't fast food.", Janet started.

"Got it. Can it be a place where they serve ice cream?", Hulk asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, that would work.", Janet answered.

"Good. I know a place that she might like.", Hulk remarked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Next, you'll have to take her on an activity that she'll also enjoy.", Janet informed, looking directly at Hulk as he rested his head in his hands.

"Well... I guess Shego would like to go to a spa resort.", Hulk remarked.

"Great idea, Hulk! She'll really love that!", Janet said reassuringly.

"Okay, next you must have a romantic place or setting to take Shego for the end of your big date.", Janet continued, secretly hoping that Hulk would know of such a place.

"There is this one place I know of... it's beautiful during sunset and I can get us there in a few jumps.", Hulk replied, recalling a certain location that he'd become familiar with during his times that he was on the run from the U.S. Military and General Ross.

"Well, then it sounds like you've got it all planned out. Now, all you have to do is ask Shego out.", Janet informed, noticing the fact that Hulk's eyes widened briefly and he bit his bottom lip.

This was all new for Hulk, and judging from his uneasiness, the Green Goliath was more than a little nervous. All of this was very new to him, for Hulk wasn't very talkative, nor did he really enjoy being around people, and it was a very well known fact that most women were very fearful of him. This wasn't something Hulk would do normally, but this wasn't for him... it was for Shego. Hulk was willing to do anything, just as long as Shego would have a great time on their first official date.

Still, the biggest challenge was actually finding the courage to ask Shego out, and Janet knew just by looking at Hulk, that the Jade Giant was more than a bit nervous. None the less, Janet was determined to encourage her friend, and make sure that Hulk and Shego got together. It was the least she could do, because she knew that it would be both good for Hulk and good for Shego as well. Just then, Janet remembered another part that Hulk needed on his date with Shego, something that was very important.

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you have a gift for Shego? Ya know... flowers, a box of candy, or some kind of necklace?", Janet asked.

"No.", Hulk answered, lowering his head slightly.

"Don't worry, Hulk. I'll take care of that. Lucky for you that there's a jewelry store close by. Now, all you have to do is ask her out.", Janet informed, rising out of her chair.

Janet quickly grasped Hulk's right hand with her own hands and led him to the door. She knew that Hulk would need a little push to actually ask Shego out, and she was more than willing to do anything in her power to make sure Hulk would ask her out. Hulk just walked along as Janet escorted him out of her room and into the hallway. Janet continued to lead Hulk down the hall until they reached the door to Shego's room. Releasing her grip on Hulk's hand, Janet shrinks down in size, hovering in the air as her tiny wings kept her in the air.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the jewelry store to pick up a necklace for you to give to Shego, okay? Now, while I'm doing that, you're going to knock on the door and ask her out.", Janet informed as she temporarily rested herself on Hulk's left shoulder.

"I don't know about this, Janet.", Hulk said, his voice filled with a deep uncertainty.

"You can do it, Hulk! You're the strongest one there is! Are you telling me that you, the Hulk of all people, is afraid to ask Shego out on a date?", Janet said, trying to encourage her friend.

"No! Hulk isn't afraid of nobody or nothing!", Hulk growled in protest.

"That's the spirit, Hulk! Now knock on that door and ask Shego out!", Janet cheered in encouragement before flying off to retrieve the jewelry from the nearby store.

Hulk let out a heavy sigh as he stood in front of the door to Shego's room, for he knew that is was now time to ask the most beautiful person that he has ever met out on a date. Hulk felt the butterflies in his stomach, and he had a very good reason to be nervous. Never had he cared for anyone as much as he cared for Shego. Never before had Hulk had such feelings towards another being... and it scared him.

What scared him the most was the thought of losing Shego. It scared him more than any thought of death ever could! It was when Hulk realized his true feelings for Shego that he made a secret promise to her and to himself, and that promise was that he would always love her and protect her. Raising his clenched right fist, Hulk proceeded to gently knock on the door, gathering up the courage that he needed for this situation. Hulk didn't have long to wait on a response, as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Then, the door opened, revealing Shego in a black t-shirt and green pants, her long black raven hair wrapped up in a towel. She had her usual smirk on her face, as if knowing why Hulk was standing in front of her and his reason for knocking on her door. Hulk returned her smile with a small yet sincere one of his own, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as his eyes locked on with Shego's own.

"Hi, Hulk! What's up?", Shego asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Hi, Shego. Listen... I want to ask you something.", Hulk answered, becoming serious despite the uncertainty in his tone of voice.

"Okay, I'm listening.", Shego replied, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you're not doing anything... that is if you have nothing better to do... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. Ya know... go to a few places... spend some time together and enjoy ourselves.", Hulk informed, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

Shego knew right away what Hulk was doing, and she had to admit that it was both unexpected and very cute, for it was the last thing she was expecting. Never in her life had she ever thought that Hulk would ever ask her out on a date, but then again she never expected to fall in love with him either. Still, she wasn't going to pass up the opprotunity of having some fun and maybe tease him a little bit, if only to amuse herself. Besides, it was too good to resist a chance to playfully tease the Green Goliath who captured her heart.

_I can't believe it. Hulk is asking me out on a date. Oh, I am gonna have fun with this! It'll be great to go out in public together. Not to mention the date might be great as well. Shego thought to herself as she looked at Hulk, an evil yet playful smirk spreading across her features._

"Hulk, are you asking me out on a date?", Shego asked, a giggle escaping her throat as she noticed Hulk's eyes widened briefly.

Hulk could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as if trying to get closer to the woman who had captured his loving affection. He nearly forgot what this feeling felt like, for he never expected to feel this emotion again, especially after the way Betty shattered his heart and soul. Never did he thought it would be possible, but it seemed that just like his incredible healing factor would heal any damage regardless of how extensive it is, Hulk's heart and emotions seemed to have also healed from the damage that had been done.

"Umm... Yes.", Hulk answered, allowing an awkward smile to grace his features.

"Okay, who are you and what have you've done with Hulk?", Shego demanded teasingly.

"Hmph! Very funny.", Hulk snorted, crossing his arms over his vast chest.

"I was just teasing you, Hulk. Can't a girl have a little fun?", Shego mock pouted.

"I'm serious, Shego.", Hulk stated, giving her a slight glare.

"I know you are, which makes it all the more amusing. And to answer your question. Yes, I would love to go out with you, Hulk.", Shego replied in a sultry seductive voice, reaching up and caressing Hulk's face with her right hand, causing Hulk to let out a low moan of pleasure from the feeling of the soft flesh of hers against his own.

Hulk couldn't tell why Shego's touch felt so soothing, but he really didn't care, for as long as it was pleasurable he wasn't going to complain. Grasping Shego's right hand with his left hand, Hulk gently held it as his massive digits caressed her soft pale green skin, relishing in this gentle contact between them. Noticing that Shego was intently watching him, Hulk released her hand from his grasp as he briefly glanced away, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Okay... umm... I'll be downstairs waiting.", Hulk informed, his eyes connecting with Shego's once again.

"I'm really going to enjoy our date, Hulk.", Shego whispered in a sultry voice, pulling Hulk down for a quick peck on his green cheek as she traced a finger along his muscular chest.

"See ya then, big sexy.", Shego added with a sly wink, entering her room and closing the door.

A victorious smile was etched on Hulk's face, for he had set out to accomplish the task of asking Shego out on a date, and not only did she accept but she also appeared to be quite interested. Turning away from Shego's door, Hulk slowly began to walk away from Shego's room and down the hallway to the flight of stairs. He slowly walked down the flight of stairs, not a single thought of doubt entering his mind, which seemed completely at ease for the first time in a long time. Hulk stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just as Janet entered the mansion, carrying a small box. Before Hulk could even ask what was in the small box, Janet rushed up to him and placed the small box in his hands, not even bothering to tell him of its contents.

"Put that in your pocket. Don't give it to her until the end of your date or whenever you might think it would be the right time. Okay, Hulk?", Janet informed quickly, earning a nod of confirmation from the Green Goliath who placed the box in one of his pockets along his purple pants.

"Good luck on your date, Hulk.", Janet added in a optimistic tone.

"Thanks, Janet.", Hulk replied, a small smile making its way on his face.

Before anything else could be said, Shego came down the flight of stairs, her pace slightly quicker than usual. She was now wearing a green short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, all of which fit her curves perfectly. It certainly made Hulk stare, his eyes completely fixed on Shego's sensual form, unaware of Janet's giggling. Shego smiled to herself, walking over and looping her arms around Hulk's massive right limb. This is what she had been waiting for, and now she's finally gotten her first real date with Hulk. She knew right there and then that she was going to enjoy this date immensely, for she couldn't imagine a better person to spend her time with than her beloved gamma goliath.

"Hi, Janet. Well, are you ready to begin our date, Hulk?", Shego greeted her fellow teammate before asking her green skinned boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm ready.", Hulk answered as they both began walking towards the doors.

"So, you gonna tell me where we're going?", Shego asked, her curiosity intrigued.

"No, that would spoil the surprise.", Hulk answered, giving her one of his trademark smirks.

"Oh, secretive aren't we? It doesn't matter, because as long as I'm with you, I'll be more than satisfied.", Shego remarked, just as Hulk gently lifted her in his massive arms.

"Hold on, Shego.", Hulk ordered in a calm tone.

"With pleasure, Hulk. I'll still never get used to this!", Shego replied, just as Hulk leaped off into the distance with Shego in his arms.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**It's amusing to realize at one point in my story that Hulk only tolerated Shego like his teammates, and now here he is falling for her. Of course the same could be said for Shego; from planning to seduce Hulk and use him to destroy the Avengers and not only gain villainous recognition, but conquering the entire planet! And now she has had a change of heart and she's fallen in love with the Green Goliath. Needless to say, they've come far from just being two people who tolerate each other to becoming friends and now something more.**

**Janet plays a very important part in this chapter, as you have seen in her assisting Hulk in making sure he knows what to do on his date with Shego. Being the supportive and optimistic friend that she is, Janet is more than willing to do all in her power to help Hulk and give him the best possible advice. She just wants to see two of her friends get together, because she already knows that they love each other, and she knows that it will be good for them both. Expect some really interesting emotional scenes and some guest appearances from other Marvel characters in the next chapter.**

**Until then, see ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations Part Two

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Nine- Revelations**

**Part Two**

With her hands wrapped tightly around Hulk's neck, Shego held on for dear life as they leaped off into the distance, not even daring to look down. No matter how many times she traveled like this, Shego could never get used to the adrenaline rush she always received as they soared through the air with each great leap! Still, there was some perks that Shego enjoyed when she traveled like this, for she really enjoyed snuggling close to Hulk's form and feeling his massive arms hold her in a protective embrace.

Shego wouldn't admit it, but she had a slight fear of heights, but all she had to do was look up into Hulk's face, and instantly any fear that had entered her heart was replaced by an amorous feeling which seemed to give her incredible courage. Finally, Hulk landed on a sidewalk, his impact creating a small crater as people looked on in shock from his unexpected arrival. After a few seconds, Hulk gently placed Shego on her feet, giving her one of his smiles which she returned with one of her own.

Wrapping her arms around Hulk's right arm, Shego and Hulk resumed walking down the sidewalk, seemingly unaware of the attention they were getting from the people that they passed. Hulk didn't really care, and neither did Shego, for nothing really seemed to matter as long as they were with each other. Shego could only guess at what Hulk had planned for their date, but she knew that she was going to enjoy herself.

She briefly rested her head against Hulk's upper arm, enjoying the closeness that they shared, and for the first time in her life... Shego was happy. However, it did not last long, for Shego was disturbed from her thoughts as she seen a man running towards them in the distance, clutching a purse in his hands. When Shego heard the scream of a woman shouting, _"Someone stop him! He stole my purse!", _Shego immediately reacted with a concussive bolt of emerald plasma from her right hand. The bolt of green energy struck the thief square in the chest and sent him crashing twenty-five feet back and headfirst into a fire hydrant, knocking him out instantly.

Shego let a satisfied smile grace her features, for if there was one thing she despised more than anything, it was some thieving creep stealing from an elderly old woman. Before Shego and Hulk could get close enough to retrieve the purse, a long strand that appeared similar to web shot out and grabbed the purse and quickly returned it to the elderly old woman in the crowd. Shego and Hulk looked up at lamppost, where stood a figure that had become very familiar to all who lived in New York City.

Dressed in a blue & red lycra and spandex body suit with a black spider insignia on the chest, and wearing a red mask with two white plastic lenses, crouched none other than everyone's favorite friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Shego remembered reading articles about Spider-Man in some newspaper called the Daily Bugle, but she never actually seen him before, until now that is. She glanced at Hulk for a moment, noticing that he was giving Spider-Man an angry narrow eyed glare, which could only mean that he must have met the web-head in some earlier encounter.

"Hey! Thanks for stopping him for me, Miss Green! Saves me from wasting my web shooters, which are not cheap by the way.", Spider-Man said in a tone that was both optimistic and slightly sarcastic, spraying and trapping the thief with a couple shots of his webbing.

"Don't mention it.", Shego remarked nonchalantly.

It was then that Spider-Man looked at the female with the unusual pale green skin tone. It was then that he also noticed whom she was with, and it was quite a surprise to see a beautiful woman standing beside the Hulk, without her being scared or at least slightly intimidated by his presence. It was also then that Spidey recalled seeing Shego before; it was at the charity ball where he first caught glance of her dancing with the Hulk, who was surprisingly in a tuxedo.

Peter Parker/Spider-Man was there to take photos for the Daily Bugle, at the request of his boss J. Jonah Jameson, who threatened to fire him if he didn't. One thing was certain, and it was the fact that Spidey knew or sensed that Shego's attitude was very similar to Hulk's own, which might have been given away by her appearance or the slight glare she was giving him at this point of time.

_I see that ole jade jaws still has it out for me. Spidey mused as he looked at the Green Goliath._

"Hey Hulk! Nice to see you again... even though you tried to crush me when we last crossed paths. Still mean and green as always, I see.", Spider-Man greeted, noticing the glare that he received from the Green Goliath.

"Stupid Bug-Man!", Hulk growled in response.

"Still hold a grudge, don't ya?", Spider-Man asked sarcastically.

"I should smash you right here... right now!", Hulk snarled threateningly, clenching his hands into fists.

"Well, I'm here! What's stopping ya?", Spider-Man quipped, secretly wondering if he had a death wish.

"Pfft! You ain't worth wasting my time on smashing!", Hulk replied, his glare remaining on the web-slinger.

"Ouch! That hurts! I mean, I'm not even worthy of being smashed by you? That's cold.", Spider-Man quiped sarcasticly.

"Do you ever shut up?", Hulk shouted, getting angry once again.

"Are you ever not angry?", Spider-Man retorted.

It was then that Spider-Man's spider sense went off, causing him to leap into the air to avoid a bolt of emerald plasma energy. Landing gracefully on the ground, Spider-Man looked in the spot where Hulk stood, noticing Shego standing beside him with her right hand encased in green flames. Never would he have guessed that Hulk's female friend could launch deadly concussive blasts of emerald energy.

_Well, that's interesting. Spidey mused as he looked at the pale green skinned woman._

"Done talking, web for brains?", Shego sneered, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

"Well, don't see that everyday. A loving couple with green skin and anger issues!", Spider-Man quipped, earning a glare from both Hulk and Shego.

_I should really shut my mouth. I really don't want Aunt May to find out my identity when she has to visit the nearest hospital after Hulk and his girlfriend break every bone in my body! I should really just leave, that way I don't tick them off anymore than they already are. Spider-Man mused to himself, his eyes remaining focused on Hulk and Shego._

"Just out of curiosity. Who are you, Miss Green?", Spider-Man asked, honestly curious as to who Hulk's female friend is.

"Name's Shego and your interrupting my date with Hulk!", Shego informed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whoa! Never saw that one coming. So... you're Hulk's girlfriend? Cool... maybe you can help him with his anger issues.", Spider-Man remarked, only to get another bolt of emerald plasma thrown at him, which he barely managed to dodge.

"Yikes! Okay... maybe not. Nice meeting ya, but I gotta go!", Spider-Man added, shooting a thick strand of webbing from his right hand before quickly swinging off into the distance.

"You missed him.", Hulk remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I did make him leave. Not to mention that I made him shut his smart mouth.", Shego replied, taking pride in silencing the infamous Spider-Man.

Shego turned her gaze back to Hulk, who was giving her a satisfied smirk, which she returned with one of her own. Apparently, Hulk must have enjoyed seeing Shego throw her plasma bolts at the mocking Spider-Man, for it was good to see someone silence the web-slinger for once. Hulk gently grasped Shego's waist, gently pulling her close against his muscular form as Shego rested the side of her head against Hulk's upper body.

They continued walking down the sidewalk, neither of them saying anything, for it was not necessary as they enjoyed each others company. Hulk and Shego continued walking until they came to a stop in front of a restaurant that appeared to serve all kinds of unique ice cream! It seemed to be more of a place where teenagers would hang out, but Shego honestly couldn't care, just as long as Hulk was in a comfortable setting. Besides, she might enjoy this place as well.

"An ice cream restaurant?", Shego asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as she looked at Hulk.

"Best ice cream that you'll ever eat. That and not to mention we won't get stared at by any stupid puny humans. If you're wondering why, it's because a lot of mutants and heroes hang out at this place. Especially from that one Xavier school or whatever.", Hulk answered, turning to give her on of his relaxed smiles.

Shego recalled hearing about Xavier's school from her conversations with Ororo Munroe about Charles' secret school for children with special gifts, or better known as mutants. She understood why it was kept secret from the world, for she knew all too well of the prejudice that mutants had to endure, which angered her to a great degree since she knew what it felt like to be treated as a freak or a monster. In all honesty, Shego was glad that Xavier created the school for mutants, for they needed someone or someplace to go to that would accept them, which was something she never had when she acquired her powers.

"I guess you make a good point. Okay, lets get on with our date.", Shego replied in an optimistic tone, smiling at Hulk as they walked inside the restaurant.

Once inside, Hulk and Shego took in the surroundings, noticing that most of the people here were either high school or college students. Much to Shego's surprise, she noticed that none of the people in the place were really paying attention to them, as if it was normal to see two green skinned beings walk in for some ice cream. A group of girls passed Hulk and Shego, casting a glance at the Green Goliath before giggling and whispering amongst themselves, as if they had met him once before.

Hulk and Shego continued to walk, even as their eyes still glanced back at the small group of girls, and before either of them noticed, someone smacked into the Hulk's dense muscular form. This caused Hulk and Shego to return their gazes back in front of them and at the person who accidently ran into Hulk. Shego was surprised to see that it was a young Asian-American girl with short black hair, wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts, while also wearing a yellow jacket.

Shego also noticed that she was also carrying large pink sunglasses that were being held around her neck by a silver necklace. Whoever she was, Shego knew that she couldn't be no older than eighteen, and she was no taller than five foot five. What Shego didn't know was that Hulk actually knew who she was and that she was one of his few actual friends. She is a student at the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, which was the name of the school for mutants, and her name was Jubilation Lee, but to her friends she was known simply as Jubilee.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...", Jubilee rambled until she looked up and instantly recognized her green skinned friend.

"Hulk! It's great to see you! It's been awhile! I missed seeing you!", Jubilee greeted with joy, rising to her feet and embracing Hulk in an affectionate hug.

"Nice to see ya too, Jubilee.", Hulk replied, gently patting the teenager on the back before she released her grip on him and took a step back.

It was then that Jubilee noticed the attractive pale green skinned female that stood beside Hulk. She could only guess why she was with Hulk, for Jubilee never seen the Green Goliath with anyone here before, least of all a very attractive woman. One thing was certain, and that was that her curiosity was definitely intrigued by the unexpected appearance from Shego. She just had to know who she is and why she was with Hulk, if only to satisfy her own curiosity.

"So, who's your friend?", Jubilee asked, looking at Shego.

"My name is Shego, but you can call me Sheena, Jubilee.", Shego answered, extending her hand to the young girl, who gently shook it and gave Shego an innocent smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sheena. So, what brings you two here?", Jubilee asked, her curiosity intrigued.

"I'm with Shego... on a date.", Hulk answered, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

"Wait! You're on a date with Sheena? That means that she's... oh, wow! She's your girlfriend, isn't she? That's so cool!", Jubilee exclaimed as she came to this realization.

Before Hulk or Shego could reply, they watched as another young woman wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans approached. She appeared to be in her early twenties, standing at least five foot six at the most, her long brown hair flowing down her back, her eyes were a hazel coloring which seemed to sparkle like stars. She was one of Jubilee's friends, who also went to the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning. Her full name was Katherine Pryde, and her mutant codename was Shadowcat, but to her friends she was known simply as Kitty.

"Are you done talking to your big green crush, Jubilee? Because the rest of us would like to go to the mall.", Kitty teased, laughing in amusement as Jubilee's cheeks were colored with a deep red blush.

"Very funny, Kitty.", Jubilee fumed, giving a slight glare towards her best friend.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you meet Hulk, Jubilee?", Shego asked, honestly intrigued.

"Well... ya see it was a while ago. The Juggernaut was on a rampage, and he basically trashed the rest of X-Men and was about to do the same to me. Long story short, Hulk saved my life and tossed Juggernaut across the Atlantic Ocean.", Jubilee answered, giving her brief explanation to Shego.

"And ever since then, Jubilee has had such a major crush on Hulk.", Kitty added teasingly.

"I do not! He's my friend. Sheena is his girlfriend!", Jubilee informed, glaring at Kitty who was unfazed by her anger.

"Nice to meet you, Sheena. My name Katherine, but you can call me Kitty. All my friends do anyways. Storm... uh, that is Ororo told us about you. She said that you've got a lot of attitude, but she meant it in a good way.", Kitty greeted, extending her hand to Shego, who briefly grasped and shook the young woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kitty. Glad to know that I can make an impression on people.", Shego remarked, taking some pride in knowing that she made an impression on Ororo Munroe.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Bye Hulk, bye Sheena! I hope to see you both very soon!", Jubilee said in a cheerful tone, walking away with Kitty as they waved back at Hulk and Shego, who waved their own farewell to the two young women.

"Well, she's a smart kid. She also has good taste, not that I blame her for having a crush on you.", Shego remarked, a smirk of amusement appearing on her face as she looked at Hulk.

"Yeah, she's a good kid. So... ready to eat?", Hulk replied, extending his hand to Shego, who immediately grasped it in her own hands.

"Lead the way, my beloved Green Goliath.", Shego said in a seductive tone of voice, cuddling close and enjoying the nervous smile that graced Hulk's features.

Hulk then escorted Shego to one of the nearby booths, allowing Shego to slide into the booth first before taking a seat beside her. Shego had to admit, this place was really clean and relaxing, despite the numerous high school and college students that came into the place. As soon as they got comfortable in their booth, a female waitress walked over to Hulk and Shego, handing them each a menu of their specials and flavors of ice cream that they served. The waitress was a young woman with blond hair, who appeared to be in her early twenties, with a bubbly personality that seemed to fit her looks. After a few moments of looking at the menu, Shego and Hulk handed them back to the waitress.

"Did you decide what you want, Shego?", Hulk asked.

"Actually... I was wondering if you would pick for me. Ya know, surprise me.", Shego admitted, a playful smirk on her face.

"If that's what you want.", Hulk remarked, leaning in to whisper their surprise ice cream order to the waitress, who smiled and quickly wrote it down before walking away.

It was only several minutes later that the waitress returned, carrying two bowels of ice cream on a tray. She placed Shego's bowel in front of her first, and then the waitress placed Hulk's gigantic bowel of ice cream in front of him. Much to Shego's surprise, Hulk had chosen a green mint ice cream with chocolate swirls, which happened to be her favorite flavor, and not just because of the colors but for the great taste as well.

Shego couldn't help but wonder if Janet didn't give Hulk some hints for their date, though she doubted that even Janet could have guessed that her favorite ice cream flavor was green mint chocolate swirl. Still, Shego couldn't help but smile at Hulk as he eagerly grabbed his spoon and started to devour his ice cream, while the waitress walked back to the counter, leaving Hulk and Shego to enjoy their bowel fulls of this frozen delight. If Hulk ate his ice cream any faster, but then again, could the Green Goliath even get or be fazed in such a way? The thought certainly crossed Shego's mind as she watched him quickly down several large spoon fulls of the frozen dairy treat.

"Okay, how did you know that green mint swirl was my favorite ice cream?", Shego questioned, taking a small bite out of her ice cream, her eyes briefly widening in surprise as to how good it tasted.

"I didn't. I knew that your favorite color is green, and I figured that you would like mint, since that it's green. That and this is what I usually get when I come out here every once in a while, when I ain't smashing bad guys or laying around at the mansion.", Hulk admitted, surprising Shego yet again as he resumed eating his ice cream.

"Good guess, Hulk. There is very few things that I actually like in the world... and don't worry, you're one of them.", Shego informed before taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Good to know.", Hulk remarked with a smirk on his features.

Not much was said afterwards as Hulk and Shego began eating their bowels of ice cream at their own pace. Needless to say, Hulk devoured his gigantic bowel of mint ice cream in a matter of minutes, while Shego took her time with her smaller bowel of ice cream, enjoying the delicious taste of her frozen treat. She had to admit, Hulk knew how to have a relaxing time, and so far she had been enjoying her date with him immensely.

It had been a long time since Shego had this much fun, but even then she was usually by herself. However, this time she was not alone, and she couldn't think of anyone else to be on a date with than Hulk. Unlike so many others in her life, Hulk never asked or demanded anything from her nor did he want to use her, for all he wanted was to spend time with her. It was this one, amongst countless other reasons, why Shego loved him more than anyone or anything in her life.

It was then that Shego knew that Hulk deserved to know that not only that she loved him, but he also deserved to know about her whole life and what she went through before she met him. It was going to take all of her courage, but she would tell Hulk, because he deserved to know. She would do it for him... because she loved him.

Hulk watched as Shego finished her ice cream, his eyes focused only on her as she set her spoon in the empty bowel, grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth before setting it aside as well. She then turned his gaze to meet his own, offering Hulk one of her comfortable smiles, which he returned with a small smile of his own. Hulk hoped that Shego was enjoying herself on their date, for all he really wanted for Shego was to be enjoying herself, which she seemed to be at the moment.

It seemed like he cared more about her happiness than his own, but then again, isn't that what love is supposed to be like? Hulk knew that he really cared about and loved Shego, and he would do almost anything just to make her happy. So far, it appeared that she was indeed enjoying herself, and that was all that mattered to him. Though, he honestly hoped that she would really like the next place that he had planned for their night out on their date, which he was quite sure that she would.

"So... what's our next stop on our date?", Shego asked, temporarily resting her head against Hulk's arm.

"Can't tell you, but I know you'll like it.", Hulk answered, getting out of the booth and extending his massive right hand to Shego, who immediately took it.

"I hate surprises. Can't you give me a hint? Please, Hulk?", Shego pouted as she stood up from the booth and rested her hands on Hulk's massive chest.

"No hints.", Hulk replied, an amused smirk coming across his features.

"Not even one?", Shego asked hopefully, still using her pout.

"No.", Hulk stated once again.

"Grrr... why not?", Shego demanded, resting her hands on her hips as she briefly narrowed her eyes.

"Hulk like Shego, so Hulk doesn't want to ruin surprise, got it?", Hulk informed, his joking tone actually making Shego giggle in amusement, making the glare that she was giving him instantly disappear.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. By the way, Shego like Hulk, too.", Shego replied, wrapping her arms around Hulk's right arm as they walked out of the restaurant.

As soon as they were outside, Hulk once again lifted Shego in his arms, leaping off to their next destination of their date. Even as they soared through the air, Shego found herself looking up into Hulk's face once again, enjoying the feeling of his arms holding her in a protective embrace. Right now, Shego was having trouble deciding when the best time would be for her to tell Hulk about her life and her feelings for him.

She was determined to tell him, but she was having a problem of deciding when, for it just wasn't easy for her to tell someone about her entire life, let alone of her feelings towards him. It was then that Shego made her decision, one that she knew she had to make. She would tell Hulk on the last stop of their date, for it was only appropriate to tell her beloved Green Goliath at that very moment. He deserved to know who she is, he deserved to know who she was, and most importantly, he deserved to know that she loved him.

Landing once again, Hulk gently placed Shego on her feet, but what she seen next left her temporarily lost for words. Shego looked at the place in front of her, then turned to gaze at Hulk, who had a smirk across his features that was both victorious and amused at the same time as he stood beside Shego and looked deeply into her green eyes with his own emerald hued orbs. Right now, Shego was looking at a spa resort, but not just any spa resort! She was now looking at one of the biggest and best spa resort in all of New York City... maybe on the entire North American continent! For several moments, Shego just stood in awe, not just in awe of the massive spa resort, but also in awe of Hulk, who had planned this part of their date.

Never would she had ever thought that Hulk would have planned this for their date, for she always thought that she would be the one to take Hulk to his first trip to a spa resort. If anything, this proved to her that her beloved Green Goliath could indeed surprise her in more ways than one. She made quick glances at Hulk before finally returning her gaze back to the spa resort, her heart touched by how sweet it was of Hulk to take her here on their first official date together. It also made Shego realize how much Hulk actually cared for her, and how he must have honestly put some thought into their date to make it the best by any means necessary. Though, Shego wondered if Janet didn't help him just a little bit, even though it was Hulk who wanted to do something especially unique for Shego for their date.

"So... what do you think? Shego? Are you okay?", Hulk asked, waving his massive right hand in front of Shego's face.

Slightly concerned, Hulk walked in front of Shego, lowering his face close to her own, their noses almost touching each other as Hulk's green orbs locked on to Shego's own emerald green eyes. Biting his lower lip, Hulk rested his forehead against Shego's, hoping that he didn't send her into some kind of joyful shock. Then, suddenly without so much as a warning, Shego snapped out of her daze and let a playful smile appear on her face. Hulk returned the smile with one of his own, and before he could react, Shego leaped forward and proceeded to wrap her arms around Hulk's neck before gently dropping a brief yet lovingly affectionate kiss on his lips.

"Hulk... You big loveable, handsome green brute! This is the best day of my entire life! Thank you! Thank you, Hulk!", Shego cheered as she dropped a few more light kisses on Hulk's face, still embracing him in her arms.

"Umm... glad you like it, Shego.", Hulk replied, a blush coloring his green cheeks slightly from the attention he was recieving from Shego.

"Come on, Hulk! Lets enjoy ourselves and relax the day away!", Shego said with excitement, releasing Hulk from her embrace and causing her to drop back on her feet on the ground.

Without even saying a word, Shego grabbed Hulk's right hand within her hands and rushed inside the spa resort. Hulk looked around curiously, not really knowing what to expect, for he never been in a spa resort before. It was definitely something new for the Jade Giant, and his curiosity did not go unnoticed by Shego, who lovingly cuddled close to him. They were soon approached by an attractive woman with dark black hair, who appeared to be in her early thirties, wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Hello, we've been expecting you, Mr. Hulk & Ms. Go. My name is Lisa, and I as well as my fellow female friends, will be your masseuses for today. I hope you enjoy our spa, and return as soon as you like. Please, follow me and we will begin your session.", Lisa greeted warmly, escorting Hulk and Shego to their intended destination.

The female masseuse leads Hulk and Shego back to one of the many rooms, and once entering they find two more female masseuses waiting for them. In the room was what appeared to be two padded tables, which Hulk guessed must be for himself and Shego, but other than that he knew very little of what was going on. Hulk watched the two other female masseuses approach Lisa, walking over and stopping by her side.

"These two lovely ladies are Gwen and Katie, and they'll be helping me with your session for today. Now, if you will change out of your clothes, we will start your massage therapy.", Lisa informed, getting an immediate response from the Jade Giant.

"No! I'm not taking my pants off!", Hulk said defensively.

"Why?", Shego asked, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face.

"I... err... umm... naked." Hulk muttered.

"Come again?", Shego questioned.

"If I take my pants off... I'll be naked!", Hulk growled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"And your point would be?", Shego teased, attempting not to laugh as Hulk became a little more nervous.

"There's four women, counting you... and only one me. In other words, Hulk keep pants on.", Hulk replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? And what if I take my clothes off?", Shego continued to tease, giggling in amusement as Hulk's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Hulk. I usually got a one piece swimsuit under my clothes or a regular bra & panties combo. I mean, you don't honestly think I actually don't have anything on under my clothes or when I'm wearing my jumpsuit, do you?", Shego questioned, noticing the embarrassed smile and the blush that colored Hulk's green cheeks.

"Umm... no! Not at all! It never crossed my mind!", Hulk lied, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from the beautiful woman beside him.

"Uh-huh. You're a sweetheart, but we both know that's a lie.", Shego remarked, reaching up to caress his cheek with her fingertips.

"If you don't mind the interuption, Mr. Hulk can keep his pants on if he likes, for the massage will focus mostly on the shoulders and upper body.", Lisa interjected, while Gwen and Katie giggled in amusement.

"Very well, Hulk. But I'm going for the whole body massage. See ya soon, big sexy.", Shego remarked with a sly wink, walking out of the room to be escorted to the changing rooms by Lisa.

Hulk was left in the room with Gwen and Katie, who were staring at the towering Green Goliath that stood before them. Surprisingly, both of the female masseuses were brunettes, both dressed similar to Lisa, and both apparently in their late twenties. In all of their time working here at this spa resort, neither of them would have guessed that the Hulk would be one of their customers. It really didn't matter, but they still couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Hulk's presence.

It wasn't long that Shego returned, wearing a large white towel that covered her chest and went all the way down to her knees. She couldn't help but notice that Hulk was staring at her, admiring her beauty, which really touched her as well as amused her at the same time. It was good to know that Hulk thought that she was so gorgeous, for it really boosted her confidence up greatly, and not to mention that she really enjoyed Hulk's attention immensely.

"Ready for your massage, Hulk?", Shego asked, a smirk of amusement on her face.

"Whenever you're ready, Shego.", Hulk answered, a light smile crossing his features.

Hulk and Shego rested on their separate padded tables, laying flat on their stomachs as Gwen and Katie decided to massage Hulk, while Lisa began massaging Shego. While Shego was enjoying her relaxing massage, Hulk wasn't quite sure what to make of this kind of treatment. I mean, Hulk's muscular emerald flesh itself is extremely durable, and he has survived explosions and impacts that could easily shatter even the largest planets, so what could he actually expect from a massage?

Gwen and Katie also were quite shocked by how muscular and tough Hulk's green hide was, for it took nearly all of their combined strength just to give him a normal massage. Neither of the female masseuses could tell if Hulk was just tense or if his muscular body was just naturally very solid. While Gwen and Katie worked on massaging Hulk's upper body, Lisa was busy giving a very relaxing massage to Shego, who was practically purring with comfort and joy.

"Enjoying your massage, Ms. Go?", Lisa asked gently, applying some unqiue massage oils to her hands before continuing her work.

"Mmm... very. Best massage I think I've ever gotten.", Shego replied with a relaxed purr.

"How are you, Hulk? Enjoying your first ever massage?", Shego asked, turning her head so that her gaze could meet Hulk's own.

"It's okay... different, but kinda relaxing.", Hulk answered, not really sure what to make of the treatment.

"I'll say this... he's really either very tense or his muscular structure is very solid! It's taking all of our strength just to give him a decent massage.", Katie remarked, rubbing Hulk's massive shoulders while Gwen was working between his shoulder blades.

"Trust me on this one, girls. I've been sleeping with him in the same bed, and I know for a fact that Hulk is all 100% muscle and bone. And just between us girls, Hulk's body and muscles aren't the only thing that's huge... if ya know what I mean.", Shego informed, causing the three female masseuses to giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean, Shego?", Hulk demanded, sending a slight glare towards the pale green skinned beauty.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that you're very well endowed is all.", Shego responded with an amused smirk.

"I'm not gonna even bother asking what that means.", Hulk replied, though it was still not known if he understood Shego's innuendo or not, resting his head back down on his arms.

"Aww, and I was just starting to have fun.", Shego mock pouted, releasing a small chuckle.

The massage session continued for a little over an hour, before Shego decided to go on to the next treatment that she had been longing for. She was ready for a good foot massage, a calming manicure, and a relaxing cucumber facial mask. She was wrapped in a comfortable white rob and then seated in a chair before the treatment began.

She could only imagine what Hulk thought of this, but judging from the confusion and uncertainty written on his face, Hulk wasn't really sure what to expect. Lisa applied the facial cream to Shego's face while Gwen massaged her feet, and Katie was tasked to putting the green cucumber facial cream on Hulk's face. Needless to say, Hulk kept his eyes on the three masseuses, watching their every move with an intrigued curiosity.

"What are they doing?", Hulk asked Shego, watching as she lay relaxing in her chair.

"It's a cucumber cream facial. It soothes the skin and cleanses it.", Shego answered, watching as Hulk dabbed a small portion of the cream on his index finger, inhaling its unique scent as he brought it close to his nose.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no, you can't eat it or the cucumber slices.", Shego laughed, noticing the fact that Hulk was eyeing the cucumber slices.

"Hmph! And here I thought they were bringing me a snack.", Hulk grumbled, allowing Katie to place the cucumber slices over his eyes.

It was then that Lisa placed the cucumber slices over Shego's eyes before starting her manicure while Gwen continued to massage Shego's feet. Katie grabbed a nail filer with her right hand while her left hand lifted Hulk's gigantic right hand. Hulk's digits were massive and the nails were just as giant, not to mention that they appeared to be warn down or slightly chipped in some areas, most likely from tearing through steel and concrete or from his numerous fights with powerful monstrous villains like the Abomination.

Either way, Katie knew that a regular wooden nail filer wouldn't work, so she sets down the wooden one and grabs the metallic nail filer, which would work much better against Hulk's thick fingernails. After several hours of relaxing and being pampered, Shego decides that there is one last activity that she really wants to enjoy before leaving the resort. She wanted to take a dip in one of their large hot tubs, for she had been aching to feel the hot waters sooth her bones and pale green flesh. Shego also knew that it would also give her a chance to cuddle with Hulk, which gave her all the more reason for saving it for last.

"Hey, Lisa? Clean off the cream, and tell Katie to do the same for Hulk.", Shego ordered in a voice devoid of any emotion.

"What are we doing?", Hulk asked while Katie wiped the remaining cream off his face.

"You and me are going to take a nice relaxing dip in a hot tub. But first, I need to go get into something more comfortable. Ladies, escort Hulk to the largest hot tub you got. I'll join him shortly.", Shego informed, rising out of the chair as Lisa escorted Shego back to the changing room.

Hulk watched as Shego left the room, then proceeded to turn his attention towards Katie and Gwen, who still seemed a bit uneasy in his presence. Rising out of his chair, Hulk approached the two females, stopping in front of them before looking down at the tray that Katie held. Despite what Shego told him, Hulk just felt like it was a waste to let fresh slices of cucumber go to waste, which is why he made sure that she left before he began his next course of action.

"Can I have those?", Hulk asked Gwen and Katie, who were holding the four cucumber slices.

"The cucumber slices? Sure.", Katie quickly answered, dropping the four slices in Hulk's left hand, which he then resumed to throw in his mouth and devour them without so much as a second thought.

"Mmm... snacks.", Hulk said, releasing a small burp of satisfaction.

It was then that Gwen and Katie escorted Hulk to the room that contained a rather huge hot tub. It was quite easily capable of holding more than two dozen people, which was good, because when you're eight foot six and weigh eighteen hundred pounds like the Hulk, you need to have a large amount of space. Hulk walked in to the room, while Katie and Gwen turned and walked out of the room and down the hallway, leaving the Green Goliath alone to himself.

Hulk looked around the room for a few seconds before stopping right in front of the edge of the hot tub. As he thought about his time with Shego at the spa resort, Hulk admitted to himself that he actually enjoyed this new experience, despite it being something that he was quite unfamiliar with. Hulk was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps or notice the form of Shego as she finally came to a stop at the door. Then, without warning, a small bolt of green plasma energy smashed into the back of Hulk's head, tearing him from his thoughts and causing him to abruptly turn.

"Hey!", Hulk growled in rage, but soon his expression softened and changed to a look of surprise, his mouth slightly agape as he glanced at the beauty at the door.

There, standing in an extremely sexy one piece green & black bathing suit, was none other than Shego. She had a playful yet seductive smile on her face, as she leaned against the wall before closing the door. She truly was a stunningly beautiful pale green skinned goddess of a woman, and it came to no surprise as to why Hulk was staring at her, in awe of her exotic beauty.

"Hey yourself... big, green, and handsome.", Shego said in a sultry voice, sauntering over to Hulk as she slightly swayed her hips.

"So... how's the water?", Shego asked, resting her hands on Hulk's vast chest.

"I... I... I don't know.", Hulk rambled in answer to her question, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

"Well, then let's find out!", Shego replied, pushing Hulk into the hot tub, his crash creating a massive splash of water.

Hulk quickly rose from the waters of the hot tub, his dark hair completely soaked as his long bangs dangled over his forehead and eyebrows. Shego couldn't suppress her laughter, but her laughter was by no means mocking or insulting like the way she would laugh regarding Drakken and his lame schemes. No, this was joyful laughter, for she couldn't remember a time when she was ever having this much fun with anyone else, and seeing Hulk completely soaked brought out her playful nature, which she thought she never had or even existed until now.

"Looks like you're all wet, Hulk!", Shego laughed, extending her hand to the Green Goliath, as if to apologize for her playful antics.

"Yeah... Hulk wet... but you're next, Shego!", Hulk replied, quickly grabbing her extended hand and flipping her in the hot tub with him, Shego letting out a shriek of surprise as she hit the water with a splash.

"Hah! Hulk's not the only one that got wet!", Hulk remarked with a smug smirk.

With her whole body and her long dark raven hair soaked, Shego sent a playful glare at Hulk before taking a hand and splashing some water directly at the Green Goliath. Shego couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Hulk, and she could only hope that it would never come to an end. Never would have Shego ever imagined that when she first met Hulk, that it would be the best thing to ever happen to her in her entire life. She had only just came to this realization because she knew that it was true.

Her meeting with the Hulk was the best thing to ever happen to her, and despite all that she endured through her life, Shego knew that it was more than worth it to be with the one person she truly loved... Hulk. After a short friendly splash fight between the two green skinned individuals, Shego decided that she would be the one to wave the white flag. After all, she was the one who pushed Hulk into the hot tub, so it was only fair that she would admit defeat to the Jade Giant.

"Okay, I deserved that. Truce?", Shego offered with a sincere smile.

"Truce.", Hulk agreed, gently pulling Shego close to him as they began relaxing in the soothing hot tub.

Shego gently rested her head on Hulk's massive chest, while his right arm gently wrapped around her waist. For what seemed like hours, they rested in the hot tub, neither of them speaking. They just rested in the hot soothing waters of the hot tub, enjoying each others company, both of them seemingly without a care in the world. It was then that Hulk remembered the gift in his pocket which Janet gave him to give to Shego at the right moment. Well, now was as good of time as any. Looking down at Shego as she rested her head on his chest, Hulk let a smile cross his features.

"Shego?", Hulk asked in a low voice.

"Yes, Hulk.", Shego answered, looking up into his face as her eyes locked onto his green orbs.

"I want to give you this.", Hulk replied, pulling out a box from one of the pockets in his purple pants and handing it to Shego.

"For me?", Shego asked in utter awe, feeling tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, I hope you like it, Shego. I told Janet to pick out the best, because you deserve it.", Hulk answered sincerely.

Shego slowly opened the box and inside she discovered a beautiful silver necklace with an exotic emerald gem attached to it. It was one of the most beautiful things Shego had ever seen, but what was even more touching to her heart was how thoughtful Hulk was to think of such a lovely gift for her. Never in her life had anyone given her such a wondrous and touching gift, and it made the necklace all the more priceless and precious to Shego, knowing that Hulk gave it to her. She could feel the tears of happiness slowly fall from her eyes and stream down her pale cheeks, a smile of joy and love remaining on her face.

"It's beautiful.", Shego whispered, lifting the necklace from the box and placing it around her neck.

Before anything else could be said, Shego leaped at Hulk, wrapping her arms around his neck as she embraced him in a affectionate hug. Almost unconsciously, Hulk's arms gently wrapped around Shego's form, holding her in a protective and loving embrace as well. Gently, Hulk stroked the small of her back with his massive hands, causing Shego to melt into his embrace as she continued to keep her grip on him. It had been so long since either of them felt comfort, for all of their lives they have been alone, but now fate had finally brought them together.

"I love it! Thank you, Hulk.", Shego whispered into his ear.

"Don't mention it, Shego.", Hulk whispered back in response.

Several moments passed by as Hulk and Shego continued to embrace one another, both enjoying the comfort that they shared with one anothers presence. Never had Hulk felt so at peace with another being, for not even Betty could comfort him in such a way as Shego could. Taking his right hand, Hulk began stroking Shego's long dark raven hair, his nostrils inhaling her sweet scent which he had become accustomed to ever since first meeting her.

"We should be leaving. We've been in here for four hours. There's still one place left that I want to take you, Shego.", Hulk informed in a gentle voice, looking down into her face.

"Oh, really? By the way, how do you know what time it is?", Shego asked, getting her answer in the form of Hulk pointing at the clock on the wall.

_Well, I guess time does fly when you're having fun. Too bad. I was really enjoying myself in the hot tub with Hulk. Still, I might as well play along and agree to his request, at least for now. Who knows, I might like the next stop on our date even more. Shego mused to herself, turning her attention back to her beloved Green Goliath._

"Alrighty, then let's get out of the tub, shall we? Wait outside the changing room for me, okay? I need to dry off and get my clothes on, ya know.", Shego said, getting out of the hot tub first before Hulk quickly followed.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to watch me change if you like.", Shego added suggestively, an evil smirk appearing on her face as she noticed Hulk's eyes widened briefly in response to her teasing.

"No... that is... what I mean... umm...", Hulk rambled on nervously, his cheeks becoming colored with a blush.

"It's okay, Hulk. I was just teasing you. Now, would you be a gentleman and escort me to the changing room?", Shego asked gently, draping her arms around Hulk's left arm as they walked out of the room.

After going to the changing room to change back into her shirt and pants, Shego and Hulk left the spa resort after greeting farewell to the three female masseuses- Lisa, Gwen, and Katie. Once outside, Hulk lifted Shego in his arms once again before leaping off into the distance. Shego could only wonder where Hulk's next destination could be, but then again, she really didn't care, for if it was anything like their two previous destinations, she knew that it would be both romantic and to her liking as well as unique.

Shego also knew that it was also then that she would have to tell Hulk about herself and her life. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she would do it for him, despite having to relive those painful moments from her past. She would tell him, because Hulk deserved to know... he deserves to know more than anyone else in the universe. As time passed, Shego began to realize that they were no longer in New York City, and that they appeared to be moving in a northern direction.

It was getting close to sunset until Hulk finally landed, his impact creating a small crater in the middle of a heavily forested area. Hulk gently set Shego down on her feet as she looked at the surroundings, coming to the conclusion that they were or had to be in the Canadian wilderness. Shego inhaled the fresh clean air of the forest, taking in all of its natural beauty, feeling herself becoming oddly relaxed by these surroundings. Before she could say anything, Hulk covered her eyes with massive left hand while his right hand grasped her hands gently within his own.

"What are you up to, Hulk?", Shego asked, letting out an amused giggle.

"It's a surprise. Just let me guide you and don't open your eyes until I tell you, Shego.", Hulk answered in a gentle tone, leading Shego towards their destination.

"Okay. Lead the way, Hulk.", Shego oblidged, allowing Hulk to lead her towards the surprise that he had instored for her.

Gently, Hulk escorted Shego through the forest, taking his time as they walked together in silence. There was a reason why Hulk chosen this peaceful place for the last stop on their date, for he wanted to show how much he cared for Shego, and that he would always be there for her. This location was one Hulk had known for years, for it was this peaceful paradise that he would always come back to in order to be left in peace, away from those who would hunt him and attack him relentlessly. Hulk could only hope that Shego would find it beautiful as well, and he had a good feeling that she would. Finally reaching their destination, Hulk looked at Shego, noticing the smile of amusement that was on her face.

"Can I see now, Hulk?", Shego asked gently.

"Yes, Shego. You can open your eyes.", Hulk answered, taking his massive left hand and removing it from covering Shego's eyes.

Once opening her eyes, Shego was faced with a scene of pure exotic beauty, which she thought could only exist in a fantasy or a dream. Standing on a grassy cliff, Shego looked out over the vast wilderness, a massive lake glittering with dazzling light as the sun slowly set over the horizon. The skies were of a beautiful light blue, with the sun's light turning the clouds to either pink or light orange in color.

Shego could even see the stars as they slowly began to appear in the blueish-black sky that was just now slightly appearing as the beautiful remnants of the evening sun slowly set over the horizon, coloring the landscape around them. It was a truly beautiful sight, which Shego could not help but be in awe of, for she could feel a warmth in her heart as well as the tears of happiness that threatened to fall from her emerald green eyes and stream down her pale cheeks. Shego looked at Hulk, noticing that he too had a similar expression of awe and comfort on his face, his eyes staring out over the vast landscape.

"It's beautiful.", Shego said in a low voice, breaking the silence as she returned her gaze towards the setting sun.

"Yeah... beautiful.", Hulk remarked, turning to gaze at Shego, a smile on his face.

"Hulk... I have to tell you something.", Shego said in a voice devoid of any emotion, turning to face him.

"About what?", Hulk asked, looking deeply into the green eyes of the beautiful woman.

"About me... about my life.", Shego answered, walking three feet away before turning to face Hulk, leaving a small gape of space between them.

"You don't have to, Shego.", Hulk offered in a understanding tone.

"Yes, I do. It's important, and you deserve to know. I trust you, Hulk... you deserve to know.", Shego assured with determination, earning a nod of agreement from the Green Goliath.

"I grew up in Go City with my four brothers... my parents ran a worldwide corporation. You see, they never treated me like a daughter... even when they would spend time with me and my brothers, they didn't treat us as their children. They treated us, especially me, as nothing more than another obligation. No matter what I would accomplish, whether getting high grades in school or learning martial arts and getting my black belt, it was never good enough for them! They only found me useful when they needed someone to babysit my little twin brothers, and it hurt that when I looked at other parents with their kids... those parents loved and cared for their kids... which was something my own could never give me. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about if they had been there for me... maybe if they cared... maybe if they were there for me when I needed them... I might not have become a villainess. But they weren't there... nobody was.", Shego began, the bitter smile on her face becoming a small frown.

She could recall those painful memories, as if they just happened, which made Shego's heart ache all the more painfully. She would always wonder what her life could have been if her parents would have been there for her, but it didn't pay to think about "what if?" scenarioes, for it only brought more pain to her heart. Even as she told her tale, she noticed that Hulk was listening intently to her story, his eyes showing a deep understanding which she thought that nobody ever could.

Hulk knew all too well what it was like to grow up with a troubled childhood and a painful past. He, or rather his alter-ego Bruce Banner, had suffered a truly horrific and terrible childhood. Bruce's father, Brian Banner, was a very violent and abusive father, who hated both his own son Bruce and his kind & caring wife, Rebecca Banner. Insane with jealousy, Brian Banner would violently beat both his son Bruce and his wife Rebecca without any remorse or reason.

When Rebecca and Bruce tried to leave to escape the insane being that was Brian Banner, Rebecca was brutally murdered by her own husband, right in front of young Bruce's own eyes. Shortly after his mother's murder at the hands of his own father Brian Banner, Bruce was sent to live with his aunt Mrs. Drake, where he would grow up while his insane father would be imprisoned. These events would not only haunt Bruce Banner, but the Hulk as well, for many years to come. If anyone could understand what Shego had endured and went through, it would have to be the Hulk.

"My parents died in a plane crash, and even though I was never close to them, it still hurt. It wasn't long after that that I got my powers... I was fifteen or sixteen years old when it happened, and my life became worse from there on. All of my friends betrayed me... called me a freak, a monster, and every other cruel name they could think of... just because of my green skin and my powers. It was then that I began hating people, and I figured I was better off alone, because nobody trusted me or accepted me for who I am. After college, I joined my brothers' superhero group called Team Go, but that didn't last long either. My oldest brother Hego was a obnoxious moron, Mego was completely selfish and narcissistic, and my youngest brothers the Wego twins were utterly annoying. Still, I tried to help my brothers, but I soon realized that they didn't trust me. They were no better than my parents... nothing was good enough for them... they were just using me to further their own goals.", Shego continued, stopping to catch her breath.

Shego could remember the sadness and pain she went through during high school and college. She didn't have any friends, and those who were her friends turned their backs on her. Then she remembered the rage she felt when her brothers would constantly order her about or complain about her trying harder for the sake of the team. Nothing was ever good enough for them, and it was that reason amongst countless others, why she left Team Go and became a mercenary for hire.

Much to his surprise, Hulk began to recall memories of when he joined the Avengers, first working with them to defeat Graviton. Despite leaving the team after being controlled by the Enchantress, Hulk eventually returned and began to adapt to working with his fellow teammates, forming a close friendship with Janet Van Dyne. He felt sympathy for Shego, because her brothers didn't give her the trust and acceptance that she rightfully deserved. It brought him some comfort to know that his fellow Avengers did come to trust and accept them, not to mention that they also came to do the same for Shego.

"It was then that I began a life of crime, and became a villainess. Trust and acceptance wasn't required in that line of work, and eventually I began to work for a blue skinned lunatic calling himself Dr. Drakken. I worked for him for several years... if only because the paycheck was actually worth putting up with his annoying ranting, degrading remarks, and his stupid schemes which were doomed to failure. It was around that time that I became enemies with Kim Possible and her boy-toy Ron Stoppable... the redhead and the blond we ran into at the charity ball. Eventually, I was getting tired of that as well. I was tired of it all! Drakken, Kimmie, Global Justice... all of it!", Shego explained before stopping once again, looking at Hulk who continued to listen intently to her story.

Shego was quite surprised that Hulk was willing to listen to her ranting about her life story, while pouring her heart out to this giant gamma goliath. But it felt so good to tell someone who could understand, it felt good to release all of these painful memories, as if to wipe them away! And that was exactly what Shego was doing, for she wanted a new life. A new life with the one person she loved more than the universe. She wanted to be with and start a new life with Hulk.

Hulk could relate to what Shego meant, for he knew all too well of being hunted. Ever since he was spawned by the gamma bomb, Hulk had been hunted relentlessly by General Thunderbolt Ross and the U.S. Military. All he wanted was to be left alone in peace, but they would always hunt him, try to capture and contain him, which would result only in complete and utter destruction! Indeed, Hulk knew what it was like to be relentlessly hunted and never given a moment's peace.

"Then, after the Lorwardian Invasion almost four years ago... I went out on my own. Before I did that though, my brothers came to me and wanted me to join their team again, while Drakken still wanted to hopelessly try to take over the world. You see, it was then that I realized that they all were just using me to further their own goals. It was that reason amongst countless other reasons why I went out on my own! All my life, people have been using me for their own gain... from my brothers and their stupid team to Dr. Drakken and his stupid take over the world schemes! I was nothing more than a weapon or a tool to them! They didn't care about me, they didn't think of me as a person, because all they cared about was themselves!", Shego hissed, clenching her hands into fists as she felt the rage boiling in her veins.

"Even when I was a hero, people didn't trust or accept me for who I was, for who I am! They always labeled me as nothing more than a dangerous villain, a freak, a thief, and a monster! That's why I left to be on my own four years ago, because I was tired of being someone's weapon or being hunted all the time by Global Justice or that stupid cheerleader Kimmie! It was the best decision I've ever made, for I could go and steal what I want, and listen to me and only me! I didn't need anyone, for all I wanted was to be left alone in peace!", Shego exclaimed, fighting the tears than were brimming in her emerald hued eyes.

Shego then stopped, turning her gaze back to Hulk as he looked at her, his eyes holding the same understand and acceptance that she had become accustomed to in the past month since they first met one another. Now, she was going to have to do the hardest part of her revelation. Shego, one of the toughest women on the entire planet, was going to express and admit her feelings for the one person she truly loved. She was going to tell Hulk how she felt about him, that she loves him, and hope that he felt the same way about her. It was going to take all of her courage, determination, and strength to succeed, but she knew that she could do it!

"But then I met you, Hulk. You changed everything... you did more for me than anyone else has ever done! You accepted me for who I am, you trusted me, you stood up and protected me! You cared about me, befriended me, and understood me better than anyone else ever could. I've never liked or cared about anyone or anything more than you, Hulk. I love every moment that I spend with you, and this date was the best moment in all my life.", Shego admitted, walking up to and stopping directly in front of Hulk, leaving barely any space between them.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I first met you, it was the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Hulk. That's why I care about you, why I trust you, and why I'll never leave you. I want to be with you... for all of eternity. What I'm trying to say is that I... I... I love you, Hulk.", Shego finished, smiling up into Hulk's face even as tears slowly streamed down her pale cheeks.

When Shego looked up into Hulk's eyes, she'd seen understanding and love in his green eyes, along with the acceptance and trust that was always there for her. It was enough to finally allow a few tears to escape from her emerald green eyes, streaming down her pale cheeks. Seeing this, Hulk gently wiped away the tears with his thumb before gently caressing her face with his fingertips.

_S-She loves me? Does she mean it? Yes, she meant it. She loves me. Hulk thought, his mind in complete awe at what Shego had just confessed to him._

Then, Hulk wrapped his arms around Shego, pulling her into a protective embrace as he stroked her long dark hair with his massive hands. Shego nuzzled her face against Hulk's chest, tears once again slowly falling from her eyes and streaming down her face. It felt good to finally tell Hulk about her life, for it felt good to cry and release all the pain and emotions that she had kept bottled up for all these years. It felt good to tell him that she loved him, to tell him that she would be with him forever and for eternity.

"Please don't cry, Shego. I will always be with you... and my heart will always belong to you.", Hulk said in a reassuring voice, gently lifting Shego's gaze to meet his own as their eyes locked, noticing a single tear that escaped from Hulk's right eye.

"Promise?", Shego asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Yes, Hulk promise.", Hulk answered, allowing a playfully and yet sincere smile to cross his features.

This seemed to make Shego forget the painful memories and emotions that had built up all these years, causing Shego to smile and let out a few joyful giggles of amusement as she looked up into Hulk's face. It was then that she noticed that Hulk was looking deeply into her eyes, his own green hued eyes showing an emotion that she thought nobody would ever give her... love and acceptance. Words were not necessary, for Shego could tell just by looking into Hulk's eyes that he loved her, and that was all the proof that she needed.

Slowly, Hulk lowered his face closer to Shego's own until his forehead rested against her own. Hulk and Shego's eyes locked, neither of them willing to break the contact that they shared as they both began slowly moving their lips closer to one another. However, before their lips could embrace in a lovingly passionate and affectionate kiss, a familiar tone interupted Hulk and Shego.

"Avengers Assemble!", rang both of their ID cards.

Hulk let out a low sigh of disappointment just as Shego let a low growl of annoyance slip from her own throat, both of their eyes glaring down at the direction that the signal from the ID cards came from. It always seemed like whenever something good was about to happen to either Hulk or Shego, that something would always have to interupt! Still, they had to answer the call, for the fate of the world could very well rest in their hands.

Looking into Shego's face, Hulk let a sad smile cross his features, for he was really wanted to show that he cared for her in a way that words could not express. Shego herself was also disappointed, for she too wanted to give Hulk a kiss that would contain all of her emotions and feelings regarding her beloved Green Goliath, and show him how much he meant to her. Regardless, she knew that it would now have to wait. Still, she also knew that this better be one major emergency, or somebody was going to get hurt!

"Don't worry, Hulk. We'll finish what we were about to start later.", Shego assured him, dropping a light kiss on his lips.

"It's a date, Shego. Now... it's time to smash!", Hulk replied, lifting Shego in his arms before leaping off into the distance.

**Author's Notes**

**Wow! Damn that was a long one!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, for I just loved having Spider-Man guest star in this chapter. As I was writing his dialogue, I kept thinking of how the character quips in the Ultimate Spider-Man comics series and the recent animated series Spectacular Spider-Man. It really helped me write something that was both funny and faithful to Spider-Man himself. If you've read the comics, you know that Spidey makes some great quips whenever he encounters the Hulk.**

**And by the way, I just had to have Jubilee appear, because I just adore her! I've always been very fond of Jubilee, and she was one of many reasons why I loved X-Men: The Animated Series (1990s). I wish her character would be shown and used more often in current animated series involving the X-Men. Yes, I admit that I love Jubilee! She's just so damn cute! Another X-Woman, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, makes an appearence because I thought she would fit perfectly in that particular scene.**

**When we get to the sunset scene with Shego pouring her heart out to Hulk, I just went for something very emotional. Shego basically tells Hulk her whole life story... from growing up with four annoying brothers... to her relationship with her parents... to her life in high school and how she got her powers... to joining Team Go and her eventual departure to become a villainess... to working with Dr. Drakken and battling Kim Possible... then going alone after becoming tired of being used, hunted, and pushed around after the Lorwardian Invasion!**

**What makes it all the more emotional is that Hulk understands what Shego has gone through in her life. Hulk knows what it is like to be hunted... to be betrayed... to be treated as a monster or a freak... to be used and manipulated to save the world. If there is anyone who can understand Shego better than anyone... it's the Hulk. It's that connection between them and the similarities that they share that causes them to bond and form an unbreakable bond of love & friendship.**


	10. Chapter 10: Fall of the Avengers

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Ten- Conquest of The Leader**

**Part One- Fall of the Avengers**

**Avengers Mansion**

Finally arriving back at the mansion, Hulk and Shego took their time entering through the front doors, for it could be said that neither of them were in a good mood. I mean, they were both having a great time on their date, and then from out of nowhere, a call goes out to all of the Avengers! One thing was sure, this mission, whatever it may be or whoever it may involve, it had better be something that would jeopardize the fate of the entire planet!

Otherwise, someone was going to have to deal with two very angry super powered individuals with extremely short tempers! It doesn't take a genius to know that if you enrage either Hulk or Shego, that you'll likely end up being in a hospital with all of your bones broken. Even as they entered the mansion, Shego couldn't help but steal a glace at the Green Goliath who walked beside her.

She was having the best time of her life, and she couldn't think of a better being in the entire universe that she would rather spend time with than Hulk. The trip to the ice cream restaurant was very sweet; the trip to the spa resort was simply one of the best moments in her life, but those two activities were nothing compared to their last stop on their date. The setting was beautiful, the sunset casting brilliant orange & pink colors over the majestic Canadian wilderness and through the very heavens as the sparkling stars began to appear in the blue-black heavens of the coming night.

It was the most wonderful and beautifully romantic moment that had ever happened in her life, and Shego enjoyed every precious second with her beloved Hulk. Never would she thought that it would be possible that anyone would love and accept her unconditionally for who she is, but much to her surprise, she found it in a savage green behemoth who was really just longing for someone to love him as well. And she does... Shego is in love with Hulk, and she knew that she would forever love him until the very end of her days.

Before she had arrived at the mansion or even met Hulk, Shego was always alone. True, she used to be a hero, but after being tired of being ordered around by her annoying brothers, she left the team and began a life as a mercenary/villainess. It was then she eventually began working for Dr. Drakken and several other villains up until the Lorwardian Invasion, but she became tired of living in the shadow of other imbecilic villains like Drakken, causing her to finally break free and go on her own.

In truth, she did much better alone than she ever did working for Dr. Drakken or some other villain. She was her own boss, and nobody could tell her what to do! She could steal what she want, go wherever she wanted, do whatever she desired, and not be second to anyone or anything! That all changed when she met the Hulk, and for the first time in Shego's life, she felt a connection with another living person.

Initially, Shego came to New York City for only one reason. She was going to figure out a way of doing what no villain could ever accomplish, and that was to destroy the Avengers. She really didn't know how she would do this, so as her first step, she observed the members of the team for several days, hoping to learn or sight any potential weakness that she could exploit. Even then, she would always spend most of her time watching the Hulk, for out of all the Avengers, the Green Goliath intrigued her the most.

It was on the third day that she followed the Hulk, observing the Jade Giant from a distance as he rested atop a skyscraper, seemingly brooding to himself for some reason. For hours Shego watched the Hulk, and she could not help but notice the sadness and loneliness etched on Hulk's face as she watched him through her binoculars. She couldn't help but feel pity for the misunderstood Green Goliath, for Shego was all too familiar of how he felt.

When Shego started to move away, it was then that Hulk caught sight of her and resumed to leap after her, engaging in the pursuit out of sheer curiosity. When Hulk finally caught up to Shego, she was more than willing to fight, despite being severely outmatched by the Green Goliath that stood before her. None the less, Shego gave Hulk the best she could muster and he meerly knocked her aside as if she was nothing. Much to her surprise though, Hulk caught her in a crushing embrace, but yet he didn't kill her. Hulk could have crushed her like a bug, but yet he merely wanted Shego to surrender and stop fighting.

It was then that Shego kissed Hulk for the first time, and even though it was just so she could escape Hulk's unbreakable embrace, Shego felt the connection even then. It was then that she realized the potential for a plan that could destroy the Avengers. She knew Hulk was more than powerful enough to conquer the world with his limitless strength alone, which made it all the more appealing that she could seduce Hulk and turn him against his teammates.

But in the end, her plan had backfired, and the results were that Shego was given something that she always wanted but never hoped to have: Love & Friendship. Instead of destroying the Avengers, she had befriended them, for they accepted her for who she was and treated her as family, especially Janet. But even more precious than the gift of a team of heroes whom she looked at as her adopted family, was the gift of love she had been given from Hulk. It was when she discovered her love for Hulk, that Shego knew she could never betray him or any of the Avengers.

When Shego first came to Avengers Mansion, she was just planning to seduce and use the Hulk in order to conquer the world and gain the ultimate villainous recognition of destroying the most formidable superhero team ever to exist, but it had seemed that fate had other plans for her. With each passing minute, hour, day, and week, Shego found herself caring more and more for the Green Goliath, and it wasn't long before she eventually fell in love with him. Never in her life had she cared about someone as much as she came to care about Hulk nor has Shego ever loved anyone or anything with such passion and affection.

Whether it was Hulk's tough, savage, sarcastic, and yet charming, loyal, caring, funny, and similar personality to her own that drawed Shego to him, she could not really be sure, but she was more than certain that she loved him with all of her heart and that he felt the same way for her. Shego couldn't repress a smile as it graced her features as she stared at her beloved green skinned protector who walked beside her. She reached up with her right hand and gently touched the necklace with the emerald gem that hung around her neck, the gift that Hulk had given her one their date.

_I never thought that I would come to love Hulk, but I guess life decided to give me a chance at happiness. I never had so much fun with anyone, and the way he makes me feel... it's unlike anything I've ever experienced. I've never felt so relaxed and yet so alive, and just when he was about to kiss me... those stupid cards had to ruin everything! Damn it, I'm really starting to hate those things!_

_We just had to get an emergency call from the Avengers! I mean, it always seems like something has to happen and spoil the moment, as usual! One thing is for sure... this had better be one very big emergency... I'm talking entire planet in danger kind of emergency or so help me I'm taking out all my anger and frustration on all of them! I mean, I finally admit my feelings for Hulk, and just when he is about to kiss me, this happens! Can't a girl catch a break? Shego thought to herself, fuming inside yet suppressing her rage in front of Hulk, who seemed to be deep in thought._

All of his life, Hulk had been considered nothing more than a monster. Feared by villains, heroes, and the world itself, Hulk had always kept to himself most of the time. Forced into a life of running and fighting, the Green Goliath was never given a moments peace, for it seemed like no matter how much good he did or how many times he saved the planet from destruction, he was always treated as nothing more than a savage monster. It was for this reason that Hulk was always alone, unloved and seemingly hated by everyone who came into contact with him, with the exception of his teammates.

Even those who were his supposed friends or those who claimed to care for him eventually betrayed him on some level or another. But what hurt him the most was the fact that Betty Ross, the one person whom Hulk thought had loved him, was just like all the rest. She was in love with Banner, not the Hulk, and she viewed him as nothing more than a monster. When Hulk joined the Avengers, very little had changed, and many still feared him, cowering in his presence even though he would not harm anyone unless provoked or attacked first.

Most of his teammates came to accept and respect Hulk for who he was, with Janet being the first one to truly befriend the Jade Giant, but even then Hulk still felt utterly alone. However, that all changed when Shego arrived onto the scene, and it was then that things would never be the same for him again. She was the first to actually stand beside Hulk and face him, even when he was at his angriest and most savage.

She was the first to actually show no fear or intimidation in Hulk's presence, reaching out to him in ways that nobody thought was even capable of doing or even possible. It was Shego's determination and perseverance that allowed Hulk to admire her all the more. The time that they spent together for the past month went by, for it was then that he started to have thoughts and feelings regarding the beautiful pale green skinned female. While Hulk never admitted it to anyone, even after his first encounter with Shego, during their fight and the kiss she planted on him to escape from his crushing grip, Hulk felt a immediate connection with Shego.

Try as he might, Hulk couldn't surpress his growing feelings towards Shego, especially after allowing enough time to pass. On the first morning that Hulk woke up from his sleep, discovering that Shego was there in his room, he felt that connection between them once again. Every day that passed seemed only to allow Hulk's feelings for Shego to grow, even to the point that he knew he could never harm her in any way.

Hulk wasn't really sure how he'd come to love Shego, for there was just something about her that sparked something within his beating heart. She was beautiful, intelligent, agile and athletic, an excellent fighter, strong willed and sarcastic, among many other things that seemed to impress Hulk even more as he allowed himself to know Shego for who she really is, and by doing so, Hulk also allowed her to see him for who he truly is. Shego didn't see Hulk as a heartless savage monster, nor did Hulk see Shego as a deadly and dangerous villainess, for they looked past their pasts and their appearances to discover who they truly are.

They were both lonely beings, kindred spirits who had suffered and endured all kinds of heartache and pain throughout their lives, and for once fate had taken pity and brought Hulk & Shego together, allowing them to form a bond of unbreakable love for one another. It was this bond of both love & friendship that would forever change them both and bring out the best in themselves. Yes, Hulk still worried about Shego's safety, especially if a situation would come up, but he knew that she could take care of herself. However, Hulk was going to make sure that nothing would ever happen to Shego, for it was one of the many secret promises that he made to her.

_I have to keep Shego safe on this mission, even if I have to put my own life on the line. I won't let the only person who's ever cared and accepted me for me to get hurt, not while I still breathe! I couldn't protect my mother, and I won't see someone else I love die because of me. If anyone has to die to protect this world... to protect my greatest friend... the woman I love more than life itself... it's gonna be me. Hulk thought to himself with a strong determination, turning his head to gaze at Shego who was smiling at him with pure adoration._

Hulk could only return her smile with one of his own, for just looking upon Shego's beauty was more than enough to brighten Hulk's spirits. With surprising gentleness, Hulk grasped Shego's hands within his left hand, enjoying the soft feel of her pale green flesh against his own emerald green skin. Whatever the mission, whatever threat that they would face, Hulk was going to protect Shego from any and all harm. He was the Hulk, the strongest one there is, and no force in the universe could compare to his immense limitless power and savage rage!

"So who do you think's threatening the world this time?", Shego asked Hulk as they continued to walk towards their destination.

"Don't know, don't care. It better be something big or someone is getting smashed!", Hulk answered nonchalantly, raising his massive clenched left fist.

"I agree with you on that, Hulk. I mean, can't they do even one mission without us?", Shego questioned, still annoyed that their date was interrupted.

"Hah! Apparently not.", Hulk replied, a smirk crossing his features.

"Well, it can't be Kang the Conqueror, that's for sure. If it was, we'd already have been fighting for our lives against robots and spaceships from the future. Ya know, not to get off topic here, but that future guy Kang's invasion was something major. I mean, it made the Lorwardian invasion seem pathetic by comparison. Of course that ordeal with Ultron that Janet told me about sounded pretty bad... not to mention what Cap told me about the Masters of Evil and the Norn Stones... then there was something that Thor was telling me about, something involving his evil brother Loki trying to conquer the nine realms or whatever.", Shego remarked, remembering the numerous tales that her fellow teammates had told her about in the past month.

"Yeah. You wanna know what's messed up with all of those stories? They're all true.", Hulk responded with a light chuckle.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you help stop these threats, Hulk?", Shego asked, wondering how her beloved Green Goliath would respond to her question.

"What I always do. I smashed everything that got in my way and the others did the rest.", Hulk replied, not even glancing at the beautiful pale green skinned woman that stood beside him.

"Why am I not surprised? Of course, that's one of the many things I like about you, Hulk. You see something that ticks you off, and you smash it. You take action, facing unimaginable threats, smashing your way through hordes of enemies, and come out of it with a smirk on your face. I don't know about you, but to me, that's very impressive.", Shego replied, wrapping her arms around Hulk's right arm.

"You're pretty impressive yourself, Shego.", Hulk remarked, enjoying the closeness that he was sharing with the beautiful female.

"Are you flirting with me, Hulk?", Shego asked teasingly, a surprisingly girlish giggle escaping from her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Hulk retorted, his own tone teasing.

Hulk opened the door, allowing himself and Shego to enter the mansion, only to be greeted by a certain female teammate of theirs. Sure enough, standing there by the stairs, with a big smile on her face was none other than Janet Van Dyne. Neither Hulk or Shego was really surprised that Janet would be the one to greet them when they returned, for the cheerful brunette always seemed to be there when Hulk and Shego were involved. It was a good thing that it was Janet who greeted them, because Shego and Hulk wouldn't have taken getting chewed out from any of their other teammates, which would most likely result in Hulk and Shego beating them within an inch of their lives!

"Hey! Hulk, Sheena! Sorry that your date got interupted, but we got some really bad news.", Janet said with the utmost sincerity.

"What's going on, Janet?", Hulk demanded.

"Yeah, and please define "really bad news" while you're at it, Janet.", Shego added, giving a slight glare to the cheerful brunette that stood before them.

"Okay, does threatening all life on the planet count? You'll have to see it for yourself. Hawkeye and Black Panther went to Wakanda to check out some very strange stuff, something to do with HYDRA. It was several hours later that it was broadcast throughout the world. The others are waiting for us below, so hurry up!", Janet replied, her voice uncharacteristically serious for once.

"Must be something big.", Hulk muttered to Shego as they followed Janet.

Entering the elevator, Hulk and Shego stood with Janet, who stood directly beside Shego. Janet was curious as to how Hulk and Shego's date went, even though it really wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't help but be at least intrigued by what went on. Judging by Hulk and Shego's moods, it was apparent that they did not enjoy having their date interrupted, and in all honesty, Janet could blame them. Still, something in Janet had to know, and now was the time to ask her fellow female teammate.

"By the way, how was your date, Sheena?", Janet asked in a whisper, causing Shego to temporarily face the brunette, a smile coming across her features.

"It was perfect. I had the best time of my life.", Shego whispered back in response, a dazed smile remaining across her lips.

"Good to know that you enjoyed yourself. So, what did you think of Hulk? Was he the perfect gentleman?", Janet questioned in a low voice, just short of a whisper.

Shego began to recall the events that happened on her date with Hulk, a joyful smile gracing her features as she remembered those memorable moments. All the places she had went to, from the ice cream restaurant to the spa resort, were both luxurious and very endearing to her. Then she remembered the last stop on their date, the mere thought of it making her heart flutter, as an amorous feeling entered her body.

"Yes, he was that and so much more. I mean, he was so funny and loving. When he'd hold me in his arms, it's like nothing could touch me, and it felt so heavenly. Never in a million years would I thought that anyone could make me feel so wonderful, but somehow, Hulk did it.", Shego responded, an amorous smile gracing her features.

"You love Hulk, don't you, Sheena?", Janet asked teasingly, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah, I love him. More than life itself.", Shego admitted with all the love and sincerity of her soul.

"Aww, that is so sweet!", Janet replied, giggling in amusement.

"What are you two giggling about?", Hulk demanded, raising a questioning eyebrow as he looked at Janet & Shego with a look that was a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Just girl talk, ya know.", Janet answered.

"Yeah, just girl talk. Nothing you should be concerned about, Hulk.", Shego informed, wrapping her arms around Hulk's right limb.

Hulk merely shrugged his wide shoulders, for not even he knew what discussions went on between Shego and Janet. Not that he really cared, but sometimes he couldn't help but be just a tiny bit curious as to what the two females discussed with one another. Then again, maybe it was better that Hulk didn't find out until later, because usually either Janet or Shego would tell him anyway.

Making their way down to the lower levels of Avengers Mansion, Hulk and Shego couldn't help but wonder what, or more accurately who, they were going up against this time. One thing was certain, and that was the fact that whoever or whatever it was, they were a threat to the very planet. Regardless, Hulk was fully intent on stopping this threat and keeping Shego and his fellow teammates protected, for Hulk didn't plan on losing the woman he loves or his teammates who were his family.

Little did he know that this threat to the world was one that he was very familiar with, for this being was one of Hulk's most deadly enemies, whom he encounter many times before. Entering the room where the team usually discussed their goals or strategy when going up against super villains and other major threats to the planet, Hulk and Shego noticed that Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Hank Pym, and Thor Odinson were waiting for them.

"It's good that you two showed up. We're going to need all the help we can get.", Captain America remarked, glancing at his two green skinned teammates.

"What're we up against, Cap? Super-villains escape from the Negative Zone prison? An intergalactic war between two alien races? Some mystical demons from another dimension?", Shego questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! What's going on?", Hulk demanded angerly, his patience wearing thin.

"You'll find out soon enough. Tony, show them what was broadcast several hours ago.", Captain America ordered.

Without saying a word, Tony pressed some buttons, causing the large screen to come to life and a image showed itself to all those within the room. It was the image of a hated enemy that both the Hulk and the Avengers were all too familiar with, one who nearly transformed the entire population of the world into gamma mutants. Sitting in a metallic throne, wearing orange & black clothing, his inhumanly enlarged green skull that seemed to pulse with a sick and sadistic ego, was none other than The Leader.

Shego noticed the savage snarl that escaped Hulk's throat as well as the look of pure hatred that crossed his features, for she knew that the villain on the screen could only be Hulk's nemesis known as The Leader. Looking at the green skinned gamma mutated villain, Shego fought the urge to shudder, for The Leader was one of the few beings that she could think of that was actually uglier than Dr. Drakken or his idiotic cousin Motor Ed.

"The Leader.", Hulk snarled between clenched teeth, his hands tightening into fists.

"Yeah, and boy is he a looker! I mean ugly with a capital U! Talk about someone falling out of the ugly tree and hitting every branch.", Shego remarked in disgust.

Turning their attention back to the giant screen, Hulk and Shego watched as The Leader began talking, his tone arrogant as ever. If there was one thing that Hulk did know about The Leader, it was that whatever he has planned, it wasn't going to be something good. More than likely, it would be something that could threaten all humanity and all life on Earth itself! It was because of this reason that both Hulk and Shego, as well as their Avengers teammates, knew that The Leader had to be stopped before his plans could succeed or even begin.

"Attention humanity! I am demanding that you surrender the world to me and make me your undisputed leader. Now, I'm betting you feeble minded beings are wondering why you should surrender the world to me? Well, I'll just have to put it so that your insignificant minds can understand.", The Leader began, the screen revealing a map of the world, numerous red dots scattered all over the continents of the planet.

"As you can see by this image that I'm showing you small minded fools, I have planted numerous gamma bombs on all of the continents of the world. In less than twelve hours, these gamma bombs will go off, killing hundreds of millions, perhaps even billions of people all over the globe. Not even your greatest heroes can find them all within such a short period of time.", The Leader informed, his features remaining emotionless, despite the sick and twisted gleam that could be seen in his eyes.

"Okay, that's not good!", Shego remarked.

"Definitely not good!", Janet added.

"The world as you know it, will be consumed in a gamma nuclear holocaust, that is unless the world is surrendered to me within the next twelve hours. Oh, and if any of you ignorantly stupid heroes or those imbecilic fools of S.H.I.E.L.D. plan on attacking or attempting to destroy me and my Helicarrier, I will not hesitate to detonate the gamma bombs with the mere thought! Just face the facts, Humans... I've won... and all of you have lost! It was, and has always been, inevitable that I would conquer and rule this world, for it is why I will be your Leader!", The Leader finished, a sinister smile appearing across his features as the image on the screen went black.

There was a brief silence that fell upon all those within the room, but one thing was truly certain, and it was the fact that all of the Avengers agreed that The Leader had to be stopped. True, it was going to be very dangerous going to confront the gamma villain in his Helicarrier, but there was no other option that was available. The Leader's sinister plans had to be stopped, at any cost, for the fate of world and all those who lived, depended upon the success of the Avengers at this darkest of times. More or less, they were the Earth's last hope.

"I don't even know the guy, but I already know that I hate him. He gives me the creeps! I mean, I never thought I would meet anyone who could be as ugly or as annoyingly arrogant as Drakken, but The Leader definitely rivals Dr. D in that department.", Shego remarked, clenching her hands into fists.

"Now you know how I feel about the ugly little creep.", Hulk replied, narrowing his eyes at the thought of one of his most hated enemies.

"We have to do something! We can't just let him threaten the lives of innocent people! We have to stop him!", Janet exclaimed.

"We will stop him, Wasp. The Leader and his Helicarrier are currently hovering over Washington, D.C. We could go in for an attack, enter the Helicarrier, and disable the controls to the device that control the detonation sequence for the gamma bombs. Then, without any problem, we would be able to locate them and dispose of them safely.", Tony informed the others.

"I don't know, Tony. It could very well be a trap. It just seems too easy.", Hank Pym responded.

"Nothing is easy when The Leader is involved! I say we take the fight to him and smash everything that gets in our way!", Hulk roared, smashing his right fist in the palm of his left hand.

"I'm with Hulk on this one! We should go in there, trash those controls, and smash ole cucumber face!", Shego agreed, a dangerous smirk gracing her features.

"I too agree with Hulk & Shego! We should take the fight to the villain, regardless of the dangers that we may face!", Thor exclaimed, lifting his mystical hammer Mjolnir with his right hand.

"Are you serious? We can't just barge in there! We don't even know what we're up against!", Hank Pym exclaimed, trying to reason with his fellow teammates.

"Well, it isn't like we got much choice, do we?", Shego retorted, resting her hands on her hips.

"You never faced The Leader before, Shego! You don't know what he's capable of nor of whom he might have working for him!", Hank Pym shouted, glaring at the former villainess.

"He has a point. Last time we fought against The Leader, most of us were transformed into gamma mutants.", Tony informed, suppressing a shudder at the memories of his own horrific transformation.

"So we just let him take over the world? No thanks! If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!", Shego responded with a deadly determination.

"I'm with you until the end, Shego! If I'm going out with anyone, it's you, and I'm going out smashing!", Hulk agreed, wrapping his right arm protectively around Shego, causing her to smile.

"Tony, Hank, they have a point. What choice do we have? If we don't do anything all life could be wiped out or the world will be turned over to psychotic madman! Like it or not, we're going to have to take the fight to The Leader! It's up to us to make sure the world is safe and that this threat is dealt with, regardless of the risks that we take. Neither one of us can do this alone, but together we have a fighting chance. The world is counting on us, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I plan on fighting until my last breath! Avengers... are you with me?", Captain America announced to his fellow teammates, gaining a supportive nod from each of them.

"We're with you all the way, Steve.", Tony assured.

"Aye, you have my allegiance, old friend.", Thor responded.

"I'm game. How about you, Hulk?", Shego asked her beloved Green Goliath.

"Where you go, I go, Shego. Besides, it sounds like fun!", Hulk answered with smirk.

"Then it's settled. We take the fight to The Leader!", Captain America said in a commanding voice.

"Alright! Time to beat up some bad guys!", Janet cheered.

It was at that moment that the Avengers began their mission, for they all knew that they had very little time left to defeat this threat. Captain America, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Iron Man boarded one of the Quinjets, while Thor used his mystical hammer Mjolnir to travel through the air. However, Hulk and Shego had a different form of transportation in mind, which involved the Green Goliath leaping all the way to Washington, D.C. Shego didn't mind, despite still being ever so slightly uneasy about leaping thousands of feet off the ground and landing many miles away with each leap, but then again it was all worth it just to be held in Hulk's protective arms. Once exiting the mansion, Hulk lifted Shego in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to snuggle as close as possible to her beloved Jade Giant.

"Ready?", Hulk asked with a smirk.

"You know it, Hulk. Now, lets get that creep!", Shego answered before they leaped off to follow their comrades into battle.

It wasn't long before the Avengers arrived in Washington, D.C., and sure enough, looming in the dark skys was the massive Helicarrier. The gigantic aircraft barely moved, but its very presence was menacing to all those who looked upon it, as if at any moment it would unleash the evil that was contained within its metal walls. Activating the cloaking for the Quinjet, the Avengers soared towards the massive Helicarrier which may have been larger than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own Helicarrier.

Landing the Quinjet atop the massive aircraft, the Avengers got themselves ready as they lowered the ramp, allowing Wasp, Ant-Man, Iron Man, and Captain America to exit their aircraft. The winds of the high elevation whipped at the Avengers as they awaited for their last three teammates, and needless to say, their wait wasn't a long one. Thor was the first to arrive, a rumble of thunder and flash of lighting announcing his presence as he landed between his four other comrades, ready for combat as always.

Shortly after Thor's arrival, Hulk smashed down atop the Helicarrier, gently placing Shego on her feet as the winds made her long raven hair wave through the air. Hulk looked down at Shego even as she momentarily gazed into his emerald eyes. Both Hulk and Shego knew that it was only going to get more dangerous for all of them from here on out, for none of them knew what threats that The Leader had in stored for all of them!

"Well, we're all here. Tony, is there any places in this flying juggernaut where we can enter?", Captain America asked.

"You got it, Steve. JARVIS, give me a scan of the Helicarrier and locate any and all ways to enter.", Tony ordered the artificial intelligence that he personally designed.

"Right away, sir.", JARVIS oblidged, giving the Helicarrier a thorough scan before giving Tony the results.

"Okay, we've got several places where we can enter. Now, all we have to do is choose one.", Tony informed his teammates.

"One problem, Tony. If we use any of these entrances, The Leader will know we're coming.", Hank responded, pointing out the flaw in Tony's suggestion.

"Yeah, like he isn't expecting us anyways.", Janet remarked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What other choice do we have?", Thor questioned.

"We have to pick the entrance that they'll be least expecting us to enter.", Hank informed the others.

"This is taking too long.", Hulk said to Shego, letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"Yeah, you'd think they would hurry up. Considering that the fate of the world depends on us and all that jazz.", Shego replied, brushing aside a strand of her raven hair with her right hand.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", Hulk asked, glancing at Shego with a familiar smirk crossing his features.

"Yeah... wanna find our own way in and make their decision for them?", Shego responded, an evil smirk gracing her features.

"I knew you were thinking on the same level as me.", Hulk chuckled, briefly pulling Shego into affectionate embrace before going to work.

Seeing that this wasn't getting them anywhere, Hulk and Shego decided to take matters in their own hands. Both of them knew that taking any one of those entrances would easily give away their presence to The Leader, and that was the last thing they wanted. It was time to take action, and both Hulk & Shego knew exactly what to do while their teammates argued about how and where to enter within the massive Helicarrier.

"Well, in that case we should take north-west entrance.", Tony suggested only for him and the others to be silenced by the sound of metal tearing.

Turning their gazes towards the sound, they soon looked on as they watched Hulk as he ripped a large piece of metal, at least fifty feet in diameter, from the roof of the Helicarrier before throwing it off into the distance. It all became clear to them that Hulk had just given them a new entrance, one that The Leader wouldn't expect them to enter, and it was here that they had a slight advantage. Shego could only smile at Hulk before dropping an affectionate kiss on his cheek as Captain America, Thor, Wasp, Ant-Man, and Iron Man approached the green skinned couple. Who would have thought that Hulk and Shego would have made their choice of which entrance they would take?

"Or we could take this entrance.", Iron Man remarked.

Captain America was the first to drop in, followed by Iron Man and Thor, then Wasp and Ant-Man, and finally Hulk and Shego themselves. Looking around, they scanned their surroundings, finding out that there were no signs of any other individuals within the vicinity. No henchmen, no soldiers, no villains, seemingly nothing at all, for all there was around them was the metal walls and floors that traveled throughout the Helicarrier. Sensing no danger at the moment, Captain America leads his team on, Hulk and Shego following last as they kept themselves ready just in case of a surprise attack.

It was way too quiet for Shego's liking and she couldn't help but feel that they were walking into a trap, and judging from the look she seen on Hulk's face and the uneasiness that dwelled within his emerald eyes, Shego knew that he felt the same way as she did. She knew all too well from her past experiences that if a lair or facility was quiet, it usually meant that something was about to happen. In this case, it was much more dangerous than breaking into HenchCo or stealing jewels from a museum, for The Leader was bound to have a dangerous surprise ready for them.

_If something jumps out of anywhere, they're going to regret it! I will not be intimidated by anyone, especially not some gamma mutated psychotic madman! Hmm... I think I'll take some of my aggression out on that creep for interrupting my date with Hulk! Shego mused as she smiled inwardly just as a large green hand gently grasps her waist, disturbing her from her thoughts._

"Stay close to me, Shego.", Hulk whispered.

"Hulk, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Then again, I might take your advice just this once.", Shego replied, a mischievous smirk gracing her features.

"Just be careful, Shego. I don't like this... it's too quiet.", Hulk whispered back in response.

The team continued walking on, journeying deeper into the depths of the Helicarrier, passing through numerous halls and passages that were devoid of any sign of life. Eventually, the seven Avengers came to stop, facing four different passage ways, but only one of them could possibly lead to The Leader's control room. Captain America was the first to step forward, listening and deciding which passage would take them to The Leader, where they would stop him from detonating the gamma bombs that would send the world into a gamma nuclear holocaust.

"Team, it looks like we'll have to split up. Wasp & Thor, you two take the first passage. Hulk & Shego, you lovebirds take the second passage. Tony & Hank, take the third passage. I'll take the last passage. We don't have much time left, and it'll be easier if we split up, that way we'll find The Leader and stop him before he detonates those gamma bombs.", Captain America ordered, his tone commanding as it was stern.

"If any of you come into contact with The Leader, make sure you contact us any way that you can. We'll need all the help we can get to take him down.", Iron Man informed his comrades.

"Is there anything else that any of you would like to say? Any questions?", Captain America questioned.

"Yeah, good luck everyone.", Wasp replied in an optimistic tone, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Don't worry about us. Me and Hulk can take care of ourselves.", Shego remarked confidently.

"Still, it's best to be careful. The Leader is as dangerous and sadistic as ever. Whatever you do, don't underestimate him. He may not appear to be much, but don't let his appearance fool you. He's a killer, he's extremely intelligent, and he'll stop at nothing to succeed in taking over the world.", Ant-Man responded, informing his fellow female teammate.

"If anyone should be careful, it's the rest of you. I've dealt with The Leader before, many times, and I'll take him down again!", Hulk replied, smashing his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Then let's get moving. Time is of the essence, and the world is counting on us, so let's move out!", Captain America ordered.

"Take care, my friends.", Thor said as he and Wasp disappeared down the first passage.

Hulk and Shego took their leave shortly after, quickly disappearing into the second passage, their mission clear to them both. Iron Man and Ant-Man followed, entering and vanishing into the third passage, walking down through the dark halls. Left all alone, Captain America looked at the fourth and final passage, entering and walking into the deep dark hallways of the Helicarrier.

What felt like hours, Captain America walked through the darkened hallways of the passage, his eyes scanning the railings and rafters of the Helicarrier high above. Despite hearing nothing or seeing anyone, Captain America couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by someone or something lurking in the shadows. Years of being a soldier of war have made Steve Rogers a very alert individual, for you had to be to survive as many battles as he had and live to tell about it. Eventually, Captain America came to a large open area, which he could only guess was used to store cargo or perhaps allow a gathering of some sort.

So deep was Captain America in his investigation that he didn't notice the figure that watched him from the darkness. It was then, from out of nowhere, that the figure struck with a vicious leaping kick to Captain America's chest, sending the super soldier flying back and crashing against the nearby metal wall. Slowly rising up to his hands and knees, the stunned Avenger lifted his gaze to look upon his attacker.

Coming into the light, the attacker was revealed to be a man who was just as tall and large as Captain America himself. The attacker's clothing was a royal purple in color, with matching yellow gloves and boots, and white tuffs of what appeared to be fur on his shoulders. The attacker's face was covered with a mask that was also a royal purple in color, a golden crown of some kind resting around his head.

Captain America instantly recognized his attacker, for the being that stood before him was one of his most dangerous and oldest enemies. Their hatred for one another dates back to World War Two, when the two were fighting against one another, leading to a brutal rivalry that still exists to this very day. Captain America's attacker was none other than the dreaded Baron Zemo!

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Captain!", Baron Zemo snarled, raising his sword that he held within his right hand.

"Zemo!", Captain America snarled back in response, rising to his feet and quickly getting into a fighting stance.

While Captain America was busy in his confrontation with Baron Zemo, Wasp and Thor were traveling down the passage that was chosen by their leader Captain America. So far, nothing had happened and there was no signs of The Leader or any other villains for the matter, despite Wasp having a feeling which she could only describe as the heebie-jibes. Something just wasn't right with the whole situation, but then again, that seemed to be the theme on whatever mission they went on to stop villains from either conquering or destroying the world. It was then that Thor and Wasp came to the end of the passage, which opened up to a large area in the Helicarrier, just like the one that Captain America found when he came to the end of his passage.

"Well, no signs of The Leader.", Wasp said with a light sigh.

"Aye, it would appear that we've come all this way for nothing. We can only hope the others will have better luck in finding the villain.", Thor replied, keeping alert just in case.

"I hope so, Thor. We've don't have much time left before the gamma bombs go off!", Wasp responded, transforming back to her normal size.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor caught sight of two figures standing in the rafters above them. It was at that very moment that one of the figures fired a greenish-yellow bolt of mystical energy directly in Wasp's direction. Thor knew then that it was time to take action now before the bolt of magical energy could strike the seemingly oblivious Janet Van Dyne!

"Wasp! Watch out!", Thor shouted, pushing his female teammate out of the way as he swinged his mighty uru hammer Mjolnir, striking the bolt of magical energy away and sending it back to its source.

Within seconds, the two figures teleported away, avoiding the redirected bolt of magical energy as it exploded against the rafters. The two figures soon reappeared no less than one hundred feet away from Thor and Wasp, who instantly recognized the two individuals. One was a female with long blond hair, wearing mostly green clothing that covered her upper body while a combination of mostly black with some green covered her body from the hips down to her black high heels.

She was tall, at least six foot in height, her eyes an emerald green as was the jagged crown that rested atop her head, her long golden hair flowing down her back. She was quite beautiful, but despite her appearance, she was far from being innocent. She is the deadly Asgardian sorceress known as Amora The Enchantress, and standing beside her was her loyal bodyguard.

The brute of a man that stood beside her wore black and red armor, with matching black gloves and boots. He was a massive muscular man, larger than Thor, carrying a massive enchanted double-bladed battle axe in his hands. His head was bald with two black marking on both his right & left sides, his face supported a black mustache that was shaped like an upside down "U" that ran down to his chin, and his eyes were of a dark brown in color. He was once a great warrior, but that was long ago, for now he served his sinister mistress. This being was the Enchantress' guardian know and feared as Skurge The Executioner!

"Greetings to you, Thunderer. We've been awaiting your arrival!", Enchantress said in a false kind tone, an evil smirk gracing her features.

"Amora? Why are you here? What madness drives you and your Executioner?", Thor demanded, shouting with rage at the two villains.

"That is for us to know, and for you and your friends... to find out!", Enchantress retorted, an evil giggle of amusement escaping her lips.

"Okay, not that I'm a person who holds grudges, but I definitely don't like her!", Wasp remarked, shrinking down to size and flying over to rest on Thor's shoulder.

"How do you know about our being here, Amora?", Thor demanded, his voice deadly serious.

"Please, Thor. My magic shown me when you and your friends arrived, and did you really expect to get past us by having that Hulk ripping a way into this ship? Speaking of which, I see that the monstrous Hulk has a new friend or should I say... a new beloved. How interesting... perhaps after we're done with you, maybe I'll torture her in front of that monster... just for fun!", Enchantress responded in a sinister tone.

"Oh, no you don't! Not while we live, witch!", Wasp shouted in defiance, her fists becoming consumed with bio-electric energy.

"Ah, a task that can be easily resolved!", Enchantress hissed, her hands igniting with green-yellow hued mystical energies.

"Executioner, you deal with Thor! The fairy is mine to dispose of!", Enchantress ordered, causing Skurge to rush head-on against the God of Thunder, his massive battle ax raised to strike.

"Very well... have at thee!", Thor shouted, rushing forward to meet the Executioner head-on!

Iron Man and Ant-Man were coming to the end of their passage, but neither of them could shake the feeling that everything wasn't all right. Ever since they separated from their other teammates, neither of the two geniuses could understand why there was seemingly nobody monitoring the vast surroundings and areas within the Helicarrier. It could be a trap, but then why hasn't it happened yet, for why would someone as dangerous as The Leader allow them to get this far? It just didn't seem to make any sense, but then again, nothing was ever easy when The Leader was involved.

"I don't like this, Tony. Can't your scanners pick up anything?", Ant-Man questioned as they walked into the gigantic room.

"No, I can't, Hank. Something is blocking my scanners. I can't even pinpoint where The Leader or his controls are, let alone know if anyone is nearby.", Iron Man responded, frustration evident in his voice.

"So, we keep going, right?", Ant-Man asked.

"Yes, we keep going. That is unless you have any better ideas?", Iron Man retorted.

Before Ant-Man could come up with any ideas or suggestions, a powerful bolt of purple ionic energy slammed into Iron Man, sending him soaring a hundred meters away before smashing through the steel walls of the surroundings. Without so much as a second thought, Hank activated his Pym Particles, allowing him to grow to an astonishing fifteen feet tall, thus becoming Giant-Man. It was then that the attacker leaps from the darkness, spearing Giant-Man before throwing him aside as if he were nothing!

Giant-Man quickly got to his feet, only to come face-to-face with his and Iron Man's attacker. The being was just as large as Giant-Man, his entire body consumed with purple ionic energy, his red eyes glowing like a savage demon from a nightmare. He used to be an owner of a company that he built from nothing, but that all soon came to an end when Tony Stark bought out his company, and the events that followed resulted in creating the being that he is now. His name was Simon Williams, but now he will be forever known as Wonder Man, the ionic based powerhouse!

"Simon! What are you doing?", Giant-Man exclaimed.

"What I was created to do... what I have to do to regain my humanity... by destroying you!", Wonder Man responded, delivering a powerful uppercut to Giant-Man's jaw, sending the hero crashing back to the steel flooring.

"Hang on, Hank! I've got your back!", Iron Man shouted only for a large red robotic hand to grasp his skull before lifting him off the ground.

Iron Man knew whom the identity of his attacker was immediately, for there was only one being he could think of that hated him more than any other villain on the planet. Wearing massive red hulking armor, a purple dome of bullet proof glass covering his head, was a man called Anton Vanko, otherwise known as Crimson Dynamo! The rage fueled Russian's hatred for Tony Stark went back many years, since their respective fathers who worked together and shared a rivalry which lead to Anton Vanko's transformation into the Crimson Dynamo!

"Worry about yourself, tovarisch!", Crimson Dynamo snarled as he effortlessly slammed Iron Man through the metal flooring before throwing his against the far off wall.

It would seem like the passage taken by Hulk and Shego was the longest, for they were just now arriving at the end of their passage. Out of all the Avengers, Hulk and Shego were the most alert, for both of them had been through too many experiences like this to know that something wasn't right. Their eyes scanned the darkness, searching through the shadows, examining the rafters high above them for any signs of an attack.

Hulk made sure that Shego stayed close, not even daring to let her out of his sights, which she didn't mind in the least. Shego was actually touched that Hulk was being so protective of her, not that it surprised her, considering how quick he was in defending her against Kimmie during the charity ball. It made Hulk all the more endearing to her, and for that Shego was going to always be there for him. Even as they walked out into the open, they did not notice the massive figure lurking high above in the darkness, his golden hued eyes glowing in malevolence.

"Wait!", Hulk said, stopping Shego in her tracks as his eyes scanned the dark surroundings, his hand resting protectively on her shoulder.

"What is it, Hulk?", Shego asked in a low voice, turning to gaze up into her beloved's green eyes.

"We're not alone. Somebody is in here!", Hulk growled, getting into a fighting stance as he raised his massive fists.

Not wasting anymore time on hiding, the massive figure leaps down from the dark rafters, unleashing a savage roar as he smashed down onto the steel flooring of the Helicarrier. The gigantic monstrosity stepped into the light, revealing his grotesque appearance to both Hulk and Shego. The monster's body was mostly a dark green, scales covering his body like armor, his immense bulk and height larger than the Hulk's own.

Shego could see the dagger like teeth that filled the monster's mouth, three digits on each hand supported long sharp claws; the monster seemed mostly reptilian, with the exception of two webbed gill-like appendages that were attached to the sides of his skull. Once this monster was a human being, who served in the military under the name of Emil Blonsky, but was exposed to gamma radiation that changed him into this monster... this creature... The Abomination!

"Going somewhere, monster?", Abomination snarled.

"Hey! You have no room to talk! I mean, have you've looked in the mirror lately?", Shego quipped, glaring at Hulk's monstrous nemesis.

"Not scared? Don't worry... you will be!", Abomination growled, his eyes settling on both Hulk and Shego.

"Okay? Remember I said that The Leader was the ugliest person I've ever seen? Well, I take that back. Abomination brings a whole new meaning to the word ugly!", Shego remarked, igniting her hands in emerald plasma.

"No! You stop The Leader, Shego. He's mine!", Hulk responded, gently placing Shego aside as she watched on.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**Well, I bet very few of you readers could have guessed that the Masters of Evil (Consisting of Baron Zemo, Enchantress, Executioner, Abomination, Wonder Man, and Crimson Dynamo) were going to be involved, did ya? If you think that's something, things are only going to get bigger as the story goes on, believe me on this one! Honestly, I was thinking of using Gamma villains, but that was just too predictable for my liking.**

**And I bet you're thinking that The Leader's plan is too predictable... well guess what? That's what I want you to think! I'm not so predictable as using mere gamma bombs as The Leader's true master plan! I want you to be kept on the edge of your seats and guessing as to what will happen! Even the dreaded Masters of Evil are only mere tools/ploys in The Leader's plan!**

**As for his real devastating plan and intentions... well, you'll just have to wait and see until the next chapter. Like I said, it is something that will literally change the world and the results will be devastating to say the least! It's a lot bigger than you think, just trust me on this one! Until then, my lips are sealed, so you'll just have to keep guessing or assume what will happen. Ah, I love being unpredictable!**

**Once again, thanks for read and I hope you plan to keep up the support, for it means a lot to me. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated, so until the next chapter... see ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cataclysm

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Eleven- Conquest of The Leader**

**Part Two- Cataclysm**

**Wakanda, Africa**

Hawkeye and Black Panther were assigned to follow a lead involving the infamous HYDRA, which had taken them deep within the jungles of Wakanda. Lucky for them, T'Challa knew of an old friend of his father that would assist them in taking down the HYDRA forces and navigate through the dangerous jungles. Their guide was a man named Ken Hale, who once used to be an experienced soldier and normal human being like anyone else. That is until a certain event that happened so many years ago in Africa, when Ken Hale's life would forever be changed for as long as he lived.

Fearing old age and death, he sought immortality on the African continent those many decades ago. He heard a tale of a mountain gorilla that stood like a man, and that if anyone were to kill the beast, they would live forever, never aging. Ken Hale set out to hunt the simian beast, but when he finally confronted the mountain gorilla, he couldn't bring himself to kill it. Leaving the mountain gorilla alive, Hale wandered the jungle for countless days, becoming lost and sick.

The mountain gorilla found him and forced Ken Hale to do what he couldn't do before. Ken killed the beast in self defense, not knowing that he had just taken the curse of the gorilla-man upon himself. Despite being turned into an immortal mountain gorilla, Ken Hale still managed to live his life like he always did, seeking adventure and working for or with other heroes. It was no secret that Ken Hale was a good friend of T'Chaka, T'Challa's deceased father, and that Ken Hale knew the surrounding jungles better than anyone.

It was for this reason that T'Challa asked for his assistance in hunting down the HYDRA forces that lurked somewhere deep in Wakanda's dangerous jungles, far away from the city where most of T'Challa's people lived. T'Challa knew that his people were counting on him to protect them from any threats. And that was more than enough reason for him to make sure that these HYDRA were found and disposed of quickly before their sinister plans could go any further.

It was his duty and responsibility, as the King of Wakanda, to make sure that his people were safe and taken care for. It is because of this that T'Challa promised himself that he would do anything in his power to help and protect his people, for it is what his father would have wanted. While T'Challa and Ken Hale were more than adjusted to the jungle environment, the same could not be said for Clint Barton/Hawkeye, who wasn't used to such environments.

That isn't to say Clint wasn't adaptable to the jungle enviroment, rather it was just that he was really starting to question T'Challa for choosing a talking mountain gorilla to lead them through a jungle. He still couldn't get used to the fact that their guide was a man that was transformed into an immortal ape, which was more than a little weird for his tastes, not that any normal human being would disagree with him. Since joining the Avengers, Hawkeye has seen many strange things and faced many threats, but never would he had expected to meet an immortal talking gorilla and have him guide them through a jungle.

That was more than a little unexpected... not to mention it was more than weird to be doing just that while trying to find HYDRA forces. Still, being the unique person that he is, Hawkeye wasn't about to let this situation go without him questioning T'Challa and their guide about their current situation. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything else to talk about or any HYDRA agents to trash in the area.

"Are you sure we're on the trail of those HYDRA goons?", Hawkeye questioned, keeping his tone of voice low so that he wouldn't give away their position to their enemies.

"Yes, my friend. Mr. Hale knows these jungles better than anyone. Why do you ask?", Black Panther replied, not even glancing back at his fellow teammate.

"Oh, no reason. It's just we've been following monkey-boy for hours, and much to my surprise at least, we haven't even found any of those scum yet.", Hawkeye remarked, his gaze falling upon their guide.

"Be patient, Clint. We will find them soon enough.", Black Panther responded.

"I don't know about this, T'Challa. Are you sure that Mr. Bananas knows where we're even going?", Hawkeye questioned, not realizing that their guide heard his degrading remarks.

Ken Hale stopped before turning to face Hawkeye and Black Panther, his hairless charcoal grey face devoid of any emotion, for his eyes were all that was needed to show that he did not like getting mocked. Hale was wearing his usual safari clothing, along with a pair of combat boots and was carrying a machine gun that was strapped to his back while he held a large machete in his right hand to cut down any foliage that got in their way. Being that he was a mountain gorilla, thanks to his curse, Ken mostly walked on all fours as he supported his weight on his knuckles like a normal gorilla would, but in this case he stood to his tallest stature to glare at Clint Barton.

"For the last time, Cupid... I am an ape! Now, as for those HYDRA goons, we're still on their trail. Just be patient for crying out loud!", Ken Hale snarled, displaying his large canine teeth.

"Easy there, King Kong! No need to go all ape on us!", Hawkeye remarked, an amused smile faintly gracing his features.

"Very funny, Cupid. This coming from a guy who wears a purple costume and shoots arrows for a living.", Ken Hale remarked, seemingly unfazed by Clint's gorilla puns.

"Sorry, old friend. Clint is very impatient when it comes to these matters. He really means no offense, I assure you, Mr. Hale.", Black Panther interjected, hoping to stop any argument that may happen between Hawkeye and Gorilla-Man.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that those kind of remarks get old after hearing them for so many years. That was one thing I liked about your father T'Chaka. He was a serious man, but he had a good sense of humor. But he always knew to avoid any gorilla or monkey puns... unlike some people I can mention.", Ken Hale replied, dropping down to his quadruped stance once again.

"I guess Mr. Bananas can't take a joke.", Hawkeye whispered to T'Challa as they continued following Ken Hale through the vast jungles of Wakanda.

"I wouldn't make Hale angry, Clint.", Black Panther whispered back in response.

"Why? It's not like he's the Hulk or anything.", Hawkeye remarked in a cocky tone.

"No, but I did see him rip a male lion's head off with his bare hands while it was still alive.", T'Challa informed, noticing the fact that Clint's eyes widened briefly.

"Okay... that's scary and impressive.", Hawkeye muttered to himself.

The three heroes went on with their journey, neither of them willing to break the silence that seemed to envelope the jungles around them. Suddenly, Hale raised his right hand, stopping both Hawkeye and Black Panther instantly. Quietly, Hawkeye and Black Panther approached their guide as he signaled them to come over, remaining as stealthy and quiet as humanly possible in their surroundings.

When they crouched down beside Ken Hale, their eyes soon fell upon something not too far away in the distance. It was a HYDRA base right in the middle of the jungles of Wakanda, but what could they be possibly doing all the way out here? Could it be that they were mining some Vibranium deposits that were located near the area? But if that was so, why wasn't there any equipment or any digging construction going on?

It could only mean that these HYDRA troops had something else planned, and judging from all the activity that was going on, it was sure to be something big in scale. That information alone was more than enough confirmation for Hawkeye, Black Panther, and Gorilla-Man to proceed with their plan and take down these HYDRA forces before they could accomplish whatever diabolical plans they had in stored for the world. It was time to take action, and fortunately for Hawkeye and Black Panther, Ken Hale was an expert military strategist and in hand-to-hand combat.

There was many advantages to having an experienced adventurer/soldier/immortal gorilla on your side when coming into conflict with the likes of HYDRA or any other villainous organization for that matter. Bringing his comrades close, Ken Hale began formulating a plan of where it would be best to attack the HYDRA troops and their soldiers, for Hale knew that they would need to take them all down as quickly and unexpectedly as possible. If there was one thing that he learned as a soldier, it was to strike your enemy when they least expected and not to relent until they were either defeated/destroyed or if they would surrender.

"T'Challa, you take those mass of troops on the left. Barton, you take out the mass of troops on the right. And I'll go in the middle and take out the remaining soldiers. Do you understand what has to be done, men?", Gorilla-Man explained, gaining a nod of confirmation from both Hawkeye and Black Panther.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Hale.", Hawkeye whispered in response, readying his bow and arrow for the task that was put before them.

"Then let us take out this intruders.", Black Panther remarked, getting his Vibranium crafted weapons poised and ready within his hands.

"Alright. Good luck, men.", Ken Hale whispered to his fellow teammates.

Without any further conversation, the three heroes made their ways towards the HYDRA forces, getting into their positions and readying themselves for the surprise attack on the HYDRA soldiers. Hawkeye was the first to strike, launching arrows with his bow at the HYDRA soldiers, the arrows exploding upon impact and sending HYDRA soldiers soaring through the air! Black Panther was quick to follow, taking out HYDRA soldiers with his explosive vibranium shards or taking them out with his savage blows delivered by his incredibly fast fists, which seemed impossibly quick for any normal human to achieve! Gorilla-Man was the last to attack, mowing down HYDRA soldiers with his machine gun or quickly and violently dispatching them with his machete or with the devastatingly powerful blows of his massive fists!

The HYDRA soldiers and troops barely stood a chance against the three warriors, despite their numerous numbers, which proved to be a disadvantage in this conflict. It would only be a matter of time before the combined force of T'Challa, Clint Barton, and Ken Hale would be too much even for their superior numbers, but alas none of them could predict what The Leader truly had planned for the world! Soon, the world itself would forever be changed in a way that was thought impossible, for not even the Avengers could stop The Leader's conquest!

**Washington, D.C.**

**The Leader's Helicarrier**

Captain America was having a tough time with his arch-nemesis Baron Zemo, for the villain was proving himself to be an equal match for the Super Soldier, and it appeared that Zemo was more determined than ever to destroy his most hated foe! Their battle was as vicious as any other battle that the two ever engaged in, perhaps even more so as Zemo's sword slashed against Captain America's shield, the sound echoing off the steel rafters high above them within the massive Helicarrier.

Again and Again, Zemo slashed at Captain America with his sword, each time striking the seemingly indestructible shield that the patriotic American warrior carried with him. Zemo was getting frustrated, which wasn't a good thing because that meant he was only going to become more dangerous and determined in his pursuit to maim his enemy. Sickening as the thought was, Zemo took great pleasure in imagining Captain America's bloody corpse laying on the steel floors of the Helicarrier, his deadly blade impaled in Steve Rogers' chest.

"Why are you here, Zemo? What deal did you make with The Leader?", Captain America demanded, continuing to fight Zemo as he blocked several punches.

"Simple really, Captain. The Leader promised to give me a share of the world once he conquers it. As for destroying you... that was just a bonus!", Baron Zemo snarled in response, lashing out with quick jabs of his lethal sword.

"Do you honestly think The Leader is going to allow anyone else other than himself to rule the world, Zemo? He's just using you as another ploy to succeed in his own plans!", Captain America challenged, blocking the lunges of Zemo's sword with his shield.

"It doesn't matter, because killing you is more than worth making the deal itself!", Baron Zemo snarled, connecting with a brutal lunge of his sword, slashing a large gash in Captain America's right arm.

Even as crimson liquid slowly spilled out of the wound, Captain America glared defiantly at Baron Zemo, not backing down an inch to the villain. Zemo lunged again with his sword, but Captain America was quick to block the blade with his shield before delivering a solid punch to Zemo's masked face, staggering the villain! Captain America didn't stop there, instead he continued to attack his nemesis, striking Baron Zemo with vicious blows that sent the dangerous villain staggering backwards even more.

Temporarily dropping to his knees, Zemo glared at Captain America, pure hatred and rage entering his soul as his sights set upon the American patriot. Releasing a savage snarl of rage, Baron Zemo lunged at Captain America, only for the hero to strike the villain with a devastatingly powerful uppercut of his shield! Zemo was sent flying backwards, rolling across the metal floors of the Helicarrier, finally coming to a stop against a solid steel wall.

"You can't win, Zemo! The others will stop The Leader, even if I'm not there to help them!", Captain America informed the temporarily downed villain.

"Hah! A fool you are, Captain! Do you honestly think that I am just here to stop you? Did you really think that I've come alone? Your friends have their own problems, for each one of your friends will have to deal with a member of my Masters of Evil!", Baron Zemo informed in a sinister tone.

Captain America's eyes widened briefly for a moment, realizing that this was all a set-up that The Leader had planned for them, which meant that his fellow Avengers were also in danger! However, there was nothing that Steve Rogers could do to help his fellow teammates, for as long as Zemo remained conscious, the villain would not stop until Captain America's blood would cover the steel walls of the Helicarrier. It only proved his theory that The Leader was a very intelligent and dangerous individual, for who else could have planned such a complicated scheme? As the Hulk said earlier, nothing was easy when The Leader is involved, and right now, Captain America couldn't agree more on that statement from the Green Goliath.

"As for you, Captain... you will have to deal with me, for I have only begun to fight!", Baron Zemo added, quickly rising to his feet and lunging at Captain America.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get! Let's finish this, Zemo!", Captain America responded, challenging his deadly enemy once again.

Baron Zemo was the first to connect with a barrage of savage punches with his left fist, staggering Captain America back as the hero quickly went on the defensive. Zemo lunged at Captain America with his sword, but the Super Soldier blocked the blade with his shield, unknowingly leaving himself open for an attack. Taking advantage, Baron Zemo delivered a powerful kick to America's abdomen before following up with a vicious left fist uppercut that sends the leader of the Avengers down to the cold steel flooring of the Helicarrier with a impacted crash.

Just as Zemo raised his sword and prepared to strike, Captain America sweeped the villain's legs out from under him, sending Baron Zemo crashing to the steel flooring. Captain America quickly got to his feet just as Baron Zemo regained his stance, their eyes locked on one another, as these two old enemies continued their violent confrontation. However, their battle wasn't the only one that was being waged within the massive Helicarrier, for their conflict was just one of many that was taking place at this very moment!

The massive battle ax of the Executioner's met Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir, their sheer impact upon one another shaking the very rafters high above and the metal flooring of the Hellicarrier itself! The Executioner's massive battle ax collided with Thor's mystical uru hammer Mjolnir once again, the impact of their weapons creating sparks as the powerful collision shook the very surroundings. Thor and Skurge pushed against one another, testing their strength against each other, but seemingly neither of the two Asgardian warriors were gaining an advantage.

It was rare that any being, whether they would be mortal or immortal, could match Thor in a test of pure physical strength. Skurge the Executioner was one of those few who could match the Thunder God, for the Frost-Giant/Skornheimian hybrid was much more physically powerful and durable than any normal Asgardian. Born in Jotunheim, Skurge eventually became a powerful warrior, earning the title of Executioner after fighting a war against the savage Storm-Giants.

One could only guess how such a powerful warrior such as Skurge ended up becoming the loyal bodyguard to Amora the Enchantress, but one may take a guess and say that he has romantic feelings regarding the beautiful blond haired Asgardian goddess. It could also be that Amora seen great potential and strength with the savage warrior that is Skurge the Executioner, which would make him the perfect choice as her loyal guardian. Regardless of why he had chosen this path, Skurge has forever remained a powerful and brutal warrior, one who is more than capable of challenging the mighty Thor in combat!

Skurge lashed out with a violent strike, smashing his skull against Thor's, the sickening and quite devastating impact of bone smashing against bone echoing throughout the rafters of the Helicarrier as the Thunder God staggered back as a shout of pain escaped his throat. Before Thor could even react, the Executioner swung his massive battle ax, striking Thor in the sternum and sending him smashing through several steel walls! Slowly, the Executioner stalked menacingly forward, deadly intent evident in his dark brown eyes as he held his massive double bladed battle ax tightly in his hands.

With a warrior's battle cry, Thor charges out of the darkness, swinging his mighty uru hammer Mjolnir! The hammer connected with a savage blow to Skurge's chest, causing the Asgardian brute to drop down to one knee, only for Thor to deliver another powerful blow to the skull of the Executioner! The devastating impact of the blow sends the Executioner soaring back, smashing through several metal walls before coming to a complete stop.

Thor has no intentions of allowing an enemy as powerful as the Executioner to regain his footing, quickly launching himself at Skurge, his mystical hammer Mjolnir raised to deliver the final devastating strike! However, the Executioner would not be so easily defeated, as he summoned the battle ax's power, engulfing the deadly weapon in flame before lashing out with a powerful swing of the massive weapon! The battle ax collides against Thor's form, the immense force of the fiery blow sending the Thunder God soaring back, his body crashing to the metal flooring as he ripped through it.

Thor never expected the devastating strike as he smashed against the far off metal wall, seemingly unaware of the fact that the Executioner was running at him at full speed, his massive battle ax empowered with flames and ready to strike the killing blow! At the last second, Thor manages to avoid being decapitated by the Executioner's double bladed battle ax, noticing that the weapon became temporarily lodged in the steel wall. Quickly lashing out, Thor strikes Skurge with Mjolnir, sending the behemoth of a man hurtling back from the incredible force. Thor approached his powerful enemy, stopping just short of a hundred feet from where Skurge temporarily rested, who's dark brown eyes glared defiance and hatred at the blond haired Thunder God.

"Do you yield, Skurge?", Thor demanded.

There was no answer, only silence from the Executioner, who continued to glare at the mighty Thor with a look of pure savage hatred. It was then that Thor knew that Skurge would not back down nor admit defeat to anyone, meaning that this conflict would only end if one of them were to perish or be knocked unconscious. Needless to say, it was going to be a long and very brutal battle, for these two warriors were evenly matched, but both knew that only one would triumph!

"Very well, Executioner. This ends now!", Thor bellowed, raising Mjolnir and charging towards Skurge.

Once again, Thor's hammer collided with the Executioner's ax, the sheer force of their impact causing the metal flooring of the Helicarrier to tremble! While Thor and the Executioner continued their savage battle, Wasp was dealing with an equally aggressive Enchantress! The Asgardian sorceress was always aggressive, but in this case, Amora seemed more determined and deadly than ever before. But the question is, what could cause Amora to become even more aggressive? Could it be that she was still angry that Thor spurned her affections? Whatever the reason may be, it was apparent that Amora was now more deadly than ever before.

Still, this did not deter Wasp, who was proving to be too quick for Amora's mystical bolts of green-yellow energy that she launched from her hands. Janet kept herself on the move, flying circles around the Enchantress, firing tiny golden blasts of bio-electric energy as she continued her attack. Normally, Janet's small blasts still had enough punch to break through concrete, but against beings with great superhuman durability, they were little more than irritating, which is something that Amora could agree with.

"Missed! Missed me again! Ohhh, so close!", Wasp mocked, dodging three bolts of mystical energy that Enchantress launched at her.

"GRRAAAH! Insolent little insect!", Enchantress hissed, firing another bolt of mystical energy at Wasp.

"What's the matter? Too quick for ya?", Wasp taunted, firing several stinging blasts of bio-electric energy at Enchantress, causing the Asgardian goddess to hiss in pain and annoyance.

"You can't avoid my blasts forever, insect! Once I get my hands on you... you'll know the meaning of pain, mortal!", Enchantress hissed in response to Janet's taunting.

"You think my blasts hurt? Consider yourself lucky that Sheena is with Hulk, because if she was here, she'd kick your butt all over this place! Trust me on that one, because I've seen her in action. She can hold her own against the Hulk, so imagine what she could do to someone like you. I mean, you can't even keep up with me!", Wasp informed, enjoying herself in tormenting the short tempered Asgardian sorceress.

"You put so much of your faith in monsters like the Hulk and in the foolish female Shego that loves him? Hah! You mortals truly are pathetic!", Enchantress laughed in amusement, firing another green-yellow blast of energy at Janet.

Avoiding the blast of energy, Janet couldn't help but feel the rage bubble and boil inside her, for the Enchantress' insult towards her friends really hit a nerve that sent a spike of anger coursing through her being. She considered Hulk to be one of her closest friends, and Shego to be like a sister to her, but to hear some villainess like the Enchantress insult her closest friends was more than enough reason for Janet to go on the defensive. Nobody talked that way about her best friends and family... not if she has anything to say about it!

"First things first; Hulk is not a monster and neither is Sheena. Secondly; I will always have faith in my friends, because I love them as if they were my own family and I know that they feel the same way about me. And last but not least... Nobody messes with or insults my friends!", Wasp shouted in defiance, firing a barrage of stinging blasts of energy at Enchantress.

The stinging yellow blasts of bio-electric energy struck the Enchantress, causing her to hiss in pain as she powered up her hands with bolts of magical energy, ready to combat her tiny enemy. Janet knew that she was going to have to avoid Amora's blasts, for she knew that if she was going to have any hopes of defeating the Asgardian sorceress, she was going to have to play keep away until she could finally deliver the knockout blast. However, that doesn't mean that it was going to be easy, for the Enchantress was more durable than she appeared and was more than capable of taking anything that Janet could throw at her!

Wasp dived at the Enchantress, firing more blasts of energy at the Asgardian goddess, successfully staggering the blond haired villainess. Seeing that her attacks were working, Wasp moved in for another strike, avoiding the blasts of mystical energy from the Enchantress as she flew straight at the villainess. When she was close enough, Wasp unleashed a full powered blast of bio-electric energy from her hands, the force of the blast slamming into the Enchantress' face with devastating impact!

The impact is more than enough to knock the Asgardian sorceress off her feet, sending her rolling along the metal flooring of the Helicarrier. Amora slowly rose to her feet, massaging the area on her face that the blast connected with her hands, trying to sooth the pain that ached through her skull. She could feel her blood boil with rage as her green eyes fell upon the object of her anger.

"Ain't so tough now, are you?", Wasp mocked as she hovered in front of the villainess, earning a savage glare from the Enchantress.

It was right then, before Wasp and the Enchantress could continue their battle, that the very Helicarrier itself shook with a violent quake! It was soon followed by a very familiar savage roar of rage, which could only belong to the Hulk! Somehow, Janet wasn't surprised in the fact that Hulk was in combat, for it seemed like that wherever there was conflict, Hulk was always there to smash and destroy! Janet could only hope that Hulk and Shego were safe, and that they had things under control for the time being.

The confrontation between Hulk and Abomination was becoming one of the most violent and brutal battles that the two gamma behemoths have ever fought! It was no secret that Hulk and Abomination shared nothing but animosity and extreme hatred of one another, even to the point that they would beat one another within an inch of their lives! However, each battle that was fought between the two gamma behemoths would usually end with the Hulk as the victor, for not even the Abomination could withstand the Hulk's savage ferocity and limitless power!

Regardless, the two savage giants would always lash out violently against one another, hoping to inflict severe damage to one another... to shatter and break bone... and to rip and tear at one anothers flesh! Smashing and ripping through steel as if it were mere paper, Hulk and Abomination bashed each other relentlessly, their conflict even taking them through the roof of the Helicarrier only to continue their battle atop the massive flying machine itself! Shego could only watch on and wait for the two gamma gargantuas to return, and needless to say, her wait wasn't a long one.

The winds whipped at Hulk and Abomination as they continued to exchange blows, cracking bone and drawing blood as each devastating strike landed with equally devastating impact! However, Hulk soon gained the upper hand, delivering a powerful uppercut that sent the Abomination soaring back, landing near the very self made entrance that the two giants exploded from. Before the Abomination could even react, Hulk leaped high into the air, smashing his fists and his mass into Abomination, driving them both down through several metal infused levels of the Helicarrier.

Shego barely moved out of the way in time as Hulk and Abomination smashed into the steel flooring of the massive room, the incredible force alone shattering the steel and sending shockwaves throughout the entire Helicarrier as it quaked violently as it soared high in the darkened skies! The force of the shockwaves sent Shego crashing against the far side of a steel wall, nearly knocking the breath right out of her lungs! She opened her eyes as she slowly got to her feet, knowing that she was going to be really sore and grumpy after this mission was all said and done.

Her eyes traveled over the vast gigantic room, falling upon Hulk as he continued to viciously batter the Abomination with his massive fists, not even bothering to relent upon inflicting damage to his nemesis. For a moment, Shego's eyes locked onto the Hulk's own, temporarily drawing his attention away from the Abomination. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction caused by Shego, Abomination delivered a powerful violent right punch to Hulk's face, sending him smashing back onto the steel flooring.

Abomination lunged at his nemesis, only to have Hulk kick out with his powerful legs, the immense force of the impact sending Abomination smashing through the steel walls of the Helicarrier. Rising to his feet, Hulk returned his gaze towards Shego as she stood less than a hundred feet from him, her form completely still as she refused to break eye contact with him. Hulk had to make sure that she would leave the room, because he didn't want anything to happen to her, for she meant everything to him!

"Shego, I told you to go! You've got to stop The Leader! Take out the controls! I've got unfinished business with Blonsky! I'll stop him and anyone else that tries to stop you!", Hulk shouted, his voice angry despite the concern for her safety that was held within his eyes.

"I can't just leave you, Hulk! I just can't!", Shego protested, her emerald hued eyes locked onto Hulk's own green orbs.

She didn't want to leave Hulk to face the dangers alone, for she would never live with herself if something were to happen to him. Shego knew that if something would happen... if she would lose Hulk... if Hulk would die... she couldn't go on living! He was her everything... her closest and most cherished friend... and most of all, the man she had come to love more than anyone or anything in the entire universe. She was determined to make sure that nothing would happen to him, even though she didn't realize that Hulk was just as determined that she would be safe as well.

"You have to, Shego! Now go!", Hulk ordered.

Before anything else could be said, Hulk was speared by the Abomination, causing the two gamma titans to resume their brutal battle. The Abomination slashes at Hulk with his long sharp claws, drawing green blood from his foe before resuming to violently pummel the Hulk with his fists, smashing him deeper and deeper into the steel flooring with each powerful blow. Hulk fought back, delivering powerful punches to Abomination's ribcage, trying to gain an advantage against his nemesis as they struggled against one another.

"Worry about yourself, monster!", Abomination snarled venomously, lifting and throwing Hulk across the gigantic room.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?", Abomination roared, slowly approaching Hulk as he stood back up to his greatest height.

"Not stop you... SMASH YOU!", Hulk responded, leaping at Abomination and smashing him through the metal flooring of the Helicarrier.

Shego made one last quick glance at Hulk before sprinting off, planning on stopping The Leader and saving the Hulk, not to mention her other teammates. It wasn't that she didn't think Hulk couldn't take care of himself, for she knew that when Hulk got angry enough, there was no force on the entire planet that could stop him! It was her faith in him as well as his faith in her that seemed to give Shego the confidence that she needed, which even now gave her the energy needed to run at full speed through the massive halls and rooms of the Helicarrier.

Shego came to a stop once she noticed a familiar figure that stood in the shadows, as if this person was just awaiting her very arrival onto the scene. Standing before her was a man, wearing a dark purple hooded cape, his clothing from his footwear to his chestwear was either black or silver in color. What stood out most was neither his dark purple hooded cape nor his clothing attire, but the long gleaming scythe that was attached to his right arm. Shego instantly recognized the villain, for he could only be HYDRA's most deadly and lethal agent, The Grim Reaper!

Shego read the files on Eric Williams/Grim Reaper when she was studying the Avengers and their rogue gallery, and it was then that she first discovered the Grim Reaper, knowing full well that he was as deadly as his namesake suggested. She knew right then that she was going to be in for a very tough fight, because of what information she had gathered regarding the Grim Reaper, she knew that his fighting skills rivaled those of Captain America, The Black Panther, and herself! She would have to keep her guard up and give it her all if she planned on defeating the deadly agent of HYDRA!

"Well, now isn't this a pleasant surprise.", The Grim Reaper said in a low yet menacing tone of voice.

"Get lost, creep!", Shego hissed, igniting her hands in emerald plasma.

"Now, is that any way for a lady to talk?", The Grim Reaper mock questioned, his voice remaining low and sinister.

"You should know, you dress like one!", Shego sneered in response, an evil smile gracing her features as she got into her fighting stance.

"Ah, defiant until the very end. How amusing. A shame, really, you had so much potential, Shego.", The Grim Reaper remarked.

"Sorry, I'm done working for villains! Though I'm more than willing to kick your sorry rear-end all over this place! How does that sound?", Shego quipped in response.

"Very well, Shego. I'll make sure that your demise is swift and utterly painless!", The Grim Reaper snarled, lunging at Shego with his deadly scythe.

Shego quickly back-flipped away from Grim Reaper, barely avoiding his deadly scythe as it came within inches of slashing at her very flesh! The Reaper was quick to continue his attack, lashing out with his deadly scythe again and again, hoping to eviscerate Shego as quickly as humanly possible! The sickening grin on the villain's face made chills run down Shego's spine, for it was almost like the Grim Reaper was not only enjoying the challenge, but also seemingly relishing in the thought of dismembering and eviscerating her with that sinister scythe!

Shego made sure to avoid the slashing scythe of the Grim Reaper, knowing that even one slash from the sinister weapon could be fatal. It was a good thing that she had plenty experience as a fighter, and that her fights with Kimmie and her training with the likes of Captain America and the Black Panther were definitely paying off at this point of time, because otherwise she wouldn't last a minute against the Grim Reaper. Still, she had to be on her guard, for the Grim Reaper was proving to be an even match for her speed and agility.

Shego was unable to avoid a powerful kick to her sternum, the force of the blow sending her crashing back, rolling across the steel flooring before coming to a stop. The kick was much stronger than any kick she ever received from Kimmie, even during her fights with the redhead when she had that battle-suit! The air was temporarily knocked out of her lungs, but yet she managed to crawl back up to her hands and knees, her emerald hued eyes glancing up at the Grim Reaper as he quickly approached in a menacing fashion.

"Face it, Shego. You're out of your league!", The Grim Reaper snarled, delivering another powerful kick to Shego's ribcage, sending her rolling further away across the steel flooring.

"Not that you were ever a threat to me in the first place!", The Grim Reaper added, his tone mocking and arrogant.

Without warning, the Grim Reaper rushed forward, leaping into the air with his deadly scythe poised to deliver the killing strike! Shego could feel her blood boil with a savage and yet righteous rage, her hands igniting in green plasma as she quickly looked towards her deadly opponent as he leaped at her. With incredible speed, Shego launched a emerald bolt of concussive plasma from her hands, the missile striking the Grim Reaper square in the chest with immense force. The lethal HYDRA agent crashed back against a steel wall, the impact echoing throughout the Helicarrier, a painful groan of surprise escaping his throat. Even as the Grim Reaper slowly rose back up to his feet, Shego stood no less than fifty feet away, her hands still lit in emerald plasma as a confident smile graced her features. If this Grim Reaper wanted a fight, then it was a fight that he would get, because Shego wasn't backing down to anyone!

"Underestimating me was the worst mistake you've ever made, Reaper. Want some advice? Give up!", Shego remarked, her tone both taunting and amused.

"Let me think about that. How about... I take your life instead!", The Grim Reaper retorted, his icy glare falling upon the pale green skinned woman.

"If that's what you want, Reaper. Just don't complain if you end up as a smoldering pile of ash!", Shego replied, remaining in her fighting stance.

"You're threats don't intimidate me, Shego! As for underestimating you, I assure you, that won't happen again! Because after I'm done with you, Shego, you'll be nothing more than a disemboweled corpse!", The Grim Reaper responded, lunging at Shego once again.

Shego and the Grim Reaper exchanged blows, blocking and countering as they struck at one another, hoping to inflict as much damage as possible! It was going to be a long and grueling fight, for these two were very evenly matched in both speed and agility, as well as stamina and endurance. One thing was certain, and that was that only one of them was going to come out of this fight as the winner, for much was at stake!

Even now, Iron Man was fighting for his life against the Crimson Dynamo, while Giant-Man wrestled against his more imposing foe known as Wonder Man. Iron Man avoided missiles that the Crimson Dynamo launched at him, blasting the missiles with repulser blasts from the palms of his hands whenever they would get too close for comfort, which caused them to explode before they could connect. However, Iron Man couldn't avoid them all, as two of the missiles exploded against the spine of his armor, the force of the blasts sending Tony crashing to the metal flooring of the Helicarrier with a sickening crash!

With his enemy down, the Crimson Dynamo approached his fallen foe, hoping to slowly crush the life out of his most hated nemesis! Raising his massive red gauntlet fists, the Crimson Dynamo brought them down with all of his armor's devastating force and might! However, before the the crushing blow could be delivered, Iron Man quickly rolled out of the way, powering up his unibeam as he rose to his feet.

It was now a fist fight between the two armored juggernauts, with Tony dodging the Dynamo's violent strikes, allowing himself to go in quick and deliver a barrage of strikes with his own iron fists! Tony knew that he couldn't win in a straight out fist fight with Anton Vanko, for his armored suit was not only more durable but was also capable of easily overpowering his own suit of armor with relative ease. The fight between Iron Man and Crimson Dynamo was quite literally a battle which placed speed and agility against brute strength and formidable durability, meaning that Tony had to come up with some clever tactics that would allow him to overcome the Crimson Dynamo.

"You can't dodge me forever, Stark! Sooner or later, I will take pleasure in crushing your skull within my very hands!", Crimson Dynamo snarled, ripping his red right metallic fist from the steel wall.

"You seriously need to let go of the past, Vanko! Have you ever considered getting a girlfriend, starting a hobby of some kind... one that doesn't involve trying to kill me?", Iron Man remarked, just barely avoiding a powerful strike from Dynamo's right fist.

"Okay... I guess not.", Iron Man muttered to himself, continuing his battle with the Crimson Dynamo.

Hank wasn't fairing any better against Wonder Man, for it seemed like Simon Williams was more aggressive than usual, as if his only intent was destroying the Avengers to regain his humanity! Hank was constantly on the defensive, shrinking down in size to avoid Simon's purple blasts of ionic energy, and changing back to Giant-Man in order to avoid being crushed under foot! The two towering twenty-five foot titans struggled against one another, trading violent blows again and again, but even then it was evident that Wonder Man had the advantage in terms of raw power and immense physical strength!

Using Wonder Man's momentum against him, Giant-Man manages to judo-flip his powerful adversary, slamming his massive form through the steel flooring of the Helicarrier. Hank looks down at his opponent, feeling neither hate nor rage, but instead only pity for the being that was once Simon Williams. There had to be a way to reason with Simon, but could it actually be done? It wasn't going to be easy, but Hank knew that he had to at least try, if only to survive his confrontation with the ionic based titan.

"Simon, listen to me! You don't have to do this!", Hank pleaded, activating his Pym Particles and thus returning to his normal six foot stature.

"No, you don't understand! I have no choice! The Enchantress' magic is the only thing keeping me alive! She's the only one who can return my humanity! As long as she holds the key to my existence, I'll do whatever it takes... and nothing will stop me!", Wonder Man shouted with rage, his crimson red eyes glowing with ionic power as he returned to his normal height.

"Fine, I can understand what you're getting at, Simon. But ask yourself this: While you can live with destroying us is one thing, but can you live with yourself if you help cause the death of millions or possibly billions of innocent people all across the globe?", Hank questioned, his tone utterly sincere.

This seemed to make Simon stop and think for a few minutes, allowing his clenched fists to rest at his sides while his red eyes closed tightly shut. Simon wasn't like the other villainous members of the Masters of Evil, for he had no desire to conquer the world or endanger the lives of innocent people. All he wanted was to be human again, to rid himself of his ionic energy based form and be able to live his life as a normal human being. There was times that Simon wished that he would have never went to his brother Eric Williams/Grim Reaper and A.I.M. for revenge against Tony Stark. If he wouldn't have done so in the first place, Simon could have avoided all of this, which made his regrets all the more painful. While Wonder Man stood deep in thought, he was seemingly unaware of the fighting that was still taking place between Iron Man and Crimson Dynamo.

Finally, Iron Man's unibeam was fully charged and ready to release its powerful energies, and it couldn't have come at a better time! Without so much as a warning, Iron Man unleashed the full destructive fury of his unibeam, the energy slamming into the Crimson Dynamo who was sent soaring back from the concussive force of azure energy! Crimson Dynamo smashes straight against the seemingly oblivious Wonder Man, Iron Man's unibeam blast driving them further back as they ripped through several steel walls before coming to a complete halt!

"Hank! You go stop the countdown sequence to the gamma bombs! I'll hold them off here!", Iron Man shouted, taking a fighting stance on the steel flooring.

"What? Tony, you can't possibly take on them both!", Hank responded.

"It doesn't matter! You have to stop that countdown! We don't have much time left! Now, I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you! GO!", Tony ordered in a commanding tone, preparing himself for confrontation with both Wonder Man and the Crimson Dynamo once they returned.

Hank didn't argue, taking off down through the dark hallways of the Helicarrier, knowing that the world was now depending on him. He was running as fast as his legs could propel him, knowing that time was of the essence, for it was less an hour before the gamma bombs would detonate! Hank wasn't about to let millions or even billions of people die because him and the Avengers failed... not by a long shot! Finally, Hank entered a large control room, but to his surprise there wasn't anyone or anything else within the room! It could be a trap, or it could be that The Leader had left his post, but right now Hank didn't care! The Leader's conquest of the world had to be stopped, for the fate of all mankind rested on not only his shoulders, but also on all of the shoulders of his fellow Avengers teammates!

Approaching the controls, Hank began furiously typing away at the keyboard, getting past the security main-frame of the countdown sequence. Hank continued typing as his eyes darted from the large screen to the controls, his attempts to shut down the countdown sequence getting closer and closer until... the clock finally ceased the countdown. Releasing a heavy sigh of relief, Hank let his guard down for only a moment, which was all that was needed! Without warning, metallic restraints ensnared Hank's arms, legs, and body which left him utterly helpless and unable to break free! Struggling with all of his might, Hank couldn't break free from his metal restraints nor could he activate his Pym Particles to change his size! Something was not right, and his suspicion was only further proven right when the image on large screen changed, revealing none other than the psychotic gamma madman known as The Leader.

"Ah, Dr. Pym, I presume. So glad you could be here to witness my conquest of this world.", The Leader greeted, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"What are you talking about, Sterns? I've deactivated the controls that are responsible for the gamma bombs! It's only a matter of time before the others find you and stop you!", Hank Pym shouted in defiance, still struggling against his restraints.

It was after Hank's defiant outburst that The Leader began laughing, a sick twisted sort of laughter that could send a shiver down the spine of even the most bravest of men. Whatever the egotistical gamma villain was laughing about, it was more than enough to unnerve Hank Pym, while at the same time it seemed to allow a growing sense of fear to enter the scientist's mind and heart. It was only after The Leader ceased his laughing did he return his gaze back to the screen and to the restrained form of Hank Pym.

"You ignorant, imbecilic, arrogant fool! There never was any gamma bombs!", The Leader responded, a sinister smile gracing his features.

"What? W-What do you mean?", Hank Pym questioned, utterly struck with confusion.

"Do you honestly think I'm that predictable, Dr. Pym? No, my true plan has yet to begin! As for your teammates... there is nothing they can do nor is there anything that my nemesis can do... nothing can stop me! You see Dr. Pym, I've learned much since our last encounter. While my gamma dome was brilliant for its time, I now realize that I didn't strike quick enough! The gamma mutants, while I was able to control them, lacked the power and savage ferocity, immense strength, and overall power that is found within the Hulk and Abomination. My plan, Dr. Pym, is to strike all at once, without warning and not allowing my enemies a chance to halt my plans.", The Leader informed, the sinister smile still firmly etched across his features.

Hank Pym could only stare in disbelief at what the villain said, mentally cursing himself for not seeing the true intentions of The Leader's real plan. Just like the Hulk said earlier, nothing was easy when The Leader was involved, and right now Pym couldn't agree more with his fellow teammate and ally. But what diabolical plan did The Leader have for the entire world? What could it possibly be?

"Since you are of no threat to me, I might as well explain my plan further to you, so that you can better understand what is about to happen. Over every continent in the world, a satellite is positioned in space, ready to unleash a combined blast of both cosmic and gamma energy, which will wash over all the landmasses of this planet. The combined gamma and cosmic energies will transform every human being into powerful, uncontrollable, savage, Hulk-Out monstrosities! I'm betting that your simple mind can't understand why I would transform all of humanity into uncontrollable monsters, am I right? Well, Dr. Pym, allow me to put it into words so that you can better understand the brilliance of my plan.", The Leader explained, relishing in amusement at how powerless the world and his enemies were to stop him.

"These Hulked-Out monstrosities of humanity will litterally tear your cities, your world, everything apart until nothing is left standing! Then, when the time is right, I will change humanity back to their pathetic and weak forms. The humans of the world will have no one to lead them, no homes to shelter them, no resources to allow them to survive, nothing! They will be desperate for someone to lead them, to give them what they want, and that is where I will claim this world along with my allies! I will rebuild the world in my own image, where I will be the undisputed ruler, and where all of humanity will bow down before me, for I will become their Leader! Those who would dare oppose me will have to deal with my fellow companions and allies, known as HYDRA and A.I.M., who will also be under my control once I seize power!", The Leader declared, explaining his ultimate plan to the captured scientist.

Hank Pym couldn't believe it, that not only did The Leader ally himself with both HYDRA and A.I.M., but in the fact that he was actually going through his mad plan! It all made so much sense now, from the numerous confrontations with both HYDRA and A.I.M. forces, to the unexplained reasons why they appeared randomly to steal so many weapons, and everything else that he and his fellow teammates have been puzzling over for the past month! It was all just part of The Leader's insanely brilliant and sinister plan for complete planetary conquest!

"So... the Masters of Evil... the HYDRA and A.I.M. forces were nothing but...", Hank rambled in utter disbelief.

"Distractions, ploys, tools? Exactly!", The Leader finished smugly in response.

Not willing to be intimidated by any villain, Hank Pym stared defiantly at the image of the insane gamma villain, not breaking eye contact as his eyes burned with rage. Though he hated to admit it, but The Leader's plan was in fact not only ingenious in design, but also seemingly foolproof in every sense or angle. However, it was then that Hank thought about the power source, which could be the one major flaw in The Leader's ultimate plan, because where could he possibly gather enough cosmic power to combine with the gamma energy?

"There's only one problem with your plan, Sterns.", Hank remarked, taunting the gamma villain by addressing him with his former name.

"Oh, really? And what would that be, Dr. Pym?", The Leader questioned, his tone remaining utterly confident.

"While I'm sure you've got something to summon enough gamma energy, I doubt that you can find anything that can summon enough cosmic energy to combine with your gamma energy to complete the process. Looks like to me that your ultimate plan has hit a problem, Sterns.", Hank Pym informed, a slight smirk appearing across his features.

"That's where you are wrong, Dr. Pym. I have all the cosmic energy I need... right here!", The Leader responded, lifting a large glowing cube that he held within his hands.

"This, Dr. Pym, is an item that I would like to call the Cosmic Cube, but I'm sure you already know of it. It's potential for cosmic energy is practically limitless! As for my gamma radiation, I've created my own Gamma Conductors to fulfill their purpose!", The Leader announced, the screen going back to reveal the two towering energy conductors, which were somewhere within the very Helicarrier.

"Impossible! You're insane!", Hank Pym shouted, struggling against his restraints.

"You'll see things in a different light once I the rule the world, Dr. Pym. Now, I should warn you, the Hulked-Out transformation process is going to be really painful! Not that you or any of your other teammates will mind, once all of you become nothing more than a bunch of savage Hulks!", The Leader remarked, a sinister smile making its way onto his face.

"Farewell, Dr. Pym.", The Leader said before the screen went blank.

Walking away from the screen, The Leader placed the Cosmic Cube in its required holding which would allow it to unleash its cosmic energies into the machines, combining and infusing itself with the gamma energies. The Leader went about, pushing the required buttons and pulling the required levers, causing the machinery to come to life! Immense and immeasurable amounts of Cosmic and Gamma energy began to flow through the massive conductors, awaiting for their release!

"So now begins the catalyst that will ignite the flames that will burn the old world, thus allowing me to create a new world, a world which I shall rule! Let Operation: World War Hulks... begin!", The Leader shouted, pressing the final button which would bring about the cataclysm that would forever change the world!

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**I told all of you that things would be epic in scale! I told you all that The Leader's plan would change the world! And it's far from being over! So... what did you readers think?**

**Now, to begin with, I must inform all of you readers that there is a HUGE difference between Gamma Mutants and Hulked-Out beings. If you recall the two part Gamma World episode of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, it is stated by both Thor & Iron Man that the Gamma Mutants were far less powerful than either the Hulk or the Abomination. But Hulked-Out beings that were created by combining Gamma & Cosmic energy... that's a whole different story! Hulked-Out individuals are much more powerful, aggressive, and stronger, not to mention that they're even more difficult to take down if they were already strong to begin with... like for example Thor or the Executioner. Anyways, I bet very few of you readers could have guessed that I would use the Cosmic Cube in my story! I bet most of you never seen that coming, did ya? I love being unpredictable!**

**I really enjoyed creating The Leader's ultimate plan, which makes a lot sense if you think about it. Transforming all of the humanity into Hulked-Out versions of themselves, thus allowing these savage beings to literally tear apart everything, and when the time would be right, The Leader would reverse the transformation and rebuild the world in his own image! I mean, you got to admit that it's a truly insane and evil plan which fits someone as crafty and dangerous as The Leader. Who else would think of combining the cosmic energies from the Cosmic Cube with the gamma energies of the massive Gamma Conductors, while also using satellites to fire the combined energies that would wash across ever continent on the planet, turning everyone into Hulked-Out monstrosities!**

**As many of you have noticed, I've brought in a character from Marvel that I think most or at least some of you are familiar with. That being that I'm talking about is none other than Ken Hale/Gorilla-Man. What can I say, I enjoyed reading Agents of Atlas, and since Jimmy Woo has appeared as a SHIELD officer in several episodes, I figured I would bring in my favorite member of that team. I hope that was an interesting treat for you readers!**

**It's going to get pretty insane in the last chapters of my story. There'll be tons of action, suspense, drama, and god knows how many other treats that I have in stored for all of you faithful readers! Plus, in our next chapter, we're going to see Shego in a form unlike any form that you've ever seen her! Did I mention that there'll be a lot of smashing? Expect an emotional scene as well in the next chapter as well as the following one, for we are nearing the epic climax of this adventure!**

**Reviews and favorites are really appreciated, so be sure to drop some reviews, because it's what keeps me writing.**


	12. Chapter 12: War of the Hulks

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Twelve- Conquest of The Leader**

**Part Three- War of the Hulks**

**Wakanda, Africa**

Defeating the HYDRA soldiers and leaving all of them incapacitated for the time being, the three heroes searched through the campsite, each investigating anything that would be unusual. It was Hawkeye who discovered a large metal crate, setting a small explosive device upon its hatch, thus unlocking it and allowing the crate to be opened. What Hawkeye, Black Panther, and Gorilla-Man discovered within the metal crate caught their immediate attention, for within the metal crate was... a gamma-bomb!

All of them were informed of The Leader's demads and broadcast, but they never thought that the psychotic gamma villain would be able to pull off such a threat! But it would seem that they once again underestimated The Leader, but how could they have known that the gamma villain was working with the likes of HYDRA and AIM? Regardless, they knew what had to be done, for if they were to have even the slightest chance of stopping The Leader's plan, they would have to deactivate as many of these gamma-bombs as possible!

"Oh, hell! This ain't good!", Hawkeye remarked, his eyes widening briefly.

"Get out of my way, Cupid!", Ken Hale ordered, approaching closer to the bomb.

"Is there anything you can do, my friend? Can you deactivate it?", T'Challa questioned, looking at his comrade as he approached the gamma-bomb.

"It won't be easy, but I should be able to get the job done. I'm gonna need some space though. Just give me a few minutes, will ya?", Ken Hale replied, setting himself to work on the gamma-bomb.

"I hope ya know what you're doing, Gorilla-Man. Otherwise, we'll be blasted off the face of this Earth!", Hawkeye responded, not liking the situation one bit.

"I know what I'm doing, Clint! Just shut and let me work!", Ken Hale growled, not even bothering a glance at his teammate.

Without another word or interruption, Ken Hale began working on the gamma-bomb, hoping to deactivate it before it could explode. Several minutes went by as Ken Hale worked on the bomb, with Clint Barton and T'Challa watching on, hoping and praying that their friend could deactivate the deadly bomb before its imminent explosion. However, little did they know of what would soon be revealed to them, and of what would soon engulf not only the African continent... but the entire world!

"I got news for you guys!", Ken Hale announced to his comrades.

"What is it, my friend?", T'Challa asked.

"This gamma-bomb is a fake! We've been set up!", Ken Hale snarled, rising to his feet before returning to his quadruped stance.

"What! You're pulling my leg, King Kong! You mean that this whole operation was set up?", Hawkeye shouted in complete outrage.

"You got it, Clint! The question is... why? Why would HYDRA drag a fake gamma-bomb all the way out here in the middle of the Wakandan jungle? Why would they even waste their time in sending their troops here in the first place? It just doesn't make sense! That is... unless...", Ken Hale responded only to be interrupted by one of his comrades.

"Unless this was a plan to separate us from the other Avengers! It can only mean that The Leader must have something bigger planned than we could even imagine! Hurry, my friends! We've got to rejoin our comrades before it's too late!", T'Challa responded, finishing Hale's own words as they began running through the dense jungle.

However, it was far too late! Unleashed from numerous satellites far above Earth's atmosphere, the combined cosmic and gamma energies washed over the continents of the world, transforming every human into monstrous Hulked-Out versions of themselves! The same fate fell upon Hawkeye, Gorilla-Man, and the Black Panther as well, the cosmic/gamma infused energies washing over them in a brilliant flash of light! Even the unconscious HYDRA soldiers began transforming into Hulked-Out versions of themselves, their bodies morphing and spasming as bone and muscle alike grown at an incredibly painful rate of speed.

Hawkeye screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain unlike anything he has ever experienced before, his eyes widening in horror as his own body grew and transformed, his skin becoming a dark green in color as his clothing stretched and shredded from his growing mass! If there was some way he could stop this horrific transformation, he would do it in a heartbeat, but that was not the case, for there was nothing he could do but be transformed into a monster! In a matter of moments it was all over, and Hawkeye was no more, for now there was nothing but a savage Hulked-Out version of himself... now there was only Hulkeye!

T'Challa too was undergoing a painful transformation, but unlike Hawkeye's, his was of a much more savage animalistic change! While his clothes stretched and shredded, T'Challa's flesh grown and morphed, but his muscular flesh soon became covered in long black fur! T'Challa's hands sprouted long sharp claws, while his head became like that of a monstrous black panther, but unlike his gamma mutant form he did not grow a tail. Try as he might, T'Challa could not halt the transformation nor control the savage urges that burned within his being. When the painful transformation finished, T'Challa had become a ferocious beast, something which this jungle has never seen before! No longer was he T'Challa nor was he The Black Panther... for now he was the savage Panther-Hulk!

Ken Hale transformation was seemingly just as painful, his muscles and bones painfully growing in size, his form still remaining similar to that of a giant gorilla... a Hulked-Out Mountain Gorilla! Hale could feel his control slipping away as he gave in to the primal rage and savage nature that his Hulked-Out form possessed, unleashing a powerful roar as he smashed his palms against his vast chest! Ken Hale was now transformed into the most powerful Hulked-Out being on the entire African continent, his mighty chest beating and roars signaling that he was no longer Ken Hale nor Gorilla-Man, but instead he has become the powerful Gorilla-Hulk!

The three Hulked-Out heroes, all of them close to eight feet tall, with the largest being Gorilla-Hulk in terms of sheer mass and bulk, snarled at one another before resuming to go on the attack! They lunged at the Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers or at each other, bashing and smashing one another, their violent blows shaking the very earth itself! Never had the world seen such savage ferocity nor could anything compare to the raw power of these rampaging Hulks!

Hulkeye smashed his fists down upon several Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers, bashing them into the ground with incredible force, while Panther-Hulk lashed out with lightning quick slashes with his claws that ripped into the flesh of any Hulked-Out HYDRA goons that got in his way! Gorilla-Hulk, like his two Hulked-Out comrades, viciously attacked the Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers, his massive fists bashing them aside as if they were nothing, his savage ferocity as great as the Hulk's own. However, it was only a matter of time before the three Hulked-Out heroes turned on one another, which could only mean more destruction for the surrounding jungle!

"Stupid Panther! Gorilla-Hulk is the strongest there is!", Ken Hale snarled, tackling Panther-Hulk to the ground, seemingly ignoring the Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers.

"No! Panther-Hulk is the strongest!", Panther-Hulk roared, kicking out with his feet, the force sending Gorilla-Hulk crashing against the mountainside.

"Kitten and Monkey are both wrong! Hulkeye is the strongest!", Hulkeye declared, pouncing on his fellow comrade, driving Panther-Hulk into the earth.

Never had Clint nor T'Challa felt such savage power or rage, but if they did ever survive this and get back to normal, they were both going to treat Hulk with a lot more respect! Who knew that it could be so hard to control such anger and strength? The savage struggle between Hulkeye and Panther-Hulk was soon interrupted as a massive chunk of strata was launched through the air, the massive missile striking near the two combating titans, causing them to separate and look off in the direction of the mountainside. Their eyes fell upon Gorilla-Hulk, who was ripping up another massive chunk of strata, intent on launching the massive chunk of earth with the deadly intention of crushing both Hulkeye and Panther-Hulk!

"Gorilla-Hulk smash puny Cupid and Panther-Kitten!", Gorilla-Hulk roared, throwing the massive chunk of earth.

At the last second, Panther-Hulk and Hulkeye dodged the gigantic chunk of strata, which smashed into the earth with devastating impact, sending chunks of rock and earth exploding high into the air! As soon as the dust clears, Panther-Hulk and Hulkeye are attacked by more Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers, the monstrous creatures swarming over the two Hulked-Out heroes who continued to bash and fight with all of their might. Panther-Hulk slashed at his attackers with his sharp claws, adding a powerful punch or kick for good measure, while Hulkeye mostly used his fists to violently bash his enemies away!

Gorilla-Hulk soon joined them, leaping high into the air before smashing down on several of the Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers, crushing the life out of the puny monsters as he smashed them into the earth! Gorilla-Hulk continued to battle the Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers alongside Panther-Hulk and Hulkeye, the three bashing and smashing everything that got in their way, neither relenting nor holding back their savage fury! While it was true that in their current forms, they despised one another, it only made sense that the three heroes would fight together to defeat their more numerous foes in an uneasy alliance.

"Puny HYDRA Hulks!", Hulkeye growled, smashing his fists down upon the skull of one of the Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers.

"Stupid snakes!", Gorilla-Hulk snarled, smashing several of the Hulked-Out HYDRA soldiers down with a violent barrage of blows.

"Cowardly cobras!", Panther-Hulk roared, lashing out with a vicious slash, his long sharp claws tearing through the flesh of his enemies.

The thought never occurred to Gorilla-Hulk, Hulkeye, or Panther-Hulk that the whole world, which included most of the six billion people on it, have been transformed into Hulked-Out versions of themselves! It would seem that all hope was lost, for it would appear that The Leader's plan would allow him to fulfill his conquest of ruling the world! It now seemed that there was nobody capable of stopping the insane gamma villain, for who could be powerful enough to bring all of this to an end? The fate of the world depended on one being... the only living creature who could end this War of Hulks... and that one being would appear to be none other than... The Incredible Hulk!

**Washington, D.C.**

**The Leader's Helicarrier**

It would seem like Janet's luck had finally run out, for she was unable to dodge one of the many blasts that the Enchantress launched at her. The blast of green-yellow energy struck Wasp down hard, causing her to drop to the steel flooring as she returned to her normal human size. Her body ached in both pain and fatigue from her long battle with the Enchantress. She wished she could have lasted longer, if only so that her other teammates would be given more time to stop The Leader, but it was simply not to be.

Before she could even rise up to her hands and knees, a strong feminine hand tightly grasped her throat and proceeded to lift her off the steel flooring of the Helicarrier. Janet was then slammed against the nearby steel wall of the Helicarrier, her captor still holding her up by her throat as a wicked smile graced the Enchantress' face. Janet stared defiantly into the green eyes of the Asgardian villainess, not allowing herself to be intimidated by Amora in the very least.

"You have lost, mortal! Any last words before your swift demise?", The Enchantress taunted, an arrogant smirk gracing her features.

"Yeah. I would just like to say that I'm not scared of you... and you're ugly!", Wasp answered defiantly, glaring directly into the eyes of the Asgardian sorceress.

"Brave words from an insect such as yourself. Too bad those will be the last you shall ever speak!", Enchantress hissed in response to Janet's defiant words.

Enchantress poised her hand to strike the killing blow, magical green-yellow energy encasing her hand as she pulled back, releasing a vicious primal scream of pure rage and hatred! However, it was too late for the Enchantress to deliver the killing blow to Wasp, for soon all of them were consumed by the gamma and cosmic energies that engulfed the entire planet! In an instant, the transformations of both the Avengers and the Masters of Evil began, their bodies morphing into Hulked-Out versions of themselves.

The only ones that were seemingly unaffected by the cosmic and gamma energies were Hulk and Abomination, but the same could not be said of the other heroes and villains! Amora the Enchantress released her grip from Wasp's throat, dropping down to her hands and knees to the steel flooring of the Helicarrier, her body painfully transforming and spasming as her body changed and grew. Amora's fair skin became as green as her eye color and her clothing, which shredded as her muscles expanded and grown, her body still remaining feminine and seductive in her She-Hulk form.

While Enchantress transformed, so did Janet, her body growing and morphing into its new She-Hulk form. Wasp's skin, unlike Enchantress' green skin tone, became as golden-yellow as her outfit and her bio-electric energy blasts. By the time both Wasp and Enchantress finished transforming, they both towered close to seven feet tall, their eyes glowing with the very power that caused their horrific transformations. However, Wasp and Enchantress were not the only ones to be transformed into Hulked-Out monstrosities, for the same fate befell Thor and Executioner as well.

Thor's muscles spasmed and grew massive in size, incredible pain coursing through his very being as his transformation began to take place. Even his unique genetic structure and god heritage couldn't stop the transformation, his long blond hair becoming a lightning white in color, while his clothing shredded away to reveal his dark blue flesh that covered his entire body. Mystical lightning shot through Thor's uru hammer Mjolnir before coursing through his Hulked-Out form, adding a more sinister tone to his already fearsome eight foot tall Hulked-Out form.

Skurge the Executioner was experiencing the same painful transformation from Asgardian warrior to a Hulked-Out monster, his already massive and muscular physique growing larger as he changed. Skurge's armor and clothing fell from his body, his body growing and morphing as the painful transformation took place. Unlike Thor's dark blue flesh, Enchantress' emerald skintone, or even Wasp's golden-yellow skin color, Executioner's flesh became as red as the fiery energy that coursed through his massive enchanted battle ax.

Even Skurge's normal dark brown eyes glowed a savage crimson red in color, adding to his menacing appearance. Lifting his massive battle ax within his hands, the Executioner rose back up to his feet, his eyes falling upon the Hulked-Out form of Thor. An animalistic roar escaped from the Executioner's mouth, challenging any who would dare impose his towering eight foot tall Hulked-Out form!

Elsewhere within the Helicarrier, the other heroes and villains were undergoing their own Hulked-Out transformations, none of them capable of stopping what they were destined to become. The restraints that held Hank Pym were soon broken and shattered as his body morphed and grown into its Hulked-Out form. His flesh became an emerald green, similar to the Hulk's own but only slightly darker, his physique was smaller than that of Hulked-Out Thor and Executioner, but he was still quite large being that he still stood seven foot five. Once breaking free, Hank smashed through his surroundings, an uncontrollable rage coursing through his veins!

Crimson Dynamo, Iron Man, and Wonder Man suffered the same fate as the rest, their bodies transforming and adapting into their new Hulked-Out forms. The armor that protected and covered both Tony Stark/Iron Man and Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo was soon torn and discarded as their bodies grew in size, muscles tearing and bones growing at an impossible rate! The skin color of both Iron Man/Tony Stark and Crimson Dynamo/Anton Vanko became as green as the jungles of South America, though the same could not be said of Wonder Man's Hulked-Out form.

Wonder Man's form remained its normal purple ionic energy based color, but his body became larger and more Hulk-like, his size equal to Hulked-Out Thor and Executioner, his towering eight foot tall height as imposing and sinister as his crimson red hued eyes! The purple ionic energy that surged from his Hulked-Out body glowed, the combined ionic and gamma/cosmic energies coursing through his form, a savage roar of rage escaping from the being that was Simon Williams/Wonder Man's throat! His crimson red eyes settling upon the Hulked-Out forms of Iron Man/Tony Stark, Crimson Dynamo/Anton Vanko, and Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket/Hank Pym.

With a Helicarrier containing Hulked-Out heroes and villains, it was safe to assume that everything was only going to become more devastating and dangerous than anyone could ever imagine! It is a very well known fact that even before most of the heroes and villains were transformed into Hulked-Out monstrosities, that each of them were powerful and dangerous in their own way. However, it seemed like these savage emotions brought out the most dangerous aspects of these individuals personalities, making them more deadly than ever.

Never could this fact be any more clear than the hatred that Baron Zemo and Captain America have for one another! Even as the gamma and cosmic energies washed over them, even as they transformed into monstrous Hulked-Out creatures, Captain America and Baron Zemo lashed out at each other! Neither was willing to relent in their attacks, fighting past the painful transformation process, their bodies growing and morphing as their clothing shredded and teared away from their bodies.

By the time their transformations were complete, Baron Zemo and Captain America still continued to batter their fists against one another, the sheer impact of their blows shaking the steel surroundings. Captain America's clothing was torn in several places, his mask still remaining on his face as his blue eyes glowed with the energies that coursed through his body. Baron Zemo clothing, like Captain America's outfit, was mostly torn along the arms and legs. Zemo's mask was mostly intact, with the exception that the bottom of his mask was torn shredded, revealing his upper and lower jaws as his masked appearance resembled that of a medieval executioner.

Despite their monstrous Hulked-Out forms, the hatred between these two masked titans was stronger than ever, meaning that a confrontation was inevitable! Without so much as a thought, Captain America and Baron Zemo charged at one another, their vicious roars echoing throughout the steel walls and corridors of the Helicarrier! Captain America's shield connected with a devastating blow to Zemo's chest, the sheer impact of the blow sending the villains smashing through several steel walls. Zemo was quick to rise and launch him massive Hulked-Out form at his long time nemesis Captain America, the two equal sized Hulked-Out being bashing each other as they smashed through whatever was unfortunate enough to get in their way!

Elsewhere in the gigantic Helicarrier, Hulk and Abomination continued their violent battle, neither affected by the gamma and cosmic energies that washed over them as well as the rest of the planet. It was becoming apparent that Abomination was losing the battle, his vicious strikes of both fists and claws slowly wavering away, their sheer impact becoming less and less devastating. Hulk, on the other hand, was becoming stronger and more powerful as each second passed, his savage ferocity and limitless power knowing no bounds!

Smashing his fists against Abomination's sternum, Hulk continued to brutally batter his old nemesis, drawing dark green blood from the being that once used to be known as Emil Blonsky! Again and again, Hulk drives his fists into the face of the Abomination, unleashing his savage rage and hatred without the slightest hint of relenting! Hulk would not hold back, for this time, Hulk planned on finishing this conflict once and for all!

However, Shego and the Grim Reaper were not so lucky, for upon being blasted with the combined cosmic and gamma energies, they both began their separate transformations into their Hulked-Out forms! The Grim Reaper's flesh became a ghoulish gray in color, his muscles and bones painfully growing as his transformation continued, his clothing stretching and tearing while his long purple hooded cape remained intact along with his deadly scythe which remained attached to his right forearm. If Grim Reaper's appearance was sinister before, it was nothing compared to the demonic visage of his Hulked-Out form!

The eyes of the Hulked-Out Grim Reaper scanned the surroundings, eventually settling upon the battling forms of the Hulk and Abomination, who continued their vicious battle. Before the Grim Reaper could lash out against either of the two larger monsters, a pair of feminine plasma encased fists smashed against the Reaper's face, the immense force sending his knocked out form smashing through several steel walls before coming to a crashing halt. The female turned her attention back to the fight between Hulk and Abomination, her glowing emerald green eyes intently watching the battle between the two gamma titans!

Hulk still was in control, the vicious and violent strikes of his fists becoming more and more devastating, their sheer impact crunching bone and drawing dark green blood from Abomination. Try as he might to fight back against this brutal onslaught, Abomination's immense strength and deadly blood-lust was of no match for the Hulk's savage ferocity, for it was like fighting an elemental force of nature! Hulk's fury was very much like an erupting volcano, a violent earthquake, or even the destructive force of a hurricane, because like these unstoppable forces of nature, Hulk's power itself was something that couldn't be controlled nor stopped.

All anyone could do against such force was pray that you would be spared of his wrath, and pick up the pieces once the destruction and his rage would eventually subside, but that was not the case regarding the Abomination. The villainous monster managed to kick Hulk off with his feet, allowing himself to rise back up to his tallest stature, his body aching from the brutal conflict with his nemesis. Abomination's rest was short lived, for the Hulk was quick to resume their battle, spearing Abomination, the immense force of the collision sending them both smashing through steel, metal, and whatever was unfortunate to get in their path of destructive.

As they came to a crashing stop, Hulk pinned Abomination to the steel flooring, smashing his fists down violently on his opponent. Abomination strikes back ever chance he would get, but it was of no use, for the Hulk's ferocity was just too much for his beaten form to overcome! Eventually, Hulk ceased his violent blows, his green eyes glaring down at his bloody and battered foe.

"What are you waiting for? Finish this! Kill me!", Abomination roared, spitting dark green blood from his dagger toothed maw.

Hulk bared his teeth as a savage roar escaped his throat, raising his massive clenched fists high above his head, intending to deliver the final crushing killing blow! But much to the Abomination's surprise, Hulk's fists smashed into the steel flooring of the Helicarrier. Hulk quickly ripped his fists free from the steel, stepping back to glare at his defeated nemesis. As much as he wanted to kill his most dangerous enemy, as much as he wanted to kill this sadistic monster, Hulk knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was just some lines that not even the Hulk could cross, unless he had no other choice, but in this case Hulk chose to allow Abomination to live.

There was a limit to everything, and despite his reputation as a dangerous monster, very few people have ever died by the Hulk's hands. He destroyed entire armies, trashed great cities across the entire world, and even beaten or nearly killed most of the heroes and villains on the planet on more than one occasion, but none the less, nobody has ever died by Hulk's hands. Not then, and most certainly not now, even if the current situation did concern the Abomination.

"No.", Hulk stated, his voice as cold as a winter snow.

"Coward... you never could kill me, monster! You're too weak!", Abomination snarled in a mixture of disgust and amusement.

The Abomination's mocking seemed to enrage Hulk once again, causing him to unleash a savage snarl of pure rage, his eyes settling upon the Abomination once again. Before Abomination could even react, Hulk lifted his larger foe off the steel flooring by his shoulders, his face just inches away from the sneering expression that adorned the Abomination's face. Hulk was so filled with righteous anger that he didn't notice the female figure that watched him, her emerald green eyes watching the scene unfold with great interest, hoping that Hulk wouldn't make a mistake that could haunt him for the rest of his life.

She knew that Hulk wasn't a killer, but she couldn't help but worry that Hulk might cross that line if he was pushed beyond the edge of reason and understanding... if his rage were to be pushed too far beyond even his own control! She could only hope that Hulk wouldn't kill anyone, even if it was that monstrosity known as the Abomination. Right now, she could only watch as the scene unfolded right before her very eyes, helpless in the outcome that was sure to happen.

"No! I'm the strongest one there is! And to prove it, I'm going to let you live!", Hulk roared, anger coursing through his veins.

Without another word, Hulk began spinning the Abomination around and around in a wide arch, until finally releasing his grip on his nemesis. By using his immense limitless strength to throw his nemesis, Hulk sends Abomination soaring out of the Helicarrier completely! Abomination could only snarl in rage as he ripped through numerous steel walls, unable to do anything but curse the Hulk as his form exploded out from the Helicarrier, crashing to the streets of Washington, D.C. far below with devastating impact!

With his greatest enemy defeated and dealt with, Hulk clenched his hands into fists before throwing his head back, unleashing a powerful primal roar of victory that shook the very steel walls of the Helicarrier itself! Regaining some control of his emotions, Hulk began to slightly relax, unaware of the female that approached him. It was only when she announced her presence to him that Hulk turned to look upon her stunning form, his mouth agape and his eyes wide in disbelief at what he had seen.

"Well, I'm very impressed. Though, for some reason, I'm not all that surprised. Then again, it's because I know you so well, Hulk.", Shego's voice remarked, causing Hulk to turn so that he could look upon her lovely visage.

"S-Shego?", Hulk gasped in both awe and surprise, his eyes widening as he looked upon his beloved's form.

Shego had been transformed into a beautiful She-Hulk, yet unlike the others, she was able to retain her intelligence and complete control over her form and intellect! Her green and black jumpsuit was ripped open to reveal her smooth toned abs and stomach, her sleeves that covered her arms and her gloves that covered her hands were also shredded into nothing. Her top that covered her chest, shoulders, and ribs remained intact, along with her pants that covered her legs and lower areas, with the exception of a few tears along the knees. Shego's skin, while still a pale green, was now a slightly darker shade of her usual pale green skin tone. Her seven foot tall body was muscular, but more in a seductive feminine way, much like Hulk's cousin Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk. Hulk continued to stare at Shego, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at the extremely attractive Hulked-Out form of Shego, noticing the two long green stripes of hair that gleamed with the rest of her long dark raven locks.

Hulk could feel his heart beating in his chest, as if trying to reach out to his beloved, the same beating of his heart that he felt at the end of their date. Shego seemed to notice the fact that Hulk was staring in awe at her beauty, an amused smirk gracing her features as she flexed her muscles and ran her hands along her seductive curves, a girlish giggle escaping her lips as she watched as Hulk gulped nervously in response to her subtle moves. If there was one thing Shego enjoyed, it was teasing the Hulk, for he just looked so cute when he was flustered.

"So this is what it's like to be Hulked-Out? I like it... I feel so strong and oh so good!", Shego said in a sultry voice, sauntering over to Hulk as she swayed her hips ever so slightly.

Hulk took a step back as Shego approached, his heart hammering in his chest despite his apparent uneasiness in the presence of the seductive Hulked-Out Shego. Shego smiled coyly as she rested her hands on Hulk's chest, allowing her body to get as close to his own as humanly possible, her fiery emerald green eyes filled with love and passion for her beloved. No matter how much time Hulk spent with Shego, he never really could fully overcome his shyness around her, for there was just something about her exotic beauty that excited the Green Goliath.

Now, like all the other times, was no exception as Hulk soon found himself staring deeply into Shego's emerald green eyes. Hulk loved Shego ever since they first met one another, even though he never admitted it to anyone nor quite believed it himself until recently. Regardless, Hulk considered her to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever came into contact with, and since then he developed an unbreakable bond of love for the former villainess, just as she had fallen completely in love with him.

Hulk never thought that anyone would love him, nor that anyone ever could see something worth loving in his savage and monstrous appearance, but Shego proved him wrong in more ways than one. She was the first to stand against his rage, the first to actually understand him, to show him that they were both alike in more ways than one, and to show him that she truly did love him regardless of what the rest of the world thinks. Shego is Hulk's everything, and it was because of this reason, that Hulk was more determined than ever to make sure that no harm would ever befall her!

Little did Hulk know that by forming this bond with Shego, that he also gave her something that she always wanted, something that she thought she would never have nor experience. She had secretly longed to have friendship and love, but it would seem that fate was against Shego. It was when she met Hulk that fate had finally blessed her, for it was Hulk who gave her the love and friendship that she always wanted. She loved him with all of her heart, for he is her greatest friend whom she trusts more than anyone, and she knew that when she admitted to herself that she loved Hulk, that she would love him for all eternity. It is because of her unbreakable bond of love for the Hulk, that Shego was more than willing to fight alongside her beloved Green Goliath against the most deadly forces that the Universe can throw at them, for she would fight alongside Hulk's side until the very end!

But right now, Shego had Hulk all to herself, and she figured that saving the fate of the world could wait a few minutes. Besides, they were about to share a romantic emotion filled kiss right before they were interrupted by the Avengers calling card to defend the world, and since then Shego had been more than patient enough to wait. However, Shego was tired of waiting, and what she wanted right now was a few minutes alone with the Hulk. If there was one thing that should be known, it was that whatever Shego wanted... Shego would get... and nothing was going to stand in her way!

Slowly, Shego brought her hands up to Hulk's face, gently caressing his face with her fingertips before wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel Hulk's large hands gently rest themselves on her back, their gentle touch causing Shego to let out a low purr of enjoyment. Shego allowed a very familiar smile cross her features, one that Hulk knew all too well, for it was this same sly and yet seductive smile that always seemed to get Hulk in some kind of trouble. It was this same smile that she shown when she challenged him to a match to decide if they would go to the charity ball; it was this same smile that she shown him when she kissed him during their sparring session, which caused him to lose in their sparring match; it was this same smile that she shown him when they first met, when she first kissed him.

Hulk temporarily bit his bottom lip, releasing it as a nervous smile graced his features, a rush of blood flowing up to his green cheeks. Hulk knew that now wasn't the best time for either of them to get romantic, for the fate of the entire planet was literally depending on them! Hulk could only hope that he could persuade Shego that they could kiss later and smash now, but judging from the longing look in her eyes, Shego wasn't about to be deterred from her alone time with her beloved Green Goliath anytime soon.

"Shego...", Hulk began only to be silenced as Shego pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh... no more talking. Just more kissing.", Shego said, her seductive voice as smooth as silk.

Before Hulk could even say a single word, Shego pressed her lips firmly against his own as they shared a long, intense, passionate, affectionate, loving kiss that left Hulk at a loss of words. He gently kissed her back, bracing himself against a nearby steel wall as Shego continued their smoldering kiss of passion, making sure to put all of her emotions and love for Hulk in this single kiss. She had longed to kiss Hulk like this for a long time, and now that she had some alone time with her beloved Jade Giant, she wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Her fingers stroked through Hulk's dark hair, even as his own hands gently massaged the small of her back as he pulled her closer, both seemingly lost in their love for one another. After several minutes of making out with Shego, Hulk finally got some control over his mind and his senses, knowing that they still had to stop The Leader and save the planet from destruction. Needless to say, it was going to be easier said than done to break free from Shego and her delicious lips as they pressed and massaged against his own, for Hulk was more than enjoying the incredible sensations that coursed through his entire body.

"Shego... now's not... the time... for this.", Hulk gasped out between each kiss, reluctant in attempting to gently persuade Shego to cease in her loving affection for him.

"The fate of the world can wait, Hulk. I've been patient long enough, and what I want now... is you!", Shego responded before she resumed passionately kissing Hulk once again.

"Shego... I'm serious... we can finish this later... at a better time.", Hulk offered between each lip-lock, his hands gently grasping Shego's shoulders.

"Hmm... let me think about it. Smash now, kiss later. Kiss now, smash later. Decisions, decisions.", Shego said to herself, a mischevious smirk gracing her features.

Shego rested her forehead against Hulk's own forehead, staring deeply into his green eyes with her own emerald hued orbs. Then, Shego leaned in and kissed Hulk on the lips once again, which he gently and eagerly accepted as he enjoyed the incredible sensations, a low moan escaping his throat. It didn't last long, for before Hulk could say anything, Shego began kissing him down along his jawline and up along his cheek before coming to a stop near his left ear.

"You win this time, Hulk. But later, once I get you alone, you're mine.", Shego whispered seductively, dropping a light kiss on Hulk's cheek as she stepped back to see his dazed smile.

"And I'm never letting you go.", Shego added with a sly wink.

"I can't wait.", Hulk replied, walking up to Shego and briefly pulling her close.

Before anything else could be said, the steel walls on the other side of the massive room were smashed open, revealing ten Hulked-Out heroes and villains. The Hulked-Out Avengers, which consisted of Captain America/Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Wasp/Janet Van Dyne, Ant-Man/Hank Pym, and Iron Man/Tony Stark. Joining the Hulked-Out Avengers, was none other than the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil, which consisted of Baron Zemo, Amora the Enchantress, Skurge the Executioner, Wonder Man/Simon Williams, and Crimson Dynamo/Anton Vanko.

Both Hulk and Shego got into their fighting stances as they faced off against their Hulked-Out foes, not backing down an inch, even though they were heavily outnumbered. It didn't matter, for Hulk and Shego knew that with their combined strength they could defeat anything! The Hulked-Out Avengers and Hulked-Out Masters of Evil snarled and roared their challenges to Hulk and Shego, an uncontrolable rage coursing through their savage forms.

"Avengers Smash!", Captain America roared, signaling for his fellow Hulked-Out Avengers to attack.

"Masters Smash!", Baron Zemo snarled, ordering his legion of villains to charge in for an attack.

"Ready to smash, Shego?", Hulk asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm game, Hulk! Now, let's smash!", Shego responded, igniting her fists in blazing emerald green plasma.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**As you've read in this chapter, we got a lot of Hulked-Out heroes and villains aboard The Leader's Helicarrier, and it looks like it is up to Hulk and Shego to save the world! I really enjoyed turning these villains and heroes into Hulked-Out versions of themselves, especially Shego. If you're wondering, yes, I did want Shego to be in control of her Hulked-Out form, because not only would it be more interesting but it would also give her some similarities with Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Bruce Banner/Hulk's cousin).**

**I thought it would be interesting to start out this chapter with the Hulked-Out versions of T'Challa/Black Panther, Ken Hale/Gorilla-Man, and Clint Barton/Hawkeye. I think it was better to give you readers a look at what happened to them, rather than just leave them out of the story after only using them for one chapter. So, all in all, I'm happy with the result. You readers can expect some more action in the next chapter, as well as a few surprises. Expect something very emotional and powerful as well, for we are getting closer to the climax of our story. I promise that the events to follow will be high in both emotion and in epicness... is that even a word?**


	13. Chapter 13: Crimson and Clover

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Thirteen- Conquest of The Leader**

**Part Four- Crimson and Clover**

**Washington, D.C.**

**The Leader's Helicarrier**

The Helicarrier itself shook with the fury of the battle pitting Hulk and Shego against the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil! It was literally a clash of titans, and the fate of the world rested on Hulk and Shego's shoulder, for they were the only ones that could stand a chance of defeating The Leader now! Still, in order for either of them to reach The Leader, they were both going to have to deal with the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil, for there was no way of getting past them.

Hulk was dealing with Hulked-Out Thor, Executioner, Wonder Man, Ant-Man, Crimson Dynamo, and Iron Man; Shego was busy with Hulked-Out Enchantress and Wasp, though she was having an easier time besting them in combat than Hulk was with the rest of the Hulked-Out Avengers and Masters of Evil. Shego had to admit, there was a part of her that really didn't want to fight Janet, for the fellow female Avengers teammate was the closest thing that Shego had to a sister. However, it soon became apparent that Shego had no other choice, for she knew that if her and Hulk were going to reach The Leader and stop his plans in time, they were going to have to fight through their Hulked-Out teammates.

It was also very apparent that Wasp/Janet Van Dyne was not capable of being reasoned with, her uncontrollable rage causing her to strike out at Shego without so much as a second thought! Wasp lunged at Shego with wild strikes, with Shego blocking each one, trying to avoid any actual conflict with her best friend. Though that was easier said than done, because even in her Hulked-Out form, Wasp was just as quick and agile as ever as she lashed out with a barrage of lightning fast punches.

Shego blocked as many as she could, but one did manage to connect, the force of the blow sending Shego soaring back into a steel wall. Rising quickly to her feet, Shego wipes away some blood from her lower lip with her right hand, her temper rising as her mood changed to that of righteous anger. There was only so much that one person could take, and that one hit that Shego received from Janet was more than enough, for if Hulked-Out Wasp wanted a fight, then she would get one!

Wasp lunged at her again, this time her fists encased with golden bio-electric energy, a savage cry escaping her throat as she ran full speed at her best friend. This time Shego was ready and had no plans on holding back, delivering a powerful kick to Wasp's sternum, the sheer force sending the female Avenger crashing through a nearby steel wall, smashing through the steel as if it were mere paper! Shego would never admit it, but she really hated to hurt Janet, and she knew that she had to be careful that she wouldn't kill her best friend with her new found immense strength that her Hulked-Out form possessed.

"Sorry about that, Janet. I'll make it up to once the world is safe.", Shego said to herself, knowing that she would have to make it up to her friend and fellow Avengers teammate.

Once again Shego was thrown into conflict as Enchantress lunged at her, the Hulked-Out Asgardian sorceress pinning Shego to the steel flooring, with Amora's hands roughly holding Shego's shoulders down. As soon as Amora's head was close enough, Shego quickly delivered a devastating head-but to Enchantress' skull, a sickening crack of bone echoing throughout the massive room. Taking advantage of the situation, Shego ignited her right fist in emerald green plasma before delivering a powerful haymaker to Amora's face, drawing blood from Enchantress as she soared back to crash through a steel wall.

Shego cracked her knuckles, the emerald green flames that encased her fists glowing brighter than ever, her eyes glaring in the direction that Enchantress landed. There was something about the Asgardian sorceress that Shego despised, but she couldn't say for sure what exactly, other than the fact that the blond haired villainess struck a nerve. Shego watched as Enchantress slowly rose back up to her feet, shaking off the devastating blows that she received from Shego earlier. A savage scream of pure hatred escapes the throat of Amora as she runs at full speed at Shego, intent on taking out her female adversary with her bare hands! Enchantress lunged, slashing wildly with various strikes, but she was unable to land a single blow on Shego.

"You I have no guilt in beating to bloody pulp, witch!", Shego hissed, delivering a vicious four punch combo that staggers Amora, drawing blood as her fists bashed against the Asgardian sorceress' face.

Shego did not relent, continuing to bash Enchantress with a barrage of blows, each one more powerful than the last. Shego never felt so much power and rage, coursing through every fiber of her being, which could only be comparable to the like of an erupting volcano or an earth shattering earthquake! Now she really knew how it felt to be the Hulk, for it was a true adrenaline rush to let loose with all this incredible power! No wonder Hulk enjoyed fighting and smashing so much! Driving a powerful kick into Enchantress' abdomen, causing the Hulked-Out Agardian villainess to drop to her knees, Shego proceeded to deliver a powerful spinning kick to Amora's skull! Enchantress is sent soaring back, her body landing hard, yet the force of Shego's blow causes her form to rip through the steel flooring of the Helicarrier until she smashed through one of the many steels walls within the gigantic room!

"I'm really starting to hate blonds!", Shego muttered to herself, advancing towards her downed opponent.

Before Shego could reach Enchantress, she was immediately tackled to the steel flooring by Wasp, who just recovered from her earlier conflict with Shego. The Hulked-Out female Avenger began striking Shego with violent strikes of her bio-electric encased fists, intent on bashing her best female friend to a bloody pulp, unable to control her primal rage that coursed through her veins. Shego though shrugged off Wasp's blows, striking her left fist upward and hitting Wasp in the face, the violent blow stunning her as Shego kicked her off with her powerful legs and feet.

Wasp is sent soaring through the air once again, allowing Shego to rise back up to her feet, a confident smirk gracing her features. Enchantress was just recovering from her beating at the hands of Hulked-Out Shego, slowly rising back to her normal stance as her blood boiled with a red rage, only to be smashed through the steel walls once again as Wasp's form smashed into her. Shego allowed her emerald green eyes to glare at the Hulked-Out forms of Wasp and Enchantress, knowing that this fight was far from over!

"Face it, girls. You're outmatched in both power and good looks. In other words, neither of you two are even in my league!", Shego remarked confidently, remaining in her fighting stance.

"Puny glowing She-Hulk not more beautiful than us!", Wasp hissed, clenching her hands into fists as they became encased once again with golden bio-electric energy.

"Glowing She-Hulk is not stronger than us either!", Enchantress added with a hiss, allowing a savage expression of hate to cross her features.

"Alright, enough talk! Time for some smashing! Now, come and get me!", Shego challenged, reigniting her hands in green plasma once again.

After this brief verbal exchange, Hulked-Out Enchantress and Wasp rushed forward, a savage scream of primal hatred and rage escaping each of their throats as they closed in on their enemy! Shego let a confident smirk grace her features as she rushed forward to meet her enemies, not backing down or relenting in the very least, for if there was one thing that Shego really enjoyed... it was a challenge! While not as delicious or inviting as her challenge with the Hulk regarding their date to the charity ball, Shego couldn't help but feel a rush of energy at the thought of combat.

She blocked a punch from Enchantress, countering and delivering a powerful plasma encased fist to Amora's face, the force drawing blood and sending her crashing backwards to the steel flooring. Wasp lunged at Shego, their fists colliding as their separate energies fought one another, but Shego's Hulked-Out powers, including her powerful supernova plasma was too much for Wasp's bio-electric energies! The immense force and devastating shock waves from Shego's supernova plasma sends not only Wasp soaring, but the recovering Enchantress as well, as both of them was sent soaring back from the incredible force of Shego's enhanced Hulked-Out powers!

However, it wasn't long before Wasp and Enchantress rose back up to their feet, more than ready to fight once again. These two warrior women weren't about to be defeated so easily, and Shego knew this, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy beating them until they couldn't move! Still, she had to make sure not to kill either one of them by accident, for she still wasn't aware of how truly powerful she is at the moment. Not only that, but Shego had to make sure that she kept her anger in check, unless she wanted to go into a uncontrollable berserker rage!

Enchantress and Wasp lunged at Shego again, this time managing to score a few strong blows, causing Shego to drop to her knees. Together, Wasp and Enchantress leaped at Shego, both delivering a powerful dropkick to the pale green skinned female gamma titan. The impact of the attack sends Shego soaring back, crashing through several steel walls before coming to a smashing halt against a steel wall that had most likely been made of pure adamantium, for her impact didn't even leave a scratch on it!

Slowly, Shego rose up from her hands and knees, her aching body recovering at an inhumanly rapid speed. What she felt, however, was neither pain nor defeat, but an incredibly savage and primal rage that coursed through her veins. Now, it was not a very good idea to enrage or even slightly irk Shego, for she is a very short tempered and extremely violent woman capable of inflicting serious damage and harm to anyone that was foolish enough to incur her wrath! And right now, Shego was very angry, and now being that she has been transformed into a powerful Hulked-Out version of herself, one could only begin to even guess how even more dangerous she will be! One thing was certain, and that was the fact that both Enchantress and Wasp were going to be in a lot of trouble in the next couple of moments, for they were the ones who incurred Shego's rage and violent wrath! Even as Wasp and Enchantress approached, they could see the fiery rage that burned within Shego's glowing emerald green eyes!

With a low and savage growl, Shego quickly reignited her hands with emerald green plasma, which continued to encase not only her hands, but continued to snake all the way up to her forearms. Just as Wasp and Enchantress charged, Shego launched two bolts of supernova plasma from her hands, the bolts of green supernova plasma energy smashing into Enchantress and Wasp with immeasurable force! As soon as the supernova plasma blasts connected with their targets, they exploded with immense destructive force, while the devastating concussive impact sent Enchantress and Wasp smashing through the steel walls as the supernova energies of the plasma flames incinerated or burnt everything they consumed!

Out of the smoke and green flames, Shego stepped forth, unharmed and unaffected by her destructive powers as she admired her work with a brief deadly smirk. She had to admit that being able to fire destructive plasma bolts was very effective and came in handy when fighting, but it was nothing compared to her enhanced powers that her Hulked-Out form gave her! She was really going to miss having her enhanced plasma powers, not to mention the immense physical strength, durability, stamina, and endurance that came with it. Still, she might as well have some fun with her abilities while she still possessed them. Not that she really minded, just as long as her and Hulk stopped The Leader, so that she could spend some intimate time with her beloved Green Goliath. Shaking her mind of her thoughts, Shego turned her attention back to Enchantress and Wasp, who were very slowly recovering from the supernova blasts of Shego's enhanced plasma bolts.

"Don't make me angry... You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!", Shego hissed in warning, her emerald eyes glowing bright green with power.

While Shego was busy battling Enchantress and Wasp, Hulk was dealing with the other Hulked-Out members of the Avengers and the Masters of Evil. As the battle raged on, it became clear that Hulk was getting stronger with each passing moment, even to the point that he was more than holding his own against the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil and the Hulked-Out Avengers. Lashing out with a savagery and ferocity that is unequal to any known to exist in the universe, Hulk leaps high into the air and smashes his fists down upon both Hulked-Out Crimson Dynamo and Iron Man, the immense force of the devastating blowing driving them through the steel flooring and knocking them out instantly!

Just as Hulk turned, the Hulked-Out forms of Captain America and Baron Zemo tackled him to the steel flooring, temporarily pinning the Hulk down as Captain America and Baron Zemo began bashing the Jade Giant with a barrage of violent strikes with their fists! However, these devastatingly powerful blows seemed only to enrage Hulk even further rather than hurting him, causing Hulk to lash out with a powerful swing of his right fist which strikes both Captain America and Baron Zemo simultaneously! The incredible force of the strike, combined with its devastating ferocity, sends both Captain America and Baron Zemo soaring back.

With a savage roar of incomparable rage, Hulk quickly rises to his feet and grabs both Baron Zemo and Captain America in a crushing bear-hug, his massive arms squeezing and crushing the life out of the two smaller seven foot six tall Hulked-Out beings. If he really wanted to, Hulk could literally crush the life out of the Hulked-Out forms of Captain America and Baron Zemo, but that wasn't his intention regarding his two foes. Instead, Hulk lifts both Baron Zemo and Captain America high above his head, and then proceeds to throw them both in the form of a Fastball Special!

The launched forms of Captain America and Baron Zemo smash into Hulked-Out Wonder Man and Ant-Man, the sheer force of their collision sending all four of them ripping through the steel walls of the Helicarrier! With four of his attackers dealt with for the time being, Hulk turns around, only to be struck Hulked-Out Thor's glowing anti-force lightning fueled mystical hammer, the force of the powerful blow sending Hulk smashing through steel walls before crashing to the steel flooring. Shaking off the effects of Thor's unexpected attack, Hulk rises to his feet, seemingly unaware of the large charging form that was just about to attack him. A massive fiery crimson double bladed battle ax, wielded by the Hulked-Out Skurge the Executioner, smashes between Hulk's massive shoulders with unbelievable force!

Once again, Hulk is sent smashing through numerous steel walls until he returns to the gigantic main room, his body ripping through the steel flooring as he crashes. Letting out a low growl of anger and pain, Hulk quickly rises back to his feet, his indomitable will allowing himself to continue the battle until his enemies were smashed and defeated. Hulk was soon attacked once again by Thor, the Hulked-Out Thunder God viciously striking the Green Goliath with his mystical hammer Mjolnir again and again, smashing the weapon against Hulk's skull and sternum repeatedly without remorse!

Thor was quickly joined by the Executioner, who assisted the Thunder God in attacking Hulk, smashing his flaming double bladed battle ax into the Hulk's form with all of his enhanced Hulked-Out might! The brutal bashing went on, Executioner smashing his double bladed battle ax against Hulk's back, the impact combined with the sharpness of the ax leaving massive gashes in Hulk's flesh as green blood slowly oozed out of the grievous wounds! While Skurge the Executioner smashed his massive battle ax against Hulk's flesh, Thor bashed his anti-force lightning empowered hammer into Hulk's face and abdomen again and again, not relenting as the savage Hulked-Out madness consumed his mind!

This brutal beating continued, a beating which would kill even the most powerful of heroes, but all it was doing to the Hulk was making him even angrier! If there was one thing you shouldn't ever do, it would be angering an already enraged Hulk, because the angrier Hulk becomes... the stronger Hulk gets! Unfortunately for Hulked-Out Thor and Executioner, neither of them knew how big a mistake they were making, until it was far too late! Overly confident, Thor and Executioner continued their combined assault on the Hulk, smashing their weapons down and driving the Hulk's form through the steel flooring. Thor and Executioner raised their weapons above their heads, intent on delivering the final killing blow to the Hulk, using all of their strength as they slammed their weapons down at the same time. Before the weapons could deliver the final strike to the Hulk, the weapons powerful descent came to a staggering halt, much to the shock of both the brutal Executioner and the mighty Thor.

Hulk had caught the Executioner's ax with his right hand, while Hulk's left hand caught Thor's hammer Mjolnir, stopping both of the weapons descent instantly! Even with their enhanced Hulked-Out strength, neither Thor nor the Executioner could press their weapons forward, for their combined might was nothing compared to the Hulk's own! Hulk began to slowly push back against both Thor and the Executioner, his strength prevailing over the combined might of both Hulked-Out Asgardian warriors. It was an incredible sight to be seen, for who else on the entire planet could overpower two of the most powerful warriors in all of Asgard? The answer could only be that that being was none other than the Incredible Hulk!

Without so much as a second thought, Hulk lifted Thor and Executioner off the steel flooring by their own weapons, even as the two Hulked-Out Asgardians kept their tight grips on their weapons despite being lifted in the air by Hulk's immense physical strength! Hulk kept his grip on the mystical hammer Mjolnir and the Executioner's battle ax, not releasing his hold on either of the weapons until he launched both Thor and the Executioner through the air, their forms smashing through several steel walls as they were thrown by the Jade Giant! Hulk let a savage snarl escape his throat, his rage and power growing with each passing moment, knowing that if he didn't control his immense limitless strength and berserker rage, he could easily kill any of these Hulked-Out heroes or villains. Which is why Hulk had to maintain at least some amount of control over his rage and power, for the last thing he wanted was to accidentally kill any of his teammates in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

"Hmph! Lightweights.", Hulk scoffed to himself, a smirk briefly crossing his features.

Hulk had little time to rest, for no sooner did he temporarily dispose of Thor and the Executioner, the Hulked-Out forms of Captain America and Baron Zemo attacked him once again, lashing out with violent strikes that could shatter most superhumans into paste! Captain America lashed out with his shield, striking the Hulk again and again without any hint of remorse, while Baron Zemo attempted to restrain the Green Goliath. This attack did not last long and proved to be utterly futile, for the Hulk soon quickly overpowered both Captain America and Baron Zemo, grabbing the two Hulked-Out being and smashing their heads violently against one another before throwing them aside as if they were nothing!

"Hmph! Puny Hulks!", Hulk scoffed once again before resuming to face the charging Hulked-Out forms of Wonder Man, Thor, and the Executioner.

Before either of the three Hulked-Out titans could reach the Hulk, all three of them were struck down by supernova charged bolts of green plasma energy, sending them crashing back. Hulk turned in the direction where the bolts of green energy came from, his eyes settling on the form of Shego, who quickly leaped and landed beside him with relative ease and elegant grace. Both Hulk and Shego remained in their fighting stances, each looking at the gathering of Hulked-Out Avengers and Hulked-Out Masters of Evil, deciding on what course of action they should take next.

"So, you got a plan or at least some ideas?", Shego questioned, remaining focused on their Hulked-Out enemies.

"Yeah. You go and stop The Leader. I stay here and smash some monsters!", Hulk responded, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the Hulked-Out monstrosities.

"What? Hulk, you can't fight them all at once! There's too many of them, even for you!", Shego exclaimed, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, I can! I'm the Hulk!", Hulk stated.

"Okay, you have a point. But I can't just leave you, Hulk! I won't!", Shego replied with incredible determination and loyalty.

Hulk turned his head to face Shego, noticing that determined look on her face, as well as the look of concern for his safety in her emerald green eyes. Hulk knew that it wasn't going to be easy in persuading Shego to leave his side, for the beautiful woman was always there for him and was more than willing to stand by his side until the very end, but right now The Leader had to be stopped and the world saved from total destruction. Meaning that Hulk would have to somehow convince Shego to stop The Leader, while he would be left to handle the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil, which is easier said than done. Still, Hulk knew that it had to be done, because everything counted on their success.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you, Shego! Go now!", Hulk ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"But... Hulk, I... I can't!", Shego responded, not wanting to leave her beloved Green Goliath.

"Yes, you can! I'll catch up with you as soon as I can, Shego. Now go!", Hulk ordered once again.

Shego was torn, for one side of her wanted to stay and help Hulk fight the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil, while another part of her wanted to listen to Hulk's order and stop The Leader. She knew then that she was going to have to make a quick choice, for the fate of the world now rested on her and Hulk's shoulders, and she wasn't going to fail! Quickly, Shego briefly captured Hulk's lips with her own, giving him a quick loving and affectionate kiss before leaving him to face the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil.

"You know I love you with all my heart, Hulk. Be careful! I'll see you soon!", Shego proclaimed, running off to confront and stop The Leader.

Hulk allowed himself to glance in the direction that Shego took off before facing his Hulked-Out foes, allowing his savage rage to empower him as he lashed out against his enemies, finally letting loose his incredible and terrible might upon those who dared to challenge him! It was well known that Hulk would at times suppress his true awesome power and destructive force, if only to protect his fellow teammates and the lives of innocents from his terrible wrath, for Hulk knew that his power could easily shatter worlds! But now that Shego was clear, Hulk had no reason to suppress his incredibly mighty force, though he still had to make sure he wouldn't kill any of his Hulked-Out enemies by mistake.

Like an unstoppable force of nature, Hulk lashed out at the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil, striking down any who were foolish enough to be in his path of destruction. Blocking a strike from the Executioner's massive battle ax, Hulk violently breaks his right arm, causing the Hulked-Out Asgardian to let out a roar of pure pain! Smashing both of his fists down upon the Executioner's back, Hulk smashes the Asgardian warrior through the steel flooring before lashing out at the rest of his attackers!

Lunging at the other Hulked-Out villains and heroes, Hulk attacks with a ferocity never before seen, shrugging off blasts from Wonder Man and Wasp as if they were nothing! Grabbing Baron Zemo, Hulk throws the villain right into Captain America, causing both of the Hulked-Out beings to be sent crashing through a steel wall upon impact with one another. Enchantress leaps atop Hulk's back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she attempted to choke him, only for Hulk to rip her from his back and throw her into Wasp.

Not allowing Hulk a chance to get a second wind, Wonder Man attacked Hulk from the side with his powerful ionic energy encased fists, staggering the Green Goliath and allowing Thor to bash Hulk's chest and abdomen with his hammer. Staggered, Hulk shakes off the powerful blows, avoiding Thor's hammer as the Hulked-Out Thunder God thrown the mystical weapon, which smashes against Wonder Man's form, knocking the ionic energy monster off his feet. Taking advantage of the situation, Hulk grabs Thor and uses him as a missile, launching Thor at the charging forms of the Executioner, Enchantress, and Wasp.

Once again, Hulk was met with the ever resilient Hulked-Out Captain America and Baron Zemo, neither of them seemingly capable of giving up nor thinking twice about battling the Green Goliath who dwarfed even their seven foot six muscular physiques. However, unlike the previous fight with the two, Hulk decided to take a more cunning approach to dealing with Baron Zemo and Captain America. It was a tactic that Hulk knew that would work, because he was going to use Captain America and Baron Zemo's hatred against them!

"Hey! Captain America! Zemo says that he's smarter than you!", Hulk shouted, an amused smirk gracing his features.

"What!", Captain America roared, turning to glare savagely at his Hulked-Out nemesis.

"Hey! Zemo! America says he's not only smarter than you, but he says that he's stronger!", Hulk shouted, falsely informing Zemo.

"No! Zemo is stronger! Zemo is smarter!", Baron Zemo snarled, glaring at his arch-nemesis.

This verbal argument was all that was needed to cause the hatred between Captain America and Baron Zemo to ignite once again! Captain America and Baron Zemo snarled at each other, neither willing to back down to the other, for each knew that there could be only one who was the strongest! Without warning, Baron Zemo and Captain America collided, their Hulked-Out forms smashing against one another as they traded vicious and violent blows, their fight taking them through a steel wall, for the room itself could not contain their fury.

"Hah! Stupid false Hulks! Hulk is the strongest and the smartest one there is!", Hulk growled, returning his attention back to his Hulked-Out foes.

Shego didn't look back, for she knew if she did, she wouldn't have been able to leave Hulk to fight those Hulked-Out monsters alone. She kept on running, her Hulked-Out form showing no signs of fatigue whatsoever, determined to stop The Leader and save the world from the gamma irradiated madman. Much to her surprise, she didn't encounter any security defenses or any guardians, which only added to the uneasiness that Shego felt as she continued onward.

She had too much experience, both as a heroine and a villainess, to know that something just wasn't right regarding this whole situation. But then again, she remembered that Hulk mention that nothing was easy nor simple when The Leader was involved, which she could completely agree on considering her current transformation into a She-Hulk. Shego eventually came to the entrance to a gigantic room, arguably one of the largest rooms in the entire Helicarrier, noticing an eerie light coming from within the room.

Quickly rushing in, Shego took in her surroundings, noticing the two massive one hundred foot tall gamma/cosmic energy conductors. But what really caught her attention was the person at the controls, for it was there that her eyes came upon the psychotic gamma madman who was responsible for turning not only herself, but nearly everyone and everything on the planet, into Hulked-Out versions of themselves! Standing by the controls, an emotionless expression on his face, his large skull pulsing with an incalculably sinister intelligence, was none other than The Leader.

The gamma villain, dressed in a black and orange outfit, didn't seem surprised nor intimidated by Shego's presence. If anything, it almost seemed like he had been expecting her all this time, but how could that be even possible? In a flash, several monitors came to life behind The Leader, showing the villain, as well as Shego, every single room within the massive Helicarrier, answering Shego's questions of his knowing of her arrival.

"I've been expecting your arrival, Ms. Go. I see that you've also gone through the transformation process, yet you still retained your intellect, which is more than I can say for your friends. I must admit, I didn't expect that, Ms. Go.", The Leader remarked in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Yeah, don't get used to it! Like it or not, I'm here to put all of this to an end!", Shego responded, not noticing the two large doors that slammed shut before it was too late, containing her within the massive room.

"Don't try smashing your way through those doors, Ms. Go. They're composed of both titanium and adamantium, making them virtually indestructible.", The Leader informed, watching as Shego bashed her fists against the doors in a futile gesture.

"Yeah, but that won't save you from me!", Shego hissed, igniting her hands with supernova charged emerald green plasma.

"Ms. Go, please stop and consider what you're doing here. Do you not know what I can give you once this world is mine? What life that I can give you and your beloved Hulk?", The Leader responded, causing Shego to stop dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean?", Shego questioned, not really sure what the gamma villain was suggesting or offering.

"I know quite a bit about you, Ms. Go. You were a hero, working alongside with your brothers, until you came to the realization that they were using you and never really cared about you. So, you became a villain and a mercenary for hire, eventually working for that imbecilic Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky, before you once again came to the realization that you were being used as nothing more than a weapon.", The Leader informed, taking his time with his explanation.

"What are you getting at?", Shego demanded, her patience wearing thin.

It had become very clear to Shego, that The Leader really did his homework on her. She hated to admit it, but the gamma villain knew what he was talking about concerning her past. However, the question is: What does The Leader want? And why does it concern her?

"Simple, Ms. Go. All your life, you've been treated as an outcast, a villain, and a monster. Your enemies, friends, and even your own family, couldn't give you the trust and acceptance that you deserved! No matter how much good you would do for them, the humans would always treat you with such disdain and fear, much in the same way they've treated you're beloved, the Hulk.", The Leader began, a sinister smirk appearing across his features.

"It came to me as of no surprise of how similar you two are, nor why you've become so fond of one another, for you are both very similar. Regardless of my past rivalry with my nemesis, I hold no grudge against the Hulk, and it is why I've come to make you both an offer. In my new world, no one would hunt you nor treat you like a monster; you could live with your beloved Hulk. Think about it, Ms. Go! Hulk as the Green King, and you, Shego, as his Green Queen! And all you have to do is stay out of my way, allowing me to gain control of this world, so that I can build a better world for all of humankind!", The Leader continued, hoping to sway Shego's mind into accepting his offer.

"I... I don't know.", Shego replied in a small voice, looking away.

"Think about your decision, Shego! Are you really willing to give up a chance at not only complete happiness, but in ruling the world alongside the Hulk? You and Hulk are gods amongst these insects of humanity! Do you really want the people in this world to fear you both, instead of worshipping you? Are you both willing to live in a world where people fear and hate you? Not only could you have the Hulk's love, but the world itself in the palm of your hand! Are you really willing to give all of that up, just to stop me?", The Leader asked, his voice demanding a reply from the Hulked-Out female.

For what seemed like an eternity, Shego thought to herself, allowing herself to compare everything that The Leader said against all of her experiences. In the end, Shego came to a decision, one which she never thought she would take or even consider. Shego had discovered, that during her time with Hulk and the Avengers, that there was some things that were worth more than the world. She had discovered that Hulk's unbreakable bond of love for her, as well as the friendship with her fellow Avengers, was worth more than anything the world could offer her. She didn't need to rule the world, for she already had everything she could ever want, with Hulk's unbreakable bond of love for her being the most important of all.

Shego turned her gaze back towards The Leader, noticing the sickening smirk that graced the gamma villain's face, which only seemed to enrage her further. She wasn't going to allow this psychotic gamma irradiated lunatic to conquer the world and destroy her family! She wasn't going to allow this madman... this insane monster of a human being... to take over the world! Not as long as she still breathed!

"Sorry, no deal! I've got everything I want! The Avengers are not only my friends, but they're my family as well. And Hulk loves me and accepts me for who I am, so I don't need to rule the world to know that he'll always be there for me when I need him. You see, some things are worth more than the world, not that you could understand that. In other words, your offer is pretty much worthless!", Shego finally answered, reigniting her hands in green supernova plasma.

"Such a disappointment. I really expected far better from you, Ms. Go. You leave me no choice, for now I will have no other choice but to personally deal with you.", The Leader said, his voice as threatening and sinister as his conquest for world domination.

"Pfft! What are you going to do? Talk me to death? I could crush you like a bug, which isn't too much of a stretch.", Shego mocked, an amused smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh, I'm not. She is!", The Leader sneered, a wicked grin of amusement crossing his sickening face.

Before Shego could even begin to register what the villain meant, a large red feminine fist smashed against the side of her face, sending Shego smacking into one of the nearby titanium/adamantium walls before collapsing to the floor. Slowly, Shego rose back up to her feet, wiping away a small trace of blood from the corner of her mouth, her eyes falling upon her attacker. Walking out of the shadows, Shego's attacker was revealed to be a female, but not just any female, for her attacker was in fact a seven foot tall crimson red skinned Red She-Hulk!

She was dressed completely in black, from her long pants and short sleeve t-shirt to her black combat boots and gloves. Her hair was long and black, with two long red stripes of hair running through its length, while her eyes were a fiery orange/red in color. She was as large as Shego's Hulked-Out form, possessing a lithe body that is muscular and yet feminine, her height and build making her the perfect match for Shego.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?", Red She-Hulk asked, her tone mocking and cruel.

"Not as much as I'm going to be hurting you, Red!", Shego hissed, igniting her hands in supernova plasma.

It was at that moment that Shego and Red She-Hulk rushed at one another, deadly intent in each of their eyes, neither willing to back down from the other! Never before had there been such a clash between two Hulked-Out female titans! It was going to be a battle which only one was going to be walking away from, and with the fate of the world at stake, Shego was going to have to give it her all like she has never done before!

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**She-Hulk Fight!**

**Definitely gives a new meaning to the subject of cat-fight, eh? I wanted The Leader to have a bodyguard, and so early on in thinking out my story, I began looking for a female in the Marvel Universe that could wipe the floor with Warmonga, Kim, and Yori all at the same time. Needless to say, it didn't take me long to find the perfect female powerhouse in the form of Red She-Hulk. She's brutal, nasty, extremely violent, mocking, and just down right out perfect for the role as The Leader's bodyguard! I mean, who else could go up against a Hulked-Out Shego?**

**Rest assured, there is going to be a lot more smashing and bashing in the next chapter, especially in the conflict between Shego and Red She-Hulk. And for those of you who don't know the real identity of Red She-Hulk in the comics, I'm not telling, but feel free to pick up some recent Hulk comics or just look it up yourself on the Internet. It's all getting closer to the epic climax of the story, which I'm sure you readers are anxious to read!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter for a number of reasons. Out of them all, the fight scenes and Shego's choice, were the most entertaining to write. Shego could have taken The Leader's offer, in which she could both rule the world and have Hulk's love, which was somewhat her original goal at the beginning of the story. What makes it such a great moment is the fact that Shego's character has developed and she has learned that all she really wanted was someone to love and a caring family, which she found in the form of Hulk and the Avengers. So, it only makes sense that she wouldn't take The Leader's offer.**

**All in all, it was a thrill writing this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Savage Monster, Noble Heart

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Fourteen- Conquest of The Leader**

**Part Five- Savage Monster, Noble Heart**

**Washington, D.C.**

**The Leader's Helicarrier**

It is common knowledge to know that whenever two females would come to blows, that it was sure to be very violent and very graphic, especially if they already have a huge animosity towards one another. Well, this could never be more true than the brutal fight that was being waged between Shego and Red She-Hulk, the confrontation between the two female Hulks making the surrounding adamantium/titanium walls tremble from the sheer ferocity of their blows. One could almost sense the hatred that these two women shared for one another, as if the glares that they gave each other were not enough evidence of this very fact, and not to mention the sheer impact of their blows upon one another.

The two female titans lashed out at one another with a fury that could only come from pure rage and animosity, blocking and countering one anothers moves as they traveled the length of the steel flooring within the massive room. Shego attacked with a savage ferocity that would make the Hulk proud, her plasma encased fists managing to get a few good hits on her crimson skinned foe, who was surprisingly proving to be an even match for her. What Red She-Hulk lacked in plasma and extensive martial arts training, she made up for it by being extremely aggressive and surprisingly powerful and quick at the same time, her fighting skills almost matching Shego's own.

Shego had to give credit to Red She-Hulk, for the crimson female smasher's ferocity and brutality could make both Warmonga and Warhok combined look like kittens in comparrison! Never before had she faced such an opponent who held such deadly intent, for not even her most violent confrontations with Kim Possible could hold a candle to her conflict with Red She-Hulk. It would appear that, for one of the few times in her entire life, Shego was in a fight for her very life. She knew that if she were to ever hope to overcome her equally dangerous and sadistic foe, Shego was going to have to give it her all like never before, because it was the only way that she could defeat Red She-Hulk in combat.

She wasn't quite sure, but Shego could almost sense a savage hatred that Red She-Hulk harbored for her, though she really couldn't say why. It didn't matter, because unless she focused on the battle, she knew that Red She-Hulk could gain the upper hand and take her out, because the female Scarlet Smasher was more than capable of doing it! Shego blocked a punch and then countered with one of her own, which Red She-Hulk managed to block and counter with another quick uppercut, only to have Shego dodge the blow and deliver a powerful plasma encased uppercut to the crimson female! The force of the hit knocked Red She-Hulk off her feet, sending her crashing to the steel flooring, much to Shego's enjoyment.

_I don't know who she is. And I don't care! Nobody sucker punches me into a wall! She picked the wrong person to mess with, because I am so not in the mood to take anything from anyone, least of all a red skinned gamma hussie! She wants to fight? Well, then I'm going to give her one she'll never forget! Shego thought to herself, anger coursing through her veins as she narrowed her eyes upon her temporarily downed opponent._

"That's for the cheap shot you gave me earlier!", Shego sneered with an amused smirk.

Red She-Hulk slowly rose back up to her feet, wiping away traces of yellow blood from the corner of her mouth with her right hand, her glowing fiery eyes never leaving Shego's Hulked-Out form. She allowed a sick and twisted smile to come across her features, which caused Shego to shiver ever so slightly in a mixture of discomfort and utter disgust. There was just something about Red She-Hulk's attitude, the fiery look of hatred in her eyes, and her overall appearance and presence that just made Shego's skin crawl.

"Nice shot. You're a fighter, just like I was hoping you would be.", Red She-Hulk remarked, her twisted smile remaing on her features.

"Who are you?", Shego demanded, keeping her fists encased in plasma.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Red She-Hulk retorted.

"No, I just want to know your name so I can have it engraved on your tombstone!", Shego sneered, allowing a confident smirk to grace her features.

"So, you're the Hulk's new love?", Red She-Hulk questioned, though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question, thus causing Red She-Hulk to receive a glare from Shego.

"None of your business!", Shego answered in a venomous tone of voice.

Shego didn't know what Red She-Hulk was getting at with her question, but one thing was certain and it was that she didn't like it one bit. There was something about Red She-Hulk, a feeling that Shego could sense about her, that really wasn't good. She wasn't sure, but Shego could sense that whatever it was, it involved her beloved Green Goliath. She was also certain that it wasn't something good, because judging by the murderous look in Red She-Hulk's eyes, she could sense a deep animosity that the female Scarlet Smasher had towards the Hulk.

"Ooh, feisty, aren't we? I used to love him as well. Until I finally figured out that he was nothing more than a monster!", Red She-Hulk remarked, her voice completely emotionless.

"He's not a monster! Unlike you!", Shego challenged, defending her beloved Green Goliath's honor.

Red She-Hulk took a few sauntering steps closer to Shego, her fiery eyes never breaking contact from Shego's own rage fueled emerald green hued eyes. She let a few shallow chuckles escape her lips, even as a sinister and twisted smile crossed her features, which only seemed to sicken Shego even more as a savage anger coursed through her veins. She would love nothing more than to wipe that sick smile off Red She-Hulk's face, or better yet, ripping her twisted face off completely with her bare hands!

"You actually care for him? You have feelings for the monster, Shego?", Red She-Hulk asked in a mocking tone.

"He's not a monster! Hulk's done more for me than anyone else has ever done for me in my entire life, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you, or anyone for that matter, call him something that he's not!", Shego shouted at the top her lungs, feeling the intense rage that coursed through her entire body.

"You love him, don't you? Then tell me, how does it make you feel to know that I had him before you, Shego? That his love was mine and not yours?", Red She-Hulk asked, her tone of voice as sinister and mocking as the twisted smile that graced her features.

That was the final straw that broke the camel's back, for Shego couldn't take any more of Red She-Hulk's taunting, her hands clenching tightly into fists. She was going to beat the female Crimson Smasher within an inch of her life, because nobody talked about the Hulk like that, and she wasn't about to let Red She-Hulk, whoever she really is, get away with such remarks! She knew that she had to defend not only Hulk's honor, but she also had to defend her love for the Green Goliath, because she knew that he would do the same for her.

"Liar!", Shego screamed as she launched herself at Red She-Hulk, tackling the female Scarlet Smasher down to the steel flooring.

Red She-Hulk placed both of her feet against Shego's abdomen, kicking out with all of her might, sending Shego soaring through the air. Both of the two She-Hulks quickly got to their feet, each of them getting into a fighting stance of their own, their eyes focused on one another as they awaited for the next move to be made. Not surprisingly, it was Shego who attacked first, lashing out with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Red She-Hulk managed to block or dodge most of them, except a few punches that caused her to stagger backwards from their sheer impact against her body. All the while, Red She-Hulk kept that twisted and mocking smirk on her face, which only seemed to enrage Shego even more as she continued attacking the female Crimson Smasher. Little did Shego know that that was exactly what Red She-Hulk wanted, for she knew that if Shego became too enraged that she would become sloppy, thus leaving her open and vulnerable to her own attacks!

"Don't like the truth, do you, Shego? It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts to know that he loved me long before he even met you!", Red She-Hulk taunted, blocking and countering a few of Shego's blows.

"Shut up!", Shego snarled in primal rage and hatred.

Shego lashed out, her plasma encased hands slashing at Red She-Hulk, who barely managed to dodge the quick and violent strikes. Seeing that she had an opening, Red She-Hulk smashed her knee into Shego's abdomen, causing her to double over in pain. Taking the initiative, Red She-Hulk delivers a vicious right cross to Shego's face, shortly following up with another barrage of blows that sends Shego crashing to the steel flooring.

Not allowing Shego a chance to gather her strength or time to recover and fight back, Red She-Hulk delivers a powerful karate kick to her abdomen before delivering another brutal right cross to Shego's face, once again sending Shego smashing to the steel flooring with a thunderous crash. Red She-Hulk wasn't done punishing Shego just yet, not by a long shot, for she proceeded to grasp Shego's throat and lift her high into the air before smashing her down to the steel flooring, the brutal impact even making The Leader cringe ever so slightly as he sat watching in his throne. Despite the pain coursing through her Hulked-Out body and the blood that she tasted in her mouth, Shego got back up to her feet, her eyes glaring defiantly at Red She-Hulk, who merely smiled a sick and twisted smile.

"What's the matter, Shego? Did I strike a nerve?", Red She-Hulk asked mockingly.

"I'm gonna rip your face off!", Shego screamed, lunging at Red She-Hulk who delivered another powerful punch to Shego's sternum.

"Good luck with that.", Red She-Hulk quipped, only to recieve a plasma encased fist to her face.

The battle between Shego and Red She-Hulk continued, each of the two female titans bashing each of with a flurry of kicks and punches, neither one seemingly gaining an advantage or willing to give up! Eventually, Red She-Hulk and Shego locked hands, each of them pushing against one another as they tested their strength, which proved once again that the two female Hulks were an even match for one another. However, it would not last, because Red She-Hulk knew that Shego was becoming more angry and enraged, but this fury that Shego possessed was unfocused and unstable, which meant that Red She-Hulk could use it to her advantage.

"You're a very good fighter, Shego. Still, you're not in my league! It doesn't matter, because once I'm done with you, I'll personally take care of the Hulk... permanently!", Red She-Hulk taunted, her face less than a foot away from Shego's own.

"You leave him alone, you psychotic witch!", Shego hissed in response, releasing her grip from Red She-Hulk's own to deliver a strong punch to the female Crimson Smasher's face.

"Oh, I'll leave him alone... once he's dead!", Red She-Hulk hissed, striking at Shego with a renewed ferocity that seemed greater than it was previously.

Red She-Hulk strategy was working, for Shego's unstable and unfocused rage was making her fighting skills less effective, allowing Red She-Hulk to lash out with a brutal barrage of blows. Without any remorse, Red She-Hulk smashed her fists against Shego's body, the immense force cracking bone and drawing blood from the pale green skinned female titan. Shego let out a shrill cry of pain as Red She-Hulk struck her sternum with a vicious kick, causing her to drop to her knees, her eyes looking up into the face of her crimson skinned attacker.

The brutal beating did not end there, as Red She-Hulk continued to batter Shego's body and face with violent punches and kicks, not relenting in the very least. Again and again, Red She-Hulk bashed her fists against Shego's form, not stopping until Shego's Hulked-Out form lay sprawled flat on her stomach, blood seeping out of the many gashes and cuts that were inflicted upon her body by the deadly scarlet femme fatale. Defiantly, Shego slowly rises up to her hands and knees, tilting her head up to glare at Red She-Hulk, unwilling to admit defeat to this sadistic female monster.

"Hmph! You just don't know when to give up, do you, Shego?", Red She-Hulk questioned with a sneer, narrowing her fiery eyes upon her foe.

Shego didn't answer, instead choosing to spit a mixture of saliva and blood directly upon Red She-Hulk's black combat boots, enraging the red skinned female titan and causing her to quickly deliver a powerful kick to Shego's ribcage, the force sending her rolling across the steel flooring. Red She-Hulk didn't stop there, for she wanted to make Shego suffer, to totally and utterly break her both in body and spirit! Lifting Shego off the steel flooring, Red She-Hulk proceeded to repeatedly slam Shego's body down against the steel again and again, the sickening impact making the very floors and adamantium/titanium walls quake and tremble from the brutal ferocity of the impacts!

Slamming Shego's body against the steel flooring one last time, Red She-Hulk temporarily ceased in the brutal beating, her fiery eyes remaining on Shego's battered form. Yet to her surprise, Shego somehow once again managed to get back up to her hands and knees, causing Red She-Hulk to let out an enraged snarl of pure frustration and savage rage! Lifting Shego once again, Red She-Hulk began swinging her in a wide arch, releasing her grip as Shego went soaring through the air. Shego's Hulked-Out body smashed violently against the far off adamantium/titanium wall, her impact actually making a almost unnoticeable mark in the virtually indestructible steel.

"Stop fooling around and finish her!", The Leader shouted in order to Red She-Hulk, who merely glared at the gamma madman for a brief moment.

"Stay out of this, Sterns! This is between me, Shego, and the Hulk! I only agreed to work with you if I could take care of her and the Hulk personally!", Red She-Hulk snarled in response to The Leader's order.

It was then that Red She-Hulk returned her attention back to Shego as she began walking towards the Hulked-Out form of the beautiful woman, her pace slow and menacing, much like a deadly predator that was slowly stalking its prey. Shego tried to rise back up, despite the intense pain that her Hulked-Out body was experiencing, seemingly unaware of Red She-Hulk's approach. Red She-Hulk stopped right in front of Shego, looming over her as her fiery eyes glared down upon the one being she hated almost as much as she despised the Hulk.

Indeed, there was a very interesting past that was shared between Hulk and Red She-Hulk, one which seemed to cause the female scarlet hued She-Hulk to develop a deep seated hatred and loathing of the Green Goliath. It was her hatred for the Hulk that made her make the decision that ultimately transformed her into Red She-Hulk, for it was the only way she would be able to have enough power to actually combat the savage Jade Giant, swearing to take out anyone that was close to the Hulk's heart.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to finish you off just yet, Shego. No, that would take out all the fun that I've got planned. Especially what I intend to do to both you and the Hulk! So, for right now, I think I'll just break every bone in your body!", Red She-Hulk remarked in a sadistic tone of voice, taking sick and twisted pleasure out of punishing Shego.

"You can do whatever you want with me... but you leave Hulk alone!", Shego warned, a powerful determination still in her voice.

"No, it's not you I want! True, I want you to suffer, but he's the one I want to see dead!", Red She-Hulk snarled venomously, delivering a brutal right cross to Shego's face.

"I'm going to allow you to live long enough to watch as I kill the Hulk right in front of your eyes! How does that make you feel, Shego? To know that I'm going to take away the one thing, the one person that you love more than anyone or anything in the entire universe? To watch him die, knowing that you not only failed to save him, but that you also failed to save yourself?", Red She-Hulk questioned in a taunting tone of voice, her twisted smile suggesting that she was taking great sadistic joy out of this.

Upon hearing these words from her crimson tormentor, a single tear fell from Shego's right eye, dropping to the steel flooring without making even the slightest sound. Shego felt a dreadful fear enter her heart, a deep concern for the Green Goliath that she loved, but she felt something else too, something that was overcoming her fear. She felt a burning and righteous rage course through her body, giving her unimaginable determination and immeasurable strength that allows her to stand back up on her feet once again, her emerald green eyes glowing with fiery power which has never before been seen or unleashed!

Shego wasn't going to fail the Avengers, she wasn't going allow The Leader to conquer the world, and she wasn't going to allow this psychotic Red She-Hulk the chance to kill the Hulk! For the first time in her entire life, Shego knew that she had something that was worth fighting for, and she wasn't going allow anyone or anything to take that away from her! She stood tall and proud, her blazing emerald green eyes glaring at Red She-Hulk, who looked upon her with a look that was both amused and mocking.

"You're not hurting Hulk or anyone ever again, monster!", Shego challenged, clenching her hands into fists.

"What are you going to do? Oh, I know. Nothing!", Red She-Hulk screamed as she lunged at Shego.

Faster than the eye could comprehend, Shego lashed out with a powerful kick to Red She-Hulk's chest, the immense force sending the female Scarlet Smasher soaring through the air. Crashing to the steel flooring, Red She-Hulk quickly rose back up to her feet, baring her teeth in a snarl as she focused her eyes on Shego. She was surprised by Shego's unexpected kick, the incredible force of the blow causing her intense pain along her sternum, but she wasn't about to let her enemy gain the upper hand in this conflict! Red She-Hulk was determined to make sure that Shego would suffer, even if she had use ever last fiber of strength in her body to accomplish the task!

"I'm gonna break every bone in your wretched body!", Red She-Hulk snarled, running full speed at Shego, who stood her ground.

As soon as she was close enough, Red She-Hulk put all of her fury and strength into one single hit, her right fist lunging directly towards Shego's face. However, before the fist could make contact, Shego's left hand shot out and caught Red She-Hulk's fist, stopping its descent much to Red She-Hulk's complete shock. Red She-Hulk tried with all of her might to break away from Shego's grip, but not even her immense She-Hulk strength could allow herself to break free from Shego's vice-like grip, her frustration evident as she let out an enraged growl escape her throat. Red She-Hulk watched as Shego's entire body became encased in supernova charged emerald green plasma, the intense flames scorching and melting the steel flooring beneath their feet, while also burning Red She-Hulk's very flesh which caused her to hiss in pain. It was then that Red She-Hulk noticed that Shego's eyes were also glowing a bright green, her face remaining emotionless as the destructive supernova plasma energies consumed them both, as if she didn't care if she turned her enemy to ash!

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care, because nobody is going to hurt my friends or the man I love! And to answer your question that you asked me earlier... you're making me angry... and when I get angry... SHEGO SMASH!", Shego shouted, striking Red She-Hulk with a powerful plasma encased right fist.

Red She-Hulk smashes back against one of the adamantium/titanium walls, but she manages to quickly recover, only to have Shego lash out with a ferocity that has never before been unleashed! With her anger and rage now focused, Shego began to attack Red She-Hulk, not relenting as her supernova plasma encased fists smashed into the crimson female titan's flesh, cracking bone and drawing yellow blood. Shego did not relent, lunging forth and delivering a brutal left handed blow to Red She-Hulk's abdomen before slashing her face, leaving five long lacerations across Red She-Hulk's face as yellow blood oozed out of the wounds and spilled to the steel flooring.

Without so much as a second thought, Shego slashed her supernova plasma encased hands across Red She-Hulk's back, leaving ten massive laceration wounds that seeped the golden-yellow fluid that was her own blood, flowing down her spine and onto the steel flooring. Shego didn't stop there, executing a devastating supernova charged plasma kick to Red She-Hulk's ribs before delivering another powerful kick to the female Scarlet Smasher's face, a sickening sound of bones cracking and/or breaking from the sheer impact of the blows. Never before had Red She-Hulk experienced such pain, for the supernova plasma burnt her flesh, while Shego's blows smashed into her body with an impact that could shatter bone!

"This is for threatening my friends!", Shego hissed, delivering a brutal right cross to Red She-Hulk's face.

"This is for threatening me!", Shego continued, driving several supernova charged plasma encased punches into Red She-Hulk's ribs and abdomen, causing the female crimson skinned titan to double over in pain.

Again and again, Shego kept driving her fists into Red She-Hulk's face and abdomen, while throwing in a thunderous plasma charged kick or two in for good measure! Shego had no intentions of stopping, for she wanted nothing more than to make sure that Red She-Hulk would suffer for threatening not only her life, but the life of the Green Goliath that she loved so dearly! Delivering another powerful supernova plasma charged kick to Red She-Hulk, Shego allowed a brief smirk to grace her features as she watched as the immense force of the blow sends Red She-Hulk smashing against the adamantium/titanium walls once again, but this time the sadistic red skinned female barely managed to rise back up to her feet.

Red She-Hulk clutched at her ribs, her grievous wounds all leaking golden-yellow blood which continued to fall to the steel flooring, yet her fiery eyes remaining defiant as she glared at Shego who approached menacingly. Lunging forward, Red She-Hulk attempted to tackle Shego to the ground and strangle the life out of her, only to be easily overpowered and slammed violently through the steel flooring by Shego. Once again, Red She-Hulk somehow managed to rise back up to her feet, seemingly unwilling to admit defeat to Shego, who glared coldly at the psychotic female Scarlet Smasher.

"You think you've won, Shego? You can beat me till I'm a bloody pulp, but it doesn't matter. You know why? Because I will never stop until I kill the Hulk! And I'm going to do it right in front of your eyes, so that you can have the pleasure of watching him die!", Red She-Hulk hissed, her tone as sadistic as the twisted smile that was on her face.

"You're never going to hurt him, monster! Not as long as I live!", Shego responded, the supernova plasma that encased her body becoming more radiant and powerful.

"And this is for Hulk!", Shego shouted, fulling unleashing the supernova plasma that encased her entire body before rushing forward with both of her fists locked and combined together to deliver her most powerful blow ever!

The immense force of Shego's powerful strike, combined with her fully unleashed supernova charged plasma, sends Red She-Hulk smashing through everything in her path until she finally comes to a smashing halt against the massive adamantium/titanium steel doors. Before Red She-Hulk could even begin to sit up, Shego was upon her, smashing her supernova charged plasma encased fists into her body. Never before had Shego felt so much rage and power, the incredible rush of power and adrenaline that coursed through her veins, an almost uncontrollable drive to smash and bash anything or anyone that she felt was a threat to her or the Hulk was truly incredible!

Finally managing to get a control over her anger, Shego stopped her ruthless pounding on Red She-Hulk's form, rising back up to her feet and taking a few steps back to look at what she had done. Red She-Hulk lay in a small pool of golden-yellow blood, her face bashed in and her body covered in large slash wounds from Shego's assault, most of her ribs appeared to be broken to the point where the bone ruptured through her very flesh! Shego knew that she was still alive, but she also knew that it would take some time for Red She-Hulk's healing factor to heal the damage that she inflicted upon the female Scarlet Smasher. Shego couldn't deny that there was a part of her that wanted to kill Red She-Hulk, to beat her to death with nothing but her bare hands, but she knew that she could never cross that line, even with an enemy that she hated unlike any other.

Turning her attention back towards The Leader, who was seated in his throne, an almost emotionless scowl on his features, as he watched Shego loom over the body of his defeated female bodyguard. Right now, Shego wanted nothing more than to rip him apart with her bare hands! It was because of The Leader that her friends were in danger, that her beloved Green Goliath was now fighting to save the world, and why she came into contact with the sadistic woman-monster that is Red She-Hulk! One way or another, Shego was going to make The Leader pay for the evil and destruction that he had unleashed upon the world!

"Impressive. Such a shame that you didn't take my offer, for you must realize that you cannot win this war, Ms. Go. All across the planet, even as we speak, the Hulked-Out monsters that were once humanity are now destroying everything in their paths! Once this world is reduced to nothing more than a wasteland, I will rebuild the world in my own image, paving a way for me to rule all of humanity as their Leader! You have failed!", The Leader exclaimed, his eyes glaring at Shego as he rested in his throne.

"Not if I rip you and your machine apart first!", Shego responded, leaping at the controls that were seated in front of The Leader's throne.

It was then that something happened, something that Shego never seen coming as her blazing supernova charged plasma form smashed against a barrier, which instantly sent Shego soaring back from the devastating impact! Landing back on her feet, Shego let a savage snarl escape her throat as she blasted the force-field with powerful bolts of supernova charged plasma energy, which smashed against the barrier which also proved to be quite unsuccessful in breaching it. Leaping forward once again, Shego smashed her plasma encased fists against the force-field, but once again this tactic proved ineffective in breaking the barrier.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be prepared? You're wasteing your time, Ms. Go. This force-field is something I designed with Kang's futuristic technology. Not even the Hulk himself could shatter this force-field, so what possible chance do you think that you have?", The Leader informed, his tone as arrogant as the smirk that graced his features.

"It doesn't matter! I won't give up! Especially not to you, Leader!", Shego shouted in defiance, continuing to strike away at the barrier with all of her strength.

"You don't get it, do you, my dear? I have won! You have lost! Nothing can stop me now! Nothing!", The Leader shouted, rising out of his throne and raising his fists high into the air.

It was then that a fearsome and powerful roar erupted from within the Helicarrier, as if to challenge The Leader and his sinister plans for world conquest. It was then that an eerie silence filled the massive room, neither Shego nor The Leader making so much as a sound, as if waiting for some great force to reveal itself. Another savage roar bellowed forth, this time it was much closer, and it was then that Shego allowed a very confident smirk to grace her features. She could recognize that thunderous roar anywhere, for it could only belong to the Hulk, which meant that her beloved Green Goliath was coming to her rescue! It was only a matter of mere moments until Hulk would smash through those doors, obliterate The Leader's force-field, and save the world from the gamma madman's sinister plans for planetary conquest.

"Looks like Hulk is on his way, which means that your time is about up. So much for bragging about nobody could stop you, eh? Any last words, Leader?", Shego sneered, gazing up at The Leader, who seemed slightly unsettled by hearing his arch-nemesis roar of primal fury.

"You seem to forget, Ms. Go. Those doors are composed of both adamantium and titanium, which are over a foot thick, meaning that no being can possibly break through! Not even that monstrous Hulk!", The Leader responded, his tone of voice remaining cold and emotionless.

Before another word could be said, a thunderous impact of fists on the two massive titanium/adamantium shook the very walls of the gigantic room, shortly followed by a savage roar that made the steel flooring of the Helicarrier itself tremble! Smashing his fists against the massive doors, Hulk unleashed another savage roar of primal rage, the devastating force of his blows leaving massive dents in the adamantium/titanium steel doors. The Leader couldn't believe what he was actually witnessing, his inhumanly large and super intelligent mind unable to accept what was happening right before his very eyes!

_How? It's impossible! Nothing... no creature or being could be that powerful! It just can't be possible! The Leader's mind screamed, watching as Hulk continued to smash his fists against the massive doors, leaving huge dents in the supposedly indestructible steel._

The hinges of the doors began to give way from the devastating impact of the Hulk's blows, even as he still managed to dent the steel doors with each powerful strike, the indestructible steel held strong and refused to be shattered. Finally, after continuously bashing the adamantium/titanium steel doors, all it takes is another thunderous blow for the Hulk to bust down the massive doors, completely ripping them off the hinges as they immediately crashed to the steel flooring! Standing in the entrance, Hulk's face was a mask of anger and rage, his massive fists clenched tight as his eyes scanned the surroundings. His eyes immediately came into contact with Shego, who allowed a warm and affectionate smile to grace her features, which Hulk briefly returned with one of his own before returning his attention back towards The Leader.

"Don't even dare to think about attacking me, monster! You can't breach Kang's barrier, nothing can!", The Leader shouted in warning at his old nemesis.

"Hulk can, because... HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!", Hulk roared in response.

"That's tellin' him! Now give him one for me, Hulk!", Shego encouraged with a smirk.

"HULK SMASH!", Hulk roared as he leaped at The Leader and the controls.

Hulk smashed his massive fists against the force-field, the sheer impact making the barrier based on Kang's futuristic technology quake like the Helicarrier itself. Again and again, Hulk fists bashed against the force-field, each strike more powerful and more violent than the last one! Shego could only watch on, seemingly in awe and yet also feeling a hint of fear at Hulk's immense power, for she couldn't recall a moment when he was so angry and so aggressive. Shego was disturbed from her musings by the sound of savage roars, causing her to turn and see that all of the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil were making their way towards the entrance. Most of them looked really battered and beaten, most likely at the hands of the Hulk, who must have defeated them before coming to Shego's rescue a few moments earlier.

"Don't you guys ever stay down?", Shego asked sarcastically, only to get several roars in response.

"Okay... I guess not.", Shego muttered to herself, getting into a fighting position.

Hulk continued to bash against the force-field, his eyes almost glowing as he refused to relent in attempting to shatter the barrier. The Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil approached, with the Hulked-Out Avengers approaching from the right, while the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil approached from the left. Much to Shego's surprise, none of them attacked, as if waiting for some sort of signal. However, their attention, as well of that of Shego's own soon turned back to the Hulk, watching as he violently strikes against the supposedly unbreakable force-field. Shego couldn't be sure, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was the Hulk's presence that kept the Hulked-Out Avengers and the Hulked-Out Masters of Evil at bay for the time being.

Even as the energies of the force-field tried to repel him, Hulk never ceased in smashing his fists against the barrier that separated himself from The Leader and the controls. Raising his fists high above his head, Hulk unleashed a primal roar of rage as he smashed down upon the force-field with all of his strength, managing not only to shatter the force-field but also totally crush and destroy the controls! The Leader lets out a scream of pure horror as the Hulk shattered through a barrier that could easily shrug off the most powerful nuclear explosions, his eyes widening in fear as he watched as the Hulk continued to smash his controls, thus somehow causing the controls to begin the reversal process of the world-wide transformation of humanity into Hulked-Out monsters.

The towering one hundred foot tall gamma/cosmic energy conductors activated within the room, a prelude of what was about to happen as the satellites in space fire their beams down upon the planet. The waves of energy siphon and drain the gamma and cosmic energies from all of Hulked-Out beings, reverting them back to normal, their minds becoming somewhat clear of what just happened to them. The final continent left to be cured of it's Hulked-Out population was North America, but soon that would change, for the satellites fired their energy draining beams down upon the continent. The energy is drained and absorbed from the Hulked-Out humans, transforming them back to their human forms, while the cosmic and gamma energies redirect themselves back to the satellites.

However, the energy is too much for the satellites, causing them to redirect the energy back to its source before the satellites exploded, unable to contain the immense amounts of energy. At that very moment, all of the satellites fired the combined gamma and cosmic energies back to the massive conductors aboard The Leader's Helicarrier before exploding into nothing more than space debris, littering the atmosphere with trace amounts of metal. The gamma and cosmic energies blast the towering conductors, which absorbed the energy that was redirected to them from the satellites.

Unknown to them all the destruction of the controls caused by the Hulk's smashing results in the Cosmic Cube discharging even more amounts of cosmic energy into the conductors, even as the conductors begin to overload with gamma energy, the two energies combining and fusing together, thus becoming one powerful energy. This went unnoticed by Hulk, who turned his attention back to Shego, watching as she returned to her normal self once again. Walking towards Hulk uneasily, Shego nearly fell if not for Hulk quickly catching her in his arms, her head resting against his vast chest as he held her in a gentle embrace. Concern evident on his features, Hulk stared down into Shego's beautiful face, brushing aside a few strands of her raven locks with one of his index fingers just as her eyes slowly opened to gaze up at him.

"Shego?", Hulk asked softly, concern resonating from his voice.

"It's okay, Hulk. I'm fine.", Shego assured in response, a warm smile crossing her features as she gazed up into Hulk's emerald green eyes.

It was at that very moment that Red She-Hulk finally regained consciousness, shaking herself to clear her head before setting her fiery yellow eyes on a certain Green Goliath, feeling a deep hatred and violent rage course through her veins once again. This was the chance that she has been waiting for ever since her previous encounter with the Green Goliath. She wanted not only to fight the Hulk, but she wanted to make him suffer like she had suffered, and now she was finally given that chance to unleash her aggression upon the Jade Giant. Red She-Hulk quickly got to her feet, cracking her neck as she clenched her hands into fists before unleashing a primal scream of pure rage and hatred, leaping to attack the Hulk while his back was turned.

However, Red She-Hulk's sneak attack did not go unnoticed by Shego, who alerted her beloved Green Goliath just in time for his massive right hand to reach out and catch Red She-Hulk by the throat and smash her against the steel wall, pinning her tightly against the steel so that she could not escape. Keeping his grip on Red She-Hulk's throat, Hulk squeezed her tight enough to cause her to gasp for air before loosening his grip so that he wouldn't strangle her, yet kept it tight enough so that she couldn't break free. Hulk leaned his face closer to Red She Hulk's own, his emerald green eyes glaring directly into Red She-Hulk's own fiery golden-yellow eyes, seemingly unaware of Shego's presence as she stood beside him.

"We meet again, monster. What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?", Red She-Hulk hissed, baring her teeth in a sick twisted smile.

Hulk examined Red She-Hulk closer, but he couldn't recognize anything about her, nor could he ever remember meeting her before. Despite this, there was a small part of mind that told him that he knew her. Something within his instincts told him that he knew her, but for some strange reason, Hulk couldn't think of whom she reminded him of. Regardless, it was very apparent that he did not like Red She-Hulk, for there was just something very sinister about her that made him instantly despise her.

"Be careful, Hulk. She's crazy! She had plans on killing you right in front of me!", Shego informed, narrowing her eyes as she glared at Red She-Hulk.

"It's true. I admit that I had full intentions of killing you and your little girlfriend here. You don't deserve happiness, Hulk! You're nothing but a monster! Everyone and everything you come into contact with suffers because of you, just like I have!", Red She-Hulk snarled, her voice seeping with a savage rage and the deepest hatred.

"That's not true! Hulk isn't a monster! If anyone is the monster here, it's you and others like you who will stop at nothing to destroy what little happiness that we can achieve!", Shego shouted, coming to the defense of the Green Goliath that she loved with every fiber of her being.

"You know what? I think I changed my mind. I might just kill you, Shego! That way, it will haunt you, Hulk! I'll allow you to live knowing that you couldn't save the one you loved! Her death will be your burden, eating away at you until you wish for death!", Red She-Hulk laughed menacing, only to choke on her own laughter as Hulk tightened his grip around her throat, not caring if he strangled her or even broke her neck.

"Hulk doesn't know you... and Hulk doesn't care... because Hulk doesn't like you!", Hulk snarled, throwing Red She-Hulk across the massive room, where she collided with the recovering Masters of Evil members Skurge the Executioner and Amora the Enchantress.

Hulk and Shego approached their fellow Avengers, helping their teammates rise back up to their feet, most of them still uneasy from the reversal of the Hulked-Out transformation process. After a few moments, most of the Avengers recovered, standing back up on their feet as if nothing had happened. Still, they couldn't help but wonder what was the last thing that had happened to them before their horrific transformations into Hulked-Out Heroes began. It would appear that like most of the humans that were transformed, they could only remember brief moments of the events that took place after they were Hulked-Out.

"I hate to admit it, but I kinda miss having Hulked-Out powers. I mean, lets face it. I make green look good, not that you don't, Hulk. Yep, I'm gonna miss it.", Shego remarked with a light hearted chuckle.

"It doesn't matter. I like you regardless if you're Hulked-Out or normal, Shego.", Hulk responded reassuringly, placing his massive right hand around her waist as he began pulling her close.

"Speak for yourself, Sheena. All I can remember is being really angry and growling a lot. I don't know about you, but I'm done with being turned into snarling monsters, thank you very much. I'm happy to just being back to normal again.", Wasp interjected cheerfully, glad to be finally back to her normal self once again.

"Aye, that is something that I can most certainly agree with you, Wasp. 'Tis not very thrilling not to remember anything but the mindless rage that consumed our minds and bodies.", Thor remarked, lifting Mjolnir up from the steel flooring of the Helicarrier.

It was then that a face-off began between the Avengers and the Masters of Evil, one that was sure to erupt in violence at any moment, especially concerning the hatred that Baron Zemo and Captain America shared for one another. However, fate had other intentions for the two rival teams as The Leader's controls sparked and exploded, causing all of the Avengers and the Masters of Evil to look in the direction of the controls which were situated right in front of the two towering conductors, coursing with gamma and cosmic energies. Thinking fast, The Leader rushed forward and grabbed the Cosmic Cube, right before the remaining controls sparked and erupted in a small explosion. Holding the Cosmic Cube tightly within his hands, The Leader glared at the Avengers and the Masters of Evil, cursing them all under his breath. Judging from the expression on The Leader's face, whatever was happening, it wasn't something good!

"You fools! You overloaded the conductors! There's enough gamma and cosmic energy to annihilate entire galaxies!", The Leader shouted, his tone of voice filled with rage and fear.

"And that means...", Shego said, getting an immediate response.

"The end of everything we know!", Hank Pym answered, holding Janet close to him.

"In other words, a really, really, really big boom.", Tony Stark added.

"Enchantress! Get us out of here! Now!", The Leader ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

In a brilliant flash of yellow-green light, Amora activated her mystical powers, intent on transporting her allies to safety as quickly as her magic would allow it. In a brilliant flash of magical yellow-green energy, Enchantress teleports herself, The Leader, Red She-Hulk, Baron Zemo, Abomination, Skurge the Executioner, Wonder Man, the Grim Reaper, and the Crimson Dynamo to safety in another realm. Alone in the Helicarrier, the Avengers, consisting of Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Shego, Wasp, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, and Iron Man are left to deal with the threat that could potentially destroy countless galaxies in a massive explosion! There wasn't much time left for the Avengers, but they all knew that they had to resort to every option that they could think of at this most desperate of times.

"Tony! What are our options?", Captain America demanded with authority.

"We need to find a way to contain the energy, but I don't think there's anything on the entire planet that can!", Tony responded, reading the cosmic and gamma energy readings as they skyrocketed to unimaginable levels.

"I've got more bad news, Tony. That surge of gamma and cosmic energy that coursed through the entire Helicarrier a few moments ago? It fried the engine rooms, meaning we've got about ten minutes before this entire Helicarrier smashes into the Earth!", Hank Pym informed his fellow teammate.

"This is so not good!", Janet remarked, a hint of fear evident in her voice.

"Perhaps we could destroy the conductors?", Thor suggested, approaching the remaining controls where his fellow teammates stood.

"We can't risk it, Thor. Most likely it would set off the explosion and destroy not only our galaxy, but possibly countless others as well!", Tony Stark responded, a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

While all the other Avengers tried to find a solution to this deadly situation, Hulk and Shego could only look on, neither of them possessing or having the answers for this particular problem that they were faced with. It was true that Shego is a very intelligent woman, but she still wasn't able to even comprehend or think of any solution that could possibly contain the limitless gamma and cosmic energies, and judging from the Hulk's expression, neither could the Green Goliath be of any help in this situation. However, just because Hulk didn't have a clue of how to save countless galaxies from total destruction, that doesn't mean that Bruce Banner didn't have a solution to the threat.

_You can save the world, Hulk. You're the only being on the entire planet that can absorb all of this cosmic and gamma energy. You have to do it, Hulk! It's the only way you can save the Avengers... it's the only way you can save the the lives of trillions throughout the galaxies of the universe... it's the only way to save the woman you love! You have to save your friends... you have to save Shego, Hulk. Only you can save her life! Bruce Banner informed the Hulk through their subconscious link with one another._

Hulk glanced down at Shego, seeing the concern that was on her face, realizing that Banner was right for once. There wasn't any other way, for if the world and the numerous galaxies were to survive, Hulk knew that he would have to make a sacrifice which could potentially kill him. Regardless, Hulk wasn't afraid of dying, for his main concern was the safety of his Avengers teammates and his beloved Shego. He loved Shego more than anyone or anything in the entire universe, and he knew that he would do anything to make sure that she would remain safe, even if it meant that he would die in the process.

"I can stop it.", Hulk announced to his fellow teammates.

"What do you mean, Hulk?", Captain America questioned, looking at the Jade Giant in confusion.

"I can absorb the energy and save us all.", Hulk stated once again.

"Wait a minute! Even if you can and do succeed in absorbing all the gamma & cosmic energy, there's a good chance that it'll kill you, Hulk.", Hank Pym informed with a grimace.

"There's no other way.", Hulk responded, beginning to walk towards the massive towering conductors.

"Hulk! You can't! There has to be another way!", Janet pleaded, feeling tears brimming in her dark blue hued eyes.

"There isn't any, Janet.", Hulk responded, continuing to walk towards the towering gamma and cosmic energy conductors.

Before Hulk could proceed any further, he was stopped dead in his tracks by none other than Shego, who's face was etched in both determination and concern. Despite the seriousness of this situation, Shego had no intentions of allowing Hulk to sacrifice himself, for she knew that she couldn't live without him. She loved him more than anything in the entire universe, and if Hulk would perish, she knew that she would never love anyone or anything ever again. There just had to be another way, something that could prevent Hulk from sacrificing himself to save not only the planet and everyone on it, but also the many galaxies that would be destroyed as well.

"You can't do this, Hulk!", Shego protested, standing her ground against the Green Goliath.

"I have to do this, Shego. Now get out of my way.", Hulk responded, trying to walk around Shego only for her to block his path once again.

"No! You can't! I won't let you!", Shego screamed, igniting her hands in emerald plasma as tears began brimming in her eyes.

"Shego, stop!", Hulk ordered, glaring at Shego as she refused to budge.

"No! I don't want lose you, Hulk! I'm not going to allow you to die!", Shego sobbed, smashing her plasma encased right fist into Hulk's abdomen before continuing to rain more blows against Hulk's chest, the strikes not even phasing the Jade Giant.

Quickly grasping Shego's plasma encased hands with his own massive hands, Hulk looked deeply into Shego's emerald green eyes, noticing the tears that began to stream down her pale cheeks. Hulk knew that Shego wasn't going to allow him to go through with this, for he knew all too well that Shego would do anything and everything in her power to make sure that he wouldn't sacrifice his own life, even if it would not only save her and the entire planet. If anything, it proved just how much she loved him, for she would be more than willing to sacrifice herself to save him if the situation would demand it. Despite this, Hulk knew that only he was capable of absorbing this much cosmic and gamma energy, meaning that this was a task that only he could accomplish, for the Hulk was determined to make sure that his beloved Shego and his Avengers teammates would live to see another day.

"Shego, please. I'm the only one who can do this. If anyone has to die, so that you and the others can live, it's gonna be me.", Hulk exclaimed, releasing Shego's hands from his grasp before walking past her and towards the conductors, even as Shego turned to watch him approach the towering machines.

"Why? Why are you risking your life? Why are you doing this? Why, Hulk? Why?", Shego asked, suppressing a sob that she could feel coming, tears slowly falling from her emerald green eyes and streaming down her pale cheeks.

Once again, Hulk stopped dead in his tracks before turning and slowly walking back to Shego, stopping directly in front of her. Taking his thumb and wiping away her tears, Hulk looked deeply into her eyes, not breaking eye contact with her as he began to lean his head down closer to her own. It was then that Hulk gently captured Shego's lips with his own in a tender, yet lovingly affectionate kiss, the incredible sensations causing Shego's heart to soar. This was the first time that Hulk had ever initiated in a kiss that was shared with Shego, which made it all the more precious to her, because she felt all of his love and affections for her in just this one simple kiss. Breaking the kiss, Hulk gazed affectionately into Shego's eyes, noticing the love within her awestruck expression that graced her visage.

"Because I love you, Shego.", Hulk answered, confessing his love for her as a single tear fell from his right eye and streamed down his cheek.

Turning away from Shego, Hulk proceeded to walk up to the towering gamma and cosmic energy conductors, placing his right hand on the conductor on the left while placing his left hand on the right conductor. Upon placing his hands on the two energy conduits, Hulk began absorbing the combined gamma and cosmic energies, which was quite a painful process as Hulk unleashed a savage roar of pain and rage! The Avengers watched on for a few moments before realizing that they had to leave, for they knew that the Helicarrier would soon crash to the earth far below, which was sure to result in an explosion of nuclear proportions. However, Shego still wasn't about to give up and leave Hulk to die alone, which was the problem that the Avengers were now faced with.

"Sheena! We have to go!", Janet pleaded, grasping her friend by the arm as she attempted to pull her out of the room.

"No! I can't leave him! I just can't!", Shego cried, fighting against Janet's grasp.

"Janet! Get Shego out of here! Now!", Hulk roared, continuing to absorb the gamma and cosmic energies.

"Sorry about this, Sheena.", Janet whispered, raising her right hand and firing a blast of bio-electric energy into the back of Shego's head with enough force to temporarily paralyze her, yet still keeping her conscious.

Shego would have fell to the steel flooring if not for Janet, who catches Shego in her arms, breaking her fall in the process. Janet tries to carry Shego, but finds that she doesn't have the strength to do it, which isn't a surprise considering what she has been through. Lucky for Janet that she has other teammates who are more than capable of helping her out this time, because she doubt that she would even make it to the Quinjet in time if she were to carry Shego with her to safety.

"Thor, can you carry her?", Wasp asked, temporarily holding Shego's form in her arms.

"Aye. I shall carry her, Janet.", Thor answered, taking Shego from Wasp's arms and throwing her body over his left shoulder.

"Okay, team. Let's move!", Captain America ordered, leading his fellow Avengers out of the massive room.

Despite her temporarily paralyzed form, Shego had enough strength in her to lift her head and gaze off towards the Hulk, who was still absorbing the gamma and cosmic energies from the towering energy conduits. It was then that she knew she had failed to protect Hulk, to prevent him from making the ultimate sacrifice. She could feel her heart begin to ache with incredible pain, tears slowly streaming down her pale cheeks as she tried to reach out to him, wishing that she could save her beloved Green Goliath from his fate.

"Hulk...", Shego cried weakly, reaching out with her right hand.

The Avengers raced through the Helicarrier, hoping to reach the Quinjet, for they all knew that they had very little time left before the gigantic Helicarrier would crash into the earth. Reaching the Quinjet, the Avengers quickly boarded their flying transport, with Hank Pym and Tony Stark taking the controls. In seconds, the Quinjet took to the air, soaring off into the distance. Shego began to recover from being temporarily paralyzed by the blast to the back of the head from Wasp, rising to her feet to look out one of the window.

Aboard the Helicarrier, Hulk's body began to glow with energy, absorbing the vast amounts of cosmic and gamma energies. Hulk's eyes snapped opened, revealing that his eyes were now a bright glowing green in color, releasing a savage roar as an indescribible pain and an incredible rage coursed through his entire body! It was then that the Helicarrier began to quickly plummet to the earth below, smashing into the earth with an impact equal to that of the most powerful nuclear explosions ever to be tested, instantly annihilating everything in a massive explosion!

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

**Yep, I'm leaving this chapter off on a cliffhanger, if only because it just seems right.**

**Now, I don't know about you, but I honestly feel that Red She-Hulk/Betty Ross Banner would and should be an antagonist to the Hulk. Ever since she came along in the comics, I always felt that she was better off as a villain, because I believe that it makes her more interesting for a number of reasons. I mean, besides her connection to Hulk/Bruce Banner, she's got a very sick and twisted attitude. Not to mention the fact that she is very violent and sadistic, which you can really see in this chapter. I hope I portrayed her character like it is in the comics, which I think I have succeeded in doing so.**

**In all honesty, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because it mostly focused on Shego, rather than focusing on both Shego and the Hulk, like in previous chapters. I especially enjoyed writing the touching scene between Hulk and Shego near the end of this chapter, where Hulk initiates in kissing Shego and finally admitting his feelings for her. What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. Just to inform you all, Hulk is quite capable of damaging adamantium, for I've got plenty of comics to prove it. Hulk is one of the few beings that has dented, cracked, or splintered adamantium with his bare hands. He's even shattered armor that was designed by Celestials, who's armor/metals are considered indestructible! Yep, it's a fact that Hulk is indeed the Strongest One There Is!**

**Anyways, I hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to drop a review and/or favorite this story if you enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Savior or Destroyer

**Shades of Green**

**Chapter Fifteen- Savior or Destroyer**

**Washington, D.C.**

Within the Avengers Quinjet, Shego watched as the massive Helicarrier crashed into the earth, unleashing a devastating explosion of nuclear proportions. Stepping away from the window, Shego could feel indescribable pain that entered her heart, unaware of the tears that now fell from her eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks. She was quite unaware of Janet's approach, for the pain in her chest was greater than any she had ever experienced throughout her life.

It felt like that not only was her own heart shattering, but her very spirit as well, because she had lost the only being she ever loved. Shego knew that if something would ever happen to the Hulk, that she knew she would never love anyone or anything ever again, for the beloved Green Goliath was her heart. Hulk was her greatest friend, her kindred spirit, her mighty protector, her beloved guardian Green Goliath... Hulk was her everything.

It was then that Shego felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder, causing her to turn and gaze into the face of Janet Van Dyne, her own eyes brimming with unshed tears. Shego glanced around the room, noticing that Captain America and Thor's faces were also stricken with a deep sorrow at the loss of their fellow teammate and friend, while Hank Pym and Tony Stark's faces were hidden as they piloted the Quinjet. Still, all of their pain combined was nothing compared to what Shego was enduring at this very moment, Hulk's noble sacrifice tearing away at her very heart and soul.

"Sheena, I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can...", Janet began to speak, only to have Shego spin around and violently swat away her hand as it rested on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!", Shego shouted, instantly igniting her hands in emerald green plasma.

Shego turned to face Wasp, Thor, and Captain America, anger and sorrow gracing her visage as she stood in her fighting stance, daring any of them to challenge her. Janet could only imagine what Shego was going through, but on some level she understood, for she knew she would be acting the same way if anything would ever happen to Hank. Just by looking at her friend, Janet could tell that Shego's heart and spirit was utterly devastated from losing the Hulk, her beloved Green Goliath whom she loved more than anything in the universe. Right now, Janet wanted nothing more to console and comfort her best friend, for she knew that it was the very least that she could do for her closest friend.

"Sheena, I know your heart is broken... I know that you loved Hulk, but lashing out at us won't bring him back.", Janet responded in a calm and understanding voice, trying to reason with her best friend.

"What do you know! We've could have saved him! But none of you cared!", Shego shouted, her grief warring against her rage as she clenched her plasma encased hands tightly into fists.

"Sheena... you know as well as I do that there was nothing... anything that we could do to save Hulk.", Janet replied, allowing several tears to fall from her dark blue eyes, which proceeded to stream down her cheeks.

"Then why didn't you leave me? Why did you force me to leave Hulk to die alone? Why?", Shego demanded, taking a few menacing steps towards her teammates.

"Because Hulk wanted you to be safe, Sheena. He sacrificed himself to save you, so that you could live, because he loved you.", Janet answered truthfully, standing her ground as Shego approached.

Janet's answer stopped Shego dead in her tracks, causing her to extinguish the plasma that encased her hands, shutting her eyes as tears escaped from her closed lids and streamed down her pale cheeks. A frown crossed Shego's features as she opened her eyes, staring at Janet and her other teammates with her sorrow filled eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks and leaving tear tracks on her lovely face. Then, without warning, she dropped down to her knees, her strength leaving her as if it were drained away. She couldn't repress the painful sob that escaped her throat as she began crying, releasing all of her pain and sorrow that had entered her heart, her chest feeling numb from her shattered heart and broken spirit. She wanted to die, to burn away into nothing but ash, her pain and heartbreak worse than all the suffering and torment she endured throughout her entire life.

Seeing the unbelievable pain and sorrow that Shego was experiencing, Janet could no longer stand by and watch, deciding to approach her friend, hoping to comfort her in any way possible. Sinking down until her knees rested on the steel flooring of the Quinjet, Janet gently embraced Shego in her arms, who rested her head against Janet's right shoulder. Janet could hear Shego's painful sobs of sorrow as she cried on her shoulder, while Shego's arms tightened around her body, attaching to her like a drowning person. Janet used her left hand to gently caress Shego's long dark hair, trying her best to calm her best friend, attempting to help sooth the indescribable pain of losing her beloved Green Goliath. Thor and Captain America lowered their heads out of respect for their departed friend and noble ally, whose selfless sacrifice saved not only the planet and all who inhabit it, but possibly the lives of trillions of others in numerous galaxies.

"Despite what others called him, Hulk wasn't a monster, he was a hero. I've known many brave men and women in my life, but there are few that could compare to the Hulk. He was loved by few, feared by most, and respected by all who have known him.", Captain America said with the utmost sincerity and respect for the Jade Giant.

"Aye, that is something that we all can agree on. His noble sacrifice shall be honored throughout the nine realms, for there are few who could match Hulk's bravery, but none who could match his indomitable will.", Thor responded, his tone filled with nothing but respect for his fallen teammate.

Shego didn't hear their kind words, for the only sound she could hear was her own painful sobs of sadness and agony, her shattered heart and soul vaporizing into nothing. The pain she was experiencing was unlike any imaginable, as if her very heart was ripped from her chest by a fiery hand, then violently incinerated along with her spirit. If you have ever lost someone whom you loved and cared about more than anything, you know this feeling and how difficult it is to deal with it, for it is a pain that can bring even the mightiest of beings to their knees.

_Hulk didn't deserve this... it should have been me that should have died, not him! He sacrificed himself to save me... oh, god why? All he wanted was to be loved and accepted, and just when I realize my feelings for him, this happens to us. I loved him... I loved Hulk... and now he's gone. It's all my fault! Shego thought, her grief tearing away at her as her arms tightly embraced Janet, who gently stroked her long raven hair in an attempt to sooth the pain._

"Hold on a sec, everyone! My scanners are picking up something!", Tony Stark announced to his fellow teammates, drawing them out of their mourning.

"What do ya got, Tony?", Captain America questioned, walking up to the pilot controls where Tony and Hank were seated.

"The scanners are picking up high levels of both gamma and cosmic energy, as well as life signs, which means that something is alive down there.", Hank answered, noticing that the levels of both gamma and cosmic energies began to sky rocket to virtually limitless levels.

"Does that mean Hulk survived?", Captain America questioned.

"It's possible, but we're not really certain.", Tony answered, his tone of voice uncertain.

Upon hearing this conversation, Shego quickly got to her feet, racing over and stopping beside Captain America. Janet soon followed, just as determined as Shego to find out if Hulk actually survived the massive explosion and absorbing the cosmic and gamma energies, coming to a stop right beside her best friend. Janet could see the determination on Shego's face, for she knew that if Hulk did indeed survive, she knew for a fact that Shego wanted to embrace him with open arms. And knowing Shego, she wasn't going to allow anyone to stand in her way or tell her any different, for once she set her sights on something, nothing could stand in her way!

"Take us down there! Now!", Shego ordered, wiping away the tear tracks that stained her pale cheeks.

"I'd listen to her if I was you.", Janet remarked, knowing all too well of how dangerous Shego's short temper is.

"Hank, Tony, take us down!", Captain America ordered in a tone that brooked no arguement.

Without a second thought, Tony and Hank piloted the Quinjet down to the land that was the capitol of the U.S. below, which was now nothing more than a wasteland after the massive nuclear explosion that resulted from the Helicarrier crashing into the earth. Setting the Quinjet gently down on the scorched earth, the ramp opened and dropped to the ground, allowing the Avengers to venture out to search for any signs of life. It was an eerie setting, the wind blowing gently as the flames that were scattered throughout the devastation crackled with life, the heavens dark with storm clouds as a distant thunder rumbled like some great demonic beast who wanted to unleash its rage upon the land.

Shego felt the wind increase its intensity, causing her long raven hair to flow, the smell of scortched earth and rubble assaulting her nostrils as she and Janet continued their search. Shego was hoping and praying with all of her heart that Hulk survived, for she couldn't imagine living without him in her life, because without his love to comfort her, she knew that she was better off dead. She wasn't going to stop until she searched this entire wasteland, even if it took her days until she found Hulk's body, she wasn't going to let anything stop her!

One thing was certain, and that was that once she would find Hulk, she was going to show him how much he means to her. She wanted to embrace him in her arms, to feel his muscular green flesh against her own pale green skin, and to feel his soft lips pressed against her own in an affectionate kiss. She would challenge the gods themselves if she could feel Hulk's arms hold her in a protective embrace once more, her heart beating faster at the mere thought of seeing her beloved Green Goliath.

"Did you find anything, Steve?", Janet asked, staying close as Shego proceeded to search the surroundings.

"Nothing yet.", Steve responded, his eyes scanning the flames.

"The cosmic and gamma energy readings are going off the chart! It's overloading the device!", Hank shouted to the others, quickly dropping the device as it began throwing sparks.

It was then that the winds became more intense, their ferocity becoming like that of a storm, the very earth all around them trembling from some unknown force. This caused Captain America, Hank Pym, Iron Man, Thor, Wasp, and Shego to stop their searching and become still, a feeling of great danger and fear coursing through their beings. A deep and foreboding sense of tension could be felt between the six teammates, none of them daring to make even the slightest move, as if in fear of something of great power would extinguish their very existence.

"Do you feel that?", Captain America asked his fellow teammates, his blue eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Aye. There is something alive and near, my friends. I can sense it.", Thor responded, gripping Mjolnir tightly within his right hand, as if expecting something or someone to attack.

"Look!", Wasp shouted to her teammates, pointing her index finger towards the flames where the Helicarrier crashed, several hundred meters away from where they stood.

A massive figure rose from the immense towering flames, which parted in a way that was reminiscent of when Moses parted the Red Sea, the winds once again picking up the ferocity of a powerful storm. Large chunks of rock and earth began to levitate off the ground, even as the towering Green Goliath stood motionless and powerful as the mightiest mountain on the planet, his eyes glowing a radiant green. It was then that Shego knew that it was the Hulk, her beloved Green Goliath, who not only survived absorbing the limitless amounts of cosmic and gamma energies, but survived the massive nuclear explosion of the Helicarrier smashing into the earth. Despite feeling a hint of fear and uncertainty entering her heart, Shego couldn't keep herself away from him any longer, racing off to embrace the Green Goliath that she loved so dearly.

"Sheena! Wait!", Wasp shouted just as Shego raced towards the Hulk, a feeling in her gut telling her that something wasn't right.

"Hulk? Hulk!", Shego called out, hoping to get a response from the towering behemoth.

Before she could even reach Hulk, a powerful shock-wave was unleashed from the Green Goliath's body, shattering the strata all around him and sending Shego and her teammates soaring back from its incredible force! Crashing back hard against the scorched earth and shattered rubble, Shego and her fellow teammates looked in the direction where Hulk still stood, their eyes widening in fear at what they were now witnessing. Even the mighty Thor, who feared nothing mortal or immortal, couldn't suppress the fear that graced his features and held within his blue eyes, for what Hulk had become could even intimidate the mighty Sky-Father Odin himself.

"By Odin's beard!", Thor gasped, his tone a mixture of both awe and fear.

Hulk's body glowed with a bright radiant green, gamma and cosmic energies coursing through his very being, his rage and anger fully unleashed on a level never before seen. Hulk's eyes glowed an eerie light green, his presence alone causing massive chunk of earth and rubble to levitate into the air, the ferocity of the winds created from his presence almost like that of a powerful hurricane! Throwing his head back, Hulk unleashes a roar unlike any other, its sheer volume and savagery making the entire earth tremble! Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Hank Pym, Thor, Janet Van Dyne, and Shego could only stand back up to their feet and look on in horror, powerless in the face of this unstoppable monster that was the Hulk.

"Oh, god!", Janet whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"Oh, god! Hulk, no!", Shego whispered to herself, a tear falling from her right eye and streaming down her pale cheek.

"GRRAAAAH!", Hulk roared, taking one large footstep in the direction towards Shego and the Avengers.

SHRRAAAKKKKRAAAAOOOOOOM!

This one mere footstep shook the planet, tearing apart the very tectonic plates of the Earth, its immeasurable force ripping and shattering the very planet itself! The earth beneath Captain America, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Thor, Wasp, and Shego's feet splintered and ruptured out into massive spikes of jagged earth, unable to stand up against such immense force as they were sent falling onto their hands and knees! Never had the planet felt such a powerful force, the violent earthquakes created and caused by the Hulk's footstep were felt all over the planet. The incredible power creates massive tsunamis unlike anything that has ever been created by nature, massive waves towering over sixty feet in height smashing against every coast in the world, nature herself reeling from the Hulk's power! Dormant and extinct volcanoes become active once again, spewing hot molten rock out of their cores, resurrected by the Hulk's immense power.

**Wakanda, Africa**

The ground shattered and splintered open, the forests quaking from the immense force that threatens to tear the planet apart, as birds exploded from the trees and took to the air while other animals ran for their lives in sheer and utter panic. The team of Hawkeye, Gorilla-Man, and Black Panther attempted to regain their footing, the violent quakes keeping them off balance and knocking them off their feet. None of them could have guessed that the cause of these violent earthquakes and other world breaking phenomenons were caused by the Hulk, who's power levels were greater than any force ever known to exist!

Eventually, the violent tremors subsided enough to allow the three heroes to regain their footing, looking out over the landscape to see the ruptured earth that was split open like a massive scar. What force could be so powerful to cause such immediate devastation? Could any being be this powerful? These were the thoughts that entered the minds of Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Ken Hale/Gorilla-Man, and T'Challa/Black Panther.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?", Hawkeye questioned, not sure what to think of what just happened.

"Yeah, what hit us? First, we're turned into a bunch of growling Hulks, then we get turned back to normal, and now all of a sudden we get knocked off our feet by violent earthquakes.", Gorilla-Man responded, the very earth beneath his feet still trembling.

"I do not know what could have caused such powerful earthquakes, my friends. But whatever it is, it's powerful beyond description, and I have a feeling that the situation is only going to become much worse.", Black Panther remarked, looking off into the distance.

**The Undersea Kingdom of Atlantis**

Not even the deepest depths of the ocean were spared of the Hulk's power and fury, his footstep causing the waters of the oceans around the world to rise and become gigantic tsunamis, while the deepest depths of the sea became affected by his power as well. Never could this testament to Hulk's power ever be more true than the destruction his might brought upon the Kingdom of Atlantis, which was ruled by one of his allies, Namor The Sub-Mariner. The mighty Sea King could not recall any force known, not even the strongest natural sea based quake or undersea volcanic eruption, that could make his kingdom tremble and quake in such a manner.

The ocean floor shattered and split open, ripped apart by the destructive force that lashed out against everything that this planet held. Namor's people, the Atlantians, were panic stricken by these devastating catastrophic events, their cries of fear echoing throughout the city of Atlantis. Never had the great Imperious Rex felt so helpless in the face of such destructive power and unimagineable force, watching as one of his undersea temples crumbled into nothing!

Despite this, Namor knew that he had to protect his people, which meant that he was willing to do anything in his power to make sure that they would remain safe from harm. Seeing that a child was in danger, Namor quickly moved in to the rescue, using his incredible physical strength to catch and toss aside a massive pillar from one of the temples. It was a never ending battle to keep his people safe, for as long as he remained in his undersea kingdom, Namor proved that he was one of the strongest beings in all of the world's oceans.

Swimming at incredible speeds, Namor shatters a massive chunk of rubble in one powerful blow, destroying it and scattering its remains through the sea floor. Namor's eyes scanned the surroundings, making sure that all of his people were safe from harm, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he looked upon his people who were more or less unharmed. Despite his arrogance and bad temper, Namor was fiercly protective of his people, being more than willing to put his life on the line so that they would remain safe from any threat.

"What madness has the surface dwellers unleashed upon the world now? What being could break this planet?", Namor questioned himself, his gaze looking up towards the surface.

**Negative Zone Prison**

Alarms went off in the prison designed to contain some of Earth's most deadliest villains, the entire complex becoming briefly basked in a red hue from the numerous alarms, alerting the heroic team known as the Fantastic Four. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, along with his wife Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, her brother Johnny Storm/Human Torch, and their friend Ben Grimm/Thing were taking the time needed to make sure that the Negative Zone prison was fully functional. Not to mention the fact that Reed Richards wanted to add some new security features and add more information to the villain profiles that he had been working on in the prison system's database.

However, none of them could have expected to receive the highest threat-level alert, which would only become active if a threat were as powerful or destructive as an invasion by Galactus, nor could they have guessed that a certain Green Goliath was the cause of setting off the alarm. Rushing over to the large screen, Reed Richards began typing away at the keyboard, activating and accessing the satellite images, which would reveal to them the cause of the Galactus-level threat. Once the satellite images from Washington, D.C. surfaced on the screen, all of their eyes became wide with fear, because it was then that they discovered the being who caused the Galactus-level threat alert to be set off. On the gigantic screen, roaring with a savage rage and ferocity unlike any known, his body glowing a bright radiant green, his very presence causing massive chunks of earth to levitate off the ground, stood the Green Goliath known as the Hulk!

Never before had Reed Richards ever seen the Hulk so enraged or so powerful, despite his knowledge on the Green Goliath that suggested that the Hulk had the potential for limitless power, especially if he would fully lose control of his anger. One thing was certain, and that was the fact that Reed Richards knew that nothing could stop the Hulk now, for the Green Goliath's power was on a level just below that of the mighty Galactus himself. This was a Hulk who was completely unstoppable, a Hulk who couldn't be stopped by any known force, a persona of the Hulk which was given the codename of World-Breaker by none other than Reed Richards on this very day.

"Oh, that is so not cool!", Johnny Storm remarked, his eyes staring at the screen.

"God help us.", Susan Storm whispered, her eyes wide with fear as she looked upon the image of the enraged being known as the Hulk.

"Oy! Ole Jade Jaws has finally snapped! Where's Galactus when ya need him?", Ben Grimm shouted, concern seeping out of his gruff voice.

"Reed, there must be something that we can do!", Susan Storm suggested, hoping that her husband had a solution.

"There's nothing that we can do, Sue. There's nothing anybody can do to stop the Hulk. All we can do now is hope and pray for a miracle.", Reed Richards responded, facing his wife momentarily before returning his gaze back to the screen.

**Washington, D.C.**

**Ground Zero of the World-Breaker Hulk Rampage**

Just recovering from the devastating force of Hulk's world-breaking footstep, the Avengers looked at the infinitely powerful Green Goliath with a mixture of fear and awe, while Shego could only stare at the Hulk with a deep look of concern gracing her delicate features. Never before have they been faced with such an unstoppable and powerful force, their minds reeling in what solution they could take against their ultra empowered Jade Giant, if there was any! Force of any nature definitely wasn't the answer, nor was direct confrontation because that was suicidal at best, because the Hulk could easily extinguish their very existence and the entire planet with but one rage fueled attack or several more footsteps! It would seem that all was lost, that there wasn't anything that could calm the Hulk's rage, nor was there any solution of any kind that could stop him.

"Tony! Hank! Any suggestions?", Captain America demanded, trying to keep his balance as the very earth trembled beneath their feet.

"Not really. All I can say is this. A few more footsteps like that... and you can kiss this planet good-bye!", Hank Pym responded, finally managing to regain his footing.

"I can't think of anything, Steve! He's tearing this planet apart!", Tony Stark responded, dropping to his knees as another violent tremor shook the earth.

"There must be something that we can do, isn't it?", Wasp questioned, hoping that there was something that they could actually do to help the Green Goliath.

"Nay, there is nothing we can do, Janet. The Hulk is now more powerful than any mortal or immortal. There is no force or being in all the nine realms that can stop him now!", Thor informed his fellow teammates, his voice remaining calm and strong despite the deadly situation that they were faced with.

Shego looked at her fellow teammates and friends, sensing the grip of fear and uncertainty that consumed them, knowing that none of them could think of a solution to this catastrophic event. She then turned her gaze in the direction of the Hulk, her beloved Green Goliath whose rage and power threatened to destroy the entire planet. She would do anything to save him, even if she had to put herself in danger to accomplish it. It was right then that Shego knew what she had to do, despite the danger that she would be put through, for she not only had to save the entire planet, but she had to save the Hulk as well. But the question is... could she save Hulk from himself? Regardless, Shego knew that she had to try, if only to save the one she truly loved from his fate.

"I have to save him.", Shego whispered to herself, a strong determination written on her face as she began walking towards the Hulk.

"Sheena! What are you doing?", Janet demanded, her eyes following her best friend as she advanced towards World-Breaker Hulk.

"I've got to help Hulk! I'm the only one who reach him!", Shego responded, not even glancing back at her shocked teammates.

"What? Didn't you hear Thor? Nothing can stop the Hulk now! He'll kill you, Sheena!", Wasp shouted, concern evident in her voice.

"Just because he's lost control, it doesn't make him a monster! I'm the only one who can do this, so don't try to stop me!", Shego warned, continuing to advance closer to the Hulk, avoiding chunks of earth that were levitated off the ground by the Green Goliath's incredible force.

"You don't know that, Sheena! What if you can't?", Wasp questioned, her eyes remaining focused on her best friend.

"I have to try! Hulk wouldn't give up on me, and I don't intend to give up on him either!", Shego proclaimed with undetered determination, briefly igniting her hands with plasma and blasting several large chunks of levitating strata into ash before extinguishing her hands and continuing on.

"We have to help her!", Janet exclaimed, ready to follow her friend only to be stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"No, Janet. There's nothing we can do, but hope that Shego knows what she's doing.", Hank Pym replied, hoping that Shego would succeed in whatever she has planned.

"Hank's right. She just may be our only hope.", Captain America remarked, standing alongside his fellow comrads.

"Aye, for if she can't calm the Hulk's rage, then nothing can.", Thor agreed, his eyes scanning the heavens as lightning flashed through the dark clouds.

Shego continued to advance cautiously towards the Hulk, her emerald green eyes never leaving his form, which still glowed a brilliant radiant green as his very presence made the earth tremble. Hulk's eyes glowed a bright white-green, his face a mask of pure rage and hatred, while his gigantic muscular body pulsed with limitless amounts of gamma and cosmic energy. When Shego looked at the Hulk, she couldn't help but feel a fear unlike any she had ever experienced, for never in her entire life had she been so terrified of another being. Despite this fear, there was another emotion that she felt that overcame the fear, one that caused her to advance towards the Hulk where anyone else would run screaming for their lives. This emotion, this feeling that gave Shego such courage and strength, was none other than that of the love she felt for her beloved Green Goliath.

"GRRAAAAAH!", Hulk roared once again, the sheer ferocity of his rage making the very air tremble.

"Stop!", Shego shouted in plea, causing Hulk to turn his gaze towards her.

Shego stopped less than eight feet away from Hulk, her eyes locking onto the Green Goliath's glowing green eyes, his expression remaining that of rage and anger. Despite the fear and the hesitation she felt, Shego advanced closer until she was less than three feet away from where the Hulk stood, his glowing green eyes glaring at her savagely. Summoning all of her courage and all of her love for her beloved Green Goliath, Shego began to speak to the Hulk, praying that she could get through to him until his rage would be calmed. She had to try, she had to save him from his fate, to save him from his own destructive power.

"Don't do this, Hulk. Please!", Shego began, her tone pleading and sincere.

"This isn't you, Hulk. You're not a monster... you're not a destroyer. I know you! I know the real you, Hulk! You're the strongest, kindest, most gentle person I've ever met.", Shego admitted with all the sincerity of her being, tears once again brimming in her emerald green eyes.

The only response Shego got was another savage roar before the Hulk leaned down closer, his teeth bared in a savage snarl as his glowing eyes locked onto Shego's own emerald green orbs, their faces just several inches apart from one another. Shego could feel her knees shaking, a fear coursing through her that was quite unlike any she had ever felt before, but somehow she managed to summon the courage to stand her ground against the Strongest One There Is. Without so much as a warning, Hulk's massive hands clamped roughly on Shego's shoulders, causing her to yelp in surprise and pain as he lifted her off the ground. Shego knew that Hulk could crush her like a gnat without any effort, but instead his glowing eyes seemed to examine her more closely, his nostrils inhaling her scent as his teeth remained clenched in a savage snarl.

"Hulk! Look at me! It's me, Shego. Remember?", Shego cried, feeling hot tears fall from her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

"GRRAAAH!", Hulk snarled back in response, his expression remaining savage.

"Hulk! You have to remember me! Please... I almost lost you once... and I don't want to lose you again! I... I love you... I love you, Hulk.", Shego sobbed, closing her eyes before letting more tears fall from her emerald green eyes and stream down her pale cheeks.

When nothing happened, Shego reopened her eyes, discovering that Hulk was staring at her, his grip on her becoming less rough and harsh, becoming much more gentle and comforting. Slowly, Hulk's expression changed from one of rage and hatred to one of recognition, his savage rage slowly disappearing from his features as he stared into Shego's emerald green eyes. Much to her surprise, Shego seen a single tear fall from the Hulk's right eye, which proceeded to stream down his emerald cheek. She couldn't believe it, but she had somehow managed to do the nearly impossible. She made the Hulk remember her, to remind him of who she is, and to show him that she loved him.

"Shego.", Hulk said in a voice loud enough for her to hear, gently placing Shego back down on the ground.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here, Hulk.", Shego responded, a smile gracing her features as she reached up to caress Hulk's face with her fingertips.

In a brilliant flash of green light, one last powerful shock-wave shook the entire planet, causing everyone to temporarily shield their eyes from the blinding light. But as soon as it happened, the brilliant flash of light and the violent devastation of the entire planet ceased. The massive chunks of strata that was levitated off the ground by the Hulk's power smashed back to the earth, this sign causing the Avengers to slowly approach the scene where Shego confronted the Hulk, their eyes widening in disbelief at what Shego had accomplished.

Opening her eyes that she shielded with her arms during the blinding flash of radiant light, Shego stared up into the Hulk's face, noticing that the radiant glow began to fade away from his eyes as they became his once again. She let a joyful smile grace her features as she stared deeply into Hulk's emerald green eyes, getting lost in them as she felt her heartbeat becoming faster with each passing moment. Hulk allowed a smile to come across his features as he stared into Shego's eyes, causing him to recall the first time that he met her over a month ago.

"Hulk remembers you.", Hulk whispered, his smile remaining on his features.

"Good to know that I've made an impression on you.", Shego chuckled softly, wiping away the tear tracks that stained her pale cheeks.

"Shego?", Hulk asked, staring deeply into her eyes as she stood before him.

"Yes, Hulk.", Shego answered.

"Thank you.", Hulk responded, his remark taking her by surprise as he cupped her cheek with his massive left hand.

"For what?", Shego questioned, resting her right hand against Hulk's left hand as it remained on her cheek.

"Saving me.", Hulk answered, smiling warmly at her.

"Don't mention it.", Shego chuckled softly, relishing Hulk's gentle soothing touch.

Hulk leaned down closer, his emerald green orbs locking onto Shego's own beautiful green eyes, his forehead resting against her own. Then, without saying another word, Hulk initiated a deep passionate kiss of love with Shego, his lips capturing her own in a affectionate embrace. Shego's arms wrapped around Hulk's neck as his massive arms embraced her form, gently lifting her off the ground as they continued their kiss of pure passionate love and genuine affection. Shego and Hulk continued kissing one another, neither of them noticing nor caring that the Avengers looked on at the scene that unfolded before their very eyes, a smile on all of their faces.

"You were right, Janet.", Thor remarked.

"Yeah. Wait! What was I right about again, Thor?", Janet questioned, not really sure what the Thunder God was suggesting.

"That love really is the most powerful force in the universe.", Thor responded with a light chuckle, his eyes as well of that of his fellow teammates looking upon the two emerald lovers, Hulk and Shego.

**Author's Notes**

**Wow! What an emotional and powerful climax, eh?**

**The Hulk that you've seen in this chapter, known as the World-Breaker Hulk, first appeared in World War Hulk #5, and then again in Incredible Hulk #610 & Incredible Hulk #611. It's the most powerful incarnation of the Hulk ever unleashed as of yet, whose rage and power is uncontrollable and easily capable of shattering planets with a few footsteps. World-Breaker Hulk is an incarnation of the Green Goliath that is nearly unstoppable, that is unless you're Galactus or one of the more powerful cosmic beings. I honestly hope for this incarnation of the Hulk to appear in Greg Pak's final story arc, Incredible Hulk: Heart of the Monster.**

**It only made sense that since no force of any kind can stop World-Breaker Hulk, it would only seem logical that only someone whom the Hulk loves could calm him from such a uncontrolable rage. That is where Shego makes an impact, for it was her love and compassion for the Hulk that saved the entire planet from destruction. I believe that love and compassion can conquer things which no other force can. It makes the ending of this chapter all the more emotional and touching, and I can only hope, that all of you readers enjoyed it. As you can see, I've also had some Marvel cameos in this chapter, which added to the devastation that the World-Breaker Hulk caused with just one mere footstep. It really hope these cataclysmic events wowed all of you, for I know that they really were fun to write.**

**Once again, reviews and favorites are appreciated.**

**Until then, see ya later!**


	16. Epilogue 1: Sinister Minds

**Shades of Green**

**Epilogue One- Sinister Minds**

**The Leader's Secret Lair**

Through the use of Enchantress' magic, The Leader and the Masters of Evil watched the scene of devastation come to an end, for it was Shego who had calmed the Hulk and saved the planet from complete destruction. They continued to watch, none of them saying anything, but it did not go unnoticed that Red She-Hulk let out a low growl of rage and clenched her hands into fists as she watched as Hulk and Shego embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Regardless of those around him, The Leader watched the scene as a frustrated rage coursed through his veins, his mind incapable of accepting the fact that he had lost once again to his brutish nemesis. The taste of defeat was bitter in his mouth, like trying to drink an entire gallon of vinegar, its repulsive taste strangling his very throat.

"Enough! I've seen enough, Enchantress.", The Leader shouted, causing Amora to cease in showing them the image with her mystical powers.

Without another word, The Leader made his way to his metallic throne, carrying the Cosmic Cube in his hands as he did so. Taking a seat in his throne, The Leader's expression became that of a grimace, his eyes staring down upon the Masters of Evil as he set the Cosmic Cube back in its containment holder. Eventually, his malevolent eyes settled on HYDRA's most infamous and lethal agent, the Grim Reaper, who stood quietly in the shadows of the lair. It didn't pay to have the lethal assassin around any longer, especially since he was now of no real use to The Leader, who let out a heavy sigh to sooth the rage that boiled within his very being.

"I have no more need of your service, Reaper. You are free to return to HYDRA and report to Strucker. Enchantress, if you will please.", The Leader remarked, his tone remaining cold and emotionless.

Abiding The Leader's request, the Enchantress quickly summoned her mystical power to teleport the Grim Reaper back to HYDRA HQ, where the lethal agent would report to Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Once the task was completed, Amora extinguished her mystical abilities, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood with her fellow members of the Masters of Evil. She really didn't want to be here in the mortal realm of Midgard, wishing that she was within her own realm in Asgard, where at least she wouldn't have to deal with incompetent mortals such as Baron Zemo and The Leader.

She couldn't help but glance at the insane gamma villain, who remained seated in his throne, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. She could only guess what thoughts were going through his inhumanly enlarged pulsing brain, but it was apparent that The Leader was not in a very hospitable mood. No sooner then she gazed at the psychotic madman did he turn his attention towards the Masters of Evil, his sinister eyes glaring down at them, as if daring any of them to ridicule him for once again failing. Tired of the silence that engulfed the lair, The Leader sent one last glare at the Masters of Evil before turning his throne away from them, not wanting them to see the shame and failure that he felt.

"Leave me. I have no further need of your services.", The Leader ordered the Masters of Evil.

"Not so fast, Leader!", Baron Zemo shouted in response.

"What is it that you want from me, Zemo?", The Leader demanded, his voice remaining emotionless, still refusing to face the Masters of Evil.

"You tell me, Sterns. You promised me my own empire, but instead your great plan fails, and I once again have nothing! What's more, you refused to tell me of your plans, set us against the Avengers, then you turned us into a bunch of brainless monsters, and yet your great plan still failed!", Baron Zemo shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"Do not challenge my methods, Zemo!", The Leader snarled, turning his throne around to face the Masters of Evil, his rage filled eyes narrowing upon Baron Zemo.

"Yes, well, your methods didn't stop the Hulk, now did they?", Baron Zemo questioned, receiving an intense glare from The Leader as he remained silent.

"What's the matter, Sterns? Can't accept the fact that your monstrous foe bested you once again? That the Hulk and his woman defeated you?", Baron Zemo questioned, his tone arrogant and mocking.

"Get out! Now!", The Leader shouted at the top of his lungs, the sheer volume of his voice echoing throughout the entire lair.

Silence filled the room, a deep tension setting in as the other members of the Masters of Evil watched the scene before them with an intrigued interest, waiting to see what would happen during this verbal conflict between Baron Zemo and The Leader. It was quite apparent, even before this conflict, that Baron Zemo and The Leader detested one another. It could be because each of the two villains had their own way of controlling things and deciding what steps would be taken in order to accomplish their separate plans of world conquest. Whatever the reason for the animosity between the two villains, it would appear that a confrontation was now unavoidable.

"Very well. If that is your wish, Sterns. But know this... we will help you no more!", Baron Zemo responded, turning and walking back to his fellow Masters.

Without another word, the Enchantress summoned her mystical powers, instantly transporting her and the rest of the Masters of Evil out of the lair. Once the Masters of Evil vanished from his lair, The Leader remained seated his throne, turning to face the large screen. Finally, unable to suppress the rage and frustration any longer, The Leader unleashes a powerful primal scream as he smashes his fists against the steel arms of his throne. He once again found himself massaging his temples with his fingers, attempting to sooth the pain of failure and the migraine headache that was sure to follow.

The plan was perfect, utterly flawless in both design and execution, and yet somehow the Hulk was once again able to destroy everything he set in motion! How was it even possible for such a brutish beast to succeed in doing the impossible? No matter how many weapons he would create, no matter how many powerful foes he would set against his nemesis, no matter how brilliant a plan was in design or execution, and no matter how many precautions and calculations he would make, the outcome was always the same! In the end, it was the Hulk who was victorious, and The Leader sent into retreat once again until the next deadly plan for world conquest. It was this discovery of that revelation that assaulted his pride more than anything!

Sitting in his throne, The Leader began to get lost in his thoughts, thoughts of his own personal history and how it was always connected with the Hulk. In his many attempts to defeat his nemesis and conquer the world, The Leader had used both brain and brawn against the Green Goliath, but still he always lost. It was a never ending cycle that went against the laws of evolution itself! It was enough to drive any being mad, for it seemed like no matter what he would do, the Hulk would always win just through his savage power and indomitable will alone.

_Is this what I have become? Trapped in an endless and ever repeating cycle? I am no better than Sisyphus, forever eternally cursed to pushing a boulder up a hill at the whim of the gods? But my boulder is that of Bruce Banner and his monstrous alter-ego, the Hulk! Am I forever doomed to lose to that savage monster? No! I won't accept it! I will not let the Hulk win in this eternal struggle! The Leader's mind raged, not willing to accept defeat._

Before The Leader could think more on the subject, the large screen came to life, one side revealing the leader of HYDRA, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, while the other half of the screen revealed the leader of AIM, a being that could only be known as M.O.D.O.C. It didn't take a genius to figure out why both Baron Strucker and M.O.D.O.C. were contacting The Leader, because it was these two beings who allied themselves with the gamma villain in hopes of conquering the world, which The Leader nearly succeeded. However, that was not the case, which means that the only reason that the leaders of HYDRA and AIM were contacting their ally was to berate him for his failure at world conquest.

"Your plan has failed, Leader.", Baron Strucker informed, his voice cold and devoid of any emotion.

"We've failed, Strucker. Yes, this time we've failed. But there is still time, my allies. Rest assured, there is still time.", The Leader corrected, resting his hands on the control panel.

"What is our next course of action?", M.O.D.O.C demanded.

"Yes, what will we do now that your plan has failed?", Baron Strucker questioned.

"Patience, my allies. In time we'll create, and when the time is right, we will strike! After all, when we allow our three brilliant minds time to think, great things happen.", The Leader replied, a sinister smile gracing his features.

**Author's Notes**

**All great villains, especially those like The Leader, always return with even more deadlier plans. It is only a matter of time, and the longer the absence of the villain, the more sinister and treacherous their plan is. It's what I really enjoy about a good villain, because it's their unpredictability and lethal intelligence that makes them so great to begin with! You know what's even more deadly? Three extremely intelligent supervillains working together as equal partners with the single goal of planetary conquest!**

**Well, now there is only four more epilogues left, so stay tuned because they're going to be great!**


	17. Epilogue 2: Group Therapy

**Shades of Green**

**Epilogue Two- Group Therapy**

**Lair of the Masters of Evil**

In a flash of brilliant green light, the Masters of Evil return to their hidden lair, its dark and sinister surroundings fitting that of the world's most deadly team of villains. As soon as they arrived, the gathered villains seperated from one another, despising the closeness that they briefly shared with one another. Baron Zemo slowly stalked towards the large screen, resting his hands on the control panel as he lowered his head, a feeling of both frustration and rage boiling within his very being. Without warning, Zemo raised his fists high into the air and unleashed a long loud primal scream, causing the other members of the Masters of Evil to stand in silence within the room as they looked on.

"I was a fool to allow The Leader to trick me! I should have known that his offer would be false and his actions would prove to be nothing but deceitful!", Baron Zemo snarled, smashing his fists down upon the control panel.

"I told you that the creature couldn't be trusted!", Enchantress hissed, resting against a nearby steel wall.

"No, tell us something we don't already know!", Red She-Hulk mocked bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Watch your tongue, witch!", Enchantress hissed, igniting her hands in mystical energy.

"You think you can scare me, blondie?", Red She-Hulk taunted with a sly smirk.

"You should be afraid, mortal wench! I'm the most powerful sorceress in all the nine realms!", Enchantress exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Red She-Hulk.

"Pfft! You think that impresses me? So you can do a few magic tricks. Big freakin' deal!", Red She-Hulk snorted, not even remotely impressed by Amora's proclamation.

"Do not test my patience, Red She-Hulk!", Amora snarled, stepping forward to challenge the female Scarlet Smasher.

"Just try it, blondie! I'll smash your face in before you even know what hit ya!", Red She-Hulk snarled in response.

"That's enough! I will hear no more of your bickering!", Baron Zemo yelled, not even bothering to turn and glare at the two females.

The two females backed away from each other, the Enchantress sending Red She-Hulk one last glare before walking away, which seemed to only amuse the female Scarlet Smasher. Judging by the tone of Baron Zemo's voice, he was in no mood to deal with two fighting females, which would solve nothing. The leader of the Masters of Evil continued to stare directly at the large blank screen, his eyes staring off into nothing as his mind began to contemplate all that had happened within the last forty-eight hours.

"You're all pathetic.", Red She-Hulk muttered, immediately catching Zemo's attention.

"Is there something that you would like to say, Ms. Red?", Zemo questioned, turning away from the control panel to glare at the female Crimson Smasher.

"Yeah, I do. I just would like to say that I was stupid for even teaming up with you morons! You idiots couldn't even take down the Avengers, let alone the Hulk!", Red She-Hulk hissed, narrowing her fiery eyes upon Baron Zemo.

"You've got a lot of room to talk, red! You couldn't even take down the Hulk's little woman!", Abomination snarled, coming face-to-face with Red She-Hulk.

"You're one to talk, Blonsky. If I do recall, the Hulk has been using you as his own personal punching bag for years!", Red She-Hulk retorted, clenching her gloved hands into fists as she got into a fighting stance.

"Say that to my face, witch!", Abomination growled, narrowing his eyes upon the female Crimson Smasher.

"I just did, ugly!", Red She-Hulk sneered, not backing down an inch.

"Enough!", Baron Zemo shouted, the volume of his voice echoing all throughout the entire lair.

Once again, Zemo managed to defuse a confrontation for the time being, but it wasn't going to last forever. All of these super villains that now stood in the lair, each with their own agendas and aggressive personalities, were ticking time-bombs just waiting to go off! It was only a matter of time before something else would set either one of them over the limit, especially those with short tempers such as the Abomination, Red She-Hulk, Enchantress, and the Crimson Dynamo. Surprisingly, the only two villains who remained absent from these usual conflicts were Wonder Man and Skurge the Executioner, who seemingly didn't care about what petty squabbles that their fellow teammates engaged in on a regular basis.

"You wanna know why you and your Masters of Evil can't win, Zemo?", Red She-Hulk questioned.

"What are you getting at, Red She-Hulk?", Baron Zemo demanded, narrowing his eyes at the deadly female.

"It's quite simple if you would take the time to think about it. You see, unlike the Avengers, none of you truly trust one another. You're all too worried about your own pathetic agendas to actually accomplish anything! That's why you always fail! Not only are all of you unfocused, but there is simply no trust between any of you!", Red She-Hulk shouted, her fiery eyes blazing as they glowed in the dark surroundings.

"Since you seem to know so much about trust, why don't you tell us who you are?", Abomination challenged, a twisted smile revealing dagger-like teeth.

"You think I'm gonna tell you morons who I really am? I don't think so! In other words, to hell with all of you!", Red She-Hulk responded, turning and storming out of the lair, leaving the Masters of Evil to themselves.

The Masters of Evil watched as Red She-Hulk disappeared, none of them knowing or caring where the female Crimson Smasher was going, for they all had bigger issues to deal with at the moment. As much as he hated to admit it, Baron Zemo had to admit that Red She-Hulk had a very valid point, one that could not go unnoticed any longer. If the Masters of Evil were to survive and work together as a team, there was many things that would have to be done, and the only one that could accomplish this was none other than the deadly Baron Zemo. After all, it was his leadership and incredible cunning that made the Masters of Evil such a deadly force to begin with, for who else but Baron Zemo could accomplish such tasks?

"She's got quite a temper, doesn't she?", Wonder Man remarked nonchalantly.

"I hate that foul monstrous crimson witch!", Enchantress hissed in a low menacing tone.

"Regardless, she still has a point.", Baron Zemo remarked dryly.

"What are you talking about?", Abomination demanded.

"She's right in the fact that we're unfocused, that there is no trust between us, which only serves in hindering our conquest of the world.", Baron Zemo explained calmly before stopping, turning to face the large screen as he began furiously pressing buttons on the control panel.

"But all of that is going to change. We must understand one another... understand what each of us truly desire... and gain the trust of one another. It is only then that we will be able to destroy the Avengers and conquer the world!", Baron Zemo finished, turning away from the screen to look at his fellow Masters of Evil.

"Why should we trust you, Zemo? You tried to control me in the past, so what makes you think that I'll be so foolish to agree with you again?", Enchantress questioned in a bitter tone of voice, narrowing her green eyes upon Baron Zemo.

"Because I know what you desire, my lovely Enchantress.", Baron Zemo replied, slowly walking towards the Asgardian sorceress, stopping just a few feet away from the deadly femme fatale.

"Then tell me what I desire, Zemo?", Enchantress challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You desire revenge against Thor for rejecting you and your affections. Indeed, he was a fool to chose a mere mortal woman over a goddess, especially one that is as beautiful as yourself.", Baron Zemo answered, causing Amora's eyes to widen briefly before she turned away, her heart still wounded by Thor's rejection.

"You've guessed right, Zemo.", Enchantress confirmed in a low voice.

"And you, Emil Blonsky, you want the Hulk dead, the military recognition that you rightfully deserve, and your beloved wife Nadia to hold in your arms, do you not?", Baron Zemo questioned, walking over to the Abomination, who lowered his gaze to lock onto Zemo's own.

"Yes, that's what I want.", Abomination growled menacingly, keeping his gaze locked onto Zemo until the royal purple clad villain walked away.

"Anton Vanko, your family has suffered greatly because of Tony Stark and his father! Do you not want revenge against him for all that he has caused?", Baron Zemo questioned, coming face-to-face with the Russian arch-nemesis of Tony Stark.

"Yes, more than anything! I want Stark to suffer!", Anton Vanko snarled, clenching his right hand into a fist.

"And lastly, you, Simon Williams. Do you not want your humanity back? To be normal once again?", Baron Zemo questioned, walking over to stare into Wonder Man's crimson hued eyes as the purple ionic energy that consumed his body began to radiate even brighter from his form.

"Yes, I would do anything to be normal again. Anything...", Wonder Man replied, staring down into his purple ionic energy hands.

It was here and now that all of them had come to an agreement, for all of them now knew that only by working together as one could they hope to destroy the Avengers and get what they desired most! It was at this moment that all the beings that consisted of the villainous Masters of Evil: Baron Zemo, Enchantress, Executioner, Abomination, Wonder Man, and Crimson Dynamo, did they all come to an mutual understanding. It was this understanding between these villains that would allow the Masters of Evil to become more deadly than ever before!

"Then rest assured, my allies, for if you follow me, I'll make sure you get all that you desire and more!", Baron Zemo proclaimed to his fellow Masters, his tone confident and filled with determination.

"So what do we do now?", Abomination questioned.

"We do nothing... for now. When the time is right, we shall strike at the heart of our enemies!", Baron Zemo responded before turning his attention back towards Enchantress.

"However, there is something that you can do for me, my lovely Enchantress.", Baron Zemo suggested, focusing on the beautiful blonde Asgardian sorceress.

"And what would that be?", Amora asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I need you to steal something very important... something very powerful. My sources determined it's location to be within Rome. I want you to steal... Pandora's Box!", Baron Zemo answered, his tone becoming sinister as it was deadly serious.

**Author's Notes**

**Well, it would seem that the deadly Baron Zemo has his sights set on a very powerful mystical articfact created by the Gods of Olympus, wouldn't you say? Only time will tell and reveal what the sinister and cunning leader of the Masters of Evil will do once he obtains such a powerful artifact. But the question is... what other powerful artifacts/weapons does he intend to collect? It's certainly intriguing to say the very least.**


	18. Epilogue 3: The Ultimate Vendetta

**Shades of Green**

**Epilogue Three- The Ultimate Vendetta**

**Death Valley, Nevada**

As soon as she left the lair of the Masters of Evil, Red She-Hulk has been on the move, leaping for miles upon miles until she was finally able to reach her intended destination. With one last powerful leap, she landed in the middle of the barren Nevada desert, her impactive landing sending dirt and dust exploding high into the air. Rising up to her feet, Red She-Hulk scanned her surroundings, her fiery eyes searching the landscape for the being whom she planned on meeting here if The Leader's plan would fail. Her wait wasn't a long one, for she soon heard the approaching footsteps of a certain behemoth, who also had a major vendetta against the Hulk.

Stepping out of the darkness, his fiery red eyes glowing with a calm malevolence, was a muscular red skinned Red Hulk! The monstrous brute was about eight feet tall, his hair dark with some signs of graying throughout its short length, dressed in a pair of black and red shorts with a red thunderbolt insignia etched on the sides of the clothing. Indeed, the male Crimson Titan was a very imposing being, for his presence alone was intimidating. Red Hulk looked at his female counterpart, a brief smirk of amusement coming across his features.

"I told you that they would fail.", Red Hulk remarked nonchalantly.

"Whatever! Now why the hell did you tell me to meet you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?", Red She-Hulk demanded, her patience wearing thin.

"To meet our allies, of course.", Red Hulk replied.

"I don't see why we need any allies. We could take the Hulk down ourselves!", Red She-Hulk snarled, her voice seeping with rage.

"You know as well as I do that the Hulk is too powerful for either of us to take down. I should know, because I've failed countless times against that brute! Which is why I've found others who share our common goal.", Red Hulk informed, clenching his right hand into a fist.

"Oh, yeah? Who'd be crazy enough to face the Hulk and the Avengers?", Red She-Hulk demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'd be surprised how many alliances I've made in these past few months. And believe me, they're all heavy hitters.", Red Hulk assured, a sinister smirk gracing his features.

"Well, then... where the hell are they?", Red She-Hulk questioned impatiently.

"Be patient, my dear. They'll be here very soon.", Red Hulk reassured, his fiery yellow eyes adverting their gaze from his female counterpart.

Suddenly, a large form crashes into the earth, sending dirt and debris exploding into the air from the devastating impactive force of the landing. Out of the cloud of smoke, a huge figure emerged, one that was just as large as Red Hulk himself. As soon as the dust cleared, the figure approached Red Hulk and Red She-Hulk, revealing himself to the two Crimson Titans. The massive brute's skin was of a tan color, a vest of some sort drapped across his muscular frame, which was the only bit of clothing on the beast's body, while two powerful legs supported the beast's stance.

His gigantic hands supported three digits, each ending with a large dark menacing claw, each easily capable of tearing flesh from bone or ripping through steel. But the most disturbing feature of this monster was his skull, for it was like two heads were combined into one, thus giving this abomination two faces! Imagine a creature with two seperate brains, two mouths, and two sets of eyes all compacted into one skull! This monstrous beast, whose appearance was so bizzare that it almost seemed alien, was none other than another old nemesis of the Hulk... the Bi-Beast!

"It's good that you've decided to arrive, Bi-Beast. I was hoping that you would.", Red Hulk remarked, his fiery eyes focused on the bizzare monstrosity.

"We hesitated on coming...", Bi-Beast's top face began.

"But the offer was just too good to resist!", Bi-Beast's bottom face finished with a snarl.

"That's it? If you think we can take down the Hulk with just us and Two-Face here, then you're out of your damn mind!", Red She-Hulk exclaimed, shouting at the top of her lungs at Red Hulk.

"Trust me, Bi-Beast is just the tip of the iceberg!", Red Hulk responded confidently.

Before anything else could be said, a brilliant blinding flash of azure mystical energy engulfed the surroundings and the forms of Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk, and Bi-Beast, heralding the arrival of a deadly femme fatale whose black heart ached for revenge against a certain Green Goliath. The blinding mystical energies disappeared, revealing a beautiful six foot tall female, her body dressed completely from head to toe in dark gothic clothing. Her hair was black as death, trailing down to her back, while her eyes were of a dark sinister green in color, which seemed only to add to her sinister gothic appearance. A large dark violet colored jewel amulet rested around her neck that was attached to a necklace, matching the long black clothing that covered and hugged her delicious feminine curves, her lucious lips colored with dark green lipstick.

Her name is Umar, Dark Sorceress of the Dark Dimension, sister to the demonic being known as Dormammu, and enemy of the Hulk and Dr. Strange. It was not long ago that she made the Hulk an offer to be her Green King and rule by her side as her beloved husband, which the Green Goliath refused. Ever since then, Umar has been determined to make the Hulk suffer for not only refusing her offer, but also for casting aside her affections. It was her thirst for revenge that caused her to accept an offer of an alliance with others like herself, whose goal was to bring a painful death to the Incredible Hulk!

"I've arrived, as you've requested, crimson beast.", Umar remarked in a tone of voice that was as cold as a kiss from Death herself.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Umar.", Red Hulk responded, gently grasping Umar's right hand and giving it a light kiss.

"Great. I've had to deal with one witch today, now I have to deal with another!", Red She-Hulk hissed, her fiery eyes glaring at the Dark Sorceress.

"Watch your tongue, creature! With but a gesture, I could banish you to the darkest depths of the Universe!", Umar warned, her voice sinister and threatening as the azure mystical energies that encased her hands.

"Just try it, witch! I'll snap your neck before you can finish your spell!", Red She-Hulk snarled, clenching her hands into fists.

"Enough! We're not here to fight amongst ourselves! We are here because of a certain green monster, who none of us can take down alone!", Red Hulk shouted, smashing his foot into the earth with devastating impact.

"Yes, enough fighting amongst ourselves.", Bi-Beast's top face agreed.

"We all want the same thing.", Bi-Beast's bottom face stated.

This seemed to ease the tension between the two females, causing Umar to extinguish the azure colored mystical energies that encased her hands, while Red She-Hulk unclenched her fists before crossing her arms over her chest. The last thing that any of them needed right now was a confrontation, which could destroy this already unstable alliance between these powerful villains. Red Hulk especially wasn't going to allow this to happen, for he had worked too hard to create these alliances with the most dangerous of the Hulk's rogue gallery just to see it all crumble before they could embark on the death of their mutual unstoppable enemy. Besides, there was one major player who had yet to arrive, and this enemy is without a doubt the most dangerous and lethal of the Hulk's rogue gallery, for his desire for revenge against the Green Goliath was even greater than all of theirs combined!

"Very well. Since we are all here, should we not get to the point of our mutual alliance?", Umar questioned, her eyes locking onto Red Hulk's own fiery orbs.

"Not yet. The biggest player has yet to arrive.", Red Hulk answered calmly.

"Oh, yeah? And who would that be?", Red She-Hulk questioned, her curiosity intrigued.

"You'll know soon enough.", Red Hulk assured, a smirk briefly gracing his features.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a massive alien spacecraft appears in the star filled heavens above them, its massive size easily large enough to leave a shadow over en the largest of Earth's cities! Red She-Hulk, Bi-Beast, Umar, and Red Hulk could only stare in awe at that massive alien battleship, which would make even the most heavily armed and largest SHIELD Helicarrier look miniscule in comparison. Before anything could be said, a beam of light shot down from the massive spacecraft, its glow engulfing Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Bi-Beast, and the Dark Sorceress Umar.

In that mere few seconds of time, the four villains were transported from the barren desert of Death Valley into the gigantic spacecraft itself, their location sending them to what appeared to be a royal throne room. All around them were alien warriors, each averaging over seven feet tall of muscle and bone, their bodies covered with metallic armor. One of the warrior brutes approached, his face marked by numerous scars and his armor decorated in a fashion that would suggest that he was an experienced high-ranking general, which was something that Red Hulk could respect and fully understand due to his own military background.

"This way.", The Troyjan General ordered, his tone of voice as serious as his appearance.

Doing as they were told, the four villains followed the Troyjan General, who escorted them through the throne room within the massive alien warship. Eventually, the four villains came to a stop, their eyes now focused on the being that was seated within the metallic throne, whose deathly cold eyes stared at his new allies. The Troyjan General approached the throne, kneeling down to one knee as he bowed to his ruler, showing that he had nothing but the highest respect for his fearsome emperor.

"Your allies have arrived, my Lord.", The Troyjan General informed.

Sitting in the metallic throne, his cold eyes glaring at the four villains that would ally themselves with him in his quest, a quest for revenge and ultimately the death of the Hulk, was the leader of the Troyjan race. The Warlord of the Troyjan Empire remained seated in his throne, his body covered with armor and royal blue, red, and silver clothing, while a long red cape remained attached to his shoulders. He was a very powerful and ancient emperor, his muscular build giving him a height close to eight feet tall, his skull supporting a unique spiked helmet. His eyes were cold and emotionless, a long white goatee similar to a Chinese Emperor's adorning his chin, his gray-brown skin seemingly unmarked by any scars. The most unsual feature that Red She-Hulk, Umar, and Bi-Beast noticed was that the Warlord's right forearm supported a massive gun instead of a limb.

One could almost feel and sense the hatred in the Warlord's cold eyes, for his animosity towards the Hulk was greater than any of their own! His name was one feared throughout the numerous galaxies, for he was a warrior born, known for conquering entire galaxies and solar systems! His name is Lord Armageddon, Warlord of the Troyjan Empire, and quite possibly the Hulk's most dangerous enemy! His rage and hatred towards the Hulk came not from countless failures nor personal animosity, for there was actually an air of respect that Lord Armageddon and the Hulk had for one another, even though they would never admit it. What caused Lord Armageddon to seek retribution against the Green Goliath was when he lost his beloved son and only heir to the throne, Trauma, who was killed by the Hulk in direct physical combat. Ever since then, Lord Armageddon has vowed that the Hulk would die by his hand, and that nothing would stand in his way!

"Ah, so they are. That will be all for now, General.", Lord Armageddon responded, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Step forward, my allies.", Armageddon ordered, his eyes focusing on Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Umar, and Bi-Beast.

"When you say big, you really mean it, don't you, Big Red?", Red She-Hulk remarked to her male counterpart.

"Greetings, Lord Armageddon. I'm glad that you accepted my offer of an alliance.", Red Hulk greeted, ignoring Red She-Hulk's comment.

"Save your words of false hospitality, beast! I've come to this wretched planet for one reason and one reason alone... to kill the Hulk! Nothing more, nothing less!", Lord Armageddon snarled, narrowing his eyes upon the male Scarlet Smasher.

"I sense much hatred in your heart, Lord Armageddon. Tell me, fearsome Warlord of the Troyjan Empire, what has the Hulk done to incur your wrath?", Umar asked boldly in curiosity, an evil smirk gracing her features.

"The Hulk killed my son, witch! It is why I am here! I want that monster to suffer, just like I have! I swear on my last dying breath, I will avenge my son's murder, even if I fall in the process! The Hulk will die by my hand... and my hand alone!", Lord Armageddon answered, his voice rising in volume as he stood up from his throne.

What Lord Armageddon did not inform them was the fact that his son, Trauma, fell in love with a warrior woman from Earth. Her name was Atalanta, member of an organization known as the Pantheon, which the Hulk unintentionally discovered. It was when Trauma captured Atalanta that the Hulk went to rescue his female friend, which all lead to a confrontation on the Troyjan homeworld, where the Hulk and the Silver Surfer battled the Troyjans in order to save Atalanta.

In the end, Hulk battled and accidently killed Trauma, whose final request was that Atalanta and her friends were to be given safe passage back to Earth. Despite Trauma's last wish, Lord Armageddon would not let the Hulk get away with murdering his son, his desire for revenge consuming his very soul! No parent should ever have to bury their child, for it's an experience that will torture you relentlessly until the very end of your days. Ever since then, Lord Armageddon has been waiting for the right moment to strike, and now that time has come at long last!

"Yeah, that sounds good and all, but you're forgetting something! How are we going to deal with the Avengers?", Red She-Hulk demanded, narrowing her eyes at towering Warlord.

"My armada will deal with these Avengers! The time to strike is now! And it will end only when I hold the Hulk's beating heart within my hand!", Lord Armageddon shouted, raising his left fist high into the air.

"Not just yet, Lord Armageddon. I still need a few things. A few others that could be useful to our mutual goal.", Red Hulk informed, his fiery eyes locking onto the Warlord's cold gaze.

"Very well, crimson beast. I've waited this long for the revenge of my son's death... but know this, Red Hulk... I will not wait forever!", Lord Armageddon oblidged with a warning.

"Don't worry, I assure you that it won't take too long.", Red Hulk replied, a sinister smirk briefly gracing his features.

"Now, I need your help, my lovely Umar.", Red Hulk stated, turning and walking over to the Dark Sorceress.

"What is it that you want me to do, monster?", Umar demanded, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I need you to break out some people who could help us.", Red Hulk answered.

**Author's Notes**

**It would seem that some of the Hulk's most formidable enemies are out for revenge, with Lord Armageddon, Warlord of the Troyjan Empire, being the most lethal and dangerous of them all! It would seem that these villains have something very big planned, something that is epic in scale and utterly devastating! All of them have one objective... to destroy the one being that they could never conquer alone... The Incredible Hulk!**


	19. Epilogue 4: The Fate of the Universe

**Shades of Green**

**Epilogue Four- The Fate of the Universe**

**Far Away in the Universe**

In the vast cosmos, another world dies, perishing in an explosion too vast to even comprehend. Out of the explosion, a silver stream of light resembling a star appears, blasting off through the dark depths of space. It is soon followed by a massive Star Sphere, a gigantic ship created by a being whose power knows no equal within the entire Multiverse! The streaming star of silver light soon turned, heading directly towards the massive Star Sphere, entering the gigantic spacecraft that served as a mode of transportation for one of the most powerful beings ever to exist.

Galactus.

The Destroyer of Worlds.

A being that is older than the Universe itself, driven by an unending hunger only fed by the unbridled energy of life-sustaining planets.

The silver streaming star of light, is not a star at all, but rather the Herald of Galactus, who was imbued with the smallest fraction of the Power Cosmic. As the Herald of Galactus, or sometimes known as the Seeker, it is up to them to seek out worlds within the universe that Galactus can feed upon. Over the eons, Galactus has chosen several heralds, but the one who was the most loyal to him is the one known as the Silver Surfer. Soaring across the cosmos at speeds faster than light, the Silver Surfer travels atop his cosmic board as a way of transportation, scouring the universe for planets that could sustain his powerful master's unending hunger.

Before the Silver Surfer became a herald, he was a mere scientist named Norrin Radd, who lived on an advanced peaceful world known as Zenn-La. It was when Galactus came to Zenn-La that Norrin offered himself to the mighty cosmic being, thus becoming the Silver Surfer and saving his entire world from destruction, but at a great personal cost to himself. In becoming Galactus' Seeker, Norrin was forced to leave behind the world he loved, and a beautiful woman that he loved even more. Her name was Shalla Bal.

There wasn't a moment that went by that Norrin didn't think about her, for he would do anything to see her again, if only to feel the soft touch of her skin against his silver flesh and to tell Shalla Bal how much he loved her. But that could never be possible, for now the Silver Surfer served Galactus, guiding him to planets that could sustain him. He could only hope that one day, if fate and his master would allow it, that he would get to see his beloved Shalla Bal again. Regardless, the Silver Surfer knew that his task was an important one, for it was essential that his master Galactus must satisfy his longing hunger.

If Galactus would not feed on the energies of life-sustaining planets, the mighty Devourer of Worlds would become weak, and if he were to starve to death... everything in the Universe and all of existence would be destroyed and cease to exist! Galactus is considered to be one of the most powerful cosmic beings in the entire Multiverse, his power equal to or perhaps rivalling that of the cosmic entity known as Eternity, and only surpassed by the cosmic titan known as the Living Tribunal. Galactus' role in the Universe was a very significant one, because despite all the worlds and lives he's taken, in the end Galactus would give more to the Universe than he would actually take.

However, the Silver Surfer was concerned for his master, for Galactus consumed the energies of a dozen worlds within a months time, even when he no longer hungered for the life-sustaining energies of the planets. It worried the Silver Surfer, fearing that Galactus' hunger was becoming out of control, because usually one planet would be enough to sustain Galactus for several months at a time without showing any signs of his master weakening. It was for that reason alone that the Silver Surfer enetered the Star Sphere to confront Galactus, his mind wondering what could be the reason that his master summoned him within the gigantic ship.

The Silver Surfer stopped directly in front of Galactus' face, his size like that of an insect in comparison to the Devourer of Worlds, who remained seated in his massive throne. One could not help but feel in awe of Galactus' presence, his very appearance alone capable of instilling both awe and fear into any being. Dark violet and azure blue colored armor covered every section of his body, which Galactus created to contain the immense limitless power that dwelled within himself. A gigantic horned helmet covered Galactus' skull, his nose and mouth, along with his two glowing red eyes being all that remained uncovered.

"You summoned me, Galactus. Is something wrong?", The Silver Surfer asked, a hint of concern seeping into his voice.

"Yes, my herald. I've sensed the presence of something as ancient as myself. An object that has avoided by grasp for eons, a powerful source of energy that could sustain me for ages.", Galactus responded, opening his gigantic right hand.

"Where?", The Silver Surfer questioned, soaring down and temporarily setting down within the palm of Galactus' right hand.

"I've not yet determined its exact placement, but I know that it is near or possibly on the planet that we're both very familiar with... Earth.", Galactus answered, his sinister eyes glowing with cosmic power.

"I see. What do you wish for me to do, master?", The Silver Surfer questioned, staring up into the glowing eyes of Galactus.

"I want you to give these creatures a message. That Galactus is coming for what is his... and that there is no force or being within the entire Universe that can stop me! All that dare stand against me will fall by my hand and know my rage! They will know my power... they will know my name... and know of fear!", Galactus responded in powerful voice that could make the cosmos itself tremble, his eyes glowing bright red with cosmic energy, adding to his sinister and powerful presence.

"As is your will, my master.", The Silver Surfer obliged, bowing his head out of respect for his master.

"Then go forth, Surfer! Herald the arrival of Galactus, Devourer of Worlds!", Galactus ordered in a powerful tone of voice, rising out of his throne just as the Silver Surfer spirited himself away atop his board.

The Silver Surfer exited Galactus' Star Sphere, traveling at speeds faster than light, intent on escorting the Devourer of Worlds to his intended destination. Galactus' massive Star Sphere began to follow, its speed just faintly lesser than that of the Silver Surfer's own, which was most likely due to its massive size. It would seem that whatever Galactus was searching for, it must be a source of great power within the Universe, one that could determine the fate of everything that exists within the Universe itself!

**The Realm of Asgard**

**Odin's Chambers**

After seeing some vague horrific visions that turned into nightmares, the mighty All-Father Odin bolted up from his gigantic bed, his eyes snapping wide open as they scanned the surroundings. Without saying a word, Odin quickly got out of sleeping chambers, making his way towards a location of an object that only he knew existed. It was something older than everything, even older than Universe itself, and more powerful than anything imagineable.

Entering the secret chamber, Odin quickly walked over to a gigantic door, one which only an All-Father like himself could open. With but a gesture, the massive locks and tumblers began to click, unlocking the gigantic door, allowing Odin to enter the small room as he effortlessly pushed the gigantic door aside. Within the small room, resting atop a stand protected by a mystical glass fortress, was a glowing seed shaped object. The artifact was etched in unique markings, glowing with a brilliant white blinding aura, which could brighten even the darkest of voids.

However, Odin had noticed that it was now glowing brighter than it has ever been before, as if it were a warning of the cataclysmic events that were to come. This artifact was found long before Odin was born, for it was actually his mighty father Bor who found this artifact, its very energies creating the World Tree itself! It was because of its power that Bor did not share this information with anyone other than his son Odin, who was the only being in all of Asgard to know of this seed, of this powerful artifact that was older than everything.

Odin approached the glowing artifact, gently grabbing and lifting it up within his hands, his eyes never leaving the ancient artifact as he examined it more closely. It was then that Odin began to recall his visions and the nightmares that he has been suffering for the past several months, his mind recalling the presence of a powerful entity coming to Earth to reclaim the artifact. This entity had a name, one that even his father Bor knew of, for it was one that could intimidate even the mightiest of All-Fathers... Galactus, the Destroyer of Worlds!

"He's coming.", Odin said to himself in a low voice, his eyes never leaving the artifact as it continued to glow bright as the brightiest star.

**Author's Notes**

**As if things couldn't get any worse! Galactus is coming for an artifact that is as ancient as his own existence, which is going to not only set him against the heroes of Earth, but the gods of Earth as well. What is this artifact? What connection does it have to Galactus? What major role will Hulk & Shego play in this? It really sets things up for the third part/third story of my saga, wouldn't you say?**


	20. Epilogue 5: An Unbreakable Bond

**Shades of Green**

**Epilogue Five- An Unbreakable Bond of Love & Friendship**

**Avengers Mansion**

**Hulk's Room- 12:38 PM**

Shego awoke from her peaceful sleep, slowly opening her eyes, allowing her body to stretch ever so slightly as she snuggled atop the form of her beloved. Her emerald green eyes focused on Hulk, who still remained peacefully asleep, which caused her mind to remember the events that took place between them throughout the night and most of the morning. Shego couldn't suppress the smile that graced her features as she rested her head against Hulk's muscular chest, listening to the strong and comforting beat of his heart.

She could never forget what they shared, knowing that it would not be the last time, for it was the most incredible experience that Shego had ever felt. Driven by unequal love and compassion for one another, Shego and Hulk bared their hearts and souls out to one another. There was simply no other way to describe the love that they shared and experienced with one another through the night and on into the morning.

Just as Shego was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep, she felt a pair of large hands gently rest on her back, causing her to raise her head up off of Hulk's chest. When she did, her eyes locked onto Hulk's own emerald green irises, a comforting and affectionate smile coming across his features. Shego could only smile back in affection at her beloved Green Goliath, love and joy coursing through every fiber of her being as she felt his massive hands caress the small of her back.

"Good morning, Shego.", Hulk greeted as he stared into Shego's eyes.

"Hello, my beloved Green Goliath. And by the way, it's actually afternoon. See?", Shego replied, pointing to the alarm clock on the stand, thus causing Hulk to turn and briefly glance at the clock before returning his gaze back upon the woman he loved.

"Does it matter?", Hulk retorted with a wry smirk.

"No, I guess it doesn't.", Shego chuckled, leaning closer to kiss Hulk affectionately on the lips.

"So, what are we going to do today?", Hulk asked, reluctant to break the kiss with Shego.

"Well... we could go out or we could stay here... just the two of us.", Shego answered in a seductive tone of voice.

"Sounds like fun.", Hulk smirked, leaning up and capturing her lips with his own in another affectionate kiss.

It was just seconds afterward that the door opened and in rushed Janet Van Dyne, much to Hulk and Shego's surprise as they broke their kiss and glared at their female teammate. Thankfully, both Hulk & Shego's forms were covered by several blankets, which helped but otherwise didn't defuse their outrage regarding Janet's sudden intrusion. It was moments like this that Hulk and Shego could live without, especially since Janet would more than likely tell the other female heroes of Hulk & Shego's bedroom escapades.

"Sheena! Hulk! I... oh, my god!", Janet began only to realize Hulk & Shego's current states, a blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"Janet! Get out! Now!", Hulk and Shego growled in unison, their eyes glaring savagely at the brunette.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in! It's just that you two weren't downstairs this morning and... and now I know why. So... I'll just leave you two alone now, okay? Bye!", Janet responded quickly before rushing out of the room, slamming the door shut as she left.

There was a brief silence in the room after Janet's departure as Hulk and Shego continued to stare at the door. Neither one of them seemed to know what to say after having Janet rush into the room and catch them off guard as they were about to get more intimate with one another. Eventually, it was Shego who decided to break the silence that filled the room, adverting her gaze so that she could stare into her beloved Green Goliath's eyes.

"Next time we have got to remember to lock the door.", Shego remarked, letting out a contented sigh.

"Yeah. We don't need Janet interrupting our alone time again.", Hulk agreed, raising his right hand and gently resting it against Shego's face.

"Yeah, that's definitely something that we can do without.", Shego chuckled, resting her left hand against Hulk's right hand as it remained tenderly cupping her cheek.

"I guess we should get dressed.", Shego informed, resting herself against Hulk's chest once again as he stroked her long dark mane with his right hand.

"If you want, we could stay here. It doesn't matter to me. It's your choice, Shego.", Hulk offered suggestively with a playful smirk.

"As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, I haven't had breakfast yet, and I'm going to need all the energy I can get to keep up with you, Hulk.", Shego responded, giving Hulk a quick peck on the lips.

"So... we get something to eat and then we decide what we're gonna do today?", Hulk questioned.

"Pretty much.", Shego answered with a affectionate smile.

"Sounds good to me.", Hulk replied, once again capturing Shego's lips with his own in another passionate kiss.

**The Living Room**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Hulk carried Shego down the stairs, holding her gently within his massive muscular arms, as they went about their plan for the evening. Instead of her usual green and black jumpsuit, Shego was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a green short sleeve t-shirt, which fit her unique appearance and lithe frame perfectly. However, Shego wasn't the only one without her usual attire, because Hulk was also wearing some new clothing. Hulk was wearing black shorts, which came with a large belt that had numerous pockets, and lastly a large black tank-top t-shirt that clinged tightly to his muscular body.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hulk gently placed Shego on her feet before proceeding to enter the living room, where they discovered that Janet was watching TV alone. Since it appeared that none of their other teammates were around, Hulk and Shego figured that they might as well tell Janet that they were going out for the evening. After all, someone had to tell the others if an emergency would arise, though that was highly unlikely since they just defeated The Leader less than two weeks ago. Still, one could never tell when the next threat would surface, because it always seems like no matter how big the previous threat was, the next one would usually be just as deadly or if not even more deadlier than the previous one.

"Janet?", Shego asked, announcing her and Hulk's presence to the female brunette.

"Oh! Hi, Sheena! Hi, Hulk! Listen, I'm sorry that I barged in on you two during your alone time.", Janet responded, temporarily adverting her gaze away from the two emerald beings, her conscience still a bit guilty over the whole event that transpired earlier.

"Don't worry about it, Janet. Next time try knocking first, okay?", Shego suggested calmly with a friendly smirk.

"You got it. Say, are you two heading out?", Janet asked, noticing that both Hulk and Shego were dressed in clothing that wasn't their usual attire.

"Yeah, we are actually. Tell the others that me and Hulk went out on a date.", Shego stated firmly, wrapping her arms around Hulk's left arm.

"Wait! You two can't leave just yet!", Janet protested, getting out of her seat.

"Why not?", Shego demanded, raising a confused eyebrow in response to her friend's outburst.

"Because Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America and the leader of our team, is going to be giving a speech live on television! That's why you can't leave until you watch it! I mean, who knows, you two might get mentioned.", Janet answered in an excited tone of voice, quickly taking a seat on the couch once again.

"Okay, but after Cap's done, we're leaving.", Shego obliged while releasing a light sigh, temporarily taking a seat beside Janet on the couch, while Hulk chose to stand with his arms crossed over his vast chest.

_On the television screen, the President of the United States continued to speak his praise regarding the heroes that saved the planet from The Leader's sinister plans. It was shortly after giving his praise to the Avengers that the President called Steve Rogers to the stand, the camera moving away from the President and moving towards the place where Steve Rogers was seated, the crowd cheering and applause rising into a crescendo all around them as Captain America slowly got up from his seat. Briefly waving to the gathered masses of people, Steve Rogers soon walked over to the stand, firmly shaking the President's hand before proceeding to take his place at the booth._

_"Thank you, Mr. President. I would like to state, however, that it was two certain members of our team that are actually responsible for not only saving the planet, but saving me and the rest of my teammates as well. If it wasn't for these two brave and noble people, this planet nor any of us would be here celebrating this great victory of ours.", Steve Rogers began, allowing himself to gather his words which he wished to speak next to all those gathered at this location and those watching around the world. _

_"The first of these two individuals is one that most of you are very familiar with. He is a gigantic Green Goliath, who many believed to be nothing more than a monster... but they were wrong, because I and many others see him as the selfless hero that he is. If anyone is to thank for stopping The Leader's plans for global conquest, it should be none other than The Hulk.", Steve Rogers continued, stopping as the masses began to cheer and applaud in the wake of the beginning of his speech. _

"Well, it's about time you get some positive recognition for once.", Shego remarked, turning her head so that her gaze could meet Hulk's own as he stood beside her while she remained seated.

"Pfft. Give them a few days and they'll try shooting me into space.", Hulk responded in a somewhat bitter and sarcastic tone.

"Well, in that case, they'll just have to shoot me into space with you, Hulk.", Shego chuckled in amusement, causing Hulk to smile warmly in response.

Without warning, Hulk gently scooped Shego up off the couch within his arms before proceeding to sit on the couch himself, holding Shego in an affectionate embrace as they cuddled close to one another. Shego relaxed in Hulk's arms, resting her head back against his chest as she rested her hands atop his own massive hands. Janet spared a brief glance at her two friends, a joyful smile gracing her features as she focused on the television once again.

_"Now, this next individual not only helped Hulk stop the villainous actions of a demented madman, but she also helped save the entire planet from total destruction. I can proudly say that she is the newest addition to our team, and to be honest, there are few people that I know of that are as courageous as this young woman. Believe it or not, she used to be a former heroine turned supervillain. However, she has put aside her past and has become a trusted and valuable member of our team ever since she joined. Her name is Sheena Elizabeth Go, but to her fellow heroes and teammates, she is otherwise known by the name of Shego.", Steve Rogers stated with the utmost sincerity._

Seeing the look of surprise on Shego's face, Janet thought that now was the best time to make a remark about a certain female villain who became an Avenger. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to tease her closest friend just a little bit, because it's not likely that she would get the chance again. True, she might be incurring Shego's wrath by her teasing, but it was more than worth the risk, if only for her own amusement.

"Looks like Hulk wasn't the only one to get some positive recognition, eh, Sheena?", Janet remarked teasingly, glancing at her best friend and fellow Avengers teammate.

"Yeah, I bet Kimmie really loved hearing about this. She probably nearly dropped over dead from shock alone. I can just imagine the look on her face!", Shego responded, a few evil chuckles escaping her throat as she imagined how Kim Possible would react to the news of her former arch-nemesis saving the planet.

"Hmp! I still don't like that stupid redhead!", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes at the mentioning of Shego's former arch-nemesis.

"Since when have you've started hating Kimmie as much as me?", Shego questioned, her curiosity intrigued.

"She's not the only stupid redhead that I despise, ya know.", Hulk answered, his mind remembering another certain red haired female who enraged him in the past.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot about Natasha.", Shego replied, recalling the beautiful yet deadly female whom Hulk still held a grudge against.

"You're still angry at her?", Janet asked incredulously, raising a questioning eyebrow as she locked eyes with the Green Goliath.

"Yeah! You would be angry too if some stupid spy-girl attacked you for no reason!", Hulk growled in response.

Before anything else could be said, the three individuals returned their attention back towards the television. The crowd of cheering people began to lessen their boisterous applause, thus allowing Steve Rogers the chance to speak once again. Leaning slightly towards the microphone, Steve prepared himself for the final part of his speech, which was sure to surprise Hulk and Shego if they're watching this, which Steve had a feeling that they were.

_"I only regret that neither of them could be here to accept your gratitude. However, we do have a recent photo that was taken by our teammate Janet Van Dyne, which she gladly sent for all of us to see. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, would you please direct your attention to the screen behind me.", Steve Rogers spoke, waving his right hand towards the massive screen behind him. _

_A few seconds later, a picture of Hulk and Shego embracing one another appeared on the massive screen, causing the gathered civilians to release a collective "AWWW" before applauding and cheering began once again. Judging from the photo, it was taken just a few days ago in the training room, which was where Shego and Hulk happened to be during then. It certainly got a very positive response from those gathered to this location to celebrate the defeat of a villainous gamma madman and for those who saved the planet from total annihilation._

It was at that moment that Hulk and Shego stared at the television screen for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Hulk and Shego narrowed their eyes and slowly turned their heads towards Janet Van Dyne, who was wearing an uneasy sheepish smile as she nervously tapped her fingertips against her blue jeans before playing with the yellow straps of her tank-top t-shirt. She knew right then and there that she had some explaining to do... and she had better do it... fast!

"Janet...", Shego and Hulk said in unison, their voices low and yet unnervingly threatening at the same time, their emerald green hued eyes boring into the female brunette that was seated on the couch beside them.

"Yes?", Janet asked, her nervous smile remaining firmly placed on her delicate features.

"Why did you send them a pic of me and Hulk being intimate?", Shego demanded, her tone deadly serious.

"Well... since you two are a couple... I thought that I... I...", Janet stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain herself and the reasons for sending that picture.

"We're waiting, pixie-stick.", Hulk growled, his patience wearing thin.

"What? It was cute! I went through all my pics of you two together, searching for one that would be perfect, and I picked that one because it's one of my favorites. I know, I should have told you both about it, but I figured that I would surprise you, so... surprise!", Janet exclaimed, hoping that her reasoning was enough to save her from Hulk and Shego's wrath.

There was a long silence, neither of the three individuals making so much as a sound, but that didn't stop Shego and Hulk from continuing to glare at Janet Van Dyne. One could nearly feel the tension in the room, despite the eerie silence that engulfed all of the surroundings, as if it were foreshadowing the inevitable outburst that was sure to come from either Hulk or Shego. It was Shego who broke the silence, releasing a heavy sigh to calm herself as she briefly closed her eyes, only to open them again to stare at Janet. Shego let an evil smirk grace her features, which caused Janet to bite her lower lip in a combination of fear and uncertainty, much to Shego's amusement.

"We'll deal with you later, Janet.", Shego stated, keeping the sinister smirk on her features.

"Come on, Hulk. Let's go.", Shego ordered gently, smiling affectionately up into the face of her beloved Green Goliath as her eyes locked onto Hulk's own.

Without saying a word, Hulk rose up from the couch with Shego in his arms, placing her on her feet before resuming to walk out of the living room together. Janet let out a low sigh of relief, sparing one last glance at her two friends before focusing on the television once again. Once they were out of the living room and out of hearing range, Hulk and Shego stopped directly in front of the doors, both turning their heads so that they could face one another.

"So are we really going to hurt Janet later?", Hulk asked, an evil smirk gracing his features.

"Nah! I just told her that to mess with her mind. It's more fun to intimidate them psychologically, and then if you actually want to hurt them, then it makes it all the more fun.", Shego answered, her tone mischievous and playful.

"Hmp. I should of known.", Hulk chuckled lightly in amusement.

"Well, just because we're in love, doesn't mean that we've gone soft, right?", Shego stated in question.

"Yeah, right. We've got to keep our pride intact, if nothing else.", Hulk remarked.

"Well, if you lose that, you'll still always have me.", Shego informed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around the Green Goliath's neck, pulling him down until his forehead rested against her own.

Hulk's massive hands gently gripped Shego's waist, pulling her closer as she kept her arms gripped around his neck. For what seemed like an eternity, Hulk and Shego simply stared into each others eyes, neither willing to break the contact that they shared with each other in this moment. Suddenly, Hulk's expression turned thoughtful and uncertain, causing him to temporarily advert his gaze away from Shego's own.

"Hulk, what's wrong?", Shego asked in concern, causing the Green Goliath to return his gaze back to her as his green eyes stared deeply into her own emerald irises.

"Do you love me, Shego?", Hulk asked, his tone deadly serious.

"Yes.", Shego answered with all the love and sincerity of her soul.

"You'll never leave me?", Hulk asked, his tone remaining deadly serious.

"No, I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you, Hulk.", Shego confessed, genuine love and sincerity in every single word that left her lips.

"Do you promise, Shego?", Hulk asked, staring deeply into her emerald green irises.

"Yes, I promise.", Shego answered, an affectionate smile gracing her features.

"That's all I wanted to know.", Hulk replied before capturing her lips with his own in a short passionate kiss.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, Hulk and Shego opened the doors to exit the mansion, only to receive a most unexpected and unwanted surprise. Standing outside the mansion doors, dressed in their normal casual clothing, was none other than Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Their presence had an immediate affect on the Hulk, who snarled savagely as his muscles pulsed and tightened, his gigantic hands clenching into fists as he narrowed his eyes at the two intruders. Shego's expression quickly changed from surprise to that of pure loathing as her eyes settled on Kim Possible, somehow managing to keep herself from igniting her clenched fists with her trademark fiery plasma.

Surprisingly, Kim was managing to stand her ground, but one could nearly see the fear in her green eyes and sense it within her being. Ron, on the other hand, looked like he was about to either run away screaming or faint out of pure fear induced shock alone. It wasn't surprising, because if anyone had to go face-to-face with a monstrous eight foot six tall, two thousand pound Jade Giant like the Hulk, their first choice of action would most likely involve screaming and running away for their lives! If it wasn't for Kim being beside him at this very moment, Ron probably would have listened to his instincts, but that was not the case at this point of time.

"You!", Hulk snarled savagely.

"Heh, hi.", Ron greeted sheepishly.

"Hulk warned you... but you didn't listen! Now... HULK SMASH!", Hulk roared, raising his fists high above his head, intent on crushing both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable like bugs.

"AAAAHHH! KP!", Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, raising his arms up to shield himself in a futile attempt to stop the crushing blow that was sure to come.

"Wait! We didn't come here to fight!", Kim shouted, raising her hands defensively.

"Or to be crushed like bugs!", Ron added, fear evident in his voice.

"I... I just came here to talk. I've got something that I need to say.", Kim informed, standing her ground despite her instincts telling her to grab Ron and run for their lives.

"Sorry, I don't listen to last requests!", Hulk snarled, preparing to annihilate the female redhead and the blond male heroes that stood before him.

"Wait a sec, Hulk. I wanna hear what Kimmie has to say.", Shego stated, reaching up and resting her right hand against Hulk's face in a attempt to calm his rage.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk closed his eyes and lowered his fists, allowing them to rest at his sides as they remained clenched tight. Opening his eyes, Hulk briefly stared down into Shego's eyes before adverting his gaze back to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, who looked like they were about to turn and run for their lives. Without warning, Hulk leaned his head down closer to the two heroes, locking gazes with them before narrowing his emerald green eyes at Kim and Ron.

"Two minutes. Then I start smashing!", Hulk warned, his threat nearly causing Ron to swallow his tongue.

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind.", Ron repsponded in a meek tone of voice.

"Well? I'm waiting, Kimmie.", Shego remarked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her former arch-nemesis.

Kim let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them once again to stare at her former enemy. This wasn't easy for her, but then again, none of this was. She never thought that this would ever happen, that she would ever see Shego change and become a heroine once again. It was nearly impossible for her to accept, let alone actually believe, and yet here she stood right in front of her. Shego had become a member of the Avengers, helped them stop one of the deadliest villains the world has ever known, and saved the planet from total destruction from the Hulk's rage.

It was an incredible and unexpected turn of events, that much was made clear to her, which could be a reason why she found it so difficult to accept that Shego had reformed. It was at that moment that Kim glanced from Shego to Hulk, noticing the closeness that was shared between the Green Goliath and her former arch-nemesis. In some ways, it made perfect sense to her, that love could do things that are otherwise impossible to accomplish. It was at that moment that Kim realized this, that love and friendship could change anyone, for she should know that better than anyone else, because she could only imagine what her life would be like if she was without Ron's love and support.

True, she never expected Shego to fall in love with the Hulk, but then again, she never expected to fall in love with Ron either. It would seem that fate has its own unique way of dealing with things and bringing people together. As Kim looked at Hulk and Shego, the more it made sense that these two unique individuals were destined to be together, because she had a feeling that they both had a lot more in common, and that there was more to them than meets the eye.

"I would like to apologize to for my actions when we last met, Shego. But I guess I owe both of you an apology, don't I? I see now that I was wrong... about both of you... and I would like to say that I'm sorry.", Kim stated in apology, her words completely sincere and without deceit.

"Ouch! I bet that one hurt, didn't it, Kimmie?", Shego sneered mockingly, striking a nerve with the redhead heroine.

"Do you accept my apology or not?", Kim exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at her former enemy.

"Watch your tone, Princess, because if I wanted to, I could tell Hulk to crush your skull like a grape.", Shego warned, an evil smirk forming on her features.

"No, we're good. Please, no skull crushing.", Ron interjected meekly, a nervous smile forming on his face.

"As for your apology... I accept. I can't speak for Hulk, because he's got a mind of his own, and he'll decide for himself.", Shego answered, glancing up at her beloved Green Goliath before returning her gaze back to Kim & Ron.

"I'll think about it.", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes at Kim & Ron.

"Well, that's settled then. However, to be honest, I never expected to hear an apology from you, Kimmie.", Shego remarked.

"Well, anything is possible for a Possible. I can do anything, remember?", Kim informed with a smug grin.

"Oh, really? Are you a member of the Avengers?", Shego challenged, resting her hands on her hips.

"No.", Kim answered with a sigh.

"Could you have stopped The Leader? Could you stop yourself, your boyfriend, and your family and friends from becoming Hulked-Out versions of themselves?", Shego challenged once again, her voice dripping with confidence.

"No.", Kim replied, making sure to keep her temper under control.

"And most importantly, could you have stopped Hulk from shattering the planet?", Shego challenged one last time, taking great pleasure in humbling the redhead that was her former foe.

"No.", Kim admitted, temporarily adverting her gaze from the older woman.

"Well, then I guess that not everything is possible for a Possible, is it?", Shego sneered in triumph, a confident smirk firmly placed on her features.

There was no response from Kim, but then again, Shego wasn't expecting one. After all of these years, it felt so good to get the upper hand on the annoying heroine whom she despised with a passion for so long. She only wished that it could last forever, but she knew that it wouldn't and that it didn't matter to her now, because she had more important things to do with her life. Her old life and rivalry with Kim Possible was dead and her new life as an Avenger was just beginning.

Shego had everything that she ever wanted and more. She found people and friends who accepted her for who she is, and most importantly, she found someone who loved her in the form of a beloved Green Goliath known as The Hulk. She couldn't ask for anything greater nor could she think of anything else that could even compare to all that she had achieved. It was quite amazing that all of this came out of her first face-to-face confrontation with Hulk, who would ultimately be the very one that captured her heart and made all of this possible. It really gives a new meaning to a wise old saying... that fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing.

"Now as much as I would love to reminisce about our past rivalry, I'm afraid we'll have to do it at another time. In other words, me and Hulk have places to go, so see ya later, Kimmie!", Shego remarked dryly, her arms looping around and affectionately grasping Hulk's left forearm.

Hulk and Shego proceeded to walk past Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, not even bothering to glance back at the two heroes as they made it halfway to the gate. However, for some reason or another, Hulk stopped and turned around to stare at Kim & Ron as an evil smirk graced his features. This did not go unnoticed by Shego, who stared curiously at her beloved Green Goliath, her mind wondering what going on within the brain of the Jade Giant.

Hulk glanced down at Shego, giving her a conspiratorial wink before proceeding to walk menacingly towards Kim and Ron. Hulk came to a direct stop right in front of Kim & Ron, his emerald green eyes staring down at the two heroes, who could only look in awe and with a hint of fear at the Hulk's imposing size and towering height. It was nearly impossible not to be intimidated by the Hulk, because his short temper and savage rage combined with his vast limitless power alone could instill fear in even the most bravest of souls. And judging from the look of fear and unease on Ron's face, it would appear that the blond was about to scream and run for his life!

"Boo!", Hulk spoke in a low voice, getting the result that he wanted.

"AAAAHH! Don't smash me!", Ron screamed, closing his eyes as he covered his head with his hands.

"Ha! Funny little man.", Hulk chuckled, taking his gigantic right hand and gently running it through Ron's messy blond hair.

"Take care, puny humans.", Hulk said with a light smirk.

Without saying another word, Hulk turned and walked back to Shego, leaving a shocked Kim and Ron behind him in his wake. Gently lifting Shego up into his arms, Hulk leaped off into the distance, not even glancing back at the two dumbfounded heroes, who still couldn't believe what just happened. It was then at that moment that Kim & Ron learned that while the Hulk is capable of great power and destruction, he is also a creature that is capable of great compassion as well.

"Wow...", Kim whispered in awe, her eyes looking off in the direction that Hulk and Shego leaped off into the distance.

"KP... that was so freakin' cool! Boo-yah!", Ron exclaimed, a grin of excitement gracing his features.

**Elsewhere in New York**

Hulk landed atop a skyscraper, holding Shego protectively in his arms as he gazed out over the city, a light smile gracing his features. Shego noticed this, her own eyes looking out over the city in the same direction that the Hulk stared, her mind wondering why he stopped here of all places. It didn't seem any different than any other view of the city, and as far as she was concerned, the view held no real beauty or value whatsoever. Still, when she looked up into Hulk's eyes, she knew that he didn't feel the same way about this location. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her, causing Shego to ask the Green Goliath about this place.

"Hulk, what is it?", Shego asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as she stared up into the face of her beloved.

"It's nothing.", Hulk replied, staring deeply into her eyes as he held her within his arms.

"Nice try, but I'm not buying it. Now what is it?", Shego asked once again.

"This is where I was when I first seen you, Shego.", Hulk answered after a brief silence, a light smile forming on his face.

In that moment it all made sense to her, not only of the location, but why it meant something to Hulk. It was here at this exact location, over a month ago, that would mark the beginning of the events that were to follow and unfold in the wake of their first contact. It was after their first contact that both Hulk and Shego's lives would forever change and never be the same again, because it was here where two lonely kindred spirits finally found one another. It was this first contact that would ultimately give them both what they always wanted: Love and Friendship.

"Oh, I knew that.", Shego remarked nonchalantly.

"Sure you did.", Hulk replied teasingly.

"Okay, I'll admit that I didn't know at first. But now that I look around, I kinda recognize the place.", Shego responded, knowing that she couldn't fool the Jade Giant no matter how hard she tried.

"What were you doing down there anyway?", Hulk asked, his curiosity intrigued.

"You want the truth?", Shego questioned, getting a slight nod of confirmation from Hulk.

"Okay, I was... I was spying on you, Hulk.", Shego admitted, feeling a rush of blood coming up to her face and coloring her pale cheeks with a blush.

"Why?", Hulk asked.

"You intrigued me. You weren't like the others, and since I didn't have anything better to do, I figured that I might as well spy on you for a few hours to pass the time.", Shego answered honestly, knowing that she could be sincere around Hulk, because she knew that he wouldn't judge her like so many others would.

"I'm glad you did.", Hulk stated, resting his forehead against her own as he looked deeply into her emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did too.", Shego responded before gently pressing her lips against Hulk's own before deepening the kiss.

"I guess we should get going, Shego. Xavier's kids are expecting us, ya know.", Hulk informed as he broke the kiss.

"You make a very valid point, Hulk. We'll have to continue our fun later.", Shego said in a seductive tone of voice, her left hand gently caressing Hulk's face in a soothing manner.

In the blink of an eye, Hulk leaped off into the distance, carrying Shego in his arms as they went about their date for the evening. They would face many challenges in the many years to come, but no matter what, nothing could break their unbreakable bond of love and friendship. Fate had brought Hulk and Shego together, and as fate would have it, they will always be together.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**An ending that has finally arrived! **

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and/or favorited my story, because your patronage has been very influential and very appreciated. I can only hope that this story will be the first of my stories to reach over 300 reviews and beyond! So thanks!**

**I would also like to thank Greg Pak, Peter David, Bill Mantlo, Stan Lee, and Jack Kirby, because it was their great inspirational work on the character of The Hulk that made me want to write about my favorite comic book character. **

**I would also like to thank my mother and friends, who have also given me inspiration and motivation in writing this story.**

**I would also like to announce that the sequel, Shades of Green: Heart of the Monster, will begin sometime this summer!**


End file.
